Besoin de ton regard
by cullen15000
Summary: Un choc, un instant particulier pour changer le cours de la vie de deux personnes. Celui qui a le plus besoin de l'autre n'est pas toujours celui que l'on croit.
1. Question

_**Hello les amies... **_

_**Nouvelle fic ... aux chapitres très courts... vous me connaissez ;) **_

_**Un grand merci à Chrys qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes...**_

_**MAJ : grâce o quelques gentilles corrections de mon amie LyraParleor Fanfic**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination**_

**CHAPITRE 1 Question**

_Vendredi 7h30_

_Être gardien d'immeuble avait ses inconvénients et ses avantages._

_L'un des avantages était que parfois la première personne que vous croisiez le matin à votre prise de poste, était Mme Cullen. _

_Elle avait toujours un mot gentil pour moi ..._

_\- Bonjour M Black. Comment allez- vous ce matin ? J'ai vu qu'il avait encore gelé cette nuit. Je vous remercie d'avoir enlevé le givre sur les marches devant l'immeuble. _

_La reconnaissance de mon travail. Et ses muffins étaient les plus savoureux que j'ai jamais dégustés. Elle aurait été disponible, je l'aurais demandé en mariage rien que pour cela. Au risque d'avoir un fils aussi glacial qu'Edward Cullen._

**ooOoo**

**POV Edward **

Les yeux fermés, seul dans le noir, je laissais passer le temps sans bouger.

Comme d'habitude, seul mon réveil avec la voix de Michael Bloomberg avait pu me sortir du sommeil lourd qui me paralysait comme tous les matins.

Je mis plusieurs secondes à reprendre contact avec la réalité en me frottant paresseusement le front. J'étais tellement bien dans le monde coloré des songes. Un sourire léger errait encore sur mes lèvres au souvenir de la clairière. Lumineuse et isolée, son sol herbeux était recouvert de petites fleurs sauvages que j'étais incapable de nommer. Le vent faisait bouger lentement les corolles multicolores et parfumées qui m'entouraient. Ce lieu hantait mes nuits depuis quelques jours. J'étais là-bas, marchant nonchalamment sur ce tapis chatoyant et je voyais ma belle venir vers moi. Je la devinais plutôt, j'étais incapable de décrire son visage, comme toujours dans mes rêves idiots. Je préférai ne pas réfléchir au sens de tout cela. Ce songe, ô combien captivant, faisait suite à une longue nuit blanche où j'avais tenté d'aligner, sans succès, des mots sur mon clavier. Hier, avait été un jour « sans ». Un jour noir et frustrant.

Toujours allongé, je m'étirai dans mes draps froissés, en écoutant distraitement le speaker raconter, avec un entrain forcé, les joies de la journée qui nous attendaient. Il nous annonçait que le soleil était de retour, en ce mois de janvier. Je sentais d'ailleurs sa chaleur sourdre à travers les rideaux de ma chambre et réchauffer doucement mon bras. La brise qui pénétrait à travers la fenêtre entrouverte, faisait trembler les stores légers qui cliquetaient doucement, la tiédeur semblait suivre ce mouvement sur ma peau sensible. Je pouvais même sentir le parfum délicat des arbres en fleurs quelques mètres en contrebas. J'aimais prendre le temps de ressentir cela. J'avais à cet instant l'impression d'être vivant, de ne plus être enfermé à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Le discours insipide de Bloomberg s'éternisait. D'après lui, passer une heure dans les embouteillages pouvait être un plaisir pour ceux que cela concernait. Je grimaçai. Je n'étais plus concerné. Plus jamais je ne pourrais l'être.

Il enchaînait avec enthousiasme, sur une affaire passionnante : la dernière sortie de prison de Babybieber. J'étouffai un bâillement derrière mes doigts, comme ma mère me l'avait appris. Je n'allais pas subir cela plus longtemps.

D'un geste précis de la main, je coupai définitivement le flux de paroles de cet homme. Il faudrait vraiment que je prenne le temps de régler définitivement ma radio le soir. Je fis la moue en me souvenant de ce qui me retenait. Cette peur que la station choisie, ne me donne pas autant envie de l'éteindre que cela. C'était assez retors, je le savais, mais c'était toujours mon premier geste de la journée couper la parole à Mickael Bloomberg. J'en retirais un plaisir sadique qui me donnait le tonus nécessaire pour commencer une nouvelle journée.

La radio enfin éteinte, les bruits de la rue montèrent alors jusqu'à moi dans le silence relatif de mon appartement du dixième étage. Ils étaient stridents, mais assourdis, et paradoxalement rassurants. La vie était là. Juste dehors.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et songeai à cette journée qui s'annonçait compliquée.

Bree arrivait dans deux jours et tout devait être prêt pour l'accueillir. Je soupirai en pensant aux derniers préparatifs.

Je devais aussi retrouver Esmée pour déjeuner à midi au Jackson Hole, le petit restaurant en bas de la rue. Elle allait encore m'envelopper de son étouffante affection maternelle. Heureusement, elle repartait pour Seattle cet après-midi et je pourrais enfin reprendre tranquillement le cours de ma vie. Je tendis l'oreille pour savoir si elle était encore là. Mais je ne l'entendis pas bouger dans la chambre en dessous, ni s'affairer dans ma cuisine, elle devait être déjà partie faire les courses afin d'accueillir Bree correctement. Esmée aimait s'occuper de moi et me « faciliter » la vie. J'aurai dû lui expliquer qu'au contraire, je préférerais qu'elle ne change pas le café de placard, ni ne déplace les cadres photos dans mon salon lorsqu'elle avait décidé de faire la poussière. Seulement, c'était ma mère et je l'adorais malgré sa tendance protectrice exacerbée. Je comprenais son angoisse, mais refusais de la partager maintenant. Après un mois passé avec elle, à me cogner dans les meubles et objets qu'elle changeait de place, je serais heureux de retrouver ma solitude.

Laissant courir mes doigts le long des murs, sans même passer un peignoir dans la tiédeur de l'appartement, je me dirigeai vêtu de mon seul bermuda de sport vers la salle de bains et effectuai sans y penser, les indispensables rituels du matin. J'essayai tant bien que mal de discipliner mes boucles rebelles, mais je savais depuis près de vingt ans, que c'était peine perdue. Dans mon souvenir, j'avais toujours eu ces cheveux châtains aux reflets roux, impossible à coiffer, au grand désespoir de ma mère. Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais relégué cette énigme au rang des futilités ne méritant pas que je m'y attache.

Cependant mes doigts frôlèrent ma joue et furent irrités par la barbe de trois jours ou une semaine peut-être. Une autre fille aimerait sûrement le look que cela me donnait, mais je doutai que ma Bree apprécierait. Sa peau douce serait irritée par le piquant de mon menton. Pour elle, je commençai un rasage qui était censé me redonner figure humaine…

Les derniers mois avaient été compliqués et mes courtes nuits n'amélioraient évidemment pas mon aspect physique. Je devais faire des efforts pour ne pas l'effrayer. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue, un an exactement, et je tenais à retrouver notre complicité et notre amour.

Edward sans peur et sans reproche. Un peu comme les héros des livres que je lisais avec elle, il y a quelques années.

J'essayai d'imaginer l'homme qu'elle voyait. Grand, mince, un visage qu'on disait « beau ». Le manque d'activités physiques de ces derniers mois n'avait pas affecté ma silhouette, je savais que je plaisais toujours aux femmes, même si cela m'indifférait totalement maintenant. C'était d'ailleurs devenu un problème supplémentaire à gérer. J'espérais, de façon assez indigne, que la présence de Bree à mes côtés pourrait éloigner celles qui me poursuivaient de leurs assiduités, et ce malgré l'air froid et indifférent que j'affectais toujours en public.

De retour dans ma chambre, j'ouvris le premier tiroir de la commode et attrapai le pantalon en jean qui était posé sur le dessus de la pile. La chemise assortie se trouvait obligatoirement juste à côté et je portai, sans réfléchir, le tissu légèrement parfumé à mon nez, reconnaissant l'odeur fraîche de l'assouplissant utilisé par Angela, mon «assistante-à-tout-faire ».

Je la regrettais un peu. J'avais été un peu dur avec elle durant toutes ces années. Sept ans de collaboration. J'avais maintenant un peu de remords à propos de mon attitude distante envers elle. J'aurais dû prendre le temps d'apprendre à mieux la connaître. C'était une bonne assistante et une chic fille aussi, surement. Charmante et pas envahissante. Elle avait su rester à sa place et m'accompagner de son mieux sans jamais chercher à franchir la barrière que j'instaurais entre le monde et moi.

Elle m'avait quitté pour se marier avec le jeune Ben, il y a un mois. J'avais presque dû la sortir de chez moi en la poussant, tellement elle était inquiète et pleine de remords de « m'abandonner ». Son Ben avait été très patient. Cela faisait un an qu'elle repoussait la date du mariage pour m'assister encore et toujours. Elle avait été présente dès le début de ma carrière, puis avait pris inévitablement une place plus importante. Après.

Je devais avouer que maintenant, je me sentais un peu livré à moi-même. Je détestais de plus en plus cette sensation d'être dépendant. À vrai dire, je ne la supportais plus. Le mariage, le départ d'Angela, avait été le déclic qui me faisait prendre conscience de mon état. J'étais sûr d'être capable de démarrer une machine à laver, certain de pouvoir prendre soin de mon linge et même de planifier mon agenda sans Angela. J'avais donc hâte de retrouver cette liberté de mouvements, cette indépendance relative. Je commettrai des erreurs, sûrement, mais je pensais pouvoir survivre au drame de porter des chaussettes dépareillées ou un pantalon déteint.

Esmée s'inquiétait de la gravité de mes « futures erreurs », c'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait abandonné Carlisle pour la première fois en 33 ans de mariage. Elle refusait que je reste seul après le départ d'Angela. Mon père s'était incliné devant la volonté de sa femme. Au téléphone, il m'avait avoué qu'il appréciait de manger tranquillement assis sur le canapé, un plateau sur le genou, devant une vieille rediffusion hollywoodienne en noir et blanc. J'avais souri à cette image de mon père en mode « célibataire », puis Esmée avait interrompu notre conversation téléphonique pour me prier de venir à table. Lui comme moi, avions éclaté de rire d'un bout à l'autre des States.

Seul dans ma cuisine, je sirotai mon indispensable café noir du matin en me disant que jusqu'ici, j'avais laissé les femmes me cocooner comme un bébé. Ma mère aimait ce rôle. Angela aussi sûrement. Un frôlement sur mes chevilles, puis un léger bruit à proximité de ma main m'avertirent que Luna venait de se réveiller et de bondir sur le comptoir. Je caressai son pelage soyeux, elle se frotta contre mon bras pour me remercier et me quémander son repas. Évidemment, je m'exécutai immédiatement comme toujours et lorsque ma compagne à quatre pattes fut installée devant sa pâtée de luxe, je me replongeai dans mes réflexions.

Je saurais prouver à ma famille, qu'à presque trente ans, Edward Cullen, vivant solitaire avec son matou, assez confortablement de son relatif talent d'écrivain, pouvait à nouveau rester seul.

Le plus important était de me le prouver à moi-même.

Ce fut cette pensée qui m'effleura et m'effraya lorsque j'ouvris la porte de mon bureau pour m'asseoir devant mon ordinateur dernier cri, afin de tenter de dompter mes muses.

_**Voila pour ce premier chapitre...**_

_**Un p'tit clin d'œil à Debby qui aura compris ;) **_

_**La suite dans quelques jours si tout va bien... Je suis prête à entendre...je veux dire lire...toutes vos critiques**_

_**Kiss**_

_**Nic**_


	2. Crainte

_**Hello les amies...**_

_**Chapitre 2 toujours aussi court (suis un petit diesel faut que ca chauffe). **_

_**Rien de spectaculaire à attendre. Les personnages prennent le temps de se mettre en …position**_

_**Un grand merci à Chrys qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes...**_

_**MAJ : toujours des petites fautes relévées par la pro LyraParleor Fanfic**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination**

**Chapitre 2 : Crainte**

_Vendredi 13h _

_Il y a certains moments dans ma vie de "portier" assez amusants, voire jouissifs. Saluer Cullen en lui rappelant innocemment son retard, alors qu'il était évident, par son attitude, qu'il se pressait pour son rendez-vous, en faisait partie._

_Même si le regard pénétrant qu'il m'avait lancé ensuite, me faisait encore froid dans le dos. Comment ce type arrivait à faire ça ?_

**ooOoo**

**POV Edward**

Même si je pouvais courir dans la rue, cela ne changeait rien, j'étais en retard. Terriblement en retard. Esmée allait s'inquiéter et être encore plus protectrice que d'ordinaire et elle aurait raison. Elle aura eu peur pour moi une fois de plus et je culpabilisais déjà. Ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute pourtant. Quand j'écrivais, le temps s'effaçait et le monde disparaissait. Après avoir souffert encore une fois toute une nuit de blocages et effacé mille fois mon travail, ce matin, tout avait coulé de source. Les mots et les sensations s'étaient enchainés au bout de mes doigts, comme si mon rêve avait libéré mon inspiration depuis longtemps disparue.

J'avais ensuite reçu un appel de Jasper Hale mon éditeur. Il avait, et ce depuis 6 mois, tenter de me « mettre la pression », à demi-mots, pour avoir le brouillon de mon prochain roman. Comme à chaque fois, je lui avais rappelé qu'il était entendu entre nous, par contrat, que j'étais libre des dates de remise de mon travail et qu'il n'était pas dans mes habitudes de « montrer » mon premier jet à qui que ce soit. Jasper me connaissait depuis 7 ans maintenant, mais je maintenais entre nous des relations purement professionnelles. Il était mon éditeur pas mon ami. Parfois Esmée ou Emmett, mon frère, me demandait pourquoi j'agissais ainsi. Je n'avais pas de réponses à apporter. C'était comme cela.

Tapotant impatiemment la paroi de l'ascenseur, je grimaçai, il était très pratique, mais trop lent. Je n'étais pas sûr que ma mère admette mes excuses professionnelles à mon retard. Jacob, le portier me salua dans le hall.

\- M Cullen, bonjour. Vous n'êtes pas en avance aujourd'hui.

Ce type savait enfoncer des portes ouvertes. Il avait bien choisi son métier.

\- Ah vous croyez ? fis-je en le dépassant rapidement.

\- Faites attention. Il fait soleil, mais il reste un peu de givre sur le coin des marches. Elles étaient à l'ombre ce matin.

Pénible, mais pas méchant. Je le remerciai d'un geste flou de la main avant de sortir de l'immeuble.

Je descendis un peu trop vite les quelques marches, malgré l'avertissement et le bruit de la rue me sauta au visage.

Je n'habitais pas très loin de la 91ème, près de la Madison avenue. Malgré ses trottoirs larges et ombragés, le quartier était rarement calme. À cette heure, les passants et les taxis le prenaient d'assaut. Je n'avais que quelques mètres à faire pour rejoindre le restaurant. Je connaissais le trajet par cœur et lorsque je poussai la porte, un serveur vint immédiatement et me salua.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen, votre mère vous attend à la table habituelle.

Je reconnus Seth et me penchai vers lui.

\- Elle est de quelle humeur ? lui demandai-je doucement.

Il me guida vers la table, tout en répondant sur le même ton discret à ma question. Je perçus la pointe d'amusement, malgré le professionnalisme dont il faisait toujours preuve.

\- Je dirais anxieuse, voire en colère. Elle a consulté sa montre et son téléphone plusieurs fois Monsieur Cullen.

\- Merci, soupirai-je. Je vais donc essayer de l'adoucir.

Il me laissa juste derrière Esmée, dont je reconnus le parfum de violette. Je plaçai ma main sur son épaule en un geste d'excuse. Je la sentis crispée et me penchai doucement sur elle pour l'embrasser, espérant me faire pardonner. Immédiatement elle se détendit et son sourire caressa à son tour ma joue alors qu'elle saisissait ma main.

\- Tu sais très bien Edward que je déteste quand tu es en retard. Tu aurais dû m'appeler. Je t'attends depuis trente minutes, commença-t-elle.

Mais son ton montrait juste un reproche affectueux et je sus que j'étais déjà pardonné.

\- J'écrivais.

J'avais prononcé le mot magique, en m'asseyant sur la chaise que Seth m'avait présentée, comme si c'était une excuse.

C'était une excuse. Je souris à demi, gardant sa main dans la mienne. J'aimais ce contact. Ma mère avait de jolies mains, douces et fines, comme elle.

\- Et alors ! Est-ce une raison pour m'oublier ?

\- Humm, non bien sûr maman. Mais tu sais comment les choses s'enchaînent. Tu as commandé pour moi ? continuai-je, changeant volontairement de sujet.

\- Évidemment. De toute façon le serveur savait déjà presque mieux que moi ce que tu aimes. Finalement ça me rassure de voir que tu seras un peu entouré ici. Mais dans l'appartement…

-Esmée, ne commence pas. Laisse-moi au moins jusqu'au dessert, la coupai-je.

Je sentis sa main vibrer dans la mienne, hésitante. Je la resserrai doucement afin qu'elle comprenne à quel point c'était important pour moi.

\- Bien. J'ai acheté des livres et quelques éléments pour re-décorer ta chambre d'ami. Si on peut dire qu'elle est décorée actuellement. Franchement elle n'était pas prête pour accueillir Bree. Cet après-midi je mettrai tout cela en place avant de préparer mes bagages. Tu verras tout sera impeccable pour elle. Il y a un nouveau lit, plus approprié à mon avis, ainsi qu'une commode.

\- Merci Esmée, tu es une vraie mère pour moi.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi… j'ai aussi pris de nouveaux draps… et commandé une nouvelle télévision et un ensemble home cinéma pour agrémenter les moments où tu l'oublieras comme tu m'as oubliée. La pauvre, elle…

Oublier Bree ? Cela pourrait-il m'arriver ? Je m'inquiétai soudain de ce qu'allaient être les prochains jours. Jusqu'ici j'avais idéalisé un peu ces retrouvailles avec elle. Mais cela faisait un an qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé seuls tous les deux. Pourrais-je prendre soin d'elle comme je le voulais, comme je le devais ?

Mon genou se mit à vibrer comme à chaque fois que j'étais préoccupé. Je le bloquai d'un geste discret sous la table. Hors de question qu'Esmée se rende compte de mon inquiétude. Je serai à la hauteur. Je devais bien cela à Bree.

\- Arrête ! Je vois que tu ne m'écoutes plus.

Lorsqu'elle tapota mon bras, je revins à elle.

\- Excuse-moi maman. Tu disais ?

\- Je te disais qu'il fallait que tu sois à l'aéroport demain à midi pour l'accueillir. Elle m'a envoyé un message ce matin. Tu y arriveras ?

Soudain agacé, je pinçai les lèvres.

\- Oui, je sais commander par téléphone et prendre un taxi. Donner une adresse. Curieusement je sais même marcher…

\- Je ne parle pas de cela, tu le sais bien. Il faut que tu acceptes d'évoquer le sujet. Cela fait une semaine que j'essaie et que tu repousses l'échéance. Je pars ce soir et il n'y a personne pour prendre soin de toi.

\- Peut-être parce que je n'ai besoin de personne ? répondis-je d'un ton sec.

Trop sec. Mais je voulais qu'elle comprenne. J'avais besoin d'espace, besoin de savoir que j'y arriverais seul.

J'avais enfin l'occasion de me prouver, à moi-même plus qu'aux autres, malgré mes appréhensions, que je pouvais rester seul. L'appartement était aménagé. J'étais « rétabli » et même mon psy avait donné le feu vert.

Esmée ne dit rien. Je pouvais sentir sa désapprobation et même pire que ça, son angoisse.

Le silence s'éternisa entre nous, à peine troublé par Seth qui apportait le café.

\- Maman, laisse-moi gérer cela. Si je dis que je le peux…c'est que je peux. J'ai besoin d'autonomie, d'un peu d'espace. Tu peux comprendre cela ? Bree ne risque rien et moi non plus. Carlisle et toi devez en être persuadés.

Je me forçai à rester calme et posé, mais je bouillais intérieurement. Quoiqu'elle en dise, cela faisait quelques mois que nous discutions de cela. Elle avait gagné le précédent match et l'adorable Angela avait pris soin de moi, chez moi, pendant près d'un an. Maintenant c'était à mon tour d'imposer mes conditions.

\- Je dois partir ce soir. Tu peux comprendre que je sois inquiète ?

\- Je peux le comprendre mais maman, tu devras vivre avec et moi je dois vivre avec mon… problème. C'est ainsi. Je le peux et je le veux. Je ne suis pas au fin fond du désert mais dans une grande ville américaine, jouissant de tous les conforts et agréments possibles. Tu m'as doté à la naissance, d'un cerveau qui ne fonctionne pas trop mal et je sais m'en servir grâce à Papa et toi, alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi vivre. J'en ai besoin.

Les derniers mots avaient été soufflés doucement. Ma colère avait disparu, je voulais l'apaiser, mais j'avais besoin aussi qu'elle l'accepte.

Nous maintenions le contact par nos mains qui ne s'étaient pas lâchées depuis le début de la discussion. Je posai mon autre main sur la sienne qui avait serré mes doigts jusqu'ici. Elle recouvrait protectrice, celle de ma mère, enfin détendue.

_**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je vous avais prévenues. J'aime Edward seul (et tranquille). Vous en saurez un peu plus au prochain chapitre : les ennuis vont commencer pour lui.**_

_**Merci pour l'accueil fait au ch. 1, je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment. Vous êtes des anges. A ce week-end surement **_

_**Kiss **_

_**Nic **_


	3. Colère

_**Hello les amies...**_

_**Voici le Chapitre 3, promis pour le week-end.**_

_**Un grand merci à LifeChrys qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes...**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination**_

**Chapitre 3 Colère**

_Vendredi 15h. _

_Non je n'espionne pas "mes locataires", mais parfois, même si je les aime bien, il m'arrive d'en être jaloux. Furieusement même. Surtout quand ce glaçon de Cullen conduit chez nous une magnifique brunette aux yeux tristes. Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles toujours attirées par ce type d'homme froid et lointain ? _

**ooOoo**

J'étais troublé par ma discussion avec Esmée. Je sortis du restaurant peu de temps après ma mère. Il faisait frais, aussi je remontai le col de ma veste bleue à carreaux. Le tissu épais me grattait le cou, me remémorant désagréablement le jour de son achat. Avec Tanya. J'aurais dû jeter cette veste, mais on ne pouvait pas se débarrasser aussi facilement de ses souvenirs. Il fallait vivre avec. Autant garder cette bonne grosse veste qui n'y était pour rien dans le fiasco de mon mariage. Je trébuchai sur le trottoir et m'arrêtai instantanément.

Merde !

Plongé dans mes pensées, j'avais trop avancé. Je prêtai alors plus d'attention aux bruits de la rue. Klaxons et portières de voitures qui claquent. Un petit garçon bavardant avec sa mère me doubla et je pris conscience des nombreux cris d'enfants à proximité. L'école de Green Square était à quelques mètres plus loin sur ma gauche. Furieux contre moi, je fis demi-tour avec précaution. Longeant le mur, je tournai à droite et accélérai l'allure.

Je n'aurais pas dû. Je heurtai violemment une femme. Plusieurs choses se déroulèrent simultanément et mes sens aiguisés furent saturés.

Son parfum fleuri et léger m'envahit au moment où des objets heurtèrent bruyamment le sol. La senteur de roses était sucrée et étonnante à la fois. Je connaissais et reconnaissais instantanément beaucoup de parfums mais celui-ci, subtil, m'était inconnu.

Mon bras se dirigea instinctivement en avant pour rattraper celle que j'avais bousculée. Il s'enroula autour d'une taille fine, cachée sous une veste légère. La femme chancelait légèrement et son cœur battait fort contre le mien. J'avais dû la heurter vraiment plus violemment que je ne le pensais. De l'électricité statique crépita à notre contact, je tressaillis et faillis échapper ce cadeau précieux et fragile mais mon autre main lâcha le mur pour venir à son tour entourer cette femme. Elle était plus petite que moi, arrivant à peine à mon épaule et mon menton alors frôla ses cheveux.

\- Putain, mais vous ne pourriez pas faire attention ?

Sa voix était agréable mais… furieuse. Elle se dégagea brutalement de mon étreinte et je restai les bras ballants devant elle.

\- Non mais, ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroit, je ne suis pourtant pas invisible ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça aujourd'hui.

Elle marmonna d'un ton plus bas et je devinai qu'elle s'était accroupie pour rassembler les objets que j'avais dû malencontreusement éparpiller sur le sol. Je l'imitai bêtement et tentai à tâtons, de repérer ses affaires.

\- Vous êtes vraiment idiot ! Il y a des enfants ici, vous auriez pu les faire tomber. Votre pauvre cerveau doit être totalement ramolli.

\- Je vais vous aider.

\- Bon sang, tous mes bouquins vont être trempés sur ce sol humide. Franchement vous avez bien choisi votre jour pour courir sur le trottoir. Il y a des parcs pour cela ! En plus le sol est gelé, c'est dangereux et inconscient d'aller aussi vite. Il vous arrive d'envisager ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que vous n'êtes pas le seul sur le trottoir ?

Elle continua son monologue assassin tout en rassemblant des livres qui claquaient les uns contre les autres au fur et à mesure qu'elle les empilait. Elle devait être vraiment chargée.

Mes doigts heurtèrent enfin ce qui devait être un autre livre, un manuel peut être, vu le poids et le format. Je le tendis devant moi sans un mot.

Je comprenais sa colère Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'excuser. D'abord, je préférai l'entendre ronchonner contre moi. Ensuite, je ne courais pas. Je ne courais plus, plus jamais.

Le livre tendu devant moi, je commençai à me sentir bête. Elle s'était tu. Depuis au moins 15 secondes, elle ne m'avait pas agoni d'insultes.

\- Je vois.

Elle laissa tomber ces deux mots, plutôt mal choisis. J'étais sûr qu'elle devait me dévisager comme une bête curieuse et que toute la compassion du monde allait me tomber dessus comme d'habitude ou alors elle allait s'enfuir comme si c'était contagieux.

Les gens réagissaient ainsi. Toujours. Dès qu'ils comprenaient la nature de mon problème c'était compassion larmoyante ou fuite détestable. Les deux solutions étaient désagréables pour eux et pour moi. Aussi, je leur laissais le moins possible la possibilité de comprendre.

La jeune femme m'arracha le livre des mains et reprit son ramassage sur le trottoir, ses gestes me prouvaient qu'elle avait choisi elle, de rester, mais ses paroles me clouèrent au sol.

\- Ok vous êtes aveugle, mais d'autant plus irresponsable. A-t-on déjà vu un aveugle courir sur les trottoirs ?

Quelques secondes passèrent, je répondis d'une voix blanche, la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit.

\- Je ne courais pas !

Un gamin qui se justifiait.

\- C'est vous qui le dites. Personnellement, j'ai ressenti le choc comme si vous couriez. Qu'est-ce qui vous motivait pour aller si vite ? Où est votre canne blanche ?

La stupéfaction passée, sa colère fut contagieuse et c'est d'un ton glacial que je lui répondis.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Et je n'ai pas de canne. Vous êtes toujours aussi aimable ? Je fais ce que je peux pour vous aider.

\- M'aider ? Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux, un rire triste qui me fit reconsidérer son impolitesse.

\- Vous avez un boulot d'infirmière à me proposer ? Vous connaissez un appartement pas cher à louer pour une personne qui vient de se faire virer sans préavis ? Non, alors taisez-vous ! Et laissez-moi ramasser mon bazar tranquillement.

Elle semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle s'était levée et sa voix me parvint d'un peu plus haut. Apparemment, elle avait de sacrés problèmes et mon état la laissait indifférente. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de prendre une décision. Du moins un semblant de décision.

Maman disait toujours que je prenais trop de temps pour réfléchir. Ou pas assez.

Je tâtonnai un peu et trouvai la lanière d'un sac que j'empoignai. C'était un gros sac de voyage. Plein. Je passai la lanière sur mon épaule droite. En me relevant, je frôlai son corps très proche et à nouveau mes doigts frémirent, aussi, c'est fermement que je saisis son coude de ma main gauche pour la guider et la forcer à me suivre.

\- J'habite à deux pas. J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Suivez-moi…

Elle chercha à se dégager mais je la maintins et elle était gênée par la pile de je-ne-sais-quoi qu'elle portait.

\- Il est hors de question que j'aille chez vous ! Et je ne veux même pas entendre votre proposition.

Elle gronda entre ses dents, un tantinet excédée par mon attitude autoritaire, mais elle ne voulut pas se faire remarquer dans la rue.

Tant mieux. Je n'en avais pas envie non plus.

\- Que portez-vous ? J'ai l'impression que vous croulez sous le poids.

Je voulais rester désinvolte et paraître désintéressé, mais j'étais curieux.

\- Mes manuels de kiné. Je prends des cours. Bon sang lâchez moi ! Je vais vous suivre, de toute façon c'est vous qui avez mon sac.

Un mince sourire m'échappa. Elle était loin d'être bête et ne cédait pas facilement. Je n'avais pas envie de la lâcher. Pas envie de m'éloigner d'elle.

Desserrant légèrement mon étreinte sur son bras, je la guidai pour monter les marches menant au hall de mon immeuble. Black était déjà là, bien sûr, pour nous ouvrir la porte.

\- Black, veuillez décharger madame, puis vous nous commanderez deux cafés au Starbucks…

Je me tournai vers elle.

\- Vous le voulez comment votre café ?

Un court silence. Je l'imaginai en train de me regarder bizarrement, se demandant sur quel cinglé elle était tombée. J'étais frustré de ne pas la « voir », de ne pas savoir qui elle était.

\- Un café Mocha pour moi.

\- Vous avez entendu Jacob ? Pour moi un expresso, comme d'habitude. Vous nous amènerez ceci dans le jardin.

Sans attendre de réponse, je déposai le sac de la jeune femme dans le hall, à côté de la loge de Black, et saisis sa main gantée pour l'emmener au jardin. Il n'y avait personne, comme d'habitude. Ce que les habitants de l'immeuble appelaient « jardin », était un simple rectangle de presque 200 mètres carrés de pelouse rase avec quelques arbres et deux bancs. Je dirigeai adroitement ma compagne vers celui de gauche qui avait ma préférence. Il bénéficiait l'après-midi de quelques rayons de soleil qui réchauffaient ma peau. Elle s'assit docilement mais ne dit rien. Seul le chant de quelques moineaux rompait le silence.

\- Bon, je suis assise sur votre banc. J'attends.

Je marchai de long en large devant cette jeune femme dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom. À vrai dire, je n'hésitais pas, je savais ce que je voulais. Je savais même comment elle allait réagir. Ce qui me tracassait, c'était plutôt de comprendre pourquoi je faisais cela.

\- Ça vous arrive souvent de bousculer les femmes puis de les amener dans votre repère pour leur offrir un café ?

Je fis une moue désolée en entendant sa répartie.

\- Non, jamais. Il faut une première fois à tout, non ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir honorée d'être la première kidnappée.

J'entendis le rire pointer très légèrement dans sa voix et fus heureux d'avoir désamorcé la bombe colérique du trottoir. Le pas de Black fit crisser le gravier de l'allée. Je choisis d'attendre pour lui répondre.

\- Merci, dit-elle en recevant sa tasse.

Il me remit ensuite la mienne et me tendit le petit sachet de viennoiseries qui accompagnait habituellement mes commandes.

\- Merci Jacob.

\- À votre service, Monsieur Cullen.

Je m'assis alors à côté d'elle tandis qu'il s'éloignait et ouvrit le sachet afin qu'elle se serve.

\- Vous vous appelez donc Cullen.

\- Edward. Je préfère Edward. Pour mon pauvre cerveau ramolli, M. Cullen c'est mon père. Je sais que c'est classique mais c'est ainsi.

\- Je suis Bella. Isabella Swan.

Elle me prit alors la main pour échanger un premier contact volontaire, de sa part du moins.

Elle avait ôté ses gants et la tiédeur de la tasse avait réchauffé sa peau douce. Elle avait de longues mains très fines. Je laissai mon pouce glisser sur la surface de sa peau, sur le tendon de son index, que je suivis jusqu'à son ongle, long mais pas trop, arrondi mais non vernis.

Elle avait dit être infirmière. Avoir un père médecin m'avait, entre autres choses, appris que celles-ci devaient avoir les ongles irréprochables et sans vernis, afin de limiter les risques d'infections à leur patient. Cette Bella semblait respecter cette règle.

\- Edward ? Je vous écoute. Votre café est délicieux mais… Sa voix s'enraya un peu, comme à un souvenir douloureux… mais j'ai des choses à faire. Donc, peu de temps à perdre. Je suis prête à entendre votre proposition.

_**Voila ! Certaines réponses à vos questions.**_

_**Je vous remercie de vos messages, merci à celles qui sont fidèles depuis le début et à celles qui doucement s'ajoutent et me font confiance. Un petit message rebooste mon envie d'écrire à chaque fois. **_

_**Merci à So06 (guest). **_

_**A la semaine prochaine **_

_**Kiss**_

_**Nic**_


	4. Impressions

_**Hello les amies...**_

_**Voici le Chapitre 4, promis pour le week-end.**_

_**Un grand merci à Chrys qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes...et à LyraParleor Fanfic, lectrice attentive , par ses corrections est la "cause" d'une MAJ **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination**_

**Chapitre 4 Impressions **

_Vendredi 16h _

_C'est l'heure de pointe. Les habitants sortent et rentrent. La routine. Sauf dans le jardin. Elle m'a remercié lorsque je lui ai donné son café. Elle est encore plus belle de près et Cullen m'a ignoré pour une fois. C'était même assez grossier de sa part. Peut-être craint-il la concurrence ? De mon poste, je ne les vois pas et ne les entends pas. Frustration. _

**ooOoo**

Elle était prête à m'écouter mais moi, pas encore à parler. Je déglutis.

\- Votre café est bon alors ?

\- Comme tous les Mocha de Starbucks.

Je la sentis hausser les épaules.

\- Si je récapitule, parmi les insultes que vous m'avez envoyées, j'ai cru saisir que vous étiez infirmière, sans travail et la recherche d'un appart.

Le silence entre nous s'éternisa.

\- Je crois que vous avez saisi. Je suis désolée. Pas pour les insultes, vous les avez méritées mais pour avoir déballé ma vie devant vous. Ça, personne ne le mérite.

\- Ça ne m'a pas gêné Bella, ne vous excusez pas pour cela. Parfois, il arrive des moments où il vaut mieux laisser sortir ce qui doit sortir. Peu importe sur qui ça tombe. Si je peux être une oreille attentive, à défaut d'autre chose... Je vous propose une petite pause dans votre vie. Trente minutes ou une heure sur ce banc, à libérer auprès d'un inconnu ce qui empoisonne votre quotidien. Ca n'engage à rien. Si vous le souhaitez ensuite, on ne se reverra même pas.

Gagner du temps. Lui donner confiance en moi et en apprendre plus sur cette Bella Swan. Un triple objectif.

Elle ne répondait rien mais n'était pas encore partie en courant.

\- Pourquoi pas. S'il y a réciproque.

J'insistai alors un peu.

\- Expliquez-moi ce qui vous a mis en fureur cette après-midi. À part être heurtée par un pauvre aveugle qui a jeté vos manuels de kinésithérapie sur les trottoirs mouillés, bien sûr.

Elle eut un petit rire charmant très vite étouffé.

\- Ce qui m'a mise en colère ? Vous avez le choix. Recevoir le préavis de mon propriétaire, je dois vider mon appartement d'ici 15 jours. Me faire houspiller une fois de plus par cet imbécile de Mike Newton parce que je lisais pendant ma garde de nuit et craquer. L'insulter devant tout le service réuni avec à la clé une mise à pied immédiate. Vous venez de faire connaissance de Bella Swan, la malchance et la poisse réunies dans un seul corps.

Elle plaisantait presque. Mais au-delà des mots, sa voix était triste et amère. Elle cachait d'autres problèmes. Je refusai d'aller plus loin, mon intérêt pour cette fille, devenait pathologique.

\- Vous prenez un beignet ?

\- J'ai encore de quoi me nourrir, mais je veux bien en prendre un troisième. À votre tour de faire une pause dans votre vie et de libérer auprès d'une inconnue ce qui empoisonne votre quotidien. Vous faites quoi dans la vie ? À part courir sur les trottoirs ?

\- Je ne courrais pas.

Elle se racla la gorge, moqueuse.

\- Non je… Bref. J'écris. Je suis écrivain.

Après tout, si elle acceptait mon offre, elle allait le savoir. Mon métier n'avait rien d'un secret. Je voulais reprendre le fil et la maîtrise de la conversation et ne pas n'éterniser sur le sujet.

\- À moi de poser une question. Pourquoi kiné ? Vous reprenez vos études ?

\- Pourquoi reprendre mes études ou pourquoi ce choix ? Cela fait deux questions.

Elle marqua une pause et je pensai qu'elle allait arrêter ici ses confidences. Je n'étais décidément pas doué pour créer un lien avec les autres. Pour une fois que je souhaitais connaitre un peu quelqu'un.

\- Disons que le statut d'infirmière était un pis-aller dû à ma situation familiale à l'époque. La kinésithérapie est un bon moyen de retrouver mes ambitions passées. C'était pour moi la solution pour reprendre le dessus. J'aurais dû savoir que la vie ne se déroule jamais comme on le souhaite.

Lorsqu'elle se tut, le silence entre nous n'était pas pesant. Nous étions tous les deux dans notre passé. Ou notre avenir. J'entendis un moineau se rapprocher de nous. Elle devait être aussi immobile que moi sur le banc. Nous ne nous touchions pas. Une étrange connexion existait pourtant entre nous.

\- À mon tour Edward. J'ai été franche. À votre tour.

Sa voix douce mais décidée, me défendait de faire marche arrière. J'acceptai implicitement sa question, bien qu'il me semblât déjà que j'allais le regretter.

\- Comment êtes-vous devenu aveugle ? Il est évident que ce n'est pas de naissance.

La franchise de cette femme me surprenait de plus en plus.

\- Accident.

Je la sentis frissonner en se rapprochant un peu de moi. Comme à chaque fois que j'évoquais cet instant-là, une forte odeur de brûlé et un bruit violent retentirent dans mes oreilles alors qu'une image de flammes tournoyantes jaillissait devant mes yeux. Ma dernière vision.

Je me levai, nerveux. Je savais maintenant dominer la terreur que m'inspiraient ces visions, mais j'étais toujours gêné de les ressentir en présence de quelqu'un. Je voulais que personne ne soit témoin de ma douleur.

\- Edward, je suis navrée d'avoir faire renaître ce moment.

Une main fine voleta sur la mienne quelques secondes, tandis qu'elle chuchotait ces mots. J'écartai ses excuses d'un geste vague et reprit notre petit jeu de confidences.

\- A mon tour. De la famille sur New-York ?

\- Rien, ni personne qui ne vaille la peine d'être nommés. Et vous ?

\- Ma mère est en visite jusqu'à ce soir et Bree arrive demain.

J'hésitai à poser ma prochaine question. C'était comme un aveu de faiblesse de ma part et j'enrageai à chaque fois que je la posai.

\- Pourriez-vous vous décrire ? Physiquement j'entends.

\- Pourquoi pas mais, je ne sais pas si je serai bon juge. J'ai 28 ans. Brune, 1.65 m donc pas très grande, ni grosse malgré mon appétit. Plutôt pâle. Des yeux marron. Un profil assez banal.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'en laisser juge. Vos cheveux ? Longs ou courts ?

\- Vous êtes fou avec vos questions idiotes. Et moi tout autant de vous répondre. Ils sont longs, mais je les garde toujours attachés. Qui est Bree ?

\- Ma fille. Et pas de questions sur mon ex-femme s'il vous plaît.

Dans le bref silence qui suivit ma réponse un peu trop sèche, je compris son hésitation à poursuivre notre conversation. Je mettais des limites trop souvent. Mon passé était miné, mais le sien aussi je le sentais. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet qui me préoccupait. Être hésitant ne me ressemblait pas. Tout mon comportement envers cette femme ne me ressemblait pas.

Cette jeune inconnue éveillait en moi l'envie de mieux la connaître, l'envie de calmer cette colère sourde que je devinais toujours en elle.

Je n'étais pas comme cela. Je ne m'intéressais pas aux autres. Esmée me reprochait souvent mon indifférence envers autrui. Elle savait pourquoi j'étais devenu ainsi mais aurait voulu que je réagisse différemment, ce qui n'était plus possible. Le monde extérieur ne m'intéressait plus, si ce n'est pour les exigences de mon métier.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si nerveux ?

La voix de Bella Swan me fit revenir à ma préoccupation première : elle.

\- Moi ? Nerveux ?

J'étais étonné de son observation.

\- Oui , nerveux. Sur vos gardes. Méfiant...comme si je pouvais représenter un danger pour vous.

Elle termina d'une voix moqueuse en énonçant quelque chose qui me semblait dangereusement un peu trop proche de la vérité.

\- À quoi voyez-vous ma "nervosité" ?

Je sentis son regard peser sur moi. Elle prit tout son temps pour me répondre et je frissonnais un peu.

\- D'abord, depuis cinq minutes, vous tournez en rond devant moi.

Elle n'avait pas tort. J'arrêtai net mon manège inconscient et m'assis ostensiblement à côté d'elle sur le banc.

\- Voilà. Autre chose ?

\- Bien sûr ! Vos cheveux !

J'entendis son sourire. J'étais devenu très doué pour traquer ce sourire rare, malgré ma surprise.

\- Quoi mes cheveux ?

\- Votre main est toujours en train de fourrager dans votre chevelure en bataille. Un coiffeur se mordrait les doigts de désespoir avec vous.

Je soupirai et ramenai dans ma poche, ma main effectivement révélatrice de mon état. Bella était trop bonne observatrice. Soudain, je sursautai. Une main légère avait effleuré mon épaule droite, avant de pincer durement le muscle trapèze. La main disparut mais la sensation resta.

\- Et là. Vous êtes trop tendu. Noué. Vous devriez consulter un kiné avant de souffrir de la nuque.

Agacé qu'elle ait encore touché juste, dans tous les sens du terme, je ripostai du tac au tac d'un ton sarcastique afin qu'elle s'éloigne.

\- Vous êtes volontaire pour me soulager ? Je peux être un bon sujet prêt à tous vos apprentissages.

Je devenais un goujat.

\- Je ne suis pas Kiné. Je ne le serai jamais.

Sa colère et son amertume avaient repris le dessus chez elle. Ce qui n'était absolument pas ce que je souhaitais. Je fermai les yeux et, inclinant mon dos contre le dossier du banc, j'effectuai quelques rotations avec mon cou évacuant les fameuses tensions qu'elle venait de citer. J'étais certain que même si elle s'était levée, elle me fixait attentivement. Je ne voulais plus l'effrayer.

\- Excusez mes paroles. Ce n'était pas... approprié. Une preuve de plus de ma nervosité. Bella, si je vous dis pourquoi je suis sur mes gardes comme vous dites, accepterez-vous de me dire pourquoi vous êtes en colère ?

Son souffle s'accéléra et s'approcha tandis que son parfum m'entourait à nouveau comme si elle allait brutalement fondre sur moi.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère ! cria-t-elle presque.

Je la laissai poursuivre.

\- Mais j'accepte vos excuses.

\- Et vous êtes une petite menteuse, jeune dame.

Ses pas crissèrent sur le gravier. Elle était à son tour énervée.

\- Ah oui ? Et à quoi voyez-vous cela ? Je ne vous ai même pas giflé ou insulté quand vous m'avez conduite ici de force ou quand j'ai entendu vos insinuations douteuses.

\- Je me suis excusé déjà notre gauche un arbre. J'entends le vent faire frissonner les feuilles restantes dans ses branches. Il est vieux. Pas très grand. Savez-vous qu'il était là avant les immeubles ? Dieu seul sait pourquoi il a été conservé. Tous les ans un couple de mésanges vient y nicher et un écureuil y a sa résidence permanente. Ici nous l'appelons Nutsy.

Elle rit doucement.

\- Je sais ce n'est pas très original. Vous aurez peut-être la chance de le voir si vous venez armée de patience et de fruits secs.

Je ne la voyais pas, je ne l'entendais plus, mais j'étais certain d'avoir toute son attention et cela me plaisait un peu trop.

\- J'ai d'autres raisons de préférer ce banc, cela vous intéresse-t-il toujours ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Vous êtes... un merveilleux conteur. Je suis étonnée de vous voir amoureux de la nature.

\- Je sais réserver quelques surprises aux personnes que j'apprécie Bella. Maintenant, regardez le vieil immeuble devant nous. Celui que vous avez un peu dédaigné à cause de son apparence. Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que chaque fenêtre, chaque escalier, me raconte une histoire. À la deuxième, à gauche, au 4ème étage, je vois un jeune homme assis, il fume une cigarette, ruminant sur un triste passé. Et là... au dernier étage à droite, une femme guère plus âgée, regrette déjà certains choix de sa vie au lieu d'aller de l'avant. Ils ont des escaliers de secours. Des chemins nouveaux qui s'ouvrent devant eux. Il suffit de les voir.

Je laissai passer quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

\- Plus prosaïquement, l'immeuble est moins haut et le soleil peut donc inonder notre banc et nous réchauffer en dehors du regard de Black.

J'avais soufflé les derniers mots en souriant, lui confiant mon dernier secret. Celui que je n'avais partagé qu'avec Bree.

\- Black ? Jacob Black ? Votre concierge ?

\- Oui, celui-là même, qui j'en suis sûr, vous a jaugé de haut en bas à votre arrivée. Il passe son temps à espionner les locataires de l'immeuble. Il m'espionne du matin au soir depuis 3 ans qu'il travaille ici. Si je m'assois sur l'autre banc. Je suis dans la ligne de mire depuis sa loge et ça... m'agace.

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire clair, joyeux et dénué de toute amertume. J'adorai ce son et j'étais prêt à donner beaucoup pour le provoquer de nouveau. Nous étions proches l'un de l'autre comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. C'était notre « parenthèse » qui fonctionnait. Un peu trop bien.

\- Monsieur Cullen ?

Tiens donc !

\- Quand on parle du loup, chuchotai-je à ma voisine.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais, des livreurs sont arrivés et Mme Cullen vient d'appeler afin que j'insiste pour que vous réceptionniez la marchandise si vous êtes là.

Le rire ensorcelant de Bella reprit de plus belle et le mien s'y joignit, complice.

_Et voila pour cette première prise de contact. Merci à toutes celles qui me mettent en favoris ou me suivent et encore plus à celles qui par un petit mot me stimulent pour la suite. N'hésitez pas lol :) _

_Kiss _

_Nic _

_Cullen15000_


	5. Proposition

_Hello les filles_

_Je tiens le rythme pour l'instant. Je vous livre le fruit de ma réflexion...et des relectures attentives de __**LifeChrys**__. _

_On se retrouve en bas pour de petits commentaires_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination débordante.**_

**Chapitre 5 Proposition **

_Vendredi 16H30_

_Transmettre des messages faisait partie de mon rôle et je l'accomplissais généralement avec plaisir, mais rarement avec autant de jubilation que lorsqu'il m'avait fallu interrompre la scène de séduction du Sieur Cullen et de ma jolie brune. J'avais un prétexte pour les déranger, seulement rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais prévu. _

_J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils riaient à mes dépens et je me suis senti... comme un chiot qui avait fait une bêtise sans le savoir et dont les maîtres se moquaient. _

_Humilié._

_Et en plus, elle est montée chez lui. _

**ooOoo**

**POV Edward**

En une heure, Bella avait résolu pour moi, sans que je lui demande, ce qui m'aurait… désespéré si j'avais dû le prendre en charge.

Esmée serait furieuse de m'entendre, ne serait-ce que penser ceci, mais la disposition de la commode par rapport au lit et la couleur des rideaux et de la couette m'étaient totalement indifférentes.

Je me demandais souvent si c'était un locus particulier du chromosome X qui exigeait la parfaite coordination de tout ceci. Si mon hypothèse était vraie, Bella possédait, tout comme ma mère, un chromosome X, plutôt deux, parfaits et le mien était loin de suffire pour me transformer en chef décorateur, même pour ma Bree.

Je restai donc assis très tranquillement sur mon canapé, caressant distraitement Luna, dont l'humeur agacée par la présence des livreurs, se traduisait par des frissons réguliers de sa peau sous la fourrure soyeuse. La voix patiente et malgré tout ferme de Bella, distillait dans la pièce voisine, des indications précises à deux des hommes pour monter les meubles, installer les rideaux et le home-cinéma pendant que le troisième faisait disparaître l'ancien lit et autres affaires, jugés inadéquats par ma mère. Il les montait sur mes ordres, dans la pièce voisine de mon bureau à l'étage supérieur du loft jusqu'ici non utilisée.

Bella avait été… adorable. Je ne reconnaissais pas la jeune femme qui m'avait traité de tous les noms. Ou plutôt si, c'était comme une évidence, elle était « elle », elle faisait ce qu'elle disait et pensait.

C'était rafraîchissant pour moi, j'avais cette impression reposante que je n'avais pas à réfléchir au sens caché de ses paroles.

Elle avait d'abord accepté de me suivre dans mon appartement lorsque Jacob Black avait interrompu notre conversation.

Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'une discussion aussi riche et intense avec une inconnue. J'avais voulu instinctivement créer un lien avec elle, juste après sa réaction – ou plutôt son absence de réaction - lorsqu'elle avait compris mon problème. Bella, à contrecœur au départ, était entrée dans mon jeu dans le jardin.

Ensuite, elle avait pris les choses en main dans mon appartement, pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'avais l'impression de la connaître depuis longtemps et je brulais d'en savoir plus sur son histoire, sur les raisons de sa colère et de sa fragile situation.

La vibration de mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jean interrompit ma réflexion.

\- Edward, tu vas bien ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir laissé en plan.

La voix de ma mère était légèrement affolée.

\- Tout va bien, maman. Ne te tracasse pas.

\- Mais je t'ai laissé les livreurs à gérer et je sais que tu n'aimes pas cela. Je t'avais promis de m'occuper de tout et je t'ai…

\- Maman ! l'interrompis-je, il n'y a rien de grave, mais pourquoi es-tu en retard ?

C'était à mon tour de m'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas son style en effet de me laisser tomber ainsi.

\- J'ai rencontré une amie par hasard dans une galerie, Carmen. Nous nous sommes attardées à discuter car tu le sais, nous ne nous sommes pas vues depuis longtemps. Elle ne savait même pas que Bree allait venir à New York. Elle voudrait que j'aille prendre un thé avec elle mais…

Ma mère hésita à poursuivre. Carmen était une femme adorable. Son seul défaut était d'avoir assez mal élevé sa fille, Tanya. Mais cela ne me regardait plus.

\- Maman, n'hésite pas, je te dis que tout va bien. J'ai une… amie qui dirige l'opération « Chambre de Bree » de main de maître, aussi bien que tu l'aurais fait. Profite de la présence de Carmen et embrasse-la de ma part.

Immédiatement je sentis les antennes maternelles s'agiter en frémissant d'espoir.

\- Une amie ? Je la connais Edward ? Je serai là dans une heure tu sais ! Garde cette amie avec toi, que je la remercie de son aide.

\- Non, tu ne la connais pas, maman. On verra, si elle peut rester un peu plus longtemps, je la retiendrai. À tout à l'heure.

Je replaçai mon téléphone dans ma poche en souriant aux intentions clairement affichées d'Esmée.

Je lui parlais rarement – voir jamais - de mes relations, aussi je comprenais sa surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais je savais qu'elle bouillait de curiosité de voir mon « amie ». Curieusement, même si je préférais rester seul avec Bella, cela ne me dérangeait pas que ma mère arrive et fasse sa connaissance. Nul ne pouvait résister aux femmes de la famille Cullen. Peut-être saurait-elle mieux que moi la convaincre, si j'échouais. Enfin, il faudrait d'abord que je lui demande. Je me trouvais pour une fois et curieusement, assez hésitant devant la réaction probable d'une femme.

Un des livreurs se planta alors devant moi et me demanda timidement si je pouvais signer le bon de livraison. Soudain irrité… je grimaçai. J'étais aveugle, pas manchot. Je lui demandai de poser son doigt à l'endroit exigeant ma signature, puis paraphai nerveusement le papier qu'il avait mis devant moi.

\- Tout a été placé suivant les indications de Mademoiselle Swan ? le questionnai-je.

\- Bien sûr M. Cullen ! Elle est drôlement efficace votre amie, s'exclama-t-il.

Même si j'étais tout à fait d'accord avec son commentaire, je ne lui répondis rien et me contentai de sortir de mon portefeuille, un billet que je glissai dans son bon de livraison, lui rendant ensuite le tout.

\- Merci Monsieur Cullen. Nous vous souhaitons un bon après-midi.

Il s'éloigna, appelant ensuite ses deux collègues et j'entendis Bella les saluer avant de refermer la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

\- Voilà Edward, tout est fin prêt pour accueillir Bree. C'est une petite fille gâtée par son père et sa grand-mère.

Je souris en direction de la jeune fille et me laissai guider vers sa voix joyeuse.

\- Et ceci, aussi grâce à toi.

Je la tutoyai soudain.

\- Assieds-toi ici Bella, s'il te plaît.

Je la dirigeai de ma main, en effleurant son coude, vers un des tabourets qui s'alignaient derrière le comptoir de ma cuisine. M'éloignant rapidement d'elle, je contournai le bar et posai alors devant elle, une assiette pleine des muffins de ma mère et un jus de fruits frais que j'avais préparé pendant qu'elle surveillait le chantier dans la chambre de ma fille.

\- Pour te remercier de ton aide, je t'offre ce modeste goûter. On peut se tutoyer n'est-ce pas ? demandai-je en m'installant en face d'elle.

\- Merci Edward, c'était un plaisir pour moi.

Elle marqua une pause, je la sentais hésitante.

\- Vas-y, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Il y a une heure, tu envoyais mes livres en l'air, ensuite tu m'entraînes à venir voir des personnages magiques sur un vieux mur très laid qui devient un livre d'histoires, maintenant, je suis chez toi à boire un jus de fruits comme si nous nous connaissions depuis longtemps. C'est curieux non ? Je ne suis pas comme ça. Ma mère dit que je suis encore plus asociale que mon père.

Elle se posait les mêmes questions que moi. Je choisis de lui répondre franchement à mon tour.

\- Je n'ai pas d'explications. Je ressens un peu la même chose. Il semblerait que tu m'apportes un petit quelque chose dont j'avais besoin sans le savoir. Une amitié spontanée, ça existe peut-être.

Je haussai les épaules. Quitte à être sincère, autant se jeter à l'eau. Le moment était idéal. Je prononçai les mots qui m'étonnèrent moi-même.

\- Je vais être franc. Il me faut une personne à domicile pour accompagner ma fille. L'aider. Lui tenir compagnie, que sais-je. À partir d'aujourd'hui et pour une durée indéterminée. Accepterais-tu ce rôle ?

J'entendis un petit hoquet de surprise et m'empressai de poursuivre.

\- Je tiens à préciser qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi. Je m'occupe de moi tout seul. C'est pour Bree. Ma mère s'inquiète, elle pense que je ne peux pas la prendre en charge.

Une pointe d'agacement m'avait échappé. Le tabouret racla le sol et j'entendis Bella marcher de long en large.

\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire Edward. Mais… je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'occuper d'une enfant.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes d'elle. C'est mon rôle. Elle aura sûrement besoin d'une compagnie féminine de temps en temps. Et puis, quand je travaille, même si je suis présent physiquement dans mon bureau, je montrai d'un geste du menton les pièces de l'étage, concrètement je ne vois pas le temps passer. Je risque de l'oublier, ajoutai-je un peu confus.

\- Je suis sûre que non. Ta mère a peur par rapport à ta cécité, n'est-ce pas ?

Droit au but.

\- Oui. Elle a peur de tout pour moi. Jusqu'ici, j'avais une assistante pour mon boulot qui, peu à peu, avait pris un rôle plus conséquent : courses, repas, vêtements. Elle faisait de l'intendance dès qu'elle venait ici. Ça rassurait Maman de la savoir présente pour moi. Mais je n'ai plus besoin de cela. Je refuse de prendre une nouvelle assistante qui ferait tout à ma place.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi n'est-elle plus avec toi ?

\- Je l'ai poussée vers son futur conjoint.

Elle souffla, tournant toujours autour de moi. Quelque chose semblait la perturber.

\- Bella que se passe-t-il ? Dis-moi franchement quel est le problème ? Tu n'auras pas à faire tout cela. Je cuisine, enfin j'essaye et je commande une pizza ou autre chose sinon. Une femme de ménage passe tous les deux jours. Tu aurais juste à prendre soin de ma fille quand je ne suis pas disponible pour elle. Je te propose un emploi, logée, nourrie, qui te laissera beaucoup de temps pour préparer tes cours afin être kiné. Mais je sens que ça ne te plaît pas.

Je finis de parler, un peu découragé. Dès le départ, je savais que ce serait difficile de la convaincre. Mais je n'avais pas prévu cela. C'était un des moments où mon handicap me faisait rager. Je ne la voyais pas. Je sentais juste qu'elle s'éloignait. Que je perdais sa complicité, son aide, sa présence.

\- Quel âge a ta fille ?

\- Bree aura 7 ans dans un mois, le 18 février exactement.

Un gémissement à peine audible lui échappa. Elle ne bougea plus ensuite. C'était le silence le plus lourd qui puisse exister.

\- Edward…

Un seul mot franchit ses lèvres. Plaintif. Elle souffrait. Je m'aperçus que je détestai absolument l'idée même de l'avoir fait souffrir. J'avais juste voulu l'aider, en aucun cas rajouter à sa douleur.

\- C'est pas grave Bella. Oublie ma proposition.

\- J'ai… besoin de temps. De réfléchir aussi. Tu veux bien attendre un peu ?

Retenait-elle des sanglots ?

\- Bien sûr, répondis-je. Prends tout le temps que tu veux. La proposition reste valable, de toute façon, je ne cherche pas d'autres candidates. Promis !

Elle s'approcha de moi, créant un léger courant d'air autour de nos corps et sa main effleura la mienne. Elle hésitait à me toucher.

\- Je repasse ce soir te donner ma réponse.

\- Bien. Prends soin de toi, lui glissai-je alors qu'elle rejoignait précipitamment la porte de l'appartement qui se referma derrière elle.

Je me sentis affreusement malheureux d'être seul.

Dans le terrible calme de mon loft, je ne savais pas vraiment comment interpréter cette fuite, ni même comment réagir aux sentiments terriblement protecteurs que cette femme avait su réveiller en moi.

_Et voilà pour cette semaine._

_Il a sauté le pas et demandé ce que certaines avaient déjà pressenti. C'était bien la peine de s'énerver contre __**Esmée**__ :)_

_Quelques petites remarques_

_\- comme d'habitude je remercie toutes celles qui me lisent, me suivent et me laissent une trace de leur lecture. Un Commentaire est un plaisir dont je ne me lasse pas (une autre de mes addictions). Je prends aussi un grand plaisir à vous répondre plus ou moins rapidement._

_\- Je voulais à ce propos remercier les guests que je ne peux contacter __**So06**__ , toujours fidèle, __**Alex 16**__ et puis __**Doriane**__. _

_**Doriane : **__ton petit mot m'est allé droit au cœur. Je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage. _

_\- N'étant nullement médecin et n'ayant pas de proches concernés je fonctionne à l'intuition et grâce à diverses lectures. Je ne suis pas à l'abri d'erreurs ou de maladresses involontaires. J'ai eu la même "pression" lorsque avec __**Tied**__ nous avions abordé le cancer dans __**Respire ! **_

_En tout cas pour finir : sur une note plus joyeuse j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur __**Jacob**__/ Ca vous plait ou pas un Point de vue de la porte de l'immeuble ? (__**Debby**__ t'es pas OBLIGEE de répondre ! ) _

_Bonne WE et bonne semaine. A bientôt._

_Kiss_

_**Nic - Cullen15000**_


	6. Décision

_Hello les filles_

_On est vendredi soir. _

_Je pense donc que c'est l'heure de vous proposer ce chapitre. _

_Merci à__** LifeChrys**__ pour son soutien et ses conseils toujours judicieux. (MAJ suite au passage minutieux de **Lyra**) _

_On se retrouve en bas _

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination**_

**Chapitre 6 Décision**

_Vendredi 17 h_

_Elle semblait si mal, si triste en sortant de cet ascenseur. Si Mme Cullen n'avait pas été là, j'aurais injurié le sale type responsable de son état avant d'aller lui faire comprendre à coups de poing ma façon de voir les choses. Aveugle ou pas !_

_Il était évident qu'elle avait pleuré et semblait à bout de force. J'ai dominé ma fureur mais, quand elle reviendra tout à l'heure, je lui dirai ce que je pense de lui. Éthique professionnelle ou pas._

**ooOoo**

Elle se précipita dans le couloir, cherchant à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. Le couloir lumineux, pourtant assez court, lui parut très long. Il n'y avait que 2 portes d'appartements sur ce palier de l'immeuble. Elle appuya compulsivement plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur avant qu'il n'arrive.

Elle s'engouffra dans la cabine heureusement déserte. Lorsque les portes métalliques se refermèrent sur elle, Bella aperçut, horrifiée, son reflet hagard dans le miroir.

Elle s'effondra alors sur le sol, car ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Devant Edward, elle avait tenté de se dominer. Elle voulait contrôler l'horreur des souvenirs qui menaçaient de l'envahir. L'âge de Bree avait brutalement fait remonter à la surface ce qu'elle voulait reléguer au fin fond de sa mémoire et qui l'empêchait de dormir toutes les nuits.

Mike avait eu raison de la virer. Elle se sentait totalement incapable de faire correctement son métier. Elle n'était plus bonne à rien. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre normalement. James avait compris avant elle, qu'elle était coupable et maintenant inutile. L'ascenseur arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Bella savait qu'elle devait rapidement recomposer son masque pour affronter le monde extérieur. Depuis cinq ans, elle présentait aux autres, une façade, ne montrant d'elle qu'une jeune femme solide et « guérie ». Elle se savait douée dans ce rôle de composition, mais il lui était difficile de le tenir aussi devant celui qui ne voyait pas et se fiait à d'autres indices, qu'un sourire plaqué sur un visage.

Inspirant profondément, elle sortit d'un pas hésitant dans le hall de l'immeuble. Jacob Black, le grand portier brun, qui affichait une ascendance amérindienne assumée, était là, bien sûr. Il interrompit sa conversation avec une femme aux longs cheveux châtains pour la regarder. La femme lui tournait le dos et était élégamment vêtue d'un pantalon crème et d'un long manteau noir à la coupe impeccable. Bella adressa au jeune homme un sourire de convenance avant de se diriger vers eux.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et l'interpella.

\- Mademoiselle, vous allez bien ?

Il était inquiet et son ton plein de sollicitude incita Bella à sourire davantage, crispant ses zygomatiques au maximum pour le rassurer et éviter toute question.

\- Bien sûr, je voulais juste savoir si vous pouviez garder mes affaires quelques heures ? Je repasserai plus tard.

\- Évidemment ! Mademoiselle ? répondit-il cherchant à savoir son nom.

Elle ignora la question implicite et le remercia. Elle allait partir lorsque la femme élégante s'approcha à son tour d'elle et lui toucha le bras pour la retenir un instant. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Bella retrouva un regard gris-vert attentif qui lui rappela celui d'Edward.

\- Mademoiselle, vous semblez fatiguée, épuisée même. Si je peux me permettre de vous proposer mon aide ?

\- Non, je…. je vous remercie, Madame. Tout va bien. Tout ira bien. À tout à l'heure monsieur Black.

Encore une fois, Bella préféra prendre la fuite. Après la complicité chaleureuse d'Edward, se laisser guider par la sollicitude bienveillante de celle qui devait être sa mère, serait la meilleure façon de faire s'écrouler les barrières laborieusement construites entre le monde et elle.

Leur tournant définitivement le dos, Bella sortit de l'immeuble et retrouva le bruit ordinaire de la rue. Elle ne savait ni où aller ni quoi décider.

Obliquant vers la gauche, elle laissa le hasard la guider. Quelques centaines de mètres plus loin, Central Park lui ouvrait ses portes. Elle hésita. Elle n'y était pas entrée depuis… longtemps. Cependant, cette partie du parc lui était inconnue, alors elle erra dans les allées peu encombrées. Seuls, quelques adolescents traînaient nonchalamment en groupe, tuant le temps en cette fin d'après-midi.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à un jardin d'enfants, où des mères surveillaient leurs rejetons qui jouaient bruyamment sur l'espace de jeux mis à leur disposition, elle préféra diriger ses pas ailleurs.

Les minutes s'écoulaient et Bella avançait, refusant toujours de s'arrêter pour prendre une décision. Marcher lui occupait l'esprit. Lorsque l'épuisement l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un banc, elle laissa son regard errer autour d'elle.

Un petit bassin d'eau froide. Deux ou trois adolescentes bavardes et mal habillées. Un jeune chien errant. Bella ne trouvait rien qui puisse être un prétexte pour oublier le choix qui s'offrait à elle, et la décision à prendre.

Accepter la proposition d'Edward Cullen ? Un inconnu qui lui offrait un logement et un emploi fixe mais difficile ?

Ou alors… rien. Elle n'avait guère d'autre choix.

Plus d'appartement à compter de la fin de semaine et plus de revenus dès qu'elle aurait dépensé les quelques économies qu'elle avait pu faire depuis quatre ans.

Elle retourna le problème dans tous les sens. Elle n'était pas capable de tenir ce rôle. S'occuper d'une enfant lui faisait peur. Sa première réaction l'avait bien prouvé. Rien que d'y penser, elle avait envie de vomir et ses jambes tremblaient.

Elle allait devoir lui dire. Il le fallait.

Bella respira profondément et posa ses mains à plat sur ses genoux, se concentrant sur la vision de ses doigts immobiles. Se forçant à ne pas bouger, à ne pas entortiller ses mains pour évacuer la tension qui montait en elle à nouveau. Elle n'en serait pas capable. Elle en était sûre. Longtemps, elle resta dans cette position. Statue immobile dans l'après-midi finissant du parc de plus en plus désert.

Les yeux fermés, à regret, elle prit sa décision. Elle mettait parfois, souvent même, longtemps à se décider mais ensuite, elle s'y tenait.

Le plus difficile étant fait, Bella se leva et marcha résolument vers la sortie. Il lui fallut près de quinze minutes pour quitter Central Park et prendre la ligne de métro qui la reconduisait vers l'appartement qu'elle occupait depuis six ans maintenant.

Dans la rame, bondée en ce vendredi soir, elle ne se laissa pas bousculer par la foule des banlieusards qui quittaient leur job pour retrouver leur foyer, chaleureux ou non. Jouant des coudes, elle réussit à trouver une place sur un siège resté miraculeusement vacant au fond de la rame. Ignorant le jeune homme un peu obèse, assis côté fenêtre, qui la fixait effrontément, elle prit place, sortit son livre de son sac à main, afin d'oublier le temps du trajet, la vie et ce curieux jeune aveugle à qui elle avait choisi de tourner le dos.

_**Une heure plus tard**_

Bella venait de se changer après une douche rapide. Tout en tentant de démêler ses cheveux, elle partit vers le salon pour faire le point. Elle avait trié rapidement ses affaires : un grand carton et deux valises partiraient au garde-meuble. Deux petits sacs de voyage complétaient celui qu'elle avait abandonné dans la loge de Jacob Black, le nécessaire pour les semaines ou mois à venir. Le reste… Le reste…

En soupirant une fois de plus, elle parcourut du regard le salon vide. Les quelques meubles encore présents, avaient été achetés lorsque Jasper avait prêté au jeune couple l'appartement qu'il avait besoin de reprendre aujourd'hui pour sa sœur.

Six ans de sa vie. Bonheurs et malheurs entre ces murs. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne voyait plus les imperfections de ces trois petites pièces. La kitchenette était trop petite, elle ne cuisinait plus. La chambre trop sombre, était trop grande, elle n'y venait que pour tenter de dormir. La dernière porte était fermée sur une deuxième chambre dans laquelle elle ne rentrait plus depuis longtemps. Le salon, un peu fané, n'était ni très grand, ni très clair et sur ses murs lézardés, il affichait des traces plus claires à l'endroit où elle avait ôté les cadres et affiches. James et elle avaient été heureux à l'époque de ce « nid », trouvé pour héberger leur foyer naissant.

Aujourd'hui, il ne restait que le vieux canapé au revêtement de tissu bleu délavé et la table basse au verre fendu. Lorsque James avait tapé du poing, il n'avait pas réussi à la casser. Elle était restée ainsi.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit doucement. Bella sourit à l'homme qui venait de rentrer avec un air triste. Grand et blond, avec son éternelle allure de jeune premier mélancolique et pensif, Jasper ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Il les enfonça dans les poches de son jean noir avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tu sais Bella, je suis désolé…

Elle l'interrompit.

\- Non, c'est moi. Je te rends l'appartement dans un triste état. J'aurais voulu avoir le temps de le repeindre, le débarrasser de tous ces vieux trucs, dit-elle en désignant les meubles d'un geste vague.

\- T'inquiète pas pour cela si tu ne les veux pas. Tu sais, le petit jeune du rez-de-chaussée, celui qui vient de s'installer, cherche des meubles. Il viendra nous en débarrasser quand tu veux. Ce qui me gêne, c'est que j'ai l'impression de te ficher dehors.

\- Jasper !

Elle s'approcha de lui sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu m'héberges gratuitement depuis un an après avoir toléré nos retards de loyer pendant plusieurs mois. Je comprends que ta sœur ait besoin d'un point de chute sur New York maintenant qu'elle y a trouvé un travail. Il est logique que tu reprennes cet appart. Je suis prévenue depuis longtemps. Et tu sais que j'ai trouvé une solution, alors ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle recula et se tourna vers la « cuisine » en disant les derniers mots, évitant le regard perspicace de son ami. Pour s'occuper, elle lava à nouveau le comptoir et se glissa entre celui-ci et le plan de travail pour essuyer des salissures imaginaires.

\- Je passerai voir ta sœur et l'aiderai à mettre de la couleur sur les murs si elle veut, continua-t-elle préférant changer de sujet.

\- T'as intérêt à revenir nous voir ! Et souvent ! Mais, es-tu sûre de vouloir partir ce week-end ? Il n'y a pas urgence. Elle n'arrive que dans une dizaine de jours et vous pourriez cohabiter un moment.

Jasper semblait inquiet pour elle. Bella alors, se tourna vers lui.  
\- Non je ne peux pas. Je dois prendre le nouvel appart dont je t'ai parlé maintenant, où il va me filer entre les doigts. Je laisse les cartons ici. Je repasserai les chercher dans quelques jours. Je dois y aller Jasper.

Elle saisit les deux sacs. Ils n'étaient pas lourds. Sa vie se résumait, à 28 ans, à peu de choses essentielles.

Il passa devant elle, lui ouvrit la porte et elle sortit sur le palier, fermant à clé cet appartement pour la dernière fois.

Bella redressa les épaules et montra à Jasper son plus beau sourire, lui rendit les clés de son passé. Sans rien dire, il l'accompagna à la sortie de l'immeuble, portant l'un des sacs.

\- Merci pour tout Jasper.

\- Prends soin de toi Bella et à bientôt.

Il la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle embrassait une nouvelle fois la joue son ami avant de sortir dans le crépuscule.

Elle ne savait pas du tout dans quel hôtel elle allait dormir après avoir récupérer son sac dans la loge de l'immeuble d'Edward Cullen.

Un POV **Bella**. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai écrit cela ;).

Elle semble avoir pris sa décision. Je ne suis pas sûre du tout que nous aurions pris la même.

Je veux remercier toutes celles qui me lisent, me suivent avec fidélité et me laissent (cerise sur le gâteau) une petite review. **Lisa** est toujours la première.

**Debby**, désolée mais pour **Jake** t'es loin de regrouper autour de ton opinion :)

Kiss

Nic


	7. Un Parfum de victoire

_Hello les filles_

_C'est vendredi _

_Une semaine achevée et un weekend qui arrive. _

_Un peu de lecture_

_Un grand merci à __**Chrys**__ qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes...(Merci LyraParleor d'être passée par ici aussi MAJ faite ) _

_Bonne lecture_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 Un Parfum de victoire**

_Vendredi 22h : _

_Raccrochant rageusement l'interphone après avoir prévenu Cullen de l'arrivée de Melle Swan, je suivis des yeux la jolie brune qui prenait l'ascenseur, me maudissant de mon inertie. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter, mais c'était madame Cullen qui m'avait demandé de monter les affaires de la jeune femme chez son fils. Et il avait insisté. Lourdement. J'en grimaçai encore. _

_Isabella Swan avait eu l'air désolée, presque effrayée, d'apprendre que son sac et ses livres étaient chez lui. Puis curieusement, son visage s'était détendu et un discret mais superbe sourire, avait illuminé son regard lorsqu'elle m'avait dit d'une voix douce :_

_\- Quand on n'a pas le courage d'avancer M. Black, parfois la vie se charge de vous donner un grand coup de pied aux fesses pour vous forcer à faire ce que vous devez faire. _

_Comme je ne comprenais rien à son discours, mon air ahuri devait parler pour moi et elle avait secoué ses longs cheveux bruns en ajoutant :_

_\- Ne m'écoutez pas. Je suis fatiguée et dis n'importe quoi. Je devais voir Edward de toute façon. Vous avez bien fait pour mes affaires. À tout à l'heure. _

_Promis, si elle redescend en pleurant tout à l'heure, moi je monte chez lui !_

**ooOoo**

Je tournais en rond depuis le départ d'Esmée pour l'aéroport. Elle n'avait pas voulu que je l'accompagne. Finalement, elle avait fait ses adieux, assez apaisée.

J'avais tenté d'écrire un peu mais trop de questions et d'incertitude me perturbaient. L'impatience m'agitait. Régulièrement, je passai la main sur le sac de Bella que j'avais placé sur la console de l'entrée. Jacob avait protesté avant de les monter, tentant d'argumenter en râlant désagréablement « Elle me les a confiés ! » mais maman m'avait expliqué dans quel état Bella était sortie de l'ascenseur, je m'inquiétai pour elle et je l'avais remis sèchement à sa place.

J'avais peur qu'elle ne revienne pas. Je n'étais pas très fier du procédé mais prendre ses livres en « otage », était le seul prétexte dont je disposais pour être certain de lui parler à nouveau.

Il semblait que les grands yeux marron de Bella, portaient en sortant de chez moi, toute la tristesse du monde et Esmée avait senti derrière son sourire bravache et ses paroles apaisantes, beaucoup de craintes pour son avenir.

Esmée avait complété avec un plaisir évident, la description succincte que Bella m'avait laissé d'elle et maintenant je brûlais de retrouver la jeune femme mince au visage en forme de cœur, pâle et triste, afin de lui promettre mon aide, et aussi pour étoffer cette amitié étonnante qui était née entre nous. Je n'étais pas sociable moi non plus, en particulier depuis mon… accident mais j'avais besoin de revoir cette femme. D'une façon que je ne comprenais pas très bien encore, j'avais besoin de la sentir heureuse près de moi et d'entendre à nouveau son sourire.

La sonnerie de l'interphone interrompit mon introspection.

\- Oui ?

\- M Cullen, Mademoiselle Swan souhaite reprendre les affaires qu'elle m'avait confiées. Celles que j'ai dû monter chez vous. Dois-je venir les chercher ?

C'était une impression de ma part ou Jacob Black cherchait la bagarre ? Sous des propos polis, il affichait ouvertement une agressivité.

\- Black ! Laissez Mademoiselle Swan me rejoindre. Je m'occupe d'elle. Vous avez la consigne de la laisser monter quand elle le souhaite. Est-ce compris ?

\- Bien Monsieur.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je raccrochai et attendis impatiemment Bella. Lorsque j'entendis le son caractéristique de l'ascenseur arrivant à l'étage, j'ouvris la porte de l'appartement. Le menu bruit de ses pas dans le couloir, précéda son parfum de quelques secondes. Ma gorge se serra. Le léger effluve printanier qui l'accompagnait, faisait naître des sensations étonnantes au creux de mon ventre. Une envie de la protéger, de la prendre dans mes bras et de plonger mon visage dans les cheveux bruns au parfum de lilas, m'assaillit et je serrai les poings pour garder mes distances.

\- Bonsoir Bella, lançai-je d'un ton que je voulais accueillant mais ma voix fut curieusement rauque.

\- Bonsoir Edward, je suis désolée de te déranger si tard. J'avais des… choses à régler et je ne me suis pas aperçue de l'heure. Monsieur Black m'a dit que mon sac était chez toi ?

Son ton hésitant traduisait sa gêne.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu devais passer me voir donc, je l'ai fait monter ainsi que tes livres… pour m'assurer aussi que tu ne t'esquives pas. Entre Bella, on ne va pas discuter sur le palier.

Je me poussai légèrement sur le côté afin de la laissant passer. Elle posa un bagage sur le sol et se dirigea vers le salon. Je suivis son sillage parfumé et restai muet quelques secondes avant de me reprendre.

\- Je voudrais te dire…

\- Il faut que nous …

Nous avions parlé en même temps et j'aurais juré sentir son sourire. Soudain détendu, je repris :

\- Bella, si tu ne crains pas le froid, je te propose de me suivre à l'étage pour poursuivre notre conversation.

Elle hésita un peu avant de répondre d'une voix douce et ferme.

\- Je te suis.

Je tendis le bras dans sa direction et patientai un peu afin qu'elle s'approche. Ses doigts fins se posèrent sur les miens, je refermai alors ma main sur elle.

Sans dire un mot, nous montâmes l'escalier qui conduisait à l'étage supérieur. Plus petit que le rez-de-chaussée du loft, il se composait juste de deux chambres, de mon bureau largement ouvert sur la mezzanine et d'une salle de bains.

\- Je te ferai visiter le reste de l'appartement plus tard. J'ai l'intention de te convaincre de rester, de m'aider avec Bree et pour cela, je te dévoile mon meilleur atout de suite, Bella. Si tu n'es pas séduite, là, maintenant, j'ai tout perdu.

J'ouvris alors la porte du palier, ouvrant sur l'extérieur.

Elle donnait sur une grande terrasse en L qui entourait l'appartement sur deux de ces façades. J'avais acheté cet appartement grâce au succès de mes premiers livres. J'avais à l'époque, l'ambition de me stabiliser sur New York juste après ma séparation d'avec Tanya et j'avais eu un coup de cœur pour ce loft avec sa terrasse privative. Je me souvenais encore de la magnifique vue sur Central Park et sur le réservoir Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis distants de quelques centaines de mètres à peine. J'avais réservé l'appartement immédiatement après ma première visite. Bree, toute petite, adorait venir ici avec moi pour admirer le coucher de soleil de notre petit jardin sur le toit.

« Papa, le soleil est parti prendre son bain dans le lac ou dans la mer ? »

Son regard vert intrigué et sa question me faisait encore sourire 3 ans après. Depuis mon retour de l'hôpital, j'y allais beaucoup moins souvent mais j'espérais que le spectacle séduirait Bella.

Je m'écartai pour la laisser passer devant moi. Sur le sol carrelé, je suivis son évolution. Elle s'était avancée vers la rambarde de verre.

\- Tu triches Edward. C'est juste… magnifique.

J'imaginai sans peine, dans l'obscurité, les lueurs de la ville qui éclairaient Central Park et je souris encore une fois, m'adossant contre le mur. Je lui laissai le temps d'admirer le paysage nocturne, mi-urbain, mi-naturel. Nous dominions le sol d'une dizaine d'étages et pour une fois, tout sembla étrangement calme.

\- Alors ? demandai-je négligemment alors que j'étais suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Alors tu crois que cette magie que tu as créée ce soir peut suffire à m'influencer ?

Je m'approchai d'elle et regardai au loin comme si je pouvais encore admirer cette obscurité.

\- Oui, je crois. Je l'espère en tout cas. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour elle. Cela va être… compliqué entre elle et moi.

Elle soupira et je poursuivis :

\- Et je voudrais que ce quelqu'un soit toi.

\- Edward ! Je ne peux pas. C'est… impossible pour moi, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un enfant. Je ne sais pas faire cela.

La panique était à nouveau présente dans sa voix.

\- Personne n'a de recette miracle. On fait au mieux. Je voudrais juste que tu essayes.

\- Je…

\- Chhhh, je déposai un doigt sur son visage, cherchant ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Ne prends aucune décision ce soir. Je crois que ta journée a été extrêmement compliquée. Dors ici et… demain il fera jour.

Son souffle sur mes doigts se suspendit quelques secondes et elle secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi ?

Elle parlait doucement.

\- Est-ce que cela a vraiment de l'importance de savoir pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas envie de me poser de questions. Reste dormir, j'ai maintenant une chambre d'ami grâce à ma mère qui vient d'acheter une chambre neuve à ma fille. Je te promets que demain, je ne te retiendrai pas si tu veux partir.

Son silence valait un acquiescement et j'allais rentrer lorsqu'elle me retint par le bras.

\- Je veux juste te dire que je crois que je ne pourrais pas. Je voudrais essayer mais, je ne sais pas. Pour être honnête, je suis venue avec l'idée, la décision très ferme de te dire que ce n'était pas possible.

Je serrai les dents, résolu à ne mettre aucune pression sur elle. Décidé à ne pas laisser tomber non plus. Discuter davantage ce soir serait inutile.

\- On verra demain Bella, lui dis-je en caressant doucement sa joue, viens on rentre, il fait plus froid que je ne pensais et New York sera toujours là demain.

Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et me suivit vers la tiédeur du loft. En quelques minutes je lui montrai la chambre que je lui réservais. Elle donnait sur la terrasse, comme la mienne, nous devrons partager la salle de bains placée entre les deux pièces. Pendant qu'elle descendait chercher ses sacs, je vérifiai encore une fois la présence de draps propres et de la couette sur le lit.

Esmée m'avait aidé à préparer cette chambre avant de partir, très enthousiaste à l'idée qu'une amie accepte - éventuellement - de rester prendre soin de Bree.

Après son départ, au péril de mes tibias, j'avais pris le temps de découvrir le nouveau plan de cette pièce qui jusqu'à cet après-midi, était vide. J'avais déambulé dans la chambre, redécouvrant ces dimensions et les angles des meubles, mémorisant l'emplacement de chacun d'eux, me construisant une image mentale qui me permettait ce soir de décrire à Bella ce que j'espérais être son futur territoire personnel.

Sur le mur de gauche l'ancien bureau d'Angela, avait pris place sous la fenêtre. En face de la porte se trouvait le grand lit en bois clair et à côté de la porte de la salle de bains, une commode et un immense placard encastré, complétaient l'ameublement de cette pièce agréable. Dans mon souvenir, les murs étaient d'une teinte ocre et beige assez plaisante. J'avais préféré l'autre chambre uniquement parce qu'elle était située directement en face de la mezzanine du palier qui abritait mon immense bibliothèque et mon bureau.

L'entendant remonter, je retournai sur le palier. Elle s'approcha de moi et je sentis ma peau frémir lorsque j'inspirai une nouvelle fois l'odeur légère et agréable qui la caractérisait.

\- Tu n'as besoin de rien ? Tu es sûre de vouloir dormir maintenant ?

\- Non je te remercie, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Je... suis épuisée. Tu avais raison tout à l'heure. En plus ce lit me tend les bras.

Son parfum flotta autour de moi et je sentis ses lèvres se poser furtivement sur ma mâchoire.

\- Bonne nuit Edward et merci pour tout. À demain matin.

Agréablement surpris et troublé par cette proximité inattendue, je levai ma main vers son visage et sa joue se posa quelques secondes contre mes doigts avant de disparaître.

\- Bonne nuit Bella. Chuchotai-je.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et je restai un instant entouré de cette fragrance de lilas.

**ooOoo**

Je me réveillai dans ce même parfum. Enfin plus exactement, j'étais persuadé d'avoir respiré l'odeur printanière de Bella dans mes rêves. Cependant, aucun souvenir précis ne revint à ma conscience, malheureusement. Consultant l'horloge vocale de mon réveil, j'appris qu'il était 7h30. Décidé de préparer à mon invitée le meilleur petit déjeuner qu'elle n'ait jamais partagé, je me levai avec un dynamisme étonnant. Je frappai doucement à la porte de la salle de bains afin de vérifier qu'elle n'était pas là avant d'ouvrir le battant. L'effet fut extrêmement perturbant pour mes sens. Je reçus au visage une bouffée de vapeur tiède odorante. Bella venait indubitablement de prendre une douche. Son shampoing et son savon avaient laissé dans la petite pièce, une empreinte olfactive puissante et intime qui était loin de me laisser indifférent. Ma fertile imagination d'écrivain prit immédiatement un chemin dangereux. Finalement cela allait être plus compliqué que prévu de cohabiter avec elle.

_A vouloir certaines choses parfois on obtient plus que souhaité. Tant pis ... ou pas _

_Et voila un p'tit chapitre de plus ! Merci de me suivre._

_J'ai hâte de lire votre avis. _

_Kiss _

_Nic_


	8. Le Gout de l'amitié

_**Hello les filles**_

_**Dimanche ? deux jours de retard **_

_**C'est pas ma faute ... fanfiction ne voulait pas … L'essentiel est que cela remarche :) **_

_**Un grand merci à LifeChrys qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes, mes erreurs, mes tournures de phrases bizarroïdes, etc...(MAJ Merci LyraParleor pour les corrections et l'éclat de rire BeautifulWard ) **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination**_

**Chapitre 8 le gout de l'amitié**

_**Samedi 8h**_

_C'était mon dernier jour de travail de la semaine, j'aurais dû être heureux. Voir la vie en rose, sourire au monde entier et me réjouir de retrouver mes amis ce soir au pub. _

_Ben non. J'étais très irritable et j'avais envie de mordre férocement le premier qui empiéterait sur mon territoire. _

_Premièrement : Je n'ai pas eu de cookies ou de douceurs ce matin. Madame Cullen était repartie et mon estomac commençait déjà à gargouiller. Mon envie de bouder grandissait proportionnellement à ma frustration._

_Deuxièmement : ELLE était restée chez LUI. Toute la nuit. Enfin je crois. Je n'avais quand même pas couché sur leur paillasson comme un vulgaire chien de garde pour vérifier._

_Troisièmement… non la deuxième raison suffisait amplement à expliquer mon humeur. _

_Puis il arriva. J'étais dans le jardin quand je le vis emprunter les escaliers. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait, il allait les monter quatre à quatre, jusqu'au 10ème étage. D'ordinaire ce grand blond sportif ne me plaisait pas trop. Trop parfait, trop poli, trop calme aussi, j'avais toujours l'impression que rien ne pouvait l'étonner ou lui faire perdre son air gentil._

_Je haussai les épaules et un sourire vengeur étira mes lèvres. Après tout, je ne l'avais pas croisé, je ne l'avais presque pas vu, à peine une ombre dans le couloir. Je n'étais donc pas sensé l'annoncer à Cullen. Une visite surprise un samedi de bon matin, c'était chouette non ? _

**ooOoo**

Ma toilette fut expédiée en quelques minutes. Hors de question de m'attarder dans la cabine de douche parfumée à la violette. Je pris dans le tiroir de gauche de la commode un jean que j'enfilai rapidement et la chemise à carreaux que ma mère venait de m'offrir. Rien de trop classe, mais je tenais à être présentable pour mon invitée. Il était hors de question de traîner dans mes vieilles fringues confortables aujourd'hui.

Avant de rejoindre la cuisine, je récupérai Luna sur mon lit. Je préférais l'avoir dans mes bras que dans mes jambes pour descendre l'escalier. Elle ronronna de plaisir, me saluant comme tous les matins en se frottant contre ma joue.

\- Désolé ma belle, j'ai quelque chose de prévu ce matin, lui annonçai-je, caressant la fourrure tiède avant de la déposer sur le sol carrelé de la cuisine.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit au rez-de-chaussée, j'en conclus que Bella devait être retournée dans sa chambre après sa douche.

Le « miaou » vexé de celle qui partageait ma vie me fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié que j'abrège notre rituel du matin. Pour me faire pardonner - un peu - et avoir la paix - beaucoup - je lui versai une bonne dose de sa pâtée préférée. Petite boîte ovale avec bandeau en carton fin autour. Le luxe quoi.

\- Allez ma Luna, tu manges et tu retournes ensuite sur le radiateur faire la sieste, j'ai de quoi m'occuper.

Ouvrant le placard, je dénichai à leur place, les ingrédients nécessaires pour rendre mon petit déjeuner attractif. Sans me vanter, le pain perdu à la Edward Cullen était imbattable et mes muffins au beurre de cacahuète n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de ma mère.

Je sortis le dernier litre de lait et je m'aperçus en déchiffrant le braille inscrit sur les autres bricks, que dans le placard il ne restait plus que du jus d'ananas et de pêche.

Grimaçant à l'idée d'une sortie obligatoire au drugstore du quartier, je m'attelai au travail. Ce fut en sifflotant le dernier air des Kings of Léon, _Beautiful_ _ War_, que je passai à la poêle, mes tranches de pain perdu. La musique n'avait jamais été mon point fort et devenir aveugle ne m'avait pas miraculeusement fait devenir un prodige de la chanson à l'oreille absolue mais j'adorais fredonner pour moi tout seul.

L'odeur vanillée sortant du four me fit plaisir, je n'avais pas perdu la main. Concentré sur ma tâche, je n'entendis pas Bella arriver et seul son petit rire me fit prendre conscience de sa présence.

\- Bonjour Bella ! Tu as bien dormi ? commençai-je. Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi de bon matin ?

\- Bonjour Edward !

Sa voix était joyeuse, son ton léger et mutin. Elle fit deux pas de plus vers moi. Une bouffée de violettes, qui menaçait de devenir ma drogue favorite, m'assaillit et l'instant suivant ses lèvres effleurèrent ma joue gauche.

Baiser amical le soir puis baiser amical le matin. Une habitude qui me faisait regretter de ne pas l'avoir eu comme amie plus tôt. Elle paraissait plus sereine et accessible que la veille.

\- J'ai très bien dormi. C'est confortable et reposant chez toi. Merci et sache que je ne me moquais pas, je n'oserais pas mais… ton tablier est… enfin… il te va bien je trouve.

Elle hoquetait de rire, cherchant vainement à dissimuler son amusement.

Faire abstraction de la main qu'elle avait posée sur mon biceps, juste avant de m'embrasser, était difficile. Je parvins toutefois à me souvenir que j'avais attaché autour de ma taille le tablier offert par Emmett deux ans plus tôt, pour fêter mon 5ème succès en librairie. C'était un tablier classique de soubrette, noir et blanc avec petits volants, portant une belle inscription « Pour les plaintes adressez-vous au Maître ». Enfin une phrase de ce style, d'après mes souvenirs. C'était l'humour subtil de mon frère, je n'y faisais plus attention depuis longtemps. Emmett restait mon frère malgré ce gros défaut.

Je répliquai avec humour :

\- Comment ? Les goûts de mon frère ne te plaisent pas ?

\- Si, si j'aime beaucoup.

Elle gloussa retirant sa main, malheureusement, pour étouffer son éclat de rire.

\- Je te l'offre si tu veux. Je suis sûr que les volants t'iront mieux qu'à moi. Et puis le « boss » c'est moi de toute façon.

\- Je peux aider le « boss » à faire quelque chose ? Ça sent drôlement bon !

\- Non Bella, pas aujourd'hui. Tu t'assoies sur un des tabourets pour me tenir compagnie si tu veux ou dans le salon pour te mettre à l'aise, mais la cuisine est à moi ! Rien qu'à moi. Tu as juste le droit de mettre de la musique si tu le souhaites.

Tout en parlant, je sortis mes muffins du four avant de placer les boissons sur le plateau déjà prêt. Avec l'habilité que confère une longue habitude, je démoulai les gâteaux, même s'ils n'étaient pas encore assez tièdes et les plaçai dans l'assiette ovale qui leur était réservée. L'odeur de cacahuète et de vanille n'en était que plus appétissante.

\- Le chat est superbe. C'est le tien ? Tu l'as depuis longtemps ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Une grosse boule de poils gris et blanc un peu angora, sûrement posée sur le radiateur ou le canapé ? C'est Luna, j'habite chez elle depuis 5 ans maintenant.

\- Elle me regarde curieusement.

\- Si elle te regarde, c'est déjà bon signe. Tu dois avoir ses faveurs. Elle a longtemps ignoré mon éditeur et ma mère avant de consentir à s'approcher d'eux. Bon, eh bien la séance « séduction du fauve » attendra un peu, car mademoiselle est servie.

Elle s'était assise derrière le comptoir donc, j'y déposai mon plateau et mon assiette avant de m'asseoir devant elle côté cuisine. Un peu comme la veille.

\- Tu déjeunes comme cela tous les matins ?

\- Non, juste les weekends. Ma mère nous a appris à cuisiner à Emmett et moi. Même si je pratique moins, je m'y suis remis depuis 6 mois. Pour me repérer. Me contrôler. C'est un bon exercice. Je te laisse te servir. Et s'il te plaît, tu fais comme chez toi.

\- Chez moi, d'habitude, le petit déjeuner c'est plutôt un mug de thé et des céréales dégoulinantes de lait froid, juste avant de partir au travail en courant. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas mangé de gâteaux sortant juste du four… Mmm… oh Edward !

Le gémissement de plaisir qui lui échappa, témoignait de la réussite de ma recette, ou alors d'un plaisir très particulier. Je ne pouvais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

\- Bella, je te rappelle accessoirement que je suis aveugle et je risque de mal interpréter certains sons.

Elle me tapa sur le bras, réagissant positivement à ma plaisanterie idiote.

\- Ça suffit ! Tu cherches des compliments ? Je te l'accorde, c'est délicieux. Je n'ai jamais savouré de muffins aussi fondants et parfumés. Je payerais pour que tu me fasses cela tous les matins.

Je préférai ne pas relever l'ambiguïté de ses mots et me réjouissais que ma cuisine soit à son goût. Si le proverbe disait que le chemin du cœur d'un homme passe par son estomac, je savais pertinemment que le sexe féminin nous ressemblait beaucoup sur ce point-là.

\- J'aurais dû embrasser ta mère hier pour la remercier de vous avoir aussi bien élevés. C'est bien ta maman que j'ai croisée hier après-midi ? Avec le portier, continua-t-elle tout en se resservant.

\- Si tu étais la jeune femme brune au regard triste qu'elle m'a décrite, oui, tu as croisé Esmée.

Lui rappeler son état n'était pas forcément très adroit, mais nous devions mettre cartes sur table.

\- Je me demande… Elle s'interrompit pour avaler quelque chose. Je me demande pourquoi j'hésite encore à accepter ta proposition. C'est vraiment un petit déjeuner fantastique pour moi. Tu promets de faire ceci tous les matins ?

\- Pour être honnête, non. Pas tous les matins. Quand j'écris la nuit, je me lève tard, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur Bree.

Nous étions entrés dans le vif du sujet plus vite que je ne le pensais et elle n'était plus aussi catégorique dans son refus.

\- Bree… va habiter avec toi définitivement ? Ou est-ce pour les vacances ?

Son ton était redevenu sérieux et posé. Elle était réellement intéressée à comprendre notre situation.

\- Pour l'instant, elle ne sera avec moi que pour 3 semaines, mais j'ai déposé une demande au tribunal pour retrouver mes droits de garde complets. Attends-toi donc à rester longtemps si tu le souhaites.

Pendant le silence qui suivit ce début d'explication, je n'entendis que le bruit de la tasse qu'elle reposait sur le comptoir.

\- Si je reste, enfin si j'essaie de prendre soin de ta fille, je voudrais savoir exactement ce que je devrais faire. Comment me présenteras-tu à ta fille ? À ta famille ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

\- Moi non plus. Personne n'a jamais partagé ma vie et cet appartement, à part Bree et Luna. À vrai dire, je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, commençai-je avant de faire une pause, en appuyant mon menton sur ma main.

Je réfléchis brièvement à notre situation un peu particulière.

\- On peut établir ensemble nos propres règles ? Chacun édicte ses besoins et ses limites, dès maintenant. Ça te va ? suggérai-je.

\- Pourquoi pas. Je… j'ai réfléchi cette nuit. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas accepter. J'étais prête à refuser ta proposition mais honnêtement, je n'ai pas trop d'autres choix.

Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

\- Je me sens bien avec toi et c'est assez rare. Alors je vais essayer. Mais je ne te promets rien Edward.

Je sentis un poids disparaître de ma poitrine. Elle avait accepté. Elle allait rester. J'avais réussi. J'aurai la possibilité de tenter de décrypter cette femme et de l'aider si elle me laissait l'approcher un peu. Ma main s'aventura à la rencontre de la sienne. Je serrai ses doigts fins sur la table pour la remercier.

\- Merci de ta confiance Bella. Je comprends. Nous ferons de notre mieux. Pour moi la première règle est que Bree soit notre priorité. Ton seul rôle est d'être auprès d'elle, de veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas trop. Moi, je n'ai nul besoin d'une infirmière, ni même d'une assistante pour mon travail. Une amie qui prend soin d'elle quand je travaille, c'est ce que tu peux être.

\- Je vais essayer, répéta-t-elle, comme si elle cherchait à se convaincre elle-même. Tu… m'as posé peu de questions sur mon passé, c'est étonnant, tu me confies ta fille sans savoir qui je suis, je pourrais être folle ou totalement inapte.

\- Le passé est une chose qui nous aide à nous construire. À faire mieux, à avancer. Ce n'est pas nous. Te souviens-tu hier, par deux fois je t'ai demandé de ne pas me poser de questions ? Réciprocité, j'estime que je dois agir ainsi avec autrui. Si tu veux me raconter, j'en serai heureux, mais notre passé est définitivement derrière nous. J'ai dû faire une croix sur pas mal de choses. Je pense qu'il en est de même pour toi. Nous avancerons chacun à notre rythme. Et puis une folle, ne prendrait pas le risque de me dire « non ».

J'avais conclu mon petit discours d'un sourire entendu.

\- D'accord pas de questions. Ça marche pour cette seconde règle. Je discuterai avec Bree, la sortirai au parc ou ailleurs, je l'aiderai pour ses devoirs même. À condition qu'elle le veuille. Mais il reste un truc dont je voudrais te parler.

\- Je t'écoute, répondis-je immédiatement.

J'étais tellement soulagé que j'accepterais n'importe quoi. Ou presque.

\- Pour les repas. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as dit hier soir, mais je refuse de rester sans rien faire. On partage le travail, ça me paraît plus juste. Puis comme tu dis, si tu écris la nuit, faut bien qu'on déjeune le matin, nous les filles.

Partager la préparation de nos repas ? Partager ma cuisine ? Comme un couple ? C'était à la fois terriblement tentant et effrayant. Je n'avais jamais fait cela. Je soupirai, j'aurais tant voulu voir son visage, comprendre ses attentes.

\- Pourquoi pas mais là encore, il faut que je t'explique certaines choses. Chaque chose à sa place ici, dans la cuisine et dans les autres pièces aussi. Même si je m'adapte plutôt bien, j'aime que mon ordre soit respecté pour des raisons pratiques.

Je détestais parler de mon handicap et des conséquences qu'il avait sur ma vie et celle des autres. Mais nous n'avions plus le choix. Je fis la moue au souvenir du poulet au curry préparé par mes soins, juste après qu'Esmée ait, sans le vouloir, échangé la place du sel et du poivre dans le placard. J'avais inscrit en braille le nom des condiments sur l'étiquette, mais l'habitude faisait que je ne la consultais plus. Dommage pour nos papilles gustatives.

\- J'ai déjà remarqué que tu étais très ordonné, par exemple, je t'ai vu remettre le sucre en poudre dans le placard de gauche, étagère du bas, juste après son utilisation. Je comprends cela. Je ferai de mon mieux. Mais comment envisages-tu les choses avec Bree ? Elle est encore petite.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je vais lui expliquer les choses pour commencer. Ensuite je m'adapterai. Elle aussi sûrement un peu.

Elle avait été attentive à mes gestes et cela me surprit agréablement. En plus, elle posait les vraies questions. La réaction de Bree à mon handicap et les conséquences que ses gestes innocents pouvaient avoir sur ma vie quotidienne, étaient les raisons pour lesquelles Carlisle et Esmée m'avaient dissuadé de reprendre Bree avec moi plus tôt. Je m'étais rangé à leur avis, car cela m'avait permis de reprendre ma vie en main, à mon rythme, sans pression.

Je me savais prêt maintenant. Les premiers jours allaient sûrement être difficiles. Je souhaitais que Bella soit auprès de moi pour vivre cela. Mais à quelle place exactement ? Ma mère se faisait sans doute déjà des idées. Bree était une enfant, vive et curieuse, il me faudra être clair et franc avec elle. Avec moi aussi. Je ne voulais pas d'une petite amie. Cela ne m'intéressait absolument pas. Mais Bella me plaisait. Comme amie certainement.

\- Edward ? À quoi penses-tu ? Tu sembles parti très loin ?

\- Non pas très loin. Je pensais à toi et à une de tes remarques.

J'hésitai à poursuivre. La franchise pouvait parfois blesser ou faire peur.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Comment présenter ta « présence » ici à mes proches.

\- Ah… Ton employée ? Non ?

\- Non. Même si, concrètement tu travailleras pour moi, au même titre que le faisait Angela, et même si tu es rémunérée pour t'occuper de Bree, tu es plus que cela. Une amie. Toute jeune et récente certes, mais une amie.

Elle voulut prendre la parole mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps.

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Bree ne te fera pas confiance si tu es une simple employée. Et tu n'es pas que cela. Nous sommes tous les deux… de drôles de personnages, pas très liants j'imagine, mais entre nous, il y a, et n'y aura, que de l'amitié. N'est-ce pas ?

Je ne savais pas trop quelle était la question que je posais et encore moins la réponse que je souhaitais entendre. Le tabouret de Bella racla légèrement le sol. Je m'inquiétai de sa réaction à ma remarque. Elle marchait de long en large.

\- Bella ? appelai-je.

\- Tu as raison. On peut dire que je suis ton amie. Depuis peu. Une récente… collision nous a rapprochés. Je n'ai besoin que de cela moi aussi… un ami. Nous sommes donc d'accord sur tout, pas de questions sur le passé, partage de la cuisine et je prends soin de Bree lorsque tu le demandes en échange d'un toit et d'une amitié.

\- On scelle notre accord ?

\- Bien sûr !

Elle s'approcha de moi et me serra la main. Je ne m'attendais pas exactement à cela. Mais à quoi pensai-je exactement ?

Je lui rendis sa franche poignée de main, mais ne la lâchai pas.

\- Bella tu es mon amie ?

\- Apparemment oui !

\- Alors… comme ça c'est mieux.

Je la forçai doucement à faire un pas de plus vers moi et la serrai un peu dans mes bras, passant ma main derrière son dos. Mes doigts rencontrèrent le tissu doux d'un vêtement en coton puis la tiédeur de son cou. Je me baissai alors et posai mon menton sur sa tête un court instant, m'enivrant pleinement de sa senteur de violette avant d'embrasser doucement sa joue. Je n'étais plus dans la gentille provocation de la veille, ni dans la camaraderie de ses baisers du matin. J'embrassai mon amie avec une sincérité et une douceur rares.

\- Merci Bella, chuchotai-je près de son visage, toi et moi on va réussir à s'entraider, j'en suis sûr.

Elle ne bougea pas, pas vraiment blottie contre moi, mais si proche que je pouvais sentir son souffle dans mon cou.

\- Moi aussi, Edward.

La voix de Bella me parut changée, un peu hachée, comme essoufflée.

Je la relâchai soudain ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que je souhaitais faire.

\- On va commencer par aller vadrouiller dans les magasins pour remplir mes placards si tu veux bien m'accompagner ? repris-je plus légèrement lorsqu'elle recula.

\- Pourquoi pas ! Tu me laisses le temps de me changer ? Je ne suis pas présentable.

\- Comment es-tu habillée ?

J'étais curieux et elle me donnait l'occasion de lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis un moment.

\- Hum... Ma vieille tunique en coton violette et un pantalon de jogging noir. Rien de très seyant pour sortir. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je sentis qu'elle s'éclipsait très vite mais j'entendis son détour vers le comptoir.

\- Par hasard Bella, tu n'aurais pas pris le dernier muffin en passant ?

\- Qui moi ? Non ! Jamais je ne ferais cela !

Soit elle pouffait de rire, soit elle s'étouffait en mangeant le fruit de son vol.

\- Désolée, mais c'est de ta faute ils sont trop bons.

Je l'entendis ensuite grimper à l'étage. J'en profitai pour commencer à ranger la vaisselle et les reliefs de notre repas. Ce fut rapide et je m'assis ensuite sur le canapé pour envoyer un message vocal à ma mère, l'informant du retour et de la décision de Bella. Elle serait tranquillisée.

Je consultai ma messagerie. J'avais reçu à l'aube, un texto de la mère de Bree. Furieux, j'écoutai le sms vocalisé par mon Smartphone.

_**« Loupé l'avion ce matin. Bree arrivera à JFK 15h18 dimanche. T. »**_

Et Merde ! J'étais furieux. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de m'appeler. Comme si je devais consulter ma messagerie continuellement ! Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi indifférente à tout ce qui n'était pas elle.

Il était presque 9 heures, à peine 6 heures du matin à Los Angeles, je choisis donc de laisser un message à ma fille qui devait encore dormir. J'avais insisté, appuyé par mes parents, pour que je puisse contacter ma fille quand je le souhaitais avec le portable que je lui avais confié. Elle habitait à plus de 5000 kms et je ne voulais pas d'intermédiaire entre nous. Je lui confirmai simplement que je serais là pour la recevoir à l'aéroport dimanche. Et que j'avais hâte de la retrouver.

Je venais de terminer, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Étonné, en fronçant les sourcils je me dirigeai vers elle et appuyai sur l'interphone. Jake devait avoir pris son poste. Il ne manquait jamais de me prévenir d'ordinaire.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est moi, ouvre s'il te plaît.

Réprimant un soupir en reconnaissant la voix de mon visiteur, j'ouvris la porte, contrarié…

_Hummm fini pour cette semaine. (Et quelle belle semaine pleine de bande annonces et de superbe annonce festivalière !) _

_Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent, me suivent, et me communiquent leur avis_

_Un gris bisou à mes amies Facebook qui sont toujours là pour me soutenir_

_Je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis. J'ai vu que Jake vous convenait comme point de vue extérieur, que vous souhaitiez que Bella change d'avis (cela prend bonne voie). Jusqu'ici en tête à tête tout va bien mais lorsque le monde extérieur frappe à la porte ca va donner quoi ? _

_Allez bonne semaine à toute et à vendredi si tout va bien _

Kiss

Nic - Cullen15000


	9. La voix de la confiance

_Hello les filles_

_C'est les vacances donc je publie avec un peu d'avance. _

_Ce chapitre est dédicacé à __**Jolieval**__ et à Louise __**Malone**__. Elles comprendront pourquoi._

_Un grand merci à __**ChrysLife**__ qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes..._

_MAJ : Merci Lyra :) _

_Bonne lecture_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 La voix de la confiance**

_**Samedi 19 h**_

_J'avais tout essayé, la société de maintenance ne répondait plus à mes appels. Les pompiers m'expliquaient qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. J'avais même, en désespoir de cause, appelé Seth, un copain mécano qui m'avait ri au nez. Rien à faire. La réponse était la même partout ou presque. _

_« On est samedi soir. Tout est fermé. On ne peut rien pour vos locataires. »_

_Eh merde !_

_Quand j'annonçai la nouvelle à Cullen à travers la porte. Il m'envoya sur les roses. _

_Espèce de sale con prétentieux ! _

**ooOoo**

« Black ! Fichez nous la paix maintenant ! Il est 19h, vous avez fini votre service. Rentrez chez vous ! On ne va pas se sauver ! À demain »

Je voulais qu'il déguerpisse. Depuis 2 heures il nous collait, derrière la porte, stressant plus Bella qu'il ne la rassurait. Il avait fait son boulot. Obtenu l'assurance que le technicien de garde passerait à la première heure demain matin. De toute façon nous n'avions pas d'autres solutions. On patienterait. Une nuit entière. Bella et moi. Seuls. Dans un espace de 2 mètres carrés.

J'étais là, assis dans l'obscurité sur le sol froid de l'ascenseur, à côté d'elle. Je me demandais comment cette journée si bien commencée au petit déjeuner, avait viré en soirée de dingue.

Après le départ de mon invité surprise, nous étions allés nous promener dans le quartier. C'était pour moi l'occasion de lui faire découvrir mes habitudes, ainsi que ma technique de déplacement bien rodée, du moins en terrain connu. J'étais assez fier de moi. Cela ne faisait que 6 mois que j'étais sorti du centre de convalescence et j'estimais me débrouiller assez bien. Il suffisait que je reste concentré et attentif. Et que je ne rencontre pas de… d'obstacles mouvants sur mon chemin.

Se déplacer avec Bella était un vrai plaisir. Elle avait, dès notre départ de l'immeuble, choisi de se positionner à côté de moi, glissant sa main dans mon bras droit replié, me laissant la guider, alors que je me repérais de la main gauche sur les murs à chaque fois que j'en avais besoin. Elle me laissait l'initiative et avait simplement accordé son pas sur le mien, tout en me ralentissant subtilement en cas d'obstacle. Elle était fine psychologue et discrète. J'avais apprécié chacune des secondes de cette promenade.

Nous avions évoqué la possibilité que j'adopte un labrador, ou autre chien d'aveugle. Cette pensée m'avait déjà effleuré, mais je savais que Luna ne tolérerait pas sa présence à la maison. J'avais donc jusqu'ici abandonné cette solution.

Après cette tranquille balade dans le quartier, nous avions mangé rapidement au Jackson Hole avant de déguster une glace dans Central Bella avaidonc pris la direction des « opérations » pour nous y conduire, car je n'y étais pas retourné depuis longtemps.

Ce n'est que vers 16 heures que nous étions allés remplir notre mission. Nous revenions chargés de trois sacs de courses. Je découvrais ses goûts. Elle aimait la cuisine épicée et les fruits. Nous partagions une passion pour le chocolat et le jus de citron. Mais contrairement à moi, qui adorait la cuisine asiatique, elle préférait cuisiner italien. Notre cohabitation culinaire devrait être intéressante.

Quand j'y repensais, durant ces quelques heures, nous n'avions abordé aucun sujet sérieux, nous faisions connaissance, tout simplement.

Puis il y avait eu le retour à la maison, avec nos sacs. Nous étions passés en catimini devant la loge, sans même saluer Jacob. Puis sans nous méfier, nous étions entrés dans le piège. La petite cabine s'était élancée, comme d'ordinaire… de quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter brutalement entre le 1er et le second étage.

La secousse avait propulsé Bella contre moi, au moment où elle poussait un petit cri. Puis, plus rien.

\- Zut, ce qu'il fait noir !

Avait été les premiers mots de Bella qui s'écarta un peu de moi d'un geste nerveux. J'avais senti dans sa voix une peur soudaine et j'avais éclaté de rire afin de dédramatiser le moment.

\- Tu es sûre ? Au moins on est à égalité comme ça. J'avais embrassé son front avant d'appuyer en vain sur la sonnette d'alarme.

L'attente avait commencé. Nous avions tapé du poing contre la porte. Puis à l'aide du renfort de mes souliers, nos appels à l'aide avaient été entendus par Jacob qui avait commencé les allers-retours entre sa loge et notre prison. Si j'avais bien compris ses explications, la société de maintenance n'avait plus de technicien disponible en cette fin d'après-midi. Nous étions donc Bella et moi seuls dans cette cage d'ascenseur. Bella était mal à l'aise, j'entendais sa respiration hachée et elle parlait de moins en moins. Je m'étais laissé glisser sur le sol de la cabine d'ascenseur. Assis, le dos calé contre une des parois métalliques, j'avais déplié mes jambes afin d'appuyer mes pieds contre la paroi opposée. Assez vite, Bella avait sans façon, imité ma posture. Je l'avais sentie s'asseoir tout contre mon flanc gauche, dans une position sans doute similaire.

\- Bon, nous sommes là pour un moment. Il va falloir s'occuper maintenant que l'on est tranquille. Tu as une idée ? lançai-je pour rompre le silence

\- Essayons d'être positifs, commença-t-elle en inspirant longuement, je n'ai pas fait de crise de claustrophobie. Enfin pas encore.

\- Bonne idée. Du côté positif, je rajoute que la température est idéale dans cette petite pièce, ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Je vais enlever ma veste pour la placer sur le sol, ça sera plus confortable.

Après quelques gesticulations hasardeuses, nous avions mis mon idée à exécution et nous partagions le rembourrage de ma veste.

\- Merci Edward, c'est nettement mieux. Euh… Je suis contente de ne pas être coincée toute seule. C'est positif ça aussi !

Elle semblait un peu mieux et même si sa voix était encore timide, je sentais la bonne humeur naturelle de Bella reprendre le dessus. C'était une fille forte et quel que soit son passé, quelle que soit la cause de sa fuite hier, elle avait clairement décidé de reprendre sa vie en main.

\- Autre chose de pas mal... Ma fille n'arrive que demain après-midi... D'ici-là nous serons sortis.

\- Et surtout nous avons de quoi manger.

Après notre énumération des points forts de notre situation, la pensée de nos emplettes culinaires semblait la consoler. Je songeai alors à sortir la gourmandise que j'avais réussie à acheter sans qu'elle ne me voie, en profitant de sa visite au rayon parfumerie du magasin. Attrapant l'un des sacs, puis un deuxième, je me mis à la recherche mon achat.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Edward ? demanda Bella.

\- Je te prépare une surprise.

Ayant trouvé la boîte métallique ronde, je l'ouvris et sortis une des friandises au hasard.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Aie confiance.

J'enlevai délicatement le papier et me tournant vers elle, je cherchai sa joue de ma main gauche, puis sa bouche. Sans doute surprise par mon contact, elle entrouvrit les lèvres et j'en profitai pour glisser entre ses dents, la boule de chocolat que j'avais préparée.

\- Oh… Edward ! Amandes et noisettes grillées, c'est délicieux !

Le chocolat croustilla sous ses dents. Je me servis à mon tour pour ne pas mourir de frustration. Les images mentales qui venaient de s'immiscer en moi de cette adorable jeune femme savourant ce chocolat, alors que j'avais encore les doigts près de sa joue, étaient délicieusement précises. J'ai perdu la vue, mais mon imagination fonctionnait un peu trop bien à mon goût en ce moment. J'avais accepté le matin même, qu'il ne se passe rien entre nous. Peut-être que c'était uniquement le fruit d'une assez longue abstinence ? Cette tendance à imaginer Bella se léchant sensuellement les lèvres allait sûrement disparaitre… Il le fallait.

\- Le mien est un praliné au café, annonçai-je.

\- Oh je peux goûter ?

Je déglutis, embarrassé. Partager des chocolats dans l'obscurité semblait être un bon remède à la claustrophobie pour ma compagne. Pas à ma frustration.

Je fractionnai généreusement ma friandise et mis résolument mon cerveau sous contrôle. Notre petit jeu dura un moment, même si je sentais qu'il pouvait devenir dangereux. Me forçant à penser à autre chose, je ris doucement en pensant à un texte que l'on venait de me soumettre.

\- Ce sont les chocolats qui te font rire ? questionna Bella curieuse.

\- Non, un truc… Écoute.

Je lui récitai alors de mémoire, l'extrait qui m'avait amusé.

_**« Il lève les mains en l'air et sourit. **_

_**\- J'ai faim, pas toi ? **_

_**\- Si j'ai très envie d'un beignet aux myrtilles. **_

_**Il secoue la tête. **_

_**\- Plus tard, pour le moment j'ai dégoté des barres de chocolat qui ne sont périmées que de 4 mois. Elles doivent être encore bonnes. **_

_**Je lui en lance deux qu'elle dévore »***_

Je conclus ma narration en lui glissant une nouvelle friandise chocolatée entre les lèvres.

\- J'aime t'entendre, c'est agréable de se faire faire la « lecture » dans le noir, sans livre. Tu as une voix tellement agréable. J'aime beaucoup ce petit texte, c'est dynamique et amusant. Ça nous ressemble un peu, mais j'espère que nos chocolats ne sont pas périmés. C'est un de tes écrits ? me demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut terminé de sucer ses doigts.

J'entendais ce léger bruit de succion. Encore une fois, je refusai de m'attarder sur mon envie de l'aider à nettoyer, de ma bouche, le chocolat sur le bout de ses phalanges. Je préférai répondre à sa question.

\- Non. C'est un début de roman qu'on m'a fait découvrir. C'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui ne se connaissent pas et sont enfermés par mégarde dans une pièce pour 24 heures.

\- Oh je comprends ! Et que se passe-t-il après ?

\- Humm ils sont… très attirés l'un par l'autre.

J''étais curieux d'entendre sa réaction. Mais elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

\- À la fin, ils cèdent à cette attirance je suppose ? finit par me lancer la voix irritée de Bella.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas la fin… Elle n'est pas écrite, ou il n'a pas voulu me la donner.

\- Qui ? l'auteur du texte ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Non. L'auteur est une femme, je crois. Très douée. J'aime beaucoup son style, moi aussi. C'est Hale bien sûr. Il me soumet certains textes. C'est une de ses futures auteures qui lui a proposé ce manuscrit.

Je me rembrunis à cette évocation. Je ne m'étais pas vraiment remis de ma visite surprise matinale et nous n'en avions pas reparlé.

_**Flashback (quelques heures plus tôt dans l'appartement d'Edward)**_

Réprimant un soupir en reconnaissant la voix de mon visiteur, j'ouvris la porte contrarié…

Il aimait venir me surprendre de temps en temps. Le mot « repos » ou « weekend » n'avait guère de sens pour lui. Pour moi non plus d'ordinaire mais, franchement à cet instant, je n'avais absolument pas envie de le voir.

\- Bonjour. Tu m'as déjà appelé hier non ? fis-je d'un ton froid en lui serrant la main.

Nos rencontres étaient particulières. Depuis le début de notre collaboration, nous nous faisions confiance mais je refusais son amitié et donc nous n'étions pas particulièrement proches, tout en nous appréciant.

\- Exact ! Mais j'ai oublié de te dire que je voulais avoir ton avis sur le manuscrit que je t'ai envoyé. Tu sais « Dans les yeux du Chat »*.

Il passa devant moi et entra dans le salon où je le suivis. Parfois Hale m'envoyait des fichiers audio de textes qu'il voulait publier quand il hésitait un peu. Il avait confiance en mon jugement et cela m'amusait d'être un des premiers lecteurs.

\- Ah… je l'ai entendu. J'ai franchement envie d'entendre la suite. Très intéressant. Le ton est incisif et le style très particulier. Quant aux personnages, je n'ai eu aucun problème à m'identifier à eux. C'est un bon auteur que tu tiens là. Tu ne devrais pas hésiter comme cela. Prends-le dans ton écurie.

\- Je veux la prendre. C'est sûr. C'est une femme. Très douée et avec un caractère bien trempé. Pas sûr qu'elle souhaite travailler avec moi.

\- Je peux la comprendre si tu l'embêtes même le samedi matin.

\- Ça t'embête toi ? Tu ne t'es jamais plaint.

Je haussai les épaules. Il ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Je n'avais avant, rien à faire de mes weekends alors, qu'il vienne ou pas ne changeait rien.

\- Il y a un début à tout.

\- Jasper ?

La voix étonnée de Bella interrompit notre conversation. Elle provenait de la mezzanine et je me tournai dans cette direction, interdit.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Bella ?

Nous avions parlé en même temps.

Le silence qui suivit entre nous trois, fut très pesant et j'étais certain de ne pas être le seul à le ressentir.

\- Bella, s'il te plaît, descends nous rejoindre.

J'entendis son pas discret, obéissant à ma suggestion. Elle passa près de moi, touchant mon bras d'un geste furtif de la main qui me rassura, puis je l'entendis s'approcher de Jasper Hale. Le bruit d'un baiser léger me perturba.

\- Bonjour Jasper, je ne pensais pas te revoir aussi vite. Je... Tu connais Edward ?

\- Bien sûr c'est un de mes auteurs. Mais et toi que fais-tu ici ?

J'attendais sa réponse et je voulais comprendre qui était Jasper pour elle. Elle était revenue se placer à mon côté, sa peau tiède frôlait mon bras.

\- Edward est un ami. Je vais habiter chez lui. Mais je voudrais que… tu ne dises rien. À personne. S'il te plaît.

Elle avait durci le ton. Je retrouvai la Bella de notre rencontre sur le trottoir, la veille. Une femme dure et décidée.

Il se tut. Sans doute cherchait-il comme moi à comprendre.

\- Si tu me le demandes, aucun problème Bella. Tu sais ce que tu fais ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Évidement, Jasper ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Edward ? Le monde est très petit, je connais Jasper depuis plusieurs années. Il est mon ami. Depuis longtemps.

Une boule de colère se forma alors dans mon ventre, ou était-ce un autre sentiment que je n'identifiai pas vraiment ? Elle me surprit par sa soudaineté et sa violence.

_Zen Edward, Zen._

_**Fin du Flashback**_

Nous avions décidé Bella et moi, qu'il n'y aurait pas de questions. Et j'en avais mille qui tourbillonnaient dans ma tête.

Nous étions aussi tombés d'accord sur « pas de relation entre nous », mais si j'étais honnête, mes pensées et mes sentiments étaient loin de respecter cette règle-ci également.

C'était de la jalousie. Je pouvais maintenant mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui m'avait brûlé le ventre quelques heures plus tôt et je n'aimais pas cela.

Il était son ami. Depuis longtemps avait-elle dit, certes, mais elle habitait chez moi. Avec moi.

Elle était avec moi… Captive de l'ascenseur.

Peut-être que je pourrais profiter de cet avantage.

* * *

_*** Fiction de Louise Malone- Dans les yeux du Chat- Allez la lire ! (c'est un ordre lol)**_

* * *

_Voila pour cette semaine. Les chapitres sont courts ? ouais je sais. j'assume. Je vous laisse rêver et décider si Edward va pousser son avantage ou pas. _

_Merci pour vos reviews, mon plaisir, mon bonheur, ma motivation (presque pour être à 100% honnête, Edward est AUSSI une motivation) _

_Kiss_

**Nic Cullen15000**


	10. Un toucher si léger

_Hello les filles _

_Chapitre suivant en vue._

_Sont-ils toujours coincés dans l'ascenseur ? _

_Bonne lecture._

_Un grand merci à **Chrys** qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes..._

******_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 un toucher si léger**

**Nuit de Samedi à Dimanche**

_C'était quelque chose qui me faisait bizarrement mal. Une douleur qui me serrait le ventre. _

_Je ne connaissais pas bien cette femme. Enfin pas encore. Mais me rendre compte qu'elle laissait Cullen la Toucher ainsi ! Je n'allais pas le supporter longtemps. _

_Je restai immobile à quelques mètres d'eux. Voyeur malheureux et hésitant. Il la plaqua alors contre le mur de l'ascenseur, retenant son bras contre le métal assez brutalement, la faisant disparaître à ma vue. Je le vis incliner sa tête vers elle. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment distinguer la scène, mais je savais qu'il allait l'embrasser. Soudain je remarquai qu'elle se débattait, elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens et lui martelait l'épaule de sa main libre mais il ne la lâcha pas. _

_Je franchis alors la distance qui nous séparait et entrai dans l'ascenseur. Je lançai mon bras vers lui pour le saisir et le tirer en arrière. Il résista, me bouscula, alors je cédai au plaisir de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure de toutes mes forces, me projetant en avant._

_Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque mon corps, emporté par mon élan rencontra durement le sol de ma chambre. _

_Je secouai la tête cherchant à faire fuir les images de mon cauchemar. _

**ooOoo**

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment parler de Jasper. J'étais curieux d'en savoir plus sur sa relation avec lui.

Pas de questions avions-nous dit. Frustré, je rejetai la tête en arrière, tirant sur mes cheveux nerveusement et appuyant ma tête contre la paroi fraîche en aluminium, cherchant une solution pour soulager ma curiosité sans rompre le pacte conclu entre nous. J'eus soudain l'intuition qu'il pouvait y avoir une brèche dans la muraille qu'elle avait dressée entre son passé et moi, muraille si semblable à la mienne. Je tentai donc le tout pour le tout et repris la parole.

\- Je connais Jasper depuis 7 ans. Il a été le premier éditeur à me faire confiance. Il débutait. Moi aussi. Je crois que les succès de nos carrières sont interdépendants. Sa boîte d'éditions est devenue un tremplin, une référence pour tous les jeunes talents qui n'osent pas forcement contacter les éditeurs renommés. J'aime son style de « management ». J'aime la liberté d'écriture qu'il me laisse, même si parfois il est envahissant. Comme ce matin par exemple.

J'avais choisi de lui confier un peu de moi. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Mais rien ne l'était avec elle. Elle réagit comme je m'y attendais. Elle se confia à son tour. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ces paroles.

\- Jasper est un type bien. Il ne juge pas les gens sur leur allure ou leur réputation. Et quand on obtient son amitié c'est pour longtemps. Je sais que je peux compter sur lui. Depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre, il n'a cessé de m'aider, moi aussi. C'est lui le propriétaire de mon ancien appartement, il a…

\- Comment ? C'est lui qui t'a obligée à déménager si vite ?

J'avais quasiment rugi de surprise, l'interrompant brutalement. J'étais furieux contre lui. Il n'était pas correct d'avoir fait cela. Pourtant elle le défendait. Et j'avais cru comprendre ce matin, qu'elle lui gardait son amitié. Elle dut sentir mon corps se raidir de colère et posa sa main sur ma cuisse, espérant, je suppose, m'apaiser.

\- Edward ! Tu parles sans savoir.

\- Je ne demande qu'à comprendre, répliquai-je d'un ton un peu sec, peu disposé à pardonner à Hale d'avoir jeté Bella à la rue. Même si concrètement, cela avait facilité notre rencontre et son installation chez moi.

\- J'habitais cet appartement depuis plus de 7 ans. Nous le lui avions loué à l'époque parce que…

Elle soupira avant de reprendre.

\- Parce que James, mon mari, le connaissait un peu. L'ami d'un ami. Il louait un appartement mitoyen de celui qu'il habitait. Nous avions besoin d'un endroit où poser nos bagages. Jasper a été patient avec nous. Il a longtemps accepté nos retards de paiement de loyer. Puis ma... notre situation a changé. Je suis restée, je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Maintenant, il a besoin de loger sa sœur qui arrive sur New York. C'était prévu au contrat. Il m'a laissée tout le temps nécessaire, j'étais prévenue depuis longtemps. Je n'ai pas su m'organiser c'est tout.

Elle devait être belle dans sa fièvre à défendre son ami. Sa voix était passionnée, puis elle finit tristement en concluant sur sa soi-disant incapacité à s'organiser. L'envie de la secouer et celle de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler, bataillèrent en moi pendant un instant.

\- D'accord c'est l'ami idéal. Je te crois, tu es très convaincante.

\- Te moquerais-tu ?

\- Non Bella. Tu n'as plus de logement mais as-tu conscience de la chance infinie que tu as ?

\- Euh ? Que veux-tu dire ?

Je pouvais presque l'imaginer avec sa bouche arrondie par l'incompréhension et fronçant les sourcils en cherchant à décrypter mes propos. J'étais frustré, une fois de plus. Je voulais la _voir_. Je voulais connaître son visage. Imaginer ne me suffisait plus.

\- Je veux dire que tu es douée, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Sans même chercher tu m'as trouvé et tu as gagné une chambre dans mon bel appartement, et en plus la chance d'avoir pour colocataire le célèbre Edward Cullen. Aiiie ! Les brutalités sont interdites par notre contrat !

Je me frottai ostensiblement mon épaule meurtrie par son petit coup de poing, même si dans la pénombre, qui devait régner dans la cabine, je savais qu'elle pouvait à peine deviner mes gestes.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu cette condition ce matin Cullen ! Il est clairement trop tard pour rajouter des clauses abusives, répondit-elle, avec à nouveau, ce soupçon de joie dans sa jolie voix.

\- Tu ne devais pas être très attentive, c'est tout. Tu étais trop occupée à dévorer mes gâteaux.

\- Arrête de parler de nourriture s'il te plaît, on vient de massacrer plusieurs chocolats et j'ai toujours faim, dit-elle d'un ton faussement plaintif.

\- Tu peux faire exploser mon budget « alimentation » je m'en fiche Bella, je te garde avec moi.

Ma phrase avait commencé comme une énième plaisanterie, mais les mots restèrent suspendus entre nous.

Sa main se posa à nouveau sur ma cuisse.

\- Merci Edward. Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est important pour moi.

\- Je crois que si. Parce que ça l'est aussi pour moi.

J'hésitai un instant avant de poursuivre doucement.

\- Depuis que j'ai quitté Tanya, mon ex-femme, je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre la gente féminine. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Elles ne m'intéressaient plus.

Je lâchai cette dernière confidence presque à regret. C'était avouer à Bella, ainsi moi-même, l'importance qu'elle avait prise dans ma vie en moins de 24h. Même si cette relation était récente et déconcertante, mettre des mots dessus était la rendre encore plus concrète.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait pu te blesser autant que James m'a blessée, lança-t-elle soudain très amère.

Je fus choqué par la violence de ses mots.

\- Il t'a blessé ? Physiquement ? furent les seules paroles que je pus articuler tellement la violence qui m'envahit à cette idée fut brûlante.

\- Non. Je… ne veux pas... Je ne peux pas en parler Edward. C'est impossible.

Elle avait répondu rapidement, sans hésitation, ce qui me rassura partiellement mais, j'étais bien placé pour savoir que d'autres blessures étaient encore plus dangereuses.

Pivotant rapidement sur le sol, pour m'asseoir face à elle dans cette cabine exiguë, je me rapprochai d'elle, ma jambe droite frôlant son corps. Je posai mes mains sur ses genoux. Encore une fois le parfum léger émanant de sa peau m'entoura, lorsque je m'inclinai vers elle.

\- Je ne te demande rien. En tout cas pas cela. Quand tu pourras, tu en parleras.

Je réfléchis une seconde avant de me lancer.

\- Cependant, il y a une chose que j'aimerais essayer mais, si tu ne veux pas je comprendrais.

\- Demande-moi, on verra.

\- Je… Les personnes que je connais bien, que j'apprécie, je les ai connues avant. Avant mon accident je veux dire. Je peux les imaginer, les visualiser lorsque je leur parle, quand je pense à eux. Mais toi, ça m'est impossible. Ça me perturbe.

\- Je peux comprendre cela. Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider.

\- Tu le peux. Lors de ma convalescence dans la maison de repos, une des psy, un peu barge…

Je fis une pause, me rappelant l'étrange Dr Kate Garrett. C'était un sacré personnage. Elle avait été assez… électrisante, aussi bien dans ses propos que dans ses gestes, pour me faire réagir. J'avais eu de la chance de tomber sur cette thérapeute.

\- Le Docteur Kate Garrett m'a montré, repris-je, entre autres techniques de « survie » pour aveugle débutant, comment faire connaissance avec le visage de quelqu'un. Ce n'est pas vraiment académique ou scientifique. mais avec mes doigts, je peux tenter de mieux t'imaginer. Tu t'es décrite. Pour être honnête, ma mère a même ajouté quelques détails, mais je voudrais que tu me permettes de me faire ma propre image mentale de toi.

\- Je… Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne me surprend pas plus que ça. J'ai eu, comme patiente, une vieille dame aveugle à la clinique, il y a quelque mois. Elle était très tactile. Cela la rassurait. Je suis prête. Comment comptes-tu procéder ? C'est quoi la technique ? Je dois faire quoi ?

Je rigolai doucement sous l'assaut de ses questions. Elle me surprenait toujours. Je craignis qu'elle refuse le contact, ou qu'elle fasse traîner les choses jusqu'à l'instant plus propice, un moment où elle serait plus libre de s'éloigner.

\- C'est assez simple. Tu n'as rien à faire. Juste me laisser… te toucher. Ne bouge pas. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

C'était une réponse franche et claire, sans aucune hésitation, alors je poursuivis d'une voix douce.

\- Donne-moi tes mains s'il te plaît.

Elle les posa sur les miennes. Je m'en saisis, croisant délicatement les doigts de ma main gauche avec ceux de sa main droite pendant qu'elle imitait mon geste de l'autre main. Ce fut surprenant, les trucs ésotériques de contact, de reconnaissance tactile, je n'y croyais pas. Pas une seconde.

Mais à ce moment précis, face à Bella, dans la même obscurité complice, mains contre mains, je me sentais merveilleusement bien, prêt à vivre ce moment particulier avec elle. C'était une sorte de connexion qui venait de se créer entre nous, un peu trop mystique à mon goût mais qui me faisait oublier le reste du monde.

Après quelques secondes ou quelques minutes, je relâchai peu à peu l'étreinte de mes doigts, les laissant glisser avec précautions sur ses poignets.

Sa peau était tiède, douce. Je me sentais calme. Je remontai ensuite le long de sa manche, frôlant son coude, traçant la courbe de son bras. Je prenais mon temps, elle ne bougeait pas et le tissu fin du pull de coton ne m'isolait que très peu de sa peau.

Conformément à ce que le Dr Garrett m'avait montré, je poursuivis en enveloppant de façon symétrique l'arrondi de ses épaules de mes paumes, je saisis à quel point elle était frêle et petite. Elle devait faire trente centimètres de moins que moi et sa carrure, si je pouvais m'exprimer ainsi, était toute menue. J'avais déjà deviné qu'elle n'était pas grande. Cependant la force de caractère et le répondant qu'elle m'opposait depuis notre rencontre, m'avait donné une sorte de préjugé idiot. Je me la représentais un peu plus imposante. Je n'osai imaginer le peu de place qu'elle prendrait contre mon torse si je la serrais un jour contre moi.

Comme me l'avait appris Kate, je fis alors remonter mes mains légèrement sur son cou, mes doigts frôlant à peine la peau si fine et sensible à cet endroit. Elle ne bougeait pas et mon pouce trouva aisément le creux où pulsait le sang dans sa carotide. Je sentis le pouls, vif, rapide, qui semblait s'emballer comme en réponse au mien. Il se passait quelque chose d'imprévu.

\- On arrête si tu le souhaites ?

Je reconnus à peine ma voix rauque.

\- Non. C'est... Ça va. Continue Edward, souffla- t-elle.

Je me reconcentrai et en couvrant de mes paumes le bas de son visage, je "mesurai" celui-ci à l'échelle de mes mains. Mes doigts étaient longs et fins, je le savais, mais dans cette position improbable où mes mains tenaient sa tête en coupe, où ses joues épousaient le creux de mes paumes, je la découvrais menue, fragile.

Je continuai sans un mot et frôlai la lisière de ses cheveux sur son front, traçant les limites de son visage, redescendant le long de la courbe de la joue, suivant le modelé du menton.

Un menton légèrement allongé, et délicieusement relevé comme par défi. Son visage était fin, avec un front assez large et un peu bombé, sa peau lisse, pale selon elle, semblait n'avoir aucun défaut, je visualisai peu à peu la forme générale de son visage. Un seul mot qui me vint à l'esprit, « Cœur », un visage symbolique, il ne me restait plus qu'à y placer les "détails".

Soufflant doucement, je frôlai de ma main droite l'arête de son nez. Petit et étroit il se terminait de façon un peu mutine. Il était parfait.

Je poursuivis en suivant la douce courbe de sa joue, trouvant une petite oreille ourlée, idéalement implantée.

Je prenais mon temps, voulant rester concentré sur la méthode quasi scientifique du Dr Garrett. Mais c'était plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait. Une sorte de vibration reliait la pointe de mes doigts à la peau douce de Bella.

\- Ferme les yeux, demandai-je à mi-voix.

Je déplaçai alors la pulpe de mes doigts sur ses paupières, estimant l'espacement, la taille, la profondeur de ses yeux. Ils étaient grands, légèrement écartés de chaque coté de l'arête de son nez. Un peu enfoncés mais parfaitement symétriques. Il ne me manquait que la couleur pour les « voir ».

\- Tu m'as dit hier qu'ils étaient marrons. Marrons comment ? Un seul mot ne peut pas décrire des iris.

\- Si, en ce qui me concerne. Enfin je crois.

Elle soupira comiquement avant d'ajouter.

\- Marron foncé. Ils peuvent être assez sombres parfois, quand je suis en colère par exemple. Maman me disait parfois qu'il y avait des paillettes d'or à l'intérieur mais je crois qu'elle est la seule à les avoir vues.

Elle chuchotait tout contre moi.

Je m'aperçus que je m'étais encore penché vers elle et que mon front touchait presque le sien. Je ne pus alors me retenir et sans réfléchir, je posais brièvement mes lèvres sur une de ses paupières.

Je retins mon souffle dans l'attente de sa réaction. Je n'entendais plus rien, elle ne bougeait plus, ne respirait même plus.

Je me reculai alors un peu, nos respirations reprirent alors en même temps.

Le nez, le front, les yeux, elle n'avait émis aucune réserve, aucune objection. Il ne me restait plus qu'à mémoriser, à l'aide de mes doigts, le contour de ses lèvres. Je l'avais déjà presque fait inconsciemment, juste avant de glisser un chocolat entre elles.

Je pouvais le refaire. Si je me calmais et si j'arrivais à garder mes distances cette fois.

Mordant ma propre lèvre, je passai alors la pulpe de mon pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure. Un soupir lui échappa et je sentis son souffle sur ma peau. Je déplaçai alors mon index sur le contour de sa lèvre supérieure, une première fois.

Douces, fines, subtilement dessinées. De quelle couleur étaient-elles ? Rose pale comme la fleur de cerisier ? Rouge vif comme un coquelicot sauvage ? Il m'était impossible de lui poser la question. Je devrais rester avec ma frustration.

Lorsque je passai une nouvelle fois ma main. Elle ouvrit la bouche sous la pression de mon index et la vision érotique de celle-ci aspirant mon doigt avant de le lécher, s'imposa à moi et me fit perdre le souffle. La température augmenta de plusieurs degrés dans l'espace confiné.

Je reculai vivement. Refusant de l'effrayer en me jetant sur elle. Refusant surtout cette attirance indomptable qui grandissait en moi. Une amie, je pouvais gérer cela. Mais il était impensable d'imaginer aller plus loin.

Je saisis une des longues mèches de cheveux qui caressait le dos de ma main depuis un moment, jouant avec, lissant la texture soyeuse et parfumée. J'aurais voulu la garder, la poser contre ma joue, la respirer mais je me contentai de la replacer sagement derrière son oreille, suivant une dernière fois la longue mèche jusqu'à sa pointe qui retombait sur la poitrine de Bella.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je comble le silence lourd qui s'installait entre nous.

Je me calai à nouveau contre le mur opposé, reprenant à regret, mes distances, recherchant vainement un réconfort dans la fraîcheur métallique. Je me décidai à parler, souhaitant briser l'intimité des gestes que j'avais effectués.

\- Tu es parfaite.

Je me raclai la gorge afin de poursuivre…

\- Un petit visage fin mais très révélateur d'un fort tempérament. J'aime avoir la confirmation que ton caractère décidé se lit sur tes traits. Merci Bella. C'était... instructif.

Instructif, c'était exactement cela, j'avais appris plus que je ne l'avais espéré. Cette femme était dangereuse. Elle m'attirait physiquement, beaucoup trop, elle m'intriguait et me séduisait mentalement, encore plus. Pourtant je savais que je ne dépasserais pas mes limites. Je ne pouvais plus me le permettre.

\- Un repérage visuel, c'est ainsi que l'appelait mon toubib Kate Garrett, est assez compliqué à faire pour un débutant, mais je suis assez content de ma petite expérience. Qu'en penses-tu mon cher cobaye ?

Elle n'avait rien dit depuis un moment et la nervosité me gagna soudain.

\- Le cobaye te dit qu'un jour, il deviendra à son tour apprenti-découvreur tactile. Un jour Edward, je te le promets, je te ferai subir ce que tu viens de me faire, répliqua alors Bella d'une voix que je trouvai particulièrement sensuelle.

Elle plaisantait. Je fronçai les sourcils. Enfin je crois qu'elle plaisantait.

Mais sa menace retentit dans ma tête comme une promesse.

\- En attendant ce moment-là Edward, je crois qu'il est l'heure de s'allonger sagement dans notre chambre improvisée…

* * *

_Sagement ? je sais vraiment pas.. enfin si je sais ... enfin je crois. _

_Je n'ose demander votre avis sur l'essai d'Edward dans le noir... _

_A la semaine prochaine,_

_Merci de m'avoir suivi une fois de plus. _

_Merci pour le plaisir que vous me donnez à lire vos __review_  
_Et vive le mois de Mai.. un merveilleux beau mois à venir._

_Kiss_

_Nic_


	11. Regard attendri

_Hello les filles..._

_Un jour d'avance... _

_Parce que j'en avais envie._

_Parce que **Louise Malone** a publié son 11eme aussi et je veux pas qu'elle me distance lol _

_Parce que le mois de Mai est beau aussi :) _

_Un grand merci à **Chrys** qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes..._

_Bonne lecture_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **S. Meyer,** ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_

**Chapitre 11 Regard attendri**

_**Dimanche 6 h00 : **_

_Je ne travaille pas le dimanche. Je devrais donc, être encore au lit. Tranquille au chaud. Mais après ma chute, je n'ai pas pu me rendormir. J'ai tourné en rond dans mon petit appartement, surveillant mon réveil dont les chiffres changeaient terriblement lentement. Je fronçai les sourcils en enfilant ma veste en cuir._

_J'étais inquiet pour elle. _

_J'étais énervé contre lui. _

_J'étais furieux contre moi. _

_Ce n'était pas mes affaires. Je ne la connaissais pas. J'avais beau me répéter inlassablement ces mots, je savais que je serais devant ma loge pour accueillir le technicien de la société de maintenance. Je serais là et j'exigerais de passer un moment avec Bella Swan. Il fallait que je lui explique certaines choses. Elle devait savoir. _

_Je claquai donc la porte de mon studio et traversai le parc, totalement indifférent à la fraicheur de cette matinée de janvier._

_Je rejoignis à petites foulées rythmées, l'immeuble où je travaillais. Quelques minutes plus tard, le technicien me rejoignit et après m'avoir salué, il commença, sous mon regard attentif, à vérifier les réglages et branchements de l'armoire électrique de l'ascenseur. Il semblait connaitre son boulot mais j'aurais voulu que tout aille vite. _

_On me tapa sur l'épaule et je me retournai promptement. Je n'aimais pas me laisser surprendre. _

_\- Hello Black. Vous faites des heures supplémentaires ? _

_Le ton était poli, curieux. Mais légèrement moqueur. Comme toujours, je me sentis un peu mal à l'aise face au nouveau venu. Il n'était pas comme à l'ordinaire__,__ impeccablement vêtu de son éternel costume d'avocat respectable, non, Emmett Cullen se tenait devant moi en jogging noir et sweat comme s'il venait de faire son footing dominical. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait ici celui-là ? _

_\- Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. Non pas d'heures supplémentaires. Je fais ce que je veux de mes dimanches. _

_Il recula d'un pas, levant les mains devant lui, comme pour me signifier qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal. __É__videmment il se moquait de moi. Ces Cullen donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient au-dessus des autres. _

_\- Désolé, je cherchais mon frère. Il ne répond pas au téléphone et il n'y a personne chez lui. Je suis un peu inquiet._

_\- Vous appelez souvent votre frère à six heures du matin vous ? _

_\- Je fais ce que je veux de mes dimanches Black ! Alors vous avez vu Edward ou pas ? aboya-t-il. _

_\- Votre frère est… coincé dans l'ascenseur. Le technicien est au travail. _

_\- Dans l'ascenseur ? Depuis combien de temps ? Il va bien ? _

_Bon sang avait-il besoin de hurler aussi fort ? Je grimaçai de douleur. Avant que je puisse lui répondre, le réparateur vint nous rejoindre et dit : _

_\- Vous devriez aller devant les portes de l'ascenseur au niveau du 1__er__ étage. J'ai changé la pièce défaillante, une bricole. J'l'ai toujours dit au chef : p'tites causes grandes conséquences. Faudra qu's'y décide un jour à faire de la Vraie Maintenance, sinon un jour, un connard d'avocat va lui mettre une plainte où j'pense. _

_Je regardai Emmett Cullen d'un air amusé mais il semblait plutôt stressé et désintéressé. _

_\- Bon, vous vous en fichez j'vois ça. __Ç__a va s'ouvrir entre le rez-de-chaussée et l'étage. Je vérifierai le reste des circuits quand ils seront sortis. _

_Dès la fin du discours du type, Emmett partit en trombe et je le suivis. Hors de question de ne pas être présent à l'ouverture des portes._

**ooOoo**

**POV Bella- Quelques heures plus tôt**

\- En attendant ce moment-là Edward, je crois qu'il est l'heure de s'allonger sagement dans notre chambre improvisée…

Je me mordis les lèvres d'avoir prononcer ces mots. Quand est-ce que j'apprendrai à réfléchir avant de parler. Je devais laisser de côté ce que je venais d'éprouver sous ses doigts si inquisiteurs et troublants. Il serait toujours temps d'y repenser. Plus tard, quand je serai seule, loin de sa présence troublante.

\- Je veux dire que… qu'il est tard et que nous… devrions nous reposer.

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire Bella.

Il souriait, j'en étais sûre. Encore une fois j'avais provoqué son amusement, je haussai les épaules. Il valait mieux cela que de le rendre triste.

\- Tu n'as pas tort, poursuivit-il. Je ne suis pas sûr de m'endormir, j'ai mal aux jambes. Ce n'est pas très… spacieux ici.

\- Allonge-toi. Mets-toi à l'aise.

\- Facile à dire. Pourquoi ai-je hérité de la taille et des jambes de mon père ? grommela-t-il.

Je le sentis se déplacer légèrement à coté de moi, cherchant probablement une position plus confortable pour ses longues jambes, que je trouvais moi, parfaites. Vivre dans le noir rendait mes autres sens plus aiguisés. Libérée de la vision de son esthétique parfaite, j'étais encore plus sensible à sa voix veloutée, à sa chaleur si proche, à son parfum masculin. J'étais décidée à maîtriser cette attirance naissante pour lui car les hommes ne m'ayant pas apportée grand chose de bon ces dernières années, je préférai nettement garder notre précieuse et curieuse amitié. Je secouai la tête et repris avec effort le contrôle de mon cerveau.

\- Ne bouge pas, surtout pas : je m'occupe de l'aménagement de notre logement provisoire. Ça me connait les déménagements tu sais.

Je me levai et, à tâtons dans la pénombre, je rassemblai rapidement nos sacs vers la porte inutile, dans l'angle le plus éloigné de nous. Passant à nouveau au-dessus des jambes d'Edward, je fis attention de ne pas m'écrouler sur lui, puis roulai ma veste en un oreiller improvisé que je plaçai sur mes genoux après m'être assise au fond de l'ascenseur.

\- Allez, le canapé de Monsieur est prêt ! C'était rapide n'est-ce pas ? claironnai-je d'une voix joyeuse en attrapant son épaule musclée pour le guider.

Docile et étrangement silencieux, il se laissa faire, ne résista pas à la pression de mes doigts et pivotant d'un quart de tour, il s'allongea comme je l'y invitai, posant la tête sur l'oreiller, sur mes genoux.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, je supposai que la position était agréable.

\- Alors ? demandai-je après quelques instants de silence.

\- Alors oui, l'ascenseur est nettement plus grand dans ce sens, dieu merci. Je le savais pourtant. Et tu es très… confortable.

\- Merci Edward, je vais prendre cela pour un compliment.

\- C'en est un. Tu ne vas pas te reposer toi aussi ?

Je suis infirmière, les nuits de garde, assise sur une chaise, je connais ne t'inquiète pas.

Je le sentis se raidir et sans réfléchir, je passai une main sur son front d'un geste apaisant, lissant les mèches soyeuses qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Tu n'es pas mon infirmière !

\- Je n'ai pas voulu dire cela. C'est juste… mon métier. Ce que je sais faire de mieux. Enfin je crois. Si tu veux on échangera nos places dans quelque temps. Arrête de te tracasser et profite du confort de tes jambes allongées. En ce qui me concerne, même dans ce sens elles le sont, je suis bien aussi.

\- Merci Bella.

Je le sentis se détendre, aussi, je continuai machinalement à lisser ses cheveux. C'était incroyablement injuste qu'un homme ait de si beaux cheveux. Ils avaient brillé sous le soleil toute la journée et maintenant je découvrais leur texture soyeuse. Je sentais même l'odeur mentholée de son shampoing qui se mêlait au parfum de sa peau. Ces gestes, ce parfum, agissaient sur moi comme un baume apaisant.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas. Je m'étais réveillée ce matin, légère, heureuse et décidée. À rester dans ce bel appartement, avec Edward. À tenter de dépasser mon angoisse. Edward semblait être un type bien. J'étais _bien_ avec lui. Et puis, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Jamais décision n'avait été aussi facile à prendre finalement.

Notre journée de découverte avait été agréable, douce et tranquille jusqu'à ce que l'on se retrouve coincés dans ce… truc. J'étais un peu claustrophobe. Un peu trop.

Mais Edward avait été formidable là aussi pour me calmer, pour me laisser le temps de me reprendre. Il avait su me faire rire, satisfaire ma gourmandise. Le côté déstressant des chocolats m'était connu mais jamais il n'avait été aussi efficace que ce soir.

Je l'admirais. Edward paraissait parfois mieux me comprendre que quiconque. Son intuition et sa sensibilité étonnantes me séduisaient. Presque autant que le courage qu'il montrait face à son handicap. Son accident semblait récent mais il avait déjà conquis, à force de ténacité, un territoire et une indépendance auxquels il tenait énormément.

Les facettes de sa personnalité que je connaissais déjà étaient trop brillantes, trop intéressantes pour que je puisse m'en détourner. J'avais promis que je l'aiderais pour sa fille. Je tiendrai ma promesse quoiqu'il m'en coûte. Mais je n'irai pas plus loin. Même si, 24h après avoir fait sa connaissance, il était allongé sur mes genoux.

\- À quoi penses-tu ?

Sa voix me surprit.

\- À ta fille, Bree. Je dois faire sa connaissance demain et elle m'intrigue un peu. Je ne veux pas te paraître curieuse mais il me semble nécessaire d'en savoir plus.

\- Évidemment. Tu as raison. Par où commencer ?

Il sembla hésiter. J'avais presque l'impression de sentir les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner sous mes doigts.

\- Bree. C'est une superbe petite fille joyeuse, intelligente pétillante et têtue. Elle va avoir huit ans, je te l'ai déjà dit je crois ? Bon, je sais que j'en suis fier. C'est ma fille, je l'ai élevée… Elle est ce que j'ai de plus important. Si elle n'existait pas…

Il se tut, se racla la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix différente, enrouée par l'émotion.

\- … si elle n'existait pas, je crois que je n'aurais jamais eu la force de résister, de me battre et de réapprendre à vivre, à « voir ». Elle a toujours été avec moi depuis sa naissance. Toujours. Mais nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis notre accident. Depuis un an.

J'étais sous le choc. Un an. Un silence, lourd de douleurs et de questions pesa entre nous. Il y avait tant de choses que je voulais savoir, comprendre. Il y avait tant d'amour et de tristesse, de regrets dans sa voix. Un jour peut-être, il se confierait. En attendant je devais l'aider. Autant que je le pouvais. De toutes mes forces.

\- Vous allez pouvoir aller de l'avant maintenant. Ce sera presque une nouvelle naissance alors. Tu as de la chance, tu as une petite fille superbe à redécouvrir, vous aurez plein de choses à partager.

J'essayai d'adopter un ton léger, mais il n'était pas dupe.

\- Bella, j'ai de la chance oui... de t'avoir bousculée sur un trottoir.

Sa voix était soudain méconnaissable, délicieusement rauque et un frisson me parcourut, naissant au creux de mon ventre.

Je sentis le poids de sa tête sur mes genoux disparaître lorsqu'il la souleva légèrement et, dans la pénombre, sans réfléchir, je me penchai vers lui. Mes cheveux libres tombèrent de chaque coté de mon visage, se posant sur son buste. Je distinguai vaguement les contours de son visage. Ses mains m'effleurèrent le cou, puis les joues.

Subtiles, douces, enivrantes. Je suspendis mon souffle dans l'attente de… de quoi ?

Je me sentis tomber en avant, au ralenti, comme aspirée par la magie de ses doigts me frôlant. Son parfum boisé flottait autour de moi et m'ôtait toute volonté.

Je me penchai vers lui, tandis qu'en prenant appui sur ses bras, toujours allongé en dessous de moi, son visage parfait, même dans la pénombre, se rapprochait. Nous restâmes ainsi, proches l'un de l'autre pendant de longues secondes, ou quelques heures, je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus. Mon cœur battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Il allait se passer quelque chose, je ne pouvais plus ni avancer ni reculer. Ma peau me picotait agréablement à l'endroit où il m'avait effleurée. Nous étions statufiés l'un et l'autre.

Puis le temps s'arrêta lorsque nos lèvres se trouvèrent, se frôlèrent. Elles semblaient hésiter, savourer cette première fois qui ne reviendrait plus jamais.

Le bonheur m'envahit et mon cœur prit le rythme du sien. C'était si doux et tendre. Juste un effleurement qui me donna envie de plus, de beaucoup plus et comme s'il l'avait deviné, Edward entrouvrit la bouche et je sentis son souffle parfumé au chocolat se mêler au mien. Ses lèvres humides taquinèrent ma lèvre supérieure qui, sous leur douce incitation, s'entrouvrirent.

Je n'étais plus consciente que de la tendresse et de la tiédeur de sa bouche, de sa langue qui s'aventura doucement, sensuellement, ne rencontrant aucune résistance de ma part. C'était à peine un baiser. C'était un effleurement de douceur, mais il m'émut et me bouleversa beaucoup plus que n'importe laquelle des étreintes que j'avais pu connaître.

Je le voulais. J'avais envie. Nous n'étions plus Edward et Bella, deux inconnus encore la veille, mais deux corps qui se reconnaissaient.

Puis tout s'arrêta, aussi soudainement que nous nous étions rapprochés l'un de l'autre, en même temps nous reculâmes. Ses doigts disparurent de mes joues, laissant une traînée brûlante sur ma peau et sa nuque retomba sur mes genoux.

Je me plaquai contre la paroi métallique froide, fermant les yeux, sentant encore son empreinte et son parfum sur mes lèvres. Je refusai de me laisser submerger par cette émotion.

J'entendais le souffle haché d'Edward répondre au mien.

Nous nous taisions. Que pourrais- je dire ? Je ne savais pas comment ou pourquoi cela avait commencé. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ce baiser s'était achevé.

Nous savions juste ce que nous ne voulions pas : une relation compliquée entre nous.

\- Humm, je sais que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais je ne te dirai pas que je regrette Bella.

J'écoutai ses paroles avec attention, attendant la suite en silence. Il soupira et sa main remonta le long de mon avant bras, le caressant doucement d'un geste réconfortant.

\- Je ne regrette pas du tout, reprit-il, mais je ferai mon possible pour que ça ne se renouvelle pas. Je pense qu'on a un peu tendance à perdre la tête lorsqu'on se retrouve seul. Et ce n'est pas ce que l'on souhaite n'est-ce pas ?

Je devais répondre.

\- Je ne regrette pas non plus ce… euh… baiser, mais je souhaite seulement rester ton amie. C'est trop… perturbant. J'ai besoin de simplicité.

C'était curieux de se sentir aussi sincère mais en même temps de regretter ses propres paroles.

\- Bon alors mon amie, si nous sommes d'accord, on met cet instant de côté et tu vas t'allonger sagement à coté de moi. On va tenter de dormir jusqu'à ce que le preux chevalier Black et son assistant nous libèrent à l'aube.

\- Black ? demandai-je tout en me laissant glisser à coté de lui.

\- Oui je parie qu'il sera là. Il est déjà dingue de toi tu sais.

Edward avait parlé calmement et sérieusement, alors que j'étais sur le point de poser ma tête sur ma veste-oreiller, je relevai la tête stupéfaite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment sais-tu ça ?

\- L'intuition masculine.

Je m'allongeai en grommelant. Il se moquait de moi. Le sol était dur et froid et je m'écartai un maximum de la source de mon mécontentement.

J'entendis un petit rire puis une main se glissa sous ma nuque et je me retrouvai blottie confortablement contre lui, sur la veste qu'il avait mise sur le sol et ma tête reposant sur son bras.

Il posa un baiser rapide sur mon front.

\- Jake est un peu transparent pour moi. Il ne m'aime pas, il m'évite souvent, même si je sais qu'il m'espionne de loin. Hier, il nous a collés, j'ai entendu à sa voix qu'il était fou d'inquiétude. Pour toi. Pas pour moi. Tu es toujours fâchée ?

\- J'étais pas fâchée, boudai-je, tout en tournant dans ma tête les arguments d'Edward.

Aveugle, il était plus observateur que moi, c'était agaçant mais je pensais qu'il se trompait. Jacob devait être inquiet pour Edward quoiqu'en dise celui-ci. Il ne pouvait pas s'être attaché à moi, nous avions à peine parlé, c'était insensé !

\- Je sais que j'ai raison. Arrête de te déconsidérer. Tu fais de l'effet aux hommes. Plus que tu ne penses, même sur moi c'est pour dire !

Il lisait dans mes pensées. C'était effrayant !

\- Pff tais toi et dors !

\- Je t'obéis si tu arrêtes de gigoter contre moi. Bonne nuit Bella.

Je voulus m'écarter un peu, mais le bras sur lequel ma tête était appuyée, enserrait fermement ma taille. J'étais fatiguée. J'étais bien, alors je me contentai de fermer les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit Edward.

**ooOoo**

**Dimanche vers 6 heures du matin**

C'est un curieux bruit qui me fit sortir de mon sommeil.

J'avais mal au dos. Aux jambes aussi, constatai-je avant même d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant j'étais plus reposée et tranquille que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps, douillettement enveloppée dans de puissants bras qui me maintenaient au chaud.

Des bras ?

J'ouvris les yeux lorsque mon cerveau démarra.

Edward ! Il était tout contre moi et semblait dormir profondément. Sa tête reposait dans mon cou et il me serrait contre lui. Il faisait clair et je distinguai des petites rides autour de ses yeux. Son front était détendu, il dormait calmement. Son souffle régulier chatouillait mon oreille et je fondis de tendresse, il paraissait tellement plus jeune lorsque dans l'abandon du sommeil il relâchait la pression qu'il s'imposait toujours.

Délicatement de ma main libre, je dégageai les quelques mèches qui retombaient sur son visage.

\- Désolé de vous déranger mademoiselle, je vois que vous prenez soin de mon frère, mais j'étais disons, inquiet. Je ne pensais pas qu'Edward serait assez malin pour se faire enfermer aussi bien accompagner dans un ascenseur. Il me surprendra toujours.

La voix inconnue et un peu moqueuse qui me parvint me fit tourner la tête brusquement.

Ils étaient deux hommes à genoux sur un palier, légèrement au-dessus de nous, car l'ascenseur semblait coincé entre deux étages. Il y avait Jacob Black, un air furieux et blessé plaqué sur le visage et un bel homme brun, celui qui venait de s'adresser à moi. Le frère d'Edward, celui qui lui avait offert le tablier au message ambigu. Zut !

Je me rassis brusquement, cherchant bêtement et machinalement à remettre mes cheveux en ordre. Ils avaient tendance lau réveil à me faire ressembler à un épouvantail. Dans mon mouvement, la tête d'Edward retomba sur le sol un peu plus brusquement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

\- Merci Bella, je me souviendrai qu'avec toi les réveils sont plutôt brutaux, grommela celui-ci réveillé par ma faute.

\- Je plaide coupable Ed, je pense avoir surpris la demoiselle, mais je ne voulais pas laisser Black seul pour s'occuper de toi après une nuit dans un ascenseur, lança Emmett qui semblait décidément beaucoup s'amuser.

Edward se rassit en se frottant la tête à l'endroit où il avait heurté le sol. Il tourna vaguement la tête vers la porte enfin ouverte d'où la voix lui parvenait.

\- Salut Emmett, bonjour Jacob. Tu patienteras un peu pour les présentations. Suis pas encore réveillé. On se retrouve dans cinq minutes.

Puis il se retourna de mon côté.

\- Bella comment vas-tu ce matin ?

Il avait baissé la voix sur ces derniers mots, et tendait sa main vers moi, cherchant mon contact. Je vérifiai du coin de l'oeil : Emmett s'était relevé entrainant Jacob avec lui, obéissant ainsi au vœu de son frère d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Ils semblaient parfaitement bien communiquer ces ceux-là. Je saisis la main d'Edward et embrassai le bout de ses doigts.

\- Je vais bien. Merci Edward. Je crois que notre interlude est fini. On va grimper d'un demi-étage pour sortir rejoindre le monde. Ils nous attendent et on ne doit pas faire attendre ta fille.

Il eut un sourire éclatant à mes mots. L'impatience de retrouver sa fille se lisait sur son visage. Il se leva d'un mouvement souple, gardant ma main dans la sienne.

\- Allez debout jeune paresseuse. Le monde nous attend, fit Edward d'une voix enjouée.

Il se pencha vers moi et je me demandai soudain s'il n'allait pas à nouveau m'embrasser. Lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent mon oreille pour me chuchoter quelque chose, j''oscillai entre le soulagement et la déception avant d'éclater de rire à ses mots.

\- Bella, l'appartement est au 9 ème étage… Soit huit à monter par l'escalier... de façon assez urgente. J'ai besoin de ton aide. On n'a pas bu énormément hier soir mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes de me laisser passer le premier aux toilettes, les hommes sont très handicapés sur ce plan-là, je dois le reconnaitre.

\- Promis Edward. Nous les femmes, sommes endurantes, c'est bien connu. Débarrasse-nous de ces deux curieux qui nous dévisagent et je te guide vers ton objectif aussi vite que possible. Que ferais-tu sans moi ?

\- Je préfère ne pas te le dire. Allez dehors !

Il me prit par la taille pour me hisser dans l'ouverture où les bras solides de Jacob m'attrapèrent tandis qu'Emmett tendait une main secourable à Edward qui escalada le dénivelé sans trop de problèmes, à l'aide du grand brun.

Je n'étais pas sûre d'être aussi heureuse que lui de quitter notre refuge, mais son enthousiasme était agréable à voir. En quelques secondes, j'avais quitté l'espace protégé et intime pour me retrouver avec d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Je me sentis un instant perdue et avec un sourire poli, je quittai les bras de Jacob pour me rapprocher d'Edward qui était devenu en deux jours mon point d'ancrage. Je ne sais pas s'il sentit ma présence, mais une nouvelle fois, il tendit son bras vers moi et entoura mes épaules.

\- Emmett, voici Bella. Bella Swann, mon amie, elle a accepté de tenir compagnie à Bree. Bella, je te présente mon seul et unique frère Emmett. Il parait séduisant au premier abord ,d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher trop près de lui.

Il lança ces mots en me serrant contre lui et j'eus l'impression curieuse que le message qu'il adressait à son frère, qui releva un sourcil étonné en l'écoutant, était aussi pour Jacob Black.

\- Maintenant les garçons, j'ai un truc à voir avec elle. Retournez voir si l'ascenseur est réparable rapidement. Emmett rejoins-nous dès que tout est rétabli.

\- Pas de problème, Eddy, « Bob le bricoleur » est mon deuxième prénom, tu le sais bien !

S'il était surpris, Emmett Cullen n'en laissa rien voir et je ne m'attardais pas pour contempler leur étonnement tandis que je m'enfuyais vers les escaliers entraînant Edward.

Les frères Cullen étaient décidément de drôles d'oiseaux. J'avais hâte de rencontrer la jeune Bree.

_**PS : Merci à celle qui m'a suggéré un ajout un peu particulier dans ce chapitre elle se reconnaitra. Un thème sous-estimé ,en effet ,les effets secondaires d'une longue station en lieu clos, sans sanitaires.**_

* * *

_Arrivée d 'un autre Cullen et une sortie de l'ascenseur. _

_Ils ne savent pas profiter des bonnes occasions ces deux là...si ils savaient ce qui les attends (sourire sadique) _

_Si le coeur vous en dit, je lis toujours avec plaisir vos suggestions et avis ..._

_Kiss_

_**Nic **_


	12. Arrivée glaciale

Hello les filles

Nous sommes le 1**3 mai ... **  
Debut de semaine ? Pas le jour de publi ? Je m'en fiche je célèbre ce jour comme je veux et vous offre un chapitre.

Bonne Lecture

_Un grand merci à **Chrys** qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes..._

_Bonne lecture_

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à **S. Meyer**, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 Arrivée glaciale**

**Dimanche 16h Aéroport JFK NY**

_J'étais derrière un des gros piliers du hall et je les observais. Ils se disputaient. Enfin c'était l'impression que j'avais. Il faisait de grands gestes et paraissait très en colère. _

_La femme brune n'avait pas peur de lui, elle haussa les épaules avant de lui indiquer, d'un geste assez autoritaire, le fauteuil juste derrière lui. Elle partit ensuite vers les guichets de renseignements. Je la regardai s'éloigner en faisant la moue. Puis, je me retournai vers lui. _

_Il était furieux, cela se voyait. Il se laissa tomber sur le siège. Je m'approchai doucement, sans faire de bruit. Pourtant mon cœur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression de faire un boucan de tous les diables. Je savais qu'il ne me verrait pas mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de craindre qu'il ne sente ma présence. Son regard passa sur moi comme si j'étais transparente. Cela me fit mal. Je le vis mettre sa tête entre ses mains. J'étais triste et ça, c'était quelque chose que je ne voulais pas. _

_J'avais reconnu la colère. C'était un truc que je connaissais très bien. Mais quelque chose d'autre avait assombri son regard. Une chose qui m'avait surprise. La peur. _

_Non, je ne me laisserai pas avoir ! Je suivrai mon plan. Il ne changera rien._  
_Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Les adultes et leurs ruses, je les connaissais. Avec Maman, j'étais à bonne école depuis un an._

_Je m'installai sur un des sièges à quelques mètres derrière lui et j'attendis sans rien dire. _

**ooOOoo**

Tout allait de travers. Je ne voulais pas laisser la panique m'envahir. Bella avait eu raison d'employer son ton de garde-malade autoritaire. Cela m'avait remis les idées à l'endroit. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider. J'étais en territoire inconnu et même la canne blanche que j'avais sortie du placard pour aller à l'aéroport, mettant ma foutue fierté de côté, ne me servait à rien. Impuissant. Totalement impuissant. Même si ma fille était à un mètre de moi je ne la verrais pas.

Je me laissai tomber sur le fauteuil sans plus aucune résistance et me couvris le visage de mes mains tremblantes.

Je détestais les aéroports depuis longtemps. C'était des lieux trop grands, trop impersonnels avec leurs immenses baies vitrées ouvertes sur les pistes. Le JFK, avec son gigantisme, était un des pires de tous. J'avais toujours eu l'impression que les gens qui s'y côtoyaient sans se voir, et surtout sans se regarder, vivaient entre parenthèse ce passage obligé de l'aéroport. Un moment « perdu » sans joie possible, sans importance. Chacun partait de son coté, rejoindre un travail ou quitter des amis. J'observais trop les choses avant. Je voyais le garçon qui pleurait le départ de son père, je souffrais avec la vieille dame qui souriait à ses petits-enfants quasi indifférents à sa tristesse. Finalement ne plus vivre cela, ne plus le voir aurait pu être agréable. Si je n'avais pas eu si peur.

Nous étions dans le terminal 4 et nous avions attendu. Silencieux, collés l'un à l'autre, ballotés par la foule dans un premier temps, j'avais protégé Bella de ma carrure, faisant écran entre les autres personnes venues attendre et mon amie qui scrutait les arrivants. Puis il y avait eu moins de monde, moins de bruit.

L'avion avait atterri avec ma fille depuis 40 minutes mais nous ne l'avions pas vue sortir. J'avais confié à Bella avant de partir, une photo de Bree pour qu'elle reconnaisse aisément la petite fille. Mais aucune fillette, seule ou accompagnée, n'avait franchi le portique de débarquement.

Je ne m'étais pas inquiété immédiatement. Elle avait fait le voyage sous la responsabilité d'une hôtesse. Je l'avais exigé de Tanya qui refusait de se déplacer pour que notre fille ne traverse pas le continent seule. Peut-être que les enfants accompagnés sortaient après, avec le personnel de l'avion ? Plus le temps étirait ses longues minutes et plus je sentais que ce hall de débarquement se vidait des voyageurs. Ils annonçaient déjà le prochain atterrissage. La main de Bella sur mon bras, s'était de plus en plus crispée, laissant son angoisse répondre à la mienne. J'aurais voulu arpenter les couloirs de l'aéroport, mais elle avait exigé que je reste ici pendant qu'elle allait aux renseignements. Je ne pouvais que me perdre et compliquer les choses avait-elle dit avant de rajouter plus doucement, « dans le cas où la petite apparaîtrait ». Je ne pouvais rien faire et la peur m'étreignit.

Où était Bree ?

Fébrilement, j'essayai de joindre une nouvelle fois Tanya. Sans aucun résultat. Le portable de Bree ne répondait pas non plus, nous avions déjà tenté de l'appeler plusieurs fois.

J'envoyai un bref message à mon ex-femme, lui demandant de me rappeler au sujet de Bree, espérant qu'elle me répondrait rapidement, ce dont je doutais. Elle avait toujours pris beaucoup de plaisir à me contrarier.

Je ne pouvais qu'attendre le retour de Bella. Je venais de m'adresser à elle assez brusquement, extériorisant ainsi mon angoisse mais elle ne m'en avait pas tenu rigueur, se contentant de me redire d'attendre.

Où pouvait être Bree ?

Je tentai de réfléchir. Elle avait pris l'avion. C'était un point presque sûr. Elle en était forcément sortie. Mais Bella et moi l'avions ratée. Pourquoi ?

J'étais certain que Bella avait été attentive... Que s'était-il passé ?

C'est dans de tel moment que j'aurais eu besoin de fumer. J'avais arrêté il y a longtemps. Pendant la grossesse de Tanya. Je savais que c'était encore plus mauvais pour les bébés que pour les adultes, alors j'avais arrêté. Ma consommation de caféine avait juste augmenté en échange mais cela ne perturbait que ma santé. À cet instant précis, je voulais inhaler une bouffée de cigarette, sentir la nicotine me monter au cerveau et stimuler l'oubli, le plaisir. Je soupirai longuement, cherchant à évacuer cette putain d'angoisse.

Les souvenirs voulaient remonter à la surface et il fallait que je les terre et les cadenasse bien au fond de ma mémoire.

Depuis la naissance de Bree, j'avais si souvent eu peur.

Il y avait d'abord eu les premières nuits, quand j'avais l'impression que le bébé avait arrêté de respirer dans le berceau à coté de mon lit. Je ne dormais pas pendant de longues heures, suspendu au rythme de son souffle.

Puis, pendant les premiers mois, Bree pleurait très souvent le soir, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. J'avais marché des heures durant avec mon bébé dans les bras me maudissant d'être incapable de comprendre pourquoi elle était mal.

À onze mois, elle avait fait ses premiers pas. Lorsque son petit pied nu se levait doucement sur la moquette blanche et partait brutalement en avant en même temps que son corps, je retenais mon souffle, j'avais peur. Je tentais de devancer le moindre obstacle, la moindre embûche sur sa route. J'avais entouré de coins ronds les moindres arêtes, mis des cache-prises contre les petits doigts trop curieux. J'étais un père anxieux. Un père comme un autre sûrement.

Puis, il y avait eu la première soirée à l'hôpital, l'attente interminable aux urgences et le soulagement lorsque le médecin m'avait remis ma petite fille de 3 ans avec un beau pansement sur le genou mais en ajoutant « rien de grave, juste 4 petits points de sutures et quelques larmes ». Elle avait fait une chute de tricycle dans Central Park sous ma prétendue surveillance. J'étais loin d'être parfait.

Et puis très vite, trop vite, le premier jour d'école était arrivé. Elle était si petite et si courageuse en lâchant ma main pour rentrer dans la cour, me décochant un petit sourire tremblant à travers les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux.

Avoir un enfant était formidablement beau mais, extraordinairement angoissant aussi. Il y avait toujours ce terrible tourment de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas toujours pouvoir prévoir l'imprévisible, comme il y a un an…

Une main sur l'épaule me fit revenir à la réalité, avant que le passé ne m'attrape de son horrible griffe.

\- Edward ? Ça va ?

Bella était inquiète pour moi. Et pour Bree.

\- Ça va. Que t'ont-ils dit ?

\- La dame à l'accueil a confirmé que la petite avait pris l'avion et était accompagnée d'une jeune hôtesse, Jessica. Ils l'ont appelée, elle va nous rejoindre. Ils vont aussi faire une annonce dans l'aéroport. La sécurité surveille les issues. Aucune petite correspondant à la description de Bree ne pourra sortir avant que nous ne l'ayons vue. On doit attendre ici.

\- Dieu merci ! Assieds-toi à côté de moi s'il te plaît.

Je posai ma main sur elle, touchant son bras, puis sa main, que je serrais fortement.

\- Sans toi, je ne m'en serais pas sorti.

\- Si sûrement. Mais c'est vrai que c'est plus simple ainsi. Au moins, je n'usurpe pas mon salaire.

\- Bella, que penses-tu qu'il se soit passé ? Elle doit être morte de peur.

\- Je ne sais pas, ça ne sert à rien d'imaginer un scenario, laisse ton imagination d'écrivain au repos. Quant à sa peur, je ne pense pas…

Bella fit une pause semblant réfléchir.

\- … si elle te ressemble un peu. Elle doit avoir hérité de ton courage, de ta façon de prendre les problèmes à bras le corps. Edward !

Sa voix avait brutalement changé. Elle chuchotait mon nom avec une note d'urgence qui réveilla ma peur.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Bree, tu m'as bien dit qu'elle avait de longs cheveux ?

\- Oui mais pourquoi… Reviens Bella !

Elle s'était levée précipitamment. Sa chaleur, son parfum disparurent, me laissant dans le vague. Je me levai à mon tour mais je ne savais pas où aller.

\- Par ici Edward. Je suis à quelques mètres sur ta gauche, trois rangées de sièges derrière. Oui continue. Tout droit.

Guidé par le son de sa voix, je rejoignis Bella, ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Bonjour Papa.

Bree ! Je fis un pas de plus, cherchant à toucher ma fille. Je frôlai, une épaule, à la hauteur de ma taille.

\- Bree ? C'est bien toi ?

Je tombai à genoux devant ma fille. Entourant de mes mains le fin visage dont je reconnus les traits, même si tant de mois avaient passé. Je la serrai contre moi, soulagé. Tellement soulagé. Le poids qui grandissait dans mon estomac depuis de longues minutes avait disparu comme par enchantement et je me sentais à nouveau respirer. Je fermai les yeux, avant de m'apercevoir qu'elle ne bougeait pas. Ses bras restaient pendants le long de son corps. Elle était raide, tendue contre moi, comme si elle évitait tout contact.

\- Bree ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as eu peur ? Quelqu'un t'a…fait du mal ?

Les pires scénarios recommencèrent à défiler dans ma tête. Je la relâchai un peu et m'écartai légèrement lui laissant de d'espace. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer.

\- Non ça va. Je t'attendais.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton calme. Presque froid. Je ne reconnaissais pas ma petite fille si exubérante et câline.

\- Tu m'attendais ? Mais où étais-tu ? Bella t'a guettée, tu n'es pas sortie avec les autres.

Je la pressai de questions. Ce n'était pas bien de lui laisser sentir mes craintes mais je n'étais pas en état de me maîtriser.

\- Si. Mais je voulais juste te voir avant. Alors je me suis assise ici, en attendant.

Elle répondait calmement. Sans émotion. J'étais perdu. Je relevai la tête, recherchant de l'aide auprès de Bella.

Celle-ci posa sa main sur mon épaule et cela me rassura un peu.

\- Bree était assise derrière nous. Elle ne bougeait pas et se contentait de te regarder Edward. Elle a changé, elle a les cheveux très courts, ce qui explique peut-être que je ne l'ai pas identifiée immédiatement. Je suis désolée.

Je me relevai doucement, tenant ma fille par la main, je cherchais à comprendre. M'aurait-elle évité sciemment ? Serait-elle fâchée contre moi ?

\- Ce n'est rien Bella. Bree tu vas bien ? répétai-je.

\- Oui. On va chez toi ?

Ce fut un choc supplémentaire d'entendre ses mots. Je pensais que ce n'était pas chez moi mais chez nous. Elle avait toujours vécu là, avec moi. C'était son foyer. Avant.

\- On va chez nous, Bree**,** corrigeai-je d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

\- Si tu le dis.

Elle avait l'air d'être indifférente. Je recherchai encore une fois l'avis, la présence rassurante de mon amie en me tournant vers elle.

\- Laisse-lui le temps Edward s'il te plaît, me souffla Bella à l'oreille.

\- Mr Cullen ?

Une voix féminine, flutée, avec un léger accent traînant assez désagréable, nous interrompit.

\- Oui ?

La femme saisit ma main et la serra. Elle avait une poignée de main molle, hésitante.

\- Je suis Jessica Stanley. J'ai accompagné votre fille depuis Los Angeles. Je... on m'a dit que vous la cherchiez mais je vois que vous l'avez retrouvée.

\- Pas grâce à vous ! Vous étiez sensée l'accompagner jusqu'à moi. Qu'avez-vous fait ? On n'abandonne pas une enfant dans un aéroport comme cela !

Il fallait que ma colère sorte et cette Stanley tombait à point nommé.

\- Edward s'il te plaît !

\- Monsieur, je suis désolée.

Bella voulait me calmer. Miss Stanley était repentante et moi j'étais furieux, bien décidé à ne pas laisser cette inconsciente repartir sans qu'elle ait saisi la gravité de son geste.

\- Nous allons voir vos supérieurs et vous vous expliquerez. Ma fille aurait pu se perdre, être agressée, kidnappée !

\- Je suis désolée, je… j'avais un appel à passer à... un ami et Bree… commença la fille en pleurnichant presque.

\- Papa, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de s'en aller. Je lui ai dit que je t'vais vu et je suis partie en courant.

\- C'est vrai M'sieur, je l'ai vue se jeter dans les jambes d'un homme qui s'est accroupi pour lui parler, j'ai pensé que c'est vous... Mais euh… ce n'était pas vous. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais dû vérifier.

L'hôtesse semblait effondrée. Moi aussi. Je ne comprenais qu'une chose dans tout ce cirque. Bree l'avait sciemment induite en erreur.

\- Vous pouvez retourner à votre travail, mademoiselle. Je vais régler cela avec ma fille. Soyez plus attentive la prochaine fois.

\- Bien sûr. Au revoir monsieur. Au revoir Bree.

J'entendais ses talons claquer sur le sol pendant qu'elle s'éloignait rapidement. J'appuyai alors mes doigts sur mes tempes, sentant une migraine pointer. De la main, je repérai le dossier d'un fauteuil et m'y assit. Le silence régnait entre nous trois. Je n'entendais même plus le brouhaha autour de nous. Je déglutis et essayai de parler calmement pour commencer.

\- Bree, Je te présente Bella Swan. Une amie. Elle vit à la maison. Bella voici Bree, la petite fille dont je ne cesse de te parler depuis deux jours.

\- Bonjour Bree, la voix de Bella était calme et douce, comme je m'y attendais, mais assez tendue. Ton père avait hâte de te retrouver. Il vient de passer de sales moments à t'attendre.

\- Alors papa a une petite amie ? Vous êtes moins jolie que maman. Si je dérange je peux reprendre le prochain avion pour Los Angeles. Je connais les horaires par cœur. Et puis il a à peine attendu, rien de grave. Je voulais juste rigoler un peu. Une sorte de cache-cache.

\- Bree !

J'étais indigné. Elle se moquait de nous et insultait délibérément Bella.

\- Tu t'excuses auprès de Bella tout de suite.

\- Je m'excuse.

Le ton était provocateur et la tournure mal choisie, volontairement j'en étais certain. Elle cherchait la bagarre. Un an chez sa mère avait changé ma fille. Ce que je craignais était arrivé. J'avais écouté mes parents et pourtant je savais ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

Ma fille était devenue une inconnue.

Le trajet de retour à la maison fut calme. Trop calme. Nous étions à l'arrière du taxi, La chaleur rassurante de Bella m'envoyait des ondes apaisantes. Elle n'avait pourtant rien dit de plus. Quand à Bree, elle s'était installée le plus loin possible de moi et elle fredonnai sans fin un air à la mode dont le titre m'échappait et que je trouvais de plus en plus agaçant.

J'étais conscient que son silence était une provocation en lui-même. Elle avait grandi, changé. Il allait falloir composer avec ce changement et tenter de réparer les dégâts. Je pensais en être capable avec l'aide de Bella.

Le taxi s'arrêta. Bella sortit pendant que je réglai la course et je saisis ma fille par la main avant de sortir. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle s'éclipse dans les rues de Manhattan et cette « nouvelle » Bree m'en paraissait capable.

\- Papa ! Laisse-moi je suis plus un bébé.

\- Sûrement ma belle. Mais on a pas mal de choses dont on doit parler avant tout et je te lâcherai quand je l'aurai décidé.

Je l'entendis alors grommeler à voix basse : « Ce qu'il est pénible, elle avait raison Tanya ! »

Je me raclai la gorge pour qu'elle comprenne que je l'avais entendue, ce qui était sûrement l'objectif du petit chameau qu'était devenu mon ange.

Je récupérai la petite valise dans le coffre et me la fit subtiliser immédiatement par Bella.

\- Tu t'occupes de ta fille et moi je m'occupe de son bagage, me chuchota-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Nous montâmes les marches de l'immeuble pour rentrer chez nous et je dû relâcher mon attention quelques secondes. Elle m'échappa et partit en courant.

\- Jake !

\- Holà ma belle, doucement !

La voix de Monsieur Muscle était plus joyeuse que je ne l'avais entendu depuis longtemps. J'avais presque oublié à quel point Bree et lui s'appréciaient.

\- Je suis super contente de te retrouver, tu m'as manqué ! Je n'étais pas sûre que tu travailles toujours ici.

\- Tu es toujours aussi bavarde toi ! Et toujours aussi légère. Un vrai poids plume. Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué avec tes cheveux ? Un garçon t'a scalpé ou quoi ? Pas grave, t'es jolie comme un cœur.

Jacob plaisantait. Il avait été le meilleur ami de Bree dès son arrivée dans l'immeuble. Peut-être parce qu'il était encore un gosse à bien des égards. A l'époque ca ne me dérangeait pas trop.

\- T'as vu j'ai grandi Jacob ? Je serais bientôt assez grande pour qu'on se marie tous les deux. J'ai pas oublié tu sais.

\- Pour le mariage ma belle, on en reparlera plus tard.

\- Beaucoup plus tard Jacob. Beaucoup plus tard. Pose ma fille, s'il te plaît.

J'étais intervenu d'une voix un peu trop sèche. La morsure de la jalousie m'étreignit. Elle avait eu l'air tellement heureuse de le revoir, de lui parler. Je retrouvais la joie et la vivacité de ma Bree. Mais pas avec moi, pas pour moi.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur Cullen. Allez la miss, monte avec ton père, on se revoit plus tard. Je ne bouge pas de mon poste, je fais des heures supplémentaires aujourd'hui.

J'entendis un bruit de baiser avant que la petite main se glisse à nouveau dans la mienne.

\- Bon, si Jacob est toujours là, tout ne sera pas si pourri à New York, lança la gamine d'une petite voix satisfaite.

Bella étouffa un petit rire.

\- Je sens que ces prochains jours vont être amusants avec vous deux, mademoiselle Bree Cullen. Finalement, je suis contente d'avoir accepté d'aider ton père, sinon tu vas le rendre chèvre dès le premier jour.

Je soupirai en m'engageant derrière elles dans l'ascenseur. Amusant n'était pas forcement l'adjectif que j'aurais choisi pour décrire notre situation.

* * *

_Et voila pour le chapitre 12 ..**Bree** tant attendue est arrivée. Conforme à vos attentes ? _

_Merci à toutes celles qui prennent 30 secondes (ou plus ) pour me donner leur avis ... _

_J'espère__ que **Debby** me pardonnera mon infidélité du prologue..._

_Un gros bisou à **Lisa** qui va m'aider à écrire les chapitres suivant en alimentant ma gourmandise._

_et un grand merci à celui qui fut le déclic pour déclencher mon envie d'écrire (sans le savoir lol) et qui fête ses 28 ans aujourd'hui. _

_Kiss_

_Nic _


	13. Disparition

**Hello les filles **

**Bonne lecture **

**_Un grand merci à Chrys qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes..._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 Disparition**

**Dimanche 17h **

_Je sortis de l'ascenseur la première. J'attendis impatiemment que mon père ouvrît la porte. Mais je ne dis pas un mot. Même quand ils saluèrent la voisine qui sortait de chez elle. C'était une nouvelle, une jeune, pas comme Madame Cope, la vieille dame qui était là avant. Celle qui détestait les chats. De toute façon, cette nouvelle, je ne la connaissais pas et je n'avais pas envie d'être aimable et polie avec elle. Tant pis pour ce que Papa attendait de moi. Je me faufilai sans un mot entre lui et le battant de la porte entrouverte avant de me planter au milieu du salon en attendant que mon père et sa copine me rejoignent. Un coup d'œil discret autour de moi et je compris que rien n'avait changé ici en un an. C'était juste plus… rangé. Je haussai les épaules. J'en avais rien à faire de toute façon. _

_J'étais contente d'avoir retrouvé Jacob. Il était mon ami et lui ne me trahirait pas. _

_\- Elle est où ma chambre ? _

_\- C'est toujours la même. Ta grand-mère et Bella ont fait quelques changements mais…_

_Je n'attendis pas la suite et m'y précipitai directement. Je claquai la porte derrière moi. Je sautai à plat-ventre sur le lit, le nez dans l'oreiller, laissant mes jambes, mes pieds avec mes chaussures sur le couvre-lit. C'était bête, de toute façon il ne verrait rien. De la main je touchai le tissu. C'était doux. Ça sentait bon. Je relevai un peu la tête et observai autour de moi. Ce n'était plus ma chambre de bébé. Les couleurs étaient claires, du mauve, du blanc et du vert pâle. Un truc sympa. Pas un truc de bébé à la « hello Kitty » ou « Princesse Barbie ». Mamie Esmée avait dû passer par là. Le grand lit blanc était collé à la fenêtre. Je me mis à genoux sur la couette et ouvris la fenêtre à guillotine. En me penchant un peu, je pouvais même voir le haut des arbres de Central Park. C'était trop beau. Je me retournai et parcourus la pièce du regard, il y avait un beau bureau avec une photo de papa et moi, et derrière un gros pouf violet une immense bibliothèque pleine de livres ! Je me mordis les livres, je devais aller voir s'il y avait ceux que je…. _

_Non__,__ de toute façon je n'avais pas envie d'être ici ! _

_Je me rallongeai sur le dos, fixant le plafond blanc, et frottai délibérément mes chaussures sur la couette. Puis il frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. _

**ooOoo**

Je ne la disputerai pas, l'effet serait catastrophique.

Je ne crierai pas, ça ne servirait à rien.

Je ne lui dirai pas de ne pas claquer les portes, j'en avais subitement envie moi aussi.

Je ne lui dirai pas qu'elle avait été impolie avec Bella, même si férocement, ça me démangeait.

Je respirai profondément avant de mettre un pied dans la chambre.

\- Bree ? Tout va bien ?

J'attendis sa réponse. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait dans la pièce. Le silence me répondit. J'avais l'habitude de ce genre de situation mais c'était ma fille, mon bébé, un froid glacial grandissait en moi.

\- Je t'apporte ta valise. Bella viendra plus tard t'aider à la ranger. Je… vais préparer le repas. Et après, il faudra qu'on parle toi et moi.

Un léger mouvement sur le lit m'indiqua sa position. Je me tournai dans cette direction. Mais elle ne disait toujours rien. J'étais désarmé. Je ne savais que faire alors, je choisis la facilité et reculai vers la porte. Je sortis pour rejoindre Bella mais juste avant de refermer doucement le battant sur moi, je me retournai une dernière fois vers le lit où je supposai que ma fille était.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là Bree.

\- Pas moi.

Le souffle coupé par les mots qui avaient traversé le bois de la porte, j'appuyai mon front contre le chambranle, cherchant désespérément à deviner quelle erreur j'avais commise. Il me fallait comprendre pour avancer et combler la fosse qui nous séparait. Sa froideur me faisait physiquement mal. J'étais blessé dans ma fierté de père et incapable de réagir. Tout était différent de mes attentes. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé du salon. Qu'avais-je espéré ? Un an. C'etait long surtout à cet âge. Nous avions pourtant un peu parlé au téléphone. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ceci, cette distance, cette incompréhension entre celle qui resterai toujours mon bébé et moi.

\- Edward ?

Bella s'était approchée doucement et je la sentis juste devant moi. Elle effleura mon épaule et je saisis sa main comme une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle je m'accrochai désespérément.

\- J'ai peur.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus et je la saisis par les hanches, la plaçant entre mes cuisses. Je reposai alors ma tête contre son ventre, tandis qu'elle passait ses mains sur ma nuque, m'apaisant de quelques caresses sur mes cheveux. Il n'y avait aucune équivoque à notre position. Elle me réconfortait. C'était tout et c'était ce dont j'avais besoin à cet instant. Je ne sais pas comment Bella l'avait su mais elle était là. Elle était le roc sur lequel je m'appuyai dans le tourbillon noir qui m'emportait depuis l'arrivée de Bree.

Ce qui s'était passé entre nous dans l'ascenseur, m'avait ouvert les yeux. Bella était mon amie et j'étais, nous étions, clairement attirés l'un par l'autre. Mais elle avait ses cicatrices cachées encore fraîches. De mon coté je trimbalais encore pas mal de problèmes et nous ne pouvions construire quelque chose dans l'immédiat. Nous avions nos priorités. La mienne était Bree.

\- Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. Il y a quelque chose qui la tracasse.

Bella avait raison.

\- Laisse-toi du temps à toi aussi, reprit-elle. Tu as investi trop de rêves sur ces retrouvailles. Tu as vécu beaucoup de choses depuis votre séparation. Elle aussi, je suppose, avec sa mère.

\- Oh Bella. Comment je ferais sans toi ?

\- Je ne sais pas Edward. Tu inviterais Jacob à t'aider ?

\- Idiote.

J'avais souri. Je resserrai mes mains sur le bas de son dos, refusant de quitter l'agréable contact de sa peau tiède, le cercle rassurant de ses bras autour de mon cou.

\- Parle-moi d'elle. Raconte-moi ta fille, me demanda-t-elle alors.

C'était une bonne idée. Me souvenir d'elle. Des moments que nous avions passés ensemble.

\- Elle était adorable. Nous n'avions pas planifié sa naissance. En tout cas, pas moi. Mais j'ai voulu avoir un appartement comme celui-ci dès que j'ai su. Je voulais un foyer pour elle. Je l'ai acheté quand elle a eu un an, elle a toujours vécu ici depuis. Avec sa mère et moi, dans un premier temps, puis seulement avec moi. C'était une petite fille très vive avec le cœur sur la main. Je me souviens du jour où… C'était en avril je crois, elle devait avoir 3 ans à peine.

Je m'interrompis un instant, frottant ma joue sur le chemisier de Bella, recherchant dans ma mémoire les images colorées de ce jour.

\- Nous étions allés nous promener tous les deux à Central Park. Elle jouait avec d'autres enfants sur un tourniquet juste devant moi. J'étais assis sur un banc avec mon carnet de notes, je griffonnais des trucs, des idées pour mon futur bouquin je crois. Il faisait très beau. Tu sais, c'était le genre d'après-midi où le soleil joue à cache-cache entre les branches de cerisiers en fleurs. Central Park est superbe au printemps. Il y a plein de couleurs. Pleins d'odeurs. C'est très inspirant comme ambiance. Il y avait du monde, plein de gosses. C'était un peu bruyant mais joyeux. Mais quand j'avais relevé la tête de mon calepin, plus de Bree !

La peur encore et toujours. Je devrais être immunisé, mais je ressentais encore la panique de cet instant. Ma fille avait disparu. Le soleil avait disparu. Les cris des enfants aussi. Je soupirai en me passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux, avant de recoller ma tête contre mon amie.

\- Heureusement, dès que je me suis tourné je l'ai vue. Elle était à 10 mètres derrière moi, dans sa petite salopette en jean. Elle tentait de grimper sur un arbre. Je l'ai rejointe en courant. Elle pleurait silencieusement, elle leva vers moi son petit visage, très pâle, trempé de larmes et me montra de sa petite main pleine de terre et égratignée, le sommet de l'arbre. Pour elle, j'étais le sauveur.

\- Il y avait quoi dans l'arbre ?

\- Une petite boule de poils gris complètement hérissés, miaulait à fendre le cœur. Bree pleurait pour elle.

Elle était pathétique et touchante. Je souris à ce souvenir.

\- C'était Luna ? devina Bella.

\- Oui c'était Luna. Je suis monté dans l'arbre, j'ai déchiré mon pantalon de costume. Depuis, je ne mets que des jeans pour sortir avec Bree. Luna avait le vertige, elle ne voulait pas descendre, j'ai dû l'envelopper dans ma veste. Elle a d'ailleurs dormi dedans ensuite. Sur le lit de Bree. Elles ne se sont plus quittées jusqu'à... jusqu'au déménagement de Bree chez sa mère. Tanya a refusé de prendre le chat, c'est Angela qui l'a nourri pendant mon absence.

\- Luna est donc la chatte de Bree.

\- Oui, elle a choisi son nom le soir-même. Nous étions sur la terrasse. La lune était pleine et Bree m'a dit, je m'en souviens très bien « Elle a la même couleur que mon chat. Elle est presque aussi belle ».

\- C'est curieux, elle n'a pas demandé à la voir.

\- Oui. Ben ça attendra, maintenant.

Je me reposai encore un moment. Bella devait méditer le piège dans lequel je l'avais coincée, entre une môme désagréable et un jeune père plein d'angoisses. Je décidai de couper court à cette parenthèse.

\- Bon. Assez de guimauve pour ce soir. Je vais préparer le repas. Merci d'avoir été là et de supporter nos sautes d'humeur.

Je me levai et l'embrassai sur la joue avant de me diriger vers la cuisine.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, je suis résistante. Accepteras-tu de l'aide ce soir ? demanda-t-elle ?

\- Non. Va te reposer un peu, je crois qu'on aura besoin de toutes nos forces, du moins pendant quelques jours.

\- Bien Chef ! dit-elle en riant, pendant je regroupais les ingrédients nécessaires pour de simples escalopes panées accompagnées de riz. J

e suivis son pas léger qui montait à l'étage.C'était curieux comme sa présence me semblait naturelle.

Ma routine culinaire me calma. Je pris même le temps de répondre aux messages pressants d'Emmett qui souhaitait savoir si tout se passait bien avec Bree. Je ne fus pas forcément très honnête dans ma réponse mais mentir par omission n'était même pas un demi-mensonge. C'était ce que mon avocat de frère m'avait répété plusieurs fois lorsqu'il m'incitait à cacher ses sorties clandestines aux parents.

_**« Bree est bien arrivée. Nous t'attendons demain pour d**__**î**__**ner. Comme prévu. Tenue décontractée et chocolats de rigueur. »**_

J'appuyai sur la touche envoi après avoir enregistré ma réponse. J'avais expédié mon frère plutôt rapidement ce matin après qu'il nous ait sortis de l'ascenseur.

Sa curiosité vis-à-vis de Bella, n'était sûrement pas satisfaite. Tant mieux. J'aimais le faire griller un peu sur les charbons ardents de l'impatience. Quand il était remonté à l'appartement, Bella était sous la douche… enfin dans la salle de bains au moins et je me tenais volontairement éloigné de celle-ci. J'étais même redescendu au rez-de-chaussée pour nous préparer un solide petit déjeuner. En échange d'une tasse de café et de quelques douceurs, j'avais demandé à Emmett de me laisser un peu de temps avec Bella et Bree. Il avait même renoncé, assez facilement, au plan de notre mère de m'accompagner à l'aéroport.

Le repas fut prêt en moins d'une heure. J'avais repris le contrôle de ma cuisine et de mon calme. Je devrais être capable de me faire comprendre d'une petite fille de huit ans !

\- Bree ? Bella ? À table ! Ces dames sont servies.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis j'entendis à l'étage la porte de Bella s'ouvrir.

\- J'arrive Edward.

Je sentis son parfum m'entourer tandis qu'elle me prenait les assiettes des mains pour les placer sur la table.

\- Tu sais que je vais y prendre goût ? Me faire servir, et en plus ça sent bon.

\- Merci. Profites-en. Quand je ne suis pas enfermé dans mon bureau, j'aime cuisiner, ça me détend. Après, j'ai des périodes d'enfermement où j'oublie complètement les horaires. Enfin, on verra ça au moment voulu.

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux, je ne savais vraiment pas si j'avais envie que Bella se rende compte de l'espèce de caricature d'ours mal léché et noctambule je devenais lorsque le « démon de l'inspiration s'emparait de moi », comme disait gentiment mes amis.

Tout était servi sur la table mais Bree n'avait pas daigné se montrer. Je serrai les mâchoires. Devais-je faire un gentil rappel ? Ou me montrer plus dur, le jour de son retour ?

\- Elle dort peut-être, le décalage horaire peut l'avoir un peu perturbée.

\- Tu essaies de lui trouver des excuses, c'est gentil mais tu sais comme moi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un simple décalage horaire. Ce serait trop beau.

Je carrai les épaules, me drapai dans ma cape de super-papa compréhensif et calme avant de m'avancer vers la chambre de ma fille. Je frappai un petit coup sur la porte avant de l'entrouvrir.

\- Bree, viens nous rejoindre. C'est l'heure de manger. Tu te laves les mains et nous passons à table.

\- J'ai pas faim.

La voix boudeuse provenait encore du lit, vers la fenêtre. Je fis quelques pas dans cette direction, avec prudence, n'étant pas encore tout à fait certain de la nouvelle configuration des lieux, puis je m'accroupis devant le lit, prenant appui sur mes coudes posés sur la couette.

\- Je veux bien te croire. Mais tu vas faire un effort pour manger un peu, et pour venir parler avec moi aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu veux parler ? demanda-t-elle, agressive.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi un petit chaton en colère. Un de ces animaux dont il ne fallait pas s'approcher sous peine de griffures mais que l'on crevait d'envie de serrer dans ses bras. Je restai immobile, sans dire un mot pendant un moment. Pourquoi je voulais parler ?

\- Parce que tu es ma fille, parce qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis très longtemps et que moi j'ai plein de choses à te dire, à te demander.

Je tendis ma main vers son corps et touchai son épaule, qui se raidit sous mes doigts. Je reculai encore une fois. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer. Me relevant, gardant au plus profond de moi ma frustration de ne pas pouvoir la prendre contre moi.

\- Viens Bree. Laisse-nous une petite chance de nous retrouver.

Je rejoignis Bella dans le salon sans me retourner, laissant la porte ouverte.  
C'était à elle de jouer.

Passant dans le salon, je m'assis en bout de table, je n'arrivais pas à parler.

Bella posa sa main sur mon bras gauche.

\- Elle viendra. Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Elle viendra sûrement tu as raison. En attendant sers-toi.

Je mâchonnai sans entrain depuis quelques minutes quand elle parla.

\- Je m'assois où ?

\- Si je sais encore compter jusqu'à trois jeune fille, il doit rester sur la table, une assiette vide avec une chaise devant. Juste à ma droite.

\- Très marrant.

La chaise crissa sur le sol.

\- Je vais te servir Bree si tu veux bien, commença Bella.

\- Je peux le faire seule.

\- Non, le plat est encore très chaud. Je te sers, insista Bella fermement.

Je n'intervins pas, beaucoup plus satisfait de la réaction de Bella que de celle de ma fille. Le silence s'éternisait et je ne voulais pas aborder de sujet aussi chaud que le plat principal à table.

\- Ton oncle Emmett mangera avec nous demain soir.

\- Pourquoi il vient ?

\- Pour te voir. Tu lui as manqué.

\- Pas tant que cela. Il n'est même pas venu me voir en un an.

Je sursautai à ses paroles amères. J'ai même cru deviner de la tristesse dans sa voix. Bree et Emmett s'entendait bien. Avant. Emmett s'entendait toujours avec les enfants. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela.

\- Il a traversé le continent trois fois pour te voir. Et il a trouvé la porte fermée deux fois. Puis la troisième il se l'est fait claquer au nez. Nous savons tous les deux que ta mère ne l'aime pas, mais je croyais qu'elle te l'avait dit.

\- Non.

\- Il est passé une première fois dès ta sortie de l'hôpital. Il a laissé un paquet pour toi, devant la porte de votre appartement je crois.

Je lui cachai qu'il avait entendu du bruit dans l'appartement et savait pertinemment que Tanya ne lui avait pas ouvert en sachant qu'il était venu voir la petite de ma part.

\- C'était quoi le cadeau ? demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- Une peluche, je crois. Un ours.

\- Un gros ours brun avec un nœud papillon ?

\- Oui je crois. Tanya te l'a transmis ?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Oui. Je crois. Et après ?

\- Euh la deuxième fois, c'était juste avant la rentrée scolaire. Je savais que tu venais de rentrer de chez ta grand-mère Carmen et j'avais confié une lettre à Emmett. Mais personne n'a répondu à l'interphone. Ses paquets sont restés à la loge.

\- Il m'avait apporté quoi ?

Sa voix était tendue.

\- Des livres, une poupée en tissu qu'Esmée avait cousue pour toi, un carnet pour écrire et ma lettre. Il faisait le facteur de la part de toute la famille.

Il y eu un silence.

\- Bon. J'ai plus faim. Je peux retourner dans ma chambre ?

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle interrompait ainsi la conversation.

\- Tu as mangé un peu au moins ?

J'étais inquiet. Elle ne repondait pas et Bella prit la parole.

\- Oui, Edward elle a mangé.

\- Eh ! Je suis assez grande pour répondre toute seule ! J'ai plus faim c'est tout. Je vais aller dormir. J'en ai marre.

Bree avait quasiment crié les derniers mots, mais j'aurais juré avoir senti des sanglots dans sa voix.

J'entendis juste la chaise racler le sol et une porte claquer. Encore.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas la mettre en colère.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit en colère contre toi, Bella. Tu n'es que le prétexte et j'en suis désolé moi aussi. Il y a autre chose. Je vais la voir. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

\- Fais attention, elle a des crocs apparemment ta fille, dit Bella qui souhaitait alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre ça. Elle a dû les affûter avec sa mère.

Je me levai de table et filai rejoindre ma fille. Je constatai, en faisant la grimace, qu'elle avait trouvé la télécommande de la télévision. Esmée avait insisté pour l'installer dans sa chambre. Une chaîne quelconque de clips déroulait les décibels à un niveau trop important pour mes vieilles oreilles. J'étais résolu à crever l'abcès et je ne pouvais pas le faire dans cette ambiance. Après quelques tâtonnements, j'appuyai sur le bouton d'arrêt de la télévision, pour entendre le pire bruit de toute mon existence.

Bree pleurait à gros sanglots. Elle était apparemment sur le grand pouf en forme de poire mauve proche de la bibliothèque. Je me dirigeai donc vers elle et m'accroupit à proximité de celui-ci.

\- Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement toi et moi. Ça fait un an qu'on ne l'a pas fait véritablement.

Comme elle ne disait rien. Je passai ma main sur sa joue et essayai ses larmes du bout des doigts.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'es pas venu toi ? Pourquoi tu ne parlais pas vraiment au téléphone. Tu ne parlais qu'à Tanya !

Ses sanglots me serraient le cœur. Je n'étais pas très bavard au téléphone. Nous ne discutions que de l'école, de ses copines. Pas vraiment d'elle ou de moi. Je n'avais pas été à la hauteur. Je caressais ses cheveux courts, ne sachant comment évoquer ma difficulté à communiquer verbalement. Ce qui avait été si simple à lui écrire dans ma première lettre, je n'avais pu lui confier de vive voix par téléphone.

\- Peut-être que tu me manquais trop ? Peut-être que je suis un imbécile qui ne sait pas dire les choses. Je m'excuse mon bébé mais tu es…

\- NON ! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux ! Tu mens. Je t'ai entendu parler avec maman. Tu ne voulais pas que je vienne. Eh bien moi je ne veux pas être ici !

Vive comme l'éclair, elle se leva et sortit de la pièce me laissant cloué sur place par la violence de ses paroles.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne ? Elle ne voulait pas être ici ? Je ne savais pas quelle phrase était la plus fausse des deux.

Ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais intérêt à bouger de là rapidement car une autre porte venait de claquer.

Celle de l'entrée de l'appartement… juste après que Bella ait crié « Non Bree ! Reviens ici ! »

* * *

_Voila Voila. _

_Je veux remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une petite reviews. Reccord battu. L'arrivée de Bella vous a "surpris" . Elle est toujours aussi mignonne la gosse... Votre avis ? _

_Eh au fait **Debby**... pas la trace de l'ombre d'un poil de Jacob ici ... tu as vu ? Zut alors, je viens de tout faire rater :) _

_Merci **Lisa** 3_

_Kiss _

**_Nic_**


	14. Explication

_Hello les filles_

_Je vais pas discourir longtemps..Bree a claqué la porte : ça urge _

_On se retrouve en bas. _

_Un grand merci à _**_Chrys_**_ qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes..._

_Bonne lecture_

**_Disclaimer_**_ : Les personnages de _**_Twilight_**_ appartiennent à _**_S. Meyer_**_, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_

* * *

**Chapitre ****14**** Explication**

_Il mentait. Lui aussi. Comme tous les autres. _

_Je ne voulais plus rester avec lui._

_Plus une seconde. Il disait des mensonges. Comme Maman._

_Les adultes étaient tous des menteurs._

_Je passai devant la femme, Bella, en courant. Elle me cria de revenir mais en réponse, je claquai la porte derrière moi. _

_Il fallait que je me cache, vite. Le palier était petit. Peu d'endroit pour me cacher. Un couloir vide et lumineux. Un ascenseur. Et trois portes. Je me précipitai sur celle de la terrasse mais elle était fermée. Vite, je me faufilai derrière une grande plante en pot placée à côté de la porte de la voisine. Un truc bizarre en plastique. Comme un faux palmier. Je respirai vite. Me recroquevillant sur le sol, je posai ma tête sur mes genoux, serrant mes jambes contre moi pour cacher mes chaussures. Il fallait que je réfléchisse._

_Ils mentaient tous. Les amis d'un soir de Tanya qui défilaient à la maison, ou ceux d'une semaine ou un peu plus, avaient tous le même faux sourire quand ils m'appelaient ma chérie. Je détestais leur façon de me pincer la joue comme si j'étais une poupée de chiffons. Je détestais les jouets couteux qu'ils apportaient pour acheter mon amitié. Je détestais leur phrase « Oh Bree que tu es jolie ? Tu seras aussi belle que ta maman. »_

_Menteurs ! Je savais qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie… que je disparaisse dans ma chambre ou même plus loin pour rester seul avec la belle Tanya. _

_Même elle. Elle qui disait vouloir me garder avec elle. Je l'avais entendue une nuit, lorsque je m'étais levée pour aller me rafraîchir, j'avais chaud, très chaud. J'étais malade ce jour-là. Je n'étais même pas allée à l'école. Elle parlait dans le salon avec un des types. Elle disait qu'elle en avait marre de mes caprices. Qu'elle aurait dû avorter. Elle avait dit que plus jamais elle n'accepterait plus jamais de perdre sa ligne pour un gosse. _

_Le lendemain, elle m'avait fait un câlin, tout en vérifiant en même temps son maquillage dans le miroir. Je la gênais. Je la connaissais trop bien et je ne pouvais plus être déçue par ma mère._

_Mais quand lui, mon papa, avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas que je vienne. C'était comme si mon cœur s'était cassé. _

_Depuis ce jour-là, j'étais en colère. _

**ooOoo**

Ma montre me confirma ce que je pensais, cela faisait 30 minutes que Bree, furieuse, avait franchi en courant, la porte de notre appartement.

Trente longues et horribles minutes.

Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de réfléchir. Immédiatement j'avais joint Jacob à la loge, le bénissant d'être présent exceptionnellement ce dimanche. Il avait, après un instant de panique que j'avais dû calmer immédiatement, juré qu'il ne quitterait pas la porte de l'immeuble, qu'il me préviendrait dès qu'il la verrait. Je pouvais lui faire confiance.

Bella avait ensuite décidé de descendre les étages un par un en vérifiant chaque palier. Elle était partie en trombe après avoir posé sa main quelques instants sur ma joue. Instants qui m'avaient donné le réconfort et la force de ne pas perdre la tête. Je ne devais pas paniquer.

J'étais alors sorti sur notre palier. Le plus petit. L'accès à la terrasse commune de l'immeuble était fermé à clé ce qui m'avait rassuré. Imaginer une seconde que Bree pouvait être montée sur le toit me liquéfiait littéralement les jambes.

J'étais rentré dans l'appartement, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Je devais rester là, même si ça me mettait en rage de rester inactif.

Je ne pouvais faire que cela, attendre ici pour être présent au cas où elle reviendrait d'elle-même. Je n'étais pas capable de la chercher. La scène de l'aéroport se reproduisait.

J'envoyai violement mon poing dans le mur, mais même la douleur physique n'effaça ni mon angoisse ni mon impuissance.

Comment pouvais-je espérer être capable de prendre soin de ma fille ?

Elle n'était avec moi que depuis quelques heures et déjà je l'avais perdue.

Mon téléphone sonna. Je ne mis que deux secondes pour décrocher.

\- Oui ?

\- Bree n'est pas passée ici. Vous avez des nouvelles ?

Jacob semblait presque aussi tendu que moi.

\- Non Rien de neuf ici.

\- J'ai appelé deux amis à moi, Sam et Seth. Ils sont déjà en train de chercher en remontant les étages. On va la retrouver. Je vous le promets, Monsieur Cullen !

\- Merci Jake. Remercie tes amis. Et appelle-moi Edward.

Je raccrochai sans attendre de réponse. La conversation avec Jake avait été brève. La ligne devait rester libre. Au cas où. Je tournai en rond dans le salon. Prêtant l'oreille au moindre bruit. Où pouvait-elle être partie ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Elle ne connaissait personne. Elle n'était même pas habillée pour lutter contre le froid du soir. Non. De toute façon elle ne pouvait pas être dehors. Elle n'était pas sortie. Jacob l'aurait vue. Et je ne pouvais pas envisager une seconde que ma fille de 8 ans soit seule la nuit dans Manhattan.

Luna se frotta contre mes jambes manquant de me faire tomber. J'attrapai la boule de poils qui ronronnait, indifférente à mon stress.

\- Idiote de chatte ! C'est bien le moment ! C'est maintenant que tu te montres ! Si elle t'avait vu peut-être que…

Je la plaçai plus confortablement dans mes bras et elle fourra sa tête dans mon cou. Sa chaleur me faisait du bien.

\- Si au moins tu étais le labrador que je devrais avoir, ton odorat m'aiderait à la retrouver.

Pour toute réponse elle ronronna encore plus fort, ses griffes pétrissaient mes avant-bras.

Je parlais à mon chat. L'asile me guettait. Je ne pouvais plus rester sans rien faire.

Déposant Luna sur le sol, j'appelai Bella sur son portable.

\- Tu as vu Bree ?

\- Non Edward. Je suis au 4ème, j'ai interrogé les voisins que j'ai pu voir. Elle ne peut se cacher dans les escaliers. Je continue.

\- Des amis de Jake remontent en faisant comme toi. Tu devrais les rejoindre.

J'étais à peine poli et je m'en voulais. Je parlais sèchement et la tension s'entendait forcément, mais il était injuste que moi, son père, soit cantonné dans cet appartement si vide. Cette impuissance, cette incapacité à gérer seul la situation, aggravait mon angoisse.

\- On va la retrouver Edward. Très vite.

Elle était sûre d'elle. Bella ne mentait pas. On la retrouverait. Forcément.

\- Je sais. Merci Bella.

Après avoir raccroché, je me retrouvai seul encore une fois avec mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ou dit pour qu'elle me déteste ainsi ? Est-ce que ce serait mieux pour elle de retourner avec sa mère ? J'avais l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas la bonne solution mais le doute grandissait. Je ne pouvais forcer une enfant, mon enfant, à m'aimer. Si nos liens avaient été détruits par cette année de séparation, je tenterai de les restaurer de toutes mes forces, et je donnerai à Bree le temps de sentir, de comprendre à quel point elle m'importait.

\- Monsieur Cullen ?

Une voix féminine, subtile et forte à la fois, me parvint en même temps que le claquement bref de doigts, mais déterminé, sur ma porte.

Je n'identifiai pas cette femme, mais je me précipitai vers la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Je me présente, je suis votre voisine, Alice Brandon.

Je sentis sa main prendre la mienne et la serrer. C'était une franche poignée de main mais j'étais surpris. Je ne la reconnaissais absolument pas.

\- Euh, Edward Cullen.

Les bonnes manières enseignées par mes parents avaient pris le dessus, même si j'avais d'autres soucis.

\- Je sais. Nous n'avons fait que nous croiser jusqu'à présent, reprit-elle, répondant à ma question muette. Je viens d'emménager dans l'immeuble. Enfin plus exactement, j'ai emménagé il y a trois semaines maintenant. Mais, vous vous faites rare à l'étage. À moins que vous ne restiez chez vous. Je finissais par croire que mon voisin était une sorte de fantôme. J'ai entendu parler de vous car Jake, enfin je veux dire Jacob Bl...

\- Mademoiselle Brandon, la coupai-je, surpris et même légèrement exaspéré, je serais enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mais aujourd'hui ce n'est pas vraiment…

\- Oh oui ! Je me doute ! Excusez-moi, fit-elle, m'interrompant à son tour, je venais vous rapporter euh… quelque chose que vous cherchiez peut-être…

Je n'osai pas comprendre. Mon cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort.

\- Avance, jeune fille, continua-t-elle en s'adressant apparemment à une personne qui était restée muette jusqu'ici. J'ai trouvé cette jeune fille dans mon salon. J'ai dû lui tirer les vers du nez, car elle est peu bavarde mais j'ai cru comprendre que Bree était votre fille et qu'elle avait quitté un peu précipitamment, dirons-nous, votre appartement. Ce qu'elle regrette bien sûr, finit-elle d'un ton très péremptoire, défiant quiconque de dire le contraire.

Elle avait dû pousser Bree vers moi car le corps de ma fille me bouscula légèrement.

Je déglutis. J'aurais pu embrasser cette inconnue mais je me contentai de serrer Bree très fort dans mes bras, tentant de faire refluer les larmes qui voulaient couler sur mes joues.

Je soulevai Bree et la blottis contre ma poitrine, comme quand elle était petite, comme quand elle n'était pas fâchée contre moi. Je la serrai, tâtant rapidement ses membres comme pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Je me rendis compte que je murmurai sans discontinuer contre sa joue, tantôt comme une supplication, tantôt une menace.

\- Bree, ne me fais plus jamais cela. Jamais plus Bree.

Je chuchotai les mots. Encore et encore. Elle ne dit rien mais je la sentais tout molle contre moi, comme si enfin elle s'abandonnait et me faisait un peu confiance.

\- J'ai dû perdre 10 ans de ma vie, en moins d'une heure. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ma belle, ne recommence pas. Je t'en supplie.

Je franchis en quelques pas rapides la distance qui me séparaient du canapé dans lequel je m'affalai, sans lâcher ma fille, toujours serrée contre moi. Je me souvins alors que nous n'étions pas seuls.

\- Suivez-moi, Mademoiselle Brandon. Entrez. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier.

\- Alice. Je préfère Alice. C'est joli chez vous.

\- Si vous le dites. Veuillez m'excuser s'il vous plait une minute, je dois appeler mes amis. Ils sont à sa recherche.

J'expédiai en trente secondes les appels à Jacob et Bella en leur disant que tout allait bien, que Bree était avec moi, et leur demandai de me rejoindre à l'appartement. Lorsque je raccrochai, j'entendis Mademoiselle Brandon, Alice, marcher dans mon salon. Elle semblait faire le tour et inspecter la pièce, toute seule. Elle avançait doucement et s'arrêtait devant chaque meuble, tableau ou photo.

\- La décoration vous plait ? l'interpellai-je, cherchant à renouer la conversation.

\- Bien sûr ! L'intérieur d'une maison révèle pas mal de choses sur la personne qui l'habite.

\- Vous êtes décoratrice ? Vous vous entendrez avec ma mère alors. Elle est responsable de ce que vous voyez.

\- Non. Je suis psychologue. Et vous ne savez pas ce que je vois.

Je me renfrognai. Encore ce langage cryptique. Des psys j'en avais vu des tonnes. À partir de mon réveil après l'accident et pendant des jours. Ils avaient défilé devant mon « cas », espérant « débloquer » mon problème.

Ma voisine était psy. Bon, je ferai avec. Je n'habitais pas avec elle et elle m'avait ramené mon trésor, ce qui lui valait ma reconnaissance éternelle.

\- Si vous le dites. De toute façon je ne vois pas grand-chose, repris-je espérant masquer par ma réplique un peu lourde, mon aversion pour son métier.

\- Haha… se moqua-t-elle, le sens de l'humour est un bon début, Edward. Il faudra qu'on se parle tous les deux un de ces jours. J'ai pas mal de questions à vous poser. Vous m'intriguez. Si vous ne voulez, ou ne pouvez pas venir à mon cabinet, je vous recevrai chez moi. Je ne le fais jamais d'ordinaire mais une exception de temps en temps ça ne fait de...

Je souhaitais qu'elle se taise. Désespérément, car j'avais besoin de rester seul avec ma fille. Je ne voulais en aucun cas consulter un autre psy mais la cause de son mutisme soudain m'était finalement aussi très pénible.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et des pas lourds et précipités m'avaient averti de l'arrivée d'une personne inquiète. Non, de deux. Ou trois. Ou plus.

Je serrai ma fille plus fort encore contre moi.

\- Jacob ? Bella ? demandai-je.

\- Euh, je suis désolé d'être entré ainsi chez vous mais…

Le ton poli avec lequel Jacob s'était adressé à moi, changea manifestement. D'une voix plus proche de moi, très proche même, il gronda.

\- Bree ! Si jamais tu recommences à nous faire peur ainsi à ton père et à moi je te promets une punition monumentale !

Il soufflai de rage, ou de peur rétrospective, tout contre moi. Je compris qu'il s'était accroupi pour être plus proche de la petite, qui bougea un peu sur mes genoux, puis elle se serra, enfin, contre moi. Je sentis ensuite qu'elle se redressait et je renonçai à prendre sa défense contre Black, qui somme toute, avait tout à fait raison de réagir ainsi.

\- Je le ferai plus. C'était… bête. Je ne suis pas bête, lança crânement la petite voix de ma fille.

J'entendis cependant la fêlure dans sa voix, les larmes étaient proches.

\- On est bien d'accord. C'est terriblement bête et méchant de disparaître ainsi. Tout le monde s'est fait un sang d'encre. Tout le monde était inquiet. Ton père, Mademoiselle Swan, mes amis et moi… C'est promis ? Tu ne le referas plus ?

\- Promis Jake.

\- Bien.

L'odeur masculine de Black s'approcha encore et je devinai au léger bruit, qu'il embrassait ma fille. La vision de ce grand corps courbé devant Bree qui la grondait comme un grand frère, m'émut. Je n'aimais pas Black. Pas du tout, mais je le découvris humain. Enfin, un peu quand même.

Je l'entendis se relever et avant même de réfléchir, je repris la parole.

\- Jake, demain soir j'invite quelques amis pour fêter l'arrivée de Bree. J'aimerais que tu te joignes à nous.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde. J'avais dû délirer un instant mais c'était dit. Et Jacob Black aimait ma fille. Il l'avait disputée comme seul quelqu'un qui aimait le ferait. Donc, pour Bree, je ferai un effort et supporterai Jake une soirée. S'il ne s'approchait pas trop de Bella.

\- Euh. Vous êtes sûr ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger.

Il était hésitant et semblait très surpris. Je pouvais le comprendre. Globalement, nous ne nous apprécions pas vraiment l'un et l'autre et ça n'était pas près de changer.

\- Oui. Si je vous demande de venir c'est que cela ne dérangera personne. Et Bree sera contente. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien.

C'était la première fois de la journée qu'elle ne s'opposait pas à moi et rien que pour cela, je le réinviterais.

\- Ok. D'accord alors. Je vais vous laisser.

\- Remercie encore tes amis de ma part d'être venus.

\- Bella l'a déjà fait je crois.

\- Bien, à demain alors.

\- Au revoir M Cullen, à demain la puce.

\- Edward ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Appelle-moi Edward, rouspétai-je encore une fois.

Je n'en revenais pas. On se tutoyait et s'appelait par nos prénoms. Je l'avais même invité.

\- Bye Edward !

Je l'entendis rigoler doucement en s'éloignant et j'avais même l'impression de sentir Bree frissonner contre moi. De peur, de tristesse ou alors la chipie se moquait-elle de moi ?

\- Je vais raccompagner Alice Brandon chez elle, dit alors Bella. Tout ira bien ?

Elle s'était rapprochée à son tour et pour une fois, perturbé par la présence de Black, je ne l'avais pas entendue. Sa main se posa doucement sur mon épaule qu'elle serra doucement. J'aimais sa façon de me toucher, de me montrer qu'elle était là, de m'indiquer où elle se trouvait même. Discrètement. Sans s'afficher. C'était apaisant de ne pas avoir à lui poser la question comme je devais malheureusement le faire avec d'autres. Elle saisissait mes besoins, mes attentes et sans parler, je savais qu'elle avait compris que je désirais rester seul avec ma fille.

– Tout ira bien ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais l'attacher à moi. Je ne la laisserai pas se sauver.

Je caressai la courte chevelure si douce de ma fille comme pour contredire mes mots un peu durs.

\- Très bien Edward. Si vous allez bien tous les deux, je vais discuter un peu avec Alice.

Ma Bella avait le sens du sacrifice. Parler avec Mademoiselle brandon était un exercice assez périlleux je m'en étais aperçu en quelques minutes. Je souris, puis le poids de sa main disparut et les pas des deux jeunes femmes, suivis du son de la porte qui se fermait derrière elles, m'indiquèrent que Bree et moi étions seuls.

Enfin.

Je devais crever l'abcès. Je rassemblai mes pensées et me raclai la gorge. Instinctivement, avant de parler, je déposai un baiser sur son front, elle eut un léger recul mais je n'insistai pas et au contraire basculai mon dos en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. Je me raclai de nouveau la gorge.

\- Je suppose que tu as des choses à me dire, à m'expliquer. Je suis prêt à entendre ton avis. À tenter de comprendre pourquoi tu t'es enfuie. Mais avant, je dois te dire quelque chose et j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. Tu veux bien ?

\- Oui… Papa.

Le premier Papa de la journée. J'étais peut-être sur la bonne voie. Je devais absolument trouver les mots. J'étais dans le noir total par rapport à ses sentiments, ses peurs, son envie. J'avais peur de la braquer, de l'inquiéter. Par où commencer ?

\- Il y a un an je... Non… tu sais ce qui nous est arrivé. Je ne vais pas ressasser le passé. Pas tout de suite. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que si tu as envie de partir, de rentrer chez ta mère, je l'accepterai.

Elle soupira, frissonna dans mes bras et se raidit sans rien dire.

\- Mais avant, repris-je, il faut que tu saches que je me battrai pour que tu changes d'avis. Je veux que tu sois avec moi. J'ai envie de te voir grandir. Oui, de voir, comment mon petit papillon va évoluer dans la vie, comment tu vas devenir une belle jeune fille forte et indépendante. Avec mon soutien si tu le permets. Je ne suis pas bien sans toi. C'est égoïste sûrement mais je suis un papa égoïste qui te veut ici maintenant et pour longtemps. Peut-être que ta maman veut être aussi avec toi. Sûrement même, mais j'ai pris l'habitude pendant sept ans d'être en ta compagnie et cette année a été très très longue. Nous avions nos blessures à réparer l'un et l'autre. Je pense que Tanya t'a expliquée ?

\- Expliquer quoi ? Je ne comprends rien. Je t'ai entendu un jour, au téléphone.

\- Entendu ? De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Tu parlais à Tanya et tu lui disais que tu ne voulais pas de moi ! Que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne chez toi ! Que tu avais autre chose à faire.

De quoi parlait Bree ? Mon cerveau tourna à vide pendant quelques secondes et je me glaçai... J'avais compris.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Bree ! Tu as entendu cette conversation ? C'était il y a si longtemps…

\- Oui j'ai entendu. J'avais pris le téléphone dans la cuisine. C'était il y a presque huit mois, avant les grandes vacances d'été.

Je soupirai longuement en me passant la main dans les cheveux. Comment expliquer mes paroles maladroites à ma fille ? Hors du contexte c'était affreux ! Je l'avais dit… j'avais dit que je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne chez moi. Je secouai la tête, horrifié de tout ce qu'avait pu penser Bree après avoir entendu cela.

\- Tanya ne t'as pas dit pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas possible que tu sois avec moi ?

\- Si, elle m'a expliquée que tu ne n'avais pas le temps, que tu devais rattraper un grand retard dans ton travail et qu'une petite fille te gênerait dans ta nouvelle vie. Elle a dit que je mettrais la pagaille chez toi. Elle a dit que tu ne pouvais pas vivre avec une petite fille parce que tu étais aveugle et que je ne ferais que t'embêter.

Si mon ex-femme avait été devant moi, je crois que j'aurais pu la gifler contrairement aux principes qu'Esmée m'avait inculqué.

Faire croire à sa propre fille que je ne voulais pas d'elle ! Je devais refouler ma colère au fond de moi et tenter de réparer les dégâts.

\- Tu permets que je t'explique ? J'ai dit les paroles que tu as entendues. Oui, il y a huit mois, je sortais du coma. Ça, tu le sais ?

\- Oui.

La voix était faible, comme assourdie, car elle s'était serrée contre moi.

\- Je vais bien. Maintenant je vais bien. Mais à l'époque, non. Je ne pouvais presque plus marcher après quatre mois d'immobilisation complète. Et j'étais aveugle. Et ça c'était nouveau. Je ne savais plus rien faire. Ni attraper mon verre pour boire, ni me lever le matin et s'habiller seul. J'étais d'ailleurs dans une maison spécialisée. J'y suis resté presque cinq mois. Lorsque Tanya m'a appelé ce jour-là, j'étais encore à l'hôpital. Elle voulait que tu reviennes avec moi.

Je ne précisai pas à Bree que Tanya avait « besoin» de rejoindre des amis, ou plutôt un ami devrais-je dire, qui voulait partir en Europe. Elle n'envisageait pas une seconde, et tant mieux, que sa fille la suivre, elle voulait se « décharger » sur moi. Seulement à l'époque, je n'étais pas en état.

\- Mais si tu étais à l'hôpital, tu ne pouvais pas me prendre avec toi ?

Bree avait compris toute seule.

\- Eh oui mon papillon, je ne pouvais pas. C'est ce que j'ai tenté d'expliquer à Tanya. Que c'était impossible. Pour être honnête avec toi, je ne voulais pas que tu me vois aussi faible. Ton papa était dans un sale état. Puis j'ai guéri. Doucement. J'ai réappris. trois mois, je l'ai rappelée et je lui dis que je voulais que tu reviennes. C'était pour Halloween. J'aurais voulu que tu sois là avec moi. Un peu. Mais cela n'a pas été… possible.

J'hésitai. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler de la bataille qu'il avait fallu mener contre Tanya qui ne souhaitait absolument pas favoriser mes désirs. Il avait fallu 3 mois pour la convaincre que Bree passe ses vacances avec moi.

Je savais que Tanya allait apprécier sa liberté retrouvée. Je la connaissais. Ensuite, il me sera plus simple d'en avoir la garde. Définitive, si tout allait bien, si Bree le voulait aussi. Je frissonnai à cette éventualité qui, avant ce jour catastrophique, ne m'avait jamais effleuré. Et si Bree voulait rester avec Tanya ?

\- J'aurais bien voulu.

Elle aurait voulu ? Être avec moi pour Halloween ? Mon cœur battit plus fort. L'espoir renaissait en moi. Elle releva sa petite tête qui se décolla de ma poitrine.

\- Et… maintenant ? Je pourrais…

Elle semblait hésiter. Chercher ses mots. Je lui laissai le temps de réfléchir, me contentant de lisser doucement sa courte tignasse. Je ne voulais en aucun cas la brusquer. Nous avions tellement progressé en une heure.

\- Maintenant ? Tu vas mieux ? Je sais que tu ne vois pas, mais sinon, tu fais tout pareil qu'avant, je l'ai vu à table. Même quand tu es venu dans ma chambre tu as deviné que j'étais sur le lit et tu es venu près de moi très vite.

\- Oui, je sais me déplacer dans mon environnement.

\- Donc, si tu voulais, je… pourrais rester chez toi, chez nous ? Je ne mettrai pas la pagaille c'est promis Papa. Je resterai sage et je ne m'enfuirai plus.

Elle parlait très vite et j'imaginai fort bien son regard inquiet. Il était indispensable de la rassurer. J'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir croiser son beau regard vert. Je tins son petit visage entre mes mains juste devant mon visage pour chuchoter le plus calmement possible que je le pouvais.

\- Bree ! Tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Je t'ai dit que je voulais te garder avec moi ! JE veux que tu vives avec moi. Que tu mettes la pagaille, comme tu dis, ou pas... on se débrouillera. On s'adaptera. Ce qui compte, c'est que tu aies envie de rester ici avec moi, autant que j'ai envie que tu sois là !

Alors, elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou. Puis m'embrassa sur la joue. Ce geste fut pour moi extraordinaire au vu de l'après-midi éprouvant que nous venions de passer.

Je fermai les yeux pour que l'humidité qui y perlait ne puisse progresser. Pleurer devant mon bébé était aussi quelque chose que je voulais éviter aujourd'hui.

Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment. Je la tenais dans mes bras. J'étais bien. Je n'avais aucune envie de bouger mais il était tard, elle avait subit quelques heures d'avion, le décalage horaire et pas mal de chocs, il fallait qu'elle dorme.

\- Allez ma puce, on va garder un peu de câlins pour demain. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

\- Oh non. Je veux rester avec toi. S'il te plaît mon papa….

Ciel ! La petite voix suppliante. Comment résister ? Encore une fois mes doigts fourragèrent dans ma tignasse cherchant une solution.

\- Tu vas faire ta toilette, je t'attends dans ta chambre. Et je te lirai une histoire. Et après dodo ! Tu veux bien ?

Elle était déjà debout.

\- Oui !

Elle savait où se trouvait la salle de bains. Je filai dans mon bureau récupérer notre livre fétiche.

Elle revint dans le salon en même temps que moi. Elle avait été rapide pour se laver, je supposai que la toilette avait été superficielle mais je ne voulais rien lui reprocher ce soir. Il serait temps de reprendre les bonnes habitudes demain.

\- Allez ma belle, tu cherches un pyjama dans ta valise et hop au lit.

\- OK chef !

J'entendis le rire dans sa voix. Je souris bêtement.

\- Papa ?

Elle m'appelait. J'entrai dans sa chambre.

\- Je suis lavée, changée, couchée. J'ai droit à mon histoire ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me lire ? Comment tu vas lire ?

\- Que de questions ! J'ai choisi celui-ci.

Je brandis le livre en direction du lit. Il était abimé. Nous l'avions lu et relu.

\- Oh oui !

Elle était enthousiaste. Tant mieux c'était notre lecture favorite. Je le connaissais par cœur. Je ne l'avais pris avec moi que pour les illustrations. Petite, elle adorait poser son doigt sur le Petit Prince et me demandait inlassablement pourquoi ses cheveux pointaient, pourquoi la Rose était méchante. Pourquoi…

\- Je m'installe où Princesse ?

\- À côté de moi. Viens, je t'ai laissé plein de place, Papa.

\- C'est d'accord pour un peu de lecture, mais après je te laisse dormir.

L'invitation était tentante. Je m'allongeai sur la couette à côté de ma fille et elle se blottit contre mon bras. Elle sentait bon le shampoing à la pomme. Elle sentait bon le bonheur.

Je maintins le livre devant nous et je l'ouvris à la première page, juste après la préface, celle où l'image du boa avalait sa proie, côtoyait celle du chapeau. Puis je fermai les yeux et commençai à voix basse.

_**« **__**Lorsque j'avais six ans j'ai vu, une fois, une magnifique image, dans un livre sur la Forêt Vierge qui s'appelait**__**"Histoires Vécues". Ça représentait un serpent boa qui avalait un fauve. Voilà la copie du dessin**__**…. » * **_

*** Ndla **: Pour celles qui n'ont pas reconnu les extraits du livre : Edward lit « Le petit Prince de St Exupery ».

* * *

_Tout d'abord _

_Merci à toutes celles qui me mettent en favori ou /et celles qui me laissen un petit message (vous me croyez quand je vous dis que je me lève plus tôt le samedi pour lire les reviews ? ) _

_Merci à mes fidèles amies de facebook_

_Merci à mes pourvoyeuses en chocolat et autres gâteries, j'ai nommé **Lisa** et **Val **_

_Merci à **Chrys** (déjà dit je sais ! ) _

_Merci à **Debby** qui support Jake pour moi. _

_et ...à **Louise Malone** que j'adore lire et avec qui je cree une relation littéraire entre-croisée curieuse. et qui cette semaine encore pensé à moi dans une de ces fics (Cat's Eyes) C'est la troisième (voir 4eme fois) fais gaffe à l'addiction **Louise** :) _

_J'espère que l'image de la petite **Bree** allongée à coté de son **DaddyWard** vous a plu mais ne vous imaginez pas que tout est bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour autant. _

_Bon Week end _

_Kiss_

**_Nic_**


	15. Réflexions nocturnes

_Hello les filles _

_Encore une bonne semaine pour le cinéma ?_

_Un nouveau chapitre tout frais ..._

_Merci à Chrys pour son aide . C'est grâce à elle que vous allez lire un texte sans faute (ou presque) _

_Bonne lecture _

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à S Meyer. **

* * *

**Chapitre 15 Réflexions nocturnes**

**Dimanche soir 22h**

_**« – Viens jouer avec moi, lui proposa le petit prince. Je suis tellement triste… **_

– _**Je ne puis pas jouer avec toi, dit le renard. Je ne suis pas apprivoisé. **_

– _**Ah ! pardon, fit le petit prince. **_

_**Mais, après réflexion, il ajouta : **_

– _**Qu'est-ce que signifie « apprivoiser » ?**_

– _**C'est une chose trop oubliée, dit le renard. Ça signifie « créer des liens… »**_

– _**Créer des liens ?**_

– _**Bien sûr, dit le renard. Tu n'es encore pour moi qu'un petit garçon tout semblable à cent mille petits garçons. Et je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Et tu n'as pas besoin de moi non plus. Je ne suis pour toi qu'un renard semblable à cent mille renards. Mais, si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. Tu seras pour moi unique au monde. Je serai pour toi unique au monde… »***_

_Il s'était tu. Peut-être qu'il pensait que je dormais._

_J'aimais sa voix douce et grave. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger. Peut-être que si je fermais les yeux et que je faisais comme si je dormais, il resterait un peu, juste un peu…_

_C'était comme avant. Sauf qu'il citait le texte de mémoire. C'était encore mieux en fait. Il tenait le livre devant nous rien que pour moi. Pour que je regarde les dessins que je connaissais par cœur._

_Je baillais. J'avais sommeil._

_Il sentait bon. Il sentait le savon à la menthe et une odeur de gâteau aussi._

_Mon nouveau lit était confortable. Un peu étroit lorsqu'il était allongé à côté de moi, mais ce n'était pas grave. J'avais envie qu'il reste. _

_C'était comme avant. Quand il s'endormait parfois tout près de moi._

_J'inclinai doucement la tête pour me blottir dans le creux de son épaule et je sentis sa main se poser sur la mienne, sur mon ventre. J'étais protégée._

_Ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Il posa un baiser sur mon front. C'était doux. _

_J'étais bien, tout contre Papa. _

_C'était comme…_

**ooOoo**

**Un peu plus tard **

**POV Bella **

Je redescendis de ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Lorsque j'étais revenue à l'appartement après avoir quitté Alice, il n'y avait plus personne, ni dans le salon, ni dans la cuisine mais j'avais entendu la voix d'Edward dans la chambre de la petite. Il était calme et tranquille. Tout semblait aller merveilleusement bien entre eux. J'en avais été soulagée. Son ténor était si doux que je serais volontiers restée à l'écouter derrière leur porte mais ils avaient droit à leur intimité et je ne voulais pas céder à cette envie de plus en plus irrésistible de rester près d'Edward.

J'avais donc rapidement terminé de ranger le salon et la cuisine, jetant les restes de notre repas interrompu, avant de faire la vaisselle. Enfin, je m'étais éclipsée dans ma chambre. Pendant plus d'une heure j'avais tourné en rond, laissant enfin les événements des dernières vingt-quatre heures se dérouler dans ma tête.

Depuis notre dernière nuit d'isolation forcée dans l'ascenseur, j'avais pris soin d'éviter de repenser à tout cela. Douze heures à peine étaient passées et tant de choses étaient arrivées. Enfin surtout une. Une jolie petite chose d'à peine trente kilos, mais très encombrante et remuante. Je craignais que la petite peste ne blesse encore une fois son père, volontairement ou non.

Je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à me coucher sans savoir comment Edward allait, après cette journée difficile. Je ne l'avais pas entendu remonter dans sa chambre et cela suffisait à expliquer ma présence à minuit, dans la cuisine, savourant lentement et pensivement un verre d'eau. Appuyée contre l'évier, le regard fixé sur la porte de Bree j'essayai de calmer ma curiosité.

La chambre était silencieuse. Par la porte entrouverte, comme il y a une heure, je distinguai qu'une lumière était restée allumée.

Que devais-je faire ?

J'étais là pour les aider. Pour accompagner Edward avec sa fille. Il était donc de mon devoir d'aller vérifier si tout se passait bien. Enfin, si j'obéissais à la petite voix de ma curiosité qui était prête à trouver n'importe quelle excuse pour savoir comment Edward allait.

Edward et Bree.

La gamine était effroyable. Effroyable et touchante. Depuis la prise de contact à l'aéroport ,j'essayai en vain de faire coïncider dans ma tête la Bree adorable, vive et câline qu'Edward m'avait décrite et le petit monstre de froideur, empli de colère que l'avion de L.A. nous avait livré.

Difficile. Mais pas impossible. J'avais la triste impression que la petite avait tout perdu en même temps, il y a un an. La chaleur du foyer de son père. La sécurité d'un monde adulte stable et sécurisant avait été remplacée par la présence d'une femme, sa mère, dont Edward ne m'avait pas dit grand-chose.

Il n'avait rien livré sur Tanya, mais je détestai déjà cette femme. Je ne comprenais pas qu'elle ait pu quitter un homme, son mari (et quel homme) et son enfant pour courir le monde. Elle avait eu cette possibilité, cette chance, d'élever son enfant, et ne l'avait pas saisie. Elle avait un enfant et l'avait abandonné. C'était mauvais de ma part mais je la jugeais.

Injuste. J'étais terriblement injuste. Certaines femmes ne souhaitent pas être mère et d'autres ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas être de « bonnes » mères. Bree avait été heureuse avec son père et c'était bien mieux pour elle finalement que Tanya les ait laissés ensemble.

Malgré le peu d'éléments dont je disposais, je m'étais construit cette image négative de Tanya en moins de 24 heures. Ne disait-on pas que la première impression était souvent la bonne ?

La mienne me disait que Bree aimait Edward, malgré son agressivité, malgré ses gestes de révolte. Son dur regard quand elle avait évoqué sa maman était très clair lui aussi, elle n'avait pas été heureuse cette année passée à Los Angeles.

Bon. Je posai mon verre sur le plan de travail pour remonter dans ma chambre avant de me raviser. Je repris le verre, le rinçai rapidement et le remis en place avec le reste de la vaisselle du repas, dans les placards assignés. Edward avait besoin d'ordre.

Moi, j'avais besoin de savoir s'il allait bien.

Je fis rapidement les quelques pas qui me séparaient de la chambre de la fillette et poussai doucement la porte. Une veilleuse avait été allumée près du lit et je découvris immédiatement une scène qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Ils dormaient. Allongés côte à côte, Bree était blottie dans le creux de l'épaule de son père. Son visage était si beau et calme. Elle était détendue et un léger sourire soulignait ses lèvres. Sa petite main était cramponnée à la chemise d'Edward, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne la quitte.

Bree était une bonne fille. Une fillette malheureuse, que sa mère avait manipulée. J'étais tellement heureuse de constater qu'ils semblaient avoir aplani une partie des malentendus qui les séparaient.

Je reportai alors mon regard sur Edward. Son souffle régulier soulevait sa poitrine et lui aussi, semblait détendu et tranquille. L'angoisse qui déformait ses traits lorsque nous avions compris que Bree était sortie de l'appartement était remplacée par un sommeil serein, apaisé. Son bras gauche, qui retenait sa fille contre lui, s'était incurvé pour entourer les épaules de celle-ci, tandis qu'un livre gisait dans sa main droite ouverte sur la couette.

Délicatement, mes doigts saisirent le livre sur le point de tomber. Je souris en découvrant son choix. L'aspect froissé du livre, et les nombreuses pages cornées indiquaient qu'il avait été lu et relu. Mon Edward, aveugle avait donc parlé lecture avec Bree. Il devait connaître le texte par cœur. Je posai à regret, l'ouvrage sur la table de nuit avant de me mordiller les lèvres, indécise.

Est-ce que je devais le réveiller pour qu'il dorme tranquillement dans son lit, de préférence après m'avoir expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de Bree ? Ou devais-je les laisser ainsi tranquillement assoupis ?

Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps, m'avisant du plaisir qu'aurait la petite en se réveillant dans les bras de son père et du soulagement de celui-ci, pour la même raison, tandis qu'il sentirait sa présence près de lui.

Dans la partie supérieure du dressing de Bree, j'avais placé les couettes légères et confortables que la mère d'Edward avait choisies. Rapidement et sans bruit j'en sortis une. Les personnages représentés sur le tissu imprimé me firent de nouveau sourire. Le petit Prince, sa Rose et le Renard rivalisaient de couleurs sur le fond mauve sombre représentant la voûte céleste. Esmée Cullen connaissait apparemment très bien son fils.

Je recouvris alors les deux dormeurs, ne pouvant m'empêcher de me pencher pour embrasser légèrement le front de Bree et caressant doucement au passage les cheveux emmêlés d'Edward. Mes doigts s'attardèrent sur les fines ridules d'expression qui reliaient le coin de ses yeux à ses tempes. Je n'osai faire plus, m'attardai plus, alors, je me détournai à regret vers la porte.

\- Bonne nuit à tous les deux, murmurai-je avant de sortir, laissant la veilleuse allumée pour rassurer Bree, si par hasard elle se réveillait la nuit dans ce nouveau décor.

L'horloge phosphorescente posée sur le bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon, indiquait minuit quinze. Je devrais aller dormir. Il fallait que je dorme. Je remontai donc seule à l'étage. Cependant une étrange excitation me parcourait encore. À force d'éviter de réfléchir, à force de refouler mes envies, les émotions me submergeaient. Je savais que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil. Soupirant, je choisis alors de passer un moment sur la terrasse privée de l'appartement. Je n'y étais pas revenue depuis deux jours, depuis la soirée où Edward m'avait inutilement tentée avec cette superbe vue. J'étais consciente de son manège, même si lui, n'avait pas compris que j'avais déjà, à ce moment-là, quasiment pris la décision de rester. Je m'accoudai à la balustrade contemplant sans les voir, les lueurs de Manhattan.

Il était temps d'affronter mes démons et mes craintes. Bree serait une sorte de test. Bon d'accord, Bree se révélait un sacré test. Si je réussissais à dépasser mon appréhension, non, je devais être honnête… Si je réussissais à dépasser ma peur de m'occuper d'enfant avec elle, je serais prête à tout. Je frissonnai sous le vent frais mais je ne souhaitais pas encore rentrer. Quelques véhicules passaient dans la rue, en bas de l'immeuble, mais l'avenue un peu plus loin, subissait un encombrement même à cette heure tardive. New York vivait de nuit comme de jour. La vue sur Central Park m'apaisait, le poumon artificiel créé il y a plus de cent ans au cœur de la ville, jouait son rôle : garder un semblant de raison aux habitants de cette ville folle et monstrueuse. Je suivis du regard la lumière blanche d'un taxi jaune qui roulait laborieusement dans l'avenue encombrée. La voiture avançait lentement, mais elle avançait, le passager devait être patient, il arriverait à destination.

Comme moi. J'avais l'impression irraisonnée d'être arrivée à destination. Chaque événement de ma vie, heureux ou malheureux, m'avait conduit chez l'homme curieux, courageux et attachant qu'était Edward. Quoi que je fasse désormais, ma vie était liée à la sienne. J'étais tout à fait consciente de l'attirance physique extraordinaire qu'il y avait entre nous. Mais cela allait aussi plus loin que cela. Ses mains sur ma peau la nuit précédente, m'avaient électrisée sexuellement mais surtout, en lisant les traits de mon visage dans l'ascenseur, j'avais eu l'impression déchirante qu'il touchait mon cœur, qu'il découvrait mon vrai « moi », qu'il mettait à jour ma fragilité et ma force en même temps. Ses gestes doux m'avaient attachée à lui aussi fortement que des liens de cuirs l'auraient fait. Puis ses lèvres avaient effleurés les miennes. Ou vice versa.

Mon corps trembla mais ce n'était pas de froid. Pourquoi n'étions-nous pas allés plus loin dans ce confinement intime et protecteur ? Pourquoi nous étions-nous tous les deux reculés ? J'avais besoin de sentir à nouveau la tiédeur de sa peau sur la mienne, la chaleur de son souffle contre mes lèvres et le rythme accéléré de son cœur en écho avec le mien.

Mais il y avait Bree. Mais il y avait Alec. Je fermai les yeux qui jusqu'ici, avaient suivi le petit taxi jaune qui disparut enfin dans une artère lointaine. Je serrai les dents lorsque la douleur familière posa sa griffe sur ma poitrine, me coupant le souffle, déchiquetant en une seconde, la confiance qui existait en moi depuis quelques jours. Je ne pouvais avancer plus loin. Pas immédiatement. L'obscurité m'envahissait. L'air devenu glacial, se raréfia autour de moi. Alec…

Puis sous mes paupières fermées, je les revis. Edward et Bree. Allongés l'un près de l'autre. Heureux. La vision se brouilla et je sentis alors les lèvres d'Edward effleurer les miennes tandis que ses doigts réconfortants, touchaient ma peau. Mon monde se réchauffa peu à peu sous la protection de cette sensation délicieuse.

\- Un jour, peut-être que nous aurons notre chance, soupirai-je pour moi-même.

\- Hum, pourquoi ai-je la triste impression que vous ne parlez pas de vous et moi ?

Je sursautai en entendant un homme répondre à ma question intérieure. Apeurée, puis gênée, en reconnaissant la haute silhouette sombre de Jacob Black à quelques mètres de moi.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur !

\- J'en suis désolé, mais j'étais là avant vous, simplement, vous ne m'avez pas vu et je ne peux rester caché dans l'ombre plus longtemps, vous m'en auriez voulu davantage encore.

Je remarquai alors qu'il n'était pas sur « notre » terrasse mais derrière un mur à claire-voie qui devenait muret juste avant la balustrade. Il était sur la terrasse collective de l'immeuble.

\- Merci alors Jacob de m'avoir interrompue, avant que je ne dise d'autres bêtises.

\- À priori, ce n'est pas une bêtise de penser ou dire « un jour peut-être que nous aurons notre chance… ». Tout le monde mérite sa chance. Même Cullen, reprit-il en esquissant une moue dubitative qui gâchait l'effet de sa phrase.

Il s'approcha alors de moi et sauta d'un geste souple et aisé - pour lui - l'obstacle qui était censé garantir mon intimité.

Je reculai à son approche. Cet homme était impressionnant. Grand, musclé, le regard sombre. Je n'avais pas réellement peur de lui, mais me retrouver seule, la nuit, avec un grand mec baraqué ne me mettait pas extrêmement à l'aise. Mon dos rencontra la balustrade et, à moins que mes super-pouvoirs ne se manifestent pour la première fois de mon existence, il était évident que ma fuite ridicule s'arrêtait là. Courageusement je relevai la tête pour croiser le regard de braise de Jacob.

\- Vous sous-entendez quoi exactement ? lançai-je agressive sans trop savoir exactement pourquoi. Peut-être que la méfiance d'Edward vis à vis de cet homme était contagieuse, même s'il s'était bien comporté lorsque nous cherchions Bree.

Son regard se troubla et il sembla perdu.

\- Rien de spécial… C'est juste qu'on ne s'apprécie pas trop lui et moi. Pas mal de jalousie je pense. Un excès de testostérone peut-être ? C'est ridicule !

Il haussa les épaules, avant de poursuivre avec une nuance curieuse dans la voix.

\- Je ne marcherai pas sur ses plates-bandes. Malheureusement.

Je me raidis en entendant cette expression avilissante, mais il leva les bras en signe d'apaisement. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression que je n'aimerais pas ce que j'allais entendre ? J'ouvris la bouche pour protester.

\- Hé ! Écoutez-moi avant de me contredire, Bella… Je peux vous appeler Bella ?

\- Humpff, on verra, grognai-je.

\- Je voulais juste dire que ce matin, quand vous êtes sortis de l'ascenseur tous les deux et vous vous êtes enfuis en courant dans l'escalier comme si vous aviez le diable à vos trousses… j'ai compris.

Il s'arrêta là. Brusquement. Il avait compris. D'accord. Mais compris quoi ? Moi je ne comprenais pas. Fronçant les sourcils, je tergiversai quelques instants avant de lui demander une explication. Je voulais en savoir plus mais discuter avec Jacob Black me mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Que fallait-il comprendre de notre sortie précipitée ?

\- J'ai vu le regard que vous échangiez. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce putain d'ascenseur mais tout a changé entre vous la nuit dernière. Je m'en doutais d'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que ça m'agaçai**t** autant que ce truc tombe en panne avec vous deux à l'intérieur. Quand vous êtes sortis, quand il vous a aidé à grimper jusqu'à son frère et moi, c'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Premièrement, j'ai compris que j'ai plus aucune chance avec vous et deuxièmement, encore plus important, j'ai acquis la certitude, à sa façon de vous… tenir, de vous « couver » presque, qu'il ne vous fera pas de mal… du moins…

Il hésita à conclure.

\- Du moins ? repris-je l'incitant à terminer sa phrase.

\- Du moins pas volontairement.

Cette conversation était un peu… surréaliste, mais Black n'avait pas tort, je secouai la tête. Edward et moi allions trop loin et trop vite.

Trois jours à peine que je le connaissais et déjà le portier de l'immeuble savait qu'il y avait un « truc » entre nous. Ledit portier s'adossa au muret face à moi, croisant négligemment ses bras sur son torse et il se pencha exagérément vers mon visage, comme pour scruter mon expression. Sa présence physique était impressionnante mais je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur de cet homme, même si je savais qu'il était capable de me plaquer au sol, ou de me balancer par-dessus la balustrade, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Je ne faisais pas le poids face à sa force, mais j'opposai à son examen attentif de mon visage, un regard aussi calme que possible. Il avait été franc, sincère. Lui non plus ne me connaissait pas, rien ne l'obligeait à me parler. Rien ne m'obliger à l'écouter mais c'était plus fort que moi.

\- Vous avez autre chose à ajouter Monsieur Black ? demandai-je froidement.

Il voulait m'intimider ? C'était loupé ! Il éclata alors de rire en se redressant puis effleura ma joue du revers de sa main.

\- Monsieur Black ? Ciel ! Edward qui me demande de l'appeler par son prénom et vous, Miss Swan, vous me donnez du Monsieur ?

Je me raidis un peu avant de réaliser que ma position était ridicule. En soupirant, je compris qu'il m'était impossible de rester longtemps fâchée avec cette montagne de muscles ambulante. Jacob avait de l'humour et j'aimais cela. Subitement les choses devinrent plus simples. Il me plaisait. Il était honnête et transparent, et surtout, ne mettait pas en danger mon affectif.

\- OK. Touché. Je t'appellerai Jacob si tu dis Bella.

\- Jake, je préfère s'il te plaît.

\- Marché conclu ! Pourquoi me regardais-tu de si près il y a un instant ? C'est... surprenant et agaçant on ne se connait pas assez pour que tu vérifies mon maquillage ?

Ou son absence ajoutai-je en moi-même.

\- Je voulais juste voir qui tu étais. Comme tu dis on ne se connaît pas, tu arrives sans crier gare chez Cullen, il t'adopte et Bree arrive dans la foulée. Jusqu'à ce matin… j'étais… comment dire…

Il cherchait ses mots et si l'éclairage de la terrasse avait été meilleur, j'aurais pu jurer que sa peau brune avait encore foncée, comme s'il avait rougi.

\- Alors ? demandai-je.

Je n'allais pas le laisser se défiler. Il soupira longuement comme s'il se dégonfler. Je l'observai à mon tour avec attention. Ce serait un spectacle curieux que de voir ses pectoraux et biceps disparaître en quelques minutes. Je croisai les bras devant ma poitrine par mimétisme. J'avais l'impression d'être aussi peu impressionnante qu'une institutrice débutante en colère.

\- Alors ? Ok j'avoue. J'étais un peu jaloux. Un peu intéressé par toi.

\- Ah.

J'avais sûrement couiné. Et pris des couleurs à mon tour. Je ne savais pas quoi répliquer et je me détournai, préférant fixer un point vers l'horizon, subitement gênée. Edward avait raison. Il m'avait prévenue. Je ne savais que dire. Quelques longues secondes de silence assez embarrassantes passèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. Il s'était accoudé à la balustrade à côté de moi et lorsque je tournai la tête pour regarder discrètement dans sa direction, il fixait à son tour Central Park, semblant éviter mon regard autant que moi j'évitai le sien.

\- Tu sais des jolies filles comme toi ici, il n'en défile pas tant que cela. Et dès qu'il y en a une, Cullen la rafle. Elles lui tournent toujours autour même après son accident. C'est très agaçant. En plus, il semblait s'en ficher. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives.

S'il était très clair que Jake exprimait sa jalousie et un peu d'amertume, j'étais de mon côté, partagée entre la gêne, la jalousie et une sorte de fierté mal placée.

Fréquentez un concierge quelques instants et vous apprendrez beaucoup plus que vous ne le souhaiteriez sur votre entourage.

\- Je… suis euh... désolée, articulai-je avec difficulté, lorsque je repris le dessus de ses déclarations perturbantes.

\- Pas autant que moi, rigola-t-il, mais mon cœur brisé s'en remettra. Tu sais faire les gâteaux ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Quel était le rapport avec notre conversation ? S'il y avait un quelconque rapport d'ailleurs. Il dut surprendre mon regard perdu et interrogatif.

\- Ben oui… mon cœur va nettement mieux quand mon estomac est satisfait. Tu pourrais rattraper le préjudice que tu m'as causé en confectionnant un ou deux gâteaux pour moi ?

Son regard plein d'espoir, en débitant son discours idiot, me fit éclater de rire, ce qui était, je pense, le but recherché.

\- La cuisine est un domaine réservé à Edward cependant, je me débrouille. Je vais y réfléchir

\- Super Bella. Tu es un ange.

Sans prévenir il se pencha à nouveau vers moi et planta un baiser sur ma joue. Je sursautai et reculai.

\- Attention Black ! Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir si tu veux que je te nourrisse.

Je ne plaisantai qu'à moitié. Je ne le connaissais pas et ne voulais en aucun cas d'un type trop collant à proximité. J'avais quelques problèmes avec les contacts masculins. Problèmes totalement oubliés avec Edward d'ailleurs mais, ce n'était pas le moment d'y réfléchir.

\- Promis, la prochaine fois je demande l'autorisation avant. C'est sérieux entre toi et Cull… Edward ? demanda-t-il soudain plus grave.

\- Sérieux ? Bonne question. Pour l'instant il n'y a… rien de concret entre nous. C'est trop tôt mais s'il se passe quelque chose je t'envoie un SMS !

Il m'agaçait soudain. Il posait LA question à laquelle je ne voulais pas répondre. À laquelle je ne pouvais pas répondre.

\- Désolé, encore une fois. Je te demande ça à cause de la petite. À cause d'Edward aussi. Elle est fragile et euh… Edward aussi je pense. Bon sang s'il m'entendait dire cela ! Déjà moi ça m'arrache les oreilles d'entendre ce que je dis.

Il secouait la tête d'un air incrédule, je souris, le gros nounours se tracassait pour Bree. Et pour Edward. L'espionnage agaçant que ce dernier avait ressenti de la part de Jacob n'était sûrement qu'une façon de surveiller discrètement qu'il ne risquait rien. Je préférai ne pas relever.

\- Je pense à Bree aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de la blesser. Quant à Edward, ne t'en fais pas. Il est solide. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Je ne voulais plus parler d'Edward avec lui.

\- C'est ton avis Bella, mais depuis qu'il y a eu cet accident, depuis qu'il a failli perdre sa fille, tout en perdant la vue, il a dû affronter trop de choses. Et je suis certain que l'autre bonne femme à Los Angeles en a profité pour dire tout un tas de conn... de bêtises à Bree.

Je me sentis glacée en comprenant soudain ce que disait Jake. Bree avait été impliquée dans l'accident d'Edward ? Il avait failli la perdre ? J'ignorai encore tellement de choses de leurs vies. C'était notre deal dès le départ à Edward et moi : pas de questions. Ce qui m'arrangeait bien. Mais ce qui venait d'échapper à Jake me bouleversa. J'étais partagée entre ma réserve et l'envie d'en savoir plus. Edward était celui qui devrait m'apprendre tout cela. Quand il serait prêt. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il apprenne mes secrets par d'autres. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il apprenne mes secrets tout court pour être honnête.

\- Ils sont deux, ils s'adorent, je suis sûre qu'ils vont surmonter leurs malentendus. Tu… connais Tanya ?

Je n'avais pas pu retenir ma curiosité. Je m'en mordis la langue tout en prêtant attention à la réponse de Jacob.

\- Non je ne la connais pas. Elle avait vidé les lieux presque 3 ans avant mon arrivée ici. Elle n'est jamais revenue à l'appartement à ma connaissance. Il élevait seul la petite. Et ils étaient férocement heureux comme cela. Tanya est une garce.

Comme je l'interrogeai du regard suite à cette affirmation véhémente, il haussa à nouveau les épaules avant de poursuivre. Il n'avait pas de scrupules lui, à parler d'autrui.

\- Enfin pour être honnête, j'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Mais elle a abandonné la gosse pour mieux l'arracher à la famille Cullen après l'accident. Je crois même qu'elle a voulu faire un procès à Edward pour mise en danger de la vie de sa fille, mais Emmett Cullen, tu sais, le grand frère, a mis le holà à son cinéma. J'voudrais bien qu'elle revive ici la petite. Elle serait mieux. Enfin si tu es sérieuse avec Edward. Si tu ne joues pas avec eux.

Il braqua soudain son regard noir sur moi en prononçant ces derniers mots et si j'avais eu la moindre intention de « jouer » avec Edward et Bree j'aurais pris peur. Devant la sincérité de son inquiétude, je répondis sérieusement à mon tour.

\- Je ne joue jamais avec le bonheur des enfants. Leur vie est trop précieuse.

Les larmes menaçaient d'affleurer sur le bord de mes yeux. Je ne pourrais pas les retenir longtemps. La première s'écoula lentement traçant son chemin sur ma joue, je savais que si je craquais, j'allais m'effondrer devant lui. Il ne me lâchait pas du regard cherchant à comprendre ce que je voulais lui cacher. Je me tus obstinément, incapable de desserrer les lèvres sous peine de tomber en morceaux en pleine nuit, sur une terrasse perdue au cœur de Manhattan, devant un quasi-inconnu. Le silence s'éternisa. Long et douloureux.

\- Je vois. T'as des trucs lourds bien cachés à porter, toi. J'espère qu'Edward pourra t'aider. Et si tu as besoin d'un ami, d'une épaule sympa et solide, je peux être là, si tu le souhaites. Même sans gâteaux supplémentaires en contrepartie.

Il était mignon. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Je souris à travers le rideau de larmes qui troublait ma vue et sans réfléchir, je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de l'homme sensible qui me faisait face.

\- Merci, Jake.

\- À ton service Bella, fit-il avec un clin d'œil, ça ira ?

\- Oui ça ira.

Je disais vrai. Ça irait. J'en étais persuadée. J'aurais la force. Cet immeuble devenait un miracle pour moi. L'amitié, le défi d'avancer et une étincelle d'espoir s'y trouvait réunis.

\- Ça ira, répétai-je, je vais mieux.

\- Bon, je dois te laisser. Mes potes m'attendent devant ma porte depuis un moment, mais je voulais vérifier que tout allait bien partout et j'avais aussi besoin d'air. Tu verras cette terrasse est sympa. À demain Bella.

\- À demain Jake.

Aussi souplement qu'il était arrivé, il passa par-dessus le muret avant de s'éloigner dans l'obscurité. Je me retrouvai seule. Il faisait de plus en plus froid. Le silence relatif de cette nuit citadine m'enveloppait mais je me sentis plus forte. Comme il y a deux jours j'avais « grandi », je n'avais plus l'impression d'être seule. Jacob Black mais surtout Edward avaient réussi à me faire prendre conscience que je pouvais être utile, que je pouvais aider.

Edward avait peut-être détecté en moi une qualité qui m'avait échappée mais il avait besoin de moi. De la même façon que j'avais besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. Je ne savais pas bien pourquoi mais j'étais à ma place ici avec lui, avec Bree. Mes derniers doutes s'envolèrent dans la brise, alors que je quittai la terrasse pour aller dormir. Je me couchai rapidement et lorsque mes paupières s'abaissèrent dans un demi-sommeil, les mots de ma phrase fétiche du livre de Saint-Exupéry, revint défiler devant moi.

_**« On ne voit bien qu'avec le c**__**œ**__**ur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux. »**_

* * *

_Euh. Bon je sais que ca ne plaira peut-être pas à tout le monde *air craintif*_

_Mais un tête à tête romantique et nocturne sous le ciel New-yorkais entre Bella et Jacob pendant qu'Edward fait dodo , c'est sympa ? Ou pas ? _

_J'attends votre avis. _

_Merci à toutes de votre fidélité , en particulier à mes facebookeuses préférées _

_Kiss_

_**Nic**_


	16. Petite soirée entre amis

_hello les filles _

_C'est vendredi soir, donc après m'être régalée hier de la lecture de mes fics favorites, je vous livre un autre chapitre. _

_Trois petites choses_

_\- Merci à toutes celles qui me laissent une reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire et d'y répondre. _

_\- Les congés arrivent et paradoxalement je serais moins disponible, il est donc possible (et probable) que je ne poste plus que tous les 15 jours voir toutes les 3 semaines) _

_\- Un petit mot à "Piran" qui m'a laissé deux reviews en guest et à qui je ne peux répondre directement : merci pour ces adorables et encourageants messages et je n'abandonne pas mon "bébé"... même si tu lis que j'ai indiqué au-dessus que le rythme va ralentir pendant deux mois.. je serais toujours là. _

_Comme toujours un grand merci à LifeChrys qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes, mes erreurs, mes tournures de phrases bizarroïdes, etc..._

_Bonne lecture_

**_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_**

* * *

**_**_Chapitre 16 Une soirée entre amis_**_**

_Cher journal_

_Nous sommes mardi. Je trouve ça un peu bête de commencer comme cela, mais Alice m'a dit hier qu'écrire tout ce qui me passe par la tête, ça pouvait être amusant. J'aime bien l'idée d'écrire. C'est comme si je faisais comme Papa. Elle m'a offert ce beau cahier rouge et bleu, mais je ne sais pas quoi y mettre. Ni même pour qui j'écris. À qui je permettrai de lire ces lignes ? Pas à Tanya, ni à Isabella (j'ai découvert pendant le repas hier, que ça l'aga__çait __quand on l'appel__ait__ Isabella). Je ne connais pas assez Alice. Jacob ? Oncle Emmett ? Papa ? Je ne sais pas. Si Luna savait lire, je lui confierai mon journal sans hésiter. Un chat__,__ ça sait garder des secrets._

_Peut-être qu'il faut que j'écrive pour moi ? Juste pour moi. Pour que je me souvienne plus tard que c'est drôlement bon de se réveiller dans les bras de mon papa. Le jour où je serai à nouveau fâchée contre lui, je pourrai m'en rappeler. Je pourrai aussi me souvenir qu'Isabella m'énerve. Mais ça, je n'en ai pas besoin : je le SAIS. Elle n'a rien à faire ici, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour prendre soin de mon Papa. _

_PS : J'ai oublié d'écrire que la fête hier était trop cool ! _

**ooOoo**

**Lundi soir…**

POV Edward :

Bella et moi venions de passer l'après midi en cuisine à préparer scrupuleusement le menu choisi par Bree.

\- Farandole de toasts colorés et variés

\- Pizza garantie sans légumes (ou presque)

-Nuggets de poulet maison

\- Îles flottantes et fondant au chocolat.

Je préviendrai celles et ceux qui ne seraient pas satisfaits du déséquilibre alimentaire, qu'ils n'auront plus qu'à aller courir dans Central Park demain.

Lorsque j'avais proposé à Bree, pendant le petit déjeuner, qu'elle choisisse le menu de « sa » soirée de bienvenue, elle m'avait sauté au cou, négligeant de remercier Bella dont c'était pourtant l'idée au départ.

Emmett nous avait fait la surprise de quitter le tribunal plus tôt afin de nous honorer de sa présence pendant l'après-midi. Lui aussi avait eu droit à des embrassades de la part de sa nièce.

Quelques minutes après son arrivée, il m'avait pris à part, s'étonnant de la bonne humeur de Bree. Évidemment, le rapporteur qui présidait à la loge de l'immeuble, lui avait narré avant son arrivée, la terrible journée de dimanche. En quelques mots et à mi-voix, je lui avais exposé le lavage de cerveau que Tanya avait fait subir à Bree à notre propos et la peur que la petite avait eu que je ne veuille pas d'elle.

Très froidement Emmett avait immédiatement dit :

\- Il suffit d'un seul autre témoignage de ce genre pour qu'elle perde la garde de Bree, et tu gagneras sans effort.

L'insensibilité du commentaire d'Emmett m'avait mis en colère. Bree avait tellement souffert et il ne voyait que l'aspect juridique. Bella s'était alors approchée de nous, comme toujours, son parfum m'avait prévenu de sa présence, tandis qu'elle avait confié à Emmett, des feuilles de papier qui se froissèrent entre les doigts de mon frère, puis divers objets tintèrent entre eux lorsqu'elle les posa par-dessus.

\- Emmett, ça serait pas mal que tu t'occupes un peu de Bree, elle a sûrement plein de choses à te dire. Préparez les menus pendant que je surveille à ce qu'Edward ne fasse pas brûler la maison. Vous discuterez ailleurs plus tard. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Ces deux phrases, prononcées d'une voix tranquille et autoritaire, calmèrent immédiatement mon agacement contre mon avocat de frère. Je le connaissais, il n'était pas mauvais, loin de là, il était juste formaté pour voir l'aspect juridique des choses. Il avait obéi en soupirant et avait regagné le salon avec Bree. Bella était restée avec moi dans notre espace de travail : la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, ma fille avait préparé les menus pour ses invités avec Emmett. Il râlait un peu, mais avait apparemment respecté les règles données par sa nièce et inscrivait avec application le menu sur les cartons qu'elle avait décorés et personnalisés.

J'avais donc repris la préparation de mon dessert. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, nous les avions entendus rire et conspirer depuis le salon. La voix mâle d'Emmett portant loin, j'avais entendu qu'il l'avait subtilement interrogée sur sa vie à Los Angeles. Les réponses franches et ingénues de Bree m'avaient confirmé ce que je connaissais déjà, à savoir, que Tanya était une femme plutôt superficielle, ne recherchant que le plaisir égoïste et qui ne se souciait absolument pas du bien de sa fille, encore moins de son bonheur. J'en rougissais presque de honte devant Bella, car je savais que même si elle ne disait rien, elle entendait cette conversation entre Bree et son oncle aussi bien que moi. J'avais choisi, enfin on ne m'avait pas laissé vraiment le choix, une femme qui ignorait le sens du mot « maternel », pour être la mère de mon enfant.

Elle l'avait même laissée à la garde d'une baby-sitter pendant les vacances de Noel, au lieu de me la confier.

Bella me ramena à la réalité en m'ôtant doucement le couteau de mes mains. En quelques instants, sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais réduit en purée, les tomates réservées à la confection de rondelles pour les toasts.

\- Ça ne vaut pas la peine de perdre un doigt Edward, c'est le passé, Bree s'en est sortie, et tu es là pour elle. Elle le sait maintenant.

J'esquissai alors un sourire crispé pour la remercier. En me rinçant les doigts dans l'évier, j'en profitai pour me frotter le visage avec de l'eau fraîche, espérant que cela me calme un peu.

Tout était prêt pour accueillir nos invités. Grâce à Bella. Je devais me détendre, recevoir quatre ou cinq personnes devrait être gérable. Mais c'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Depuis l'accident. À cet instant, comme en réponse à mes pensées, l'interphone retentit. C'était la sonnerie de la loge. Sans attendre, Emmett répondit à ma place.

\- Oui ? fit-il.

Me dirigeant vers le salon après m'être essuyé les doigts sur le carré de tissu coincé dans la ceinture de mon jean, je m'appuyai sur le comptoir, près de l'interphone, en croisant les bras. Je devais attendre qu'il parle pour comprendre l'ensemble de la conversation et ça m'agaçait.

\- Bien sûr, fais-le monter et suis-le car si j'ai bien compris, tu te joins à nous Black ? rigola Emmett.

Un changement subtil dans l'air m'informa que Bella venait de s'accouder au comptoir juste derrière moi dans la partie cuisine. Elle chuchota sur ma gauche.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'Emmett et Jacob dans la même pièce ça va être compliqué ?

\- Parce que tu as tout compris. Déjà Jacob et moi, je ne suis pas certain que cela soit idéal. Je devais être très fatigué hier quand je l'ai invité, soupirai-je sur le même ton.

\- Fais un effort pour Bree, elle l'aime bien apparemment. Tu l'as invité et je te jure que c'est un gentil garçon.

Je me retournai brusquement vers elle, inclinant la tête sur le coté, comme si j'avais pu scruter son expression.

\- Un gentil garçon ? Jacob Black ?

Mon air indigné et à la fois choqué la fit rire.

\- Ne te moques pas Bella, ce n'est pas drôle ! D'où tu sors ça ?

\- Tes invités arrivent alors, sois poli, souriant et avenant, comme tout hôte qui se respecte ou je te renverse toute ta pizza sur ton jean trop moulant. Je te raconterai pour Jake, plus tard, Cullen.

Elle s'éloigna avant que je ne puisse articuler la moindre réplique intelligente. Mon cerveau s'était arrêté au « jean trop moulant ». M'aurait-elle observé en douce tout l'après-midi ? L'idée était très intéressante mais troublante aussi. Je fis la moue. Non, je ne laisserai pas mon ego se réjouir de cette information. Elle et moi avions décidé que rien ne serait possible entre nous. Trop compliqué.

À force de me le répéter, je finirai bien par y croire. En attendant cet hypothétique moment, je m'avançai vers l'entrée avec prudence. Comme je m'y attendais, quelques crayons ou autres babioles avaient dû rouler sur le sol carrelé. Un craquement sous mon pied me confirma que j'avais eu raison. Je grimaçai, ce n'était ni très grave, ni dangereux. On ferait avec le désordre, tant que Bree ou Emmett ne joueraient pas aux billes, tout irait bien.

\- Bonsoir Edward, je suis content d'avoir été invité, me salua Jasper Whitlock en me faisant l'accolade, je suis content aussi de revoir Bree. Salut ma petite Bree ! Hou là-là, je crois que je ne vais pas être très original mais, tu as sacrement grandi depuis la dernière fois. Je vais ranger le « petite » dans ma poche et le remplacer par ma belle… Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Salut oncle Jazz. Heureusement que j'ai grandi un peu, ça fait presque un an que je suis partie chez ma mère. Ma belle ? Ça me plaît, répondit Bree en riant. Bonjour Jake. T'as vu j'ai été sage aujourd'hui, je ne me suis même pas sauvée pour descendre te dire bonjour.

\- T'as intérêt à être sage. Tu peux descendre me voir quand tu veux, je serai content. J'aime parler avec toi, mais uniquement si ton père ou Bella savent où tu es.

Jasper Whitlock et Black venaient d'arriver. Je les avais invités pour ma fille. Je devais donc suivre les conseils de Bella. Jasper aimait bien Bree. Il la connaissait depuis qu'elle était petite et nombre de nos réunions professionnelles s'était déroulées avec Bree dans le berceau ou dans mon porte-bébé ventral, voire même, dans Central Park avec la petite roulant autour de nous avec son vélo à roulettes. Jasper s'était adapté à ma condition de jeune papa écrivain, en mode monoparental. Je ne lui avais pas donné le choix, c'était Cullen&amp;Co ou rien. Il m'avait soutenu. Entre Bree et lui le courant passait bien. Autant je savais qu'elle ferait des bêtises avec Emmett car ils activaient mutuellement le mauvais côté de l'autre, autant Jasper et sa patience calmaient ma fille.

Quand à Jacob, je ne savais pas quoi penser de leur relation. Avant, je le voyais comme un grand enfant qui jouait avec elle. Mais maintenant, avec l'attirance manifeste qu'il éprouvait pour Bella, je ne le considérais plus du tout comme un gosse.

\- Bonsoir Jacob. Salut Jasper, lâchai-je en avançant un peu plus. Asseyez-vous. Faites comme chez vous. Vous vous connaissez tous je pense. Il ne manque plus que ma nouvelle voisine.

\- Non non, elle ne manque pas : je viens d'arriver. La porte était encore ouverte, j'ai vu de la lumière alors je suis encore entrée sans invitation, chantonna la voix reconnaissable de ladite voisine.

Elle me fit sourire. Cette fille avait une espèce d'aura pétillante incompatible avec la mauvaise humeur. Un bon point pour son boulot. J'avais presque envie de m'en faire une amie. Si elle n'était pas psy.

\- Alors sois la bienvenue Alice. Je peux t'appeler ainsi ? C'est une réunion totalement informelle et nous serons amenés à nous côtoyer quelquefois, même si Bree ne fuit plus chez toi.

\- Bien sûr, Edward. Sauf quand tu viendras me voir au cabinet. Là, même pour toi, je serai le Dr Brandon, plaisanta-elle.

Je ne relevai car j'avais décidé, en mon for intérieur, de ne jamais faire appel à ses soins. Plus de psy. Ma tête allait très bien. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me dirigeai vers les canapés où le bruit discret d'une conversation entre Jasper et Emmett me permettait de les localiser.

\- Alice, tu connais Bree bien sûr, ainsi que Jacob et Bella. Je vais donc te présenter les autres invités. C'est assez simple, il doit y avoir quelque part sur ce canapé, près de Bree, un grand brun, mon frère Emmett Cullen, et un blond, Jasper Whitlock, mon éditeur.

\- Enchantée de vous rencontrer messieurs. Bree j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. C'est juste un cahier. Pour écrire ce qui te passe par la tête. On en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien.

\- Merci Mademoiselle Brandon.

\- Alice ! S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Alice comme tout le monde.

Le baiser bruyant de Bree sur la joue d'Alice me surprit un peu. Bree avait toujours été très sociable mais je n'avais pas pensé qu'elle serait aussi proche de notre voisine, alors qu'elle n'avait eu aucun mot ou geste gentil pour Bella.

\- Bon sang, j'ai oublié !

Le cri de mon frère me fit sursauter. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'inquiétai une seconde avant de comprendre. Il aimait faire le spectacle. Le cri mélodramatique d'Emmett avait appelé les curieux. Je décidai de jouer le jeu. Le show pouvait démarrer.

\- Quoi oncle Emmett ? Qu'est-ce que t'as oublié ? demanda la voix curieuse de Bree.

\- Ton cadeau, ma belle !

\- Un cadeau ? Tu m'as acheté un cadeau toi aussi ?

Elle semblait surprise, la petite note d'espoir dans sa voix ne fit mal. Même si elle avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé avec les cadeaux de l'année écoulée, même si nous en avions longuement parlé encore ce matin, Bree avait encore du mal à croire tout cela.

\- Évidement ! Tu es ma nièce préférée, dit Emmett d'un ton indigné.

Je souris, connaissant la réplique suivante par cœur, c'était un jeu entre eux.

\- Pff ! Je suis ta seule nièce.

\- Raison de plus pour que tu sois ma préférée.

\- Ok, j'attends de voir ton cadeau avant de décider si tu es mon oncle préféré.

\- Oh ! Tu n'as pas d'autre oncle que je sache, jeune fille, répliqua Emmett semblant vexé des paroles de la petite.

\- Ben si, Onc' Jazz est presque mon oncle.

\- Presque c'est presque ! Je suis le seul et unique, râla Emmett.

Le duo infernal reprenait. Ils adoraient s'asticoter. J'entendais les autres autour de moi, s'agiter en rigolant.

\- Bon Emmett, ce fameux cadeau où est-il ? demandai-je, sourire aux lèvres, mettant un terme provisoire à leurs gamineries.

\- Dans le couloir. Comme il est encombrant et que je voulais lui faire une surprise, je l'ai laissé sur le palier.

\- Allez le chercher et revenez tous les deux avec ce gros cadeau que tout le monde le voit avant que les voisins du dessous ne portent plainte à cause de tes cris enthousiastes, Bree.

Un cadeau encombrant ? Une autre peluche pour remplacer le nounours ? Fronçant les sourcils, je suivis Emmett et Bree dans l'entrée. Elle était déjà sortie en courant et elle trépignait de plaisir.

Je n'étais pas au courant pour le cadeau et j'étais curieux de savoir ce que mon frère avait mijoté. En tout cas, elle était folle de joie. Ils n'avaient mis que trente secondes et les cris de plaisir de Bree m'indiquèrent que le choix d'Emmett était bon.

\- Je t'emmènerai l'essayer demain en fin d'après-midi, commença Emmett en revenant près de moi.

\- C'est vrai ? Oh merci ! Tu restes mon oncle préféré, répondit Bree avec vivacité, dont j'avais caressé la tête lorsqu'elle était passée devant moi à toute allure avec sans doute son cadeau.

De quoi parlaient-ils ? J'étais légèrement agacé de ne pas comprendre et ma fierté m'empêchait de poser la question.

\- C'est un beau vélo mauve et gris. Le gros nœud argenté est superbe mais il faudra l'enlever avant de partir en promenade tous les deux Emmett, dit alors doucement Bella, presque contre mon oreille.

Un vélo. Je me crispai et je dus pâlir car Bella s'approcha un peu plus de moi, son coude droit effleurant ma hanche, comme un signal. Elle était là à chaque fois que j'avais besoin d'aide, comme si elle veillait autant sur moi que sur Bree. C'était déconcertant.

\- Ça va Edward ? me chuchota-elle.

Je déglutis, incapable de répondre.

Un vélo pour Bree. Son vélo à roulettes, resté au garage était bien sûr trop petit. Nous avions parcouru des kilomètres ensemble, elle pédalant de toute la force de ses petites jambes, pendant que je courais à ses cotés. Nous avions sillonné les allées du parc presque tous les week-ends pendant plusieurs années.

Un vélo neuf à sa taille. C'était une bonne idée. Mais je ressenti soudainement… une grande tristesse. J'avais envie qu'ils partent tous. Qu'ils me laissent avec ma fille. J'étais capable de m'en occuper seul. Je le pouvais.

Non. Plus maintenant. C'était « clair » !

Sous le prétexte de refermer la porte d'entrée, je m'éloignai un peu de ceux qui voyait ma fille, de ceux qui pouvait l'aider, la guider, la surveiller, faire du vélo avec elle. Comme moi avant. Il était hors de question que je montre à Bree ou à Emmett à quel point mon impuissance me blessait.

\- Edward ? Ce qui me plaît dans le cadeau d'Emmett, c'est qu'il épuisera ta fille durant leurs longues balades à vélo. Elle a tellement d'énergie à revendre que cela sera plus simple pour toi. Et pour moi de l'accompagner sur d'autres activités, moins physiques. Bree a de l'amour pour chacun d'entre vous. Mais c'est ta fille. Elle t'aime plus que quiconque, même si tu ne fais plus certaines choses avec elle.

Elle m'avait suivi et à l'écart des autres, à sa manière, Bella me faisait passer un message. Pendant qu'elle hésitait à poursuivre, je réfléchissais au bien-fondé de ses paroles.

\- J'ai aussi quelques autres idées, de nouvelles activités que vous pourriez tenter tous les deux. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler. Bree et les autres t'attendent.

De sa main, posée sur mon avant-bras, Bella m'incita à me retourner vers elle, vers eux. Son commentaire était juste. Je ne pouvais plus faire de vélo avec ma fille, c'était évident. Cette idée ne m'avait jamais effleuré. Je venais juste de commencer à prendre conscience qu'avec elle, beaucoup de choses seraient différentes à l'avenir. C'était douloureux. Je devrais laisser à mes proches, le soin de certaines choses. Bree grandissait et je ne serai plus le centre de sa vie. Emmett s'occuperait des longues balades à vélo mais je trouverai d'autres activités, je partagerai d'autres moments avec ma fille. J'avais longuement inspiré. Je réfléchirai à cela plus tard. J'avais des invités.

\- Tu as raison, comme toujours Bella. Emmett a raison lui aussi pour ce cadeau, soupirai-je.

\- J'ai raison pour quoi ? Enfin, je sais que j'ai toujours raison mais, tu ne le reconnais pas souvent. Je peux te parler frérot ? intervint mon frère en m'entourant le cou de son bras trop musclé.

C'était extrêmement désagréable. Il était costaud cet homme-là. Il travaillait beaucoup mais il prenait le temps de s'entraîner en salle au moins trois fois par semaine depuis l'université, entraînement que j'avais toujours refusé de suivre. S'il continuait à m'attraper ainsi, je changerai d'avis rien que pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

\- Je vous laisse alors discuter entre hommes. Je vais sortir les plateaux pour les entrées. Ne traînez pas trop, dit Bella.

\- Merci. J'écoute ce qu'Emmett a à me dire et je reviens d'aider. Bon, que veux-tu ? avais-je demandé à mon frère après quelques secondes.

J'étais un peu sec, toujours sous le coup du « vélo surprise » et de la prise de conscience que cela avait entrainée.

\- Euh, pour le cadeau j'ai oublié de t'en parler. Je suis désolé Edward. J'ai l'impression que ça te gêne ? commença t-il d'une voix embarrassée.

J'étais sûr qu'il se grattait la tête d'un air perplexe, comme quand il était petit et que maman le disputait. C'était difficile de rester fâché contre lui.

\- Non, pas de problème, ça m'a juste obligé à réfléchir à certaines choses.

\- Ah ?

\- Laisse tomber. Je te demande juste de m'en parler au préalable quand tu voudras faire un cadeau à Bree, s'il te plaît. Pour que je ne sois pas pris de court.

\- Pas de problème. Je peux te poser une autre question ? Il y a autre chose qui m'intrigue.

\- Vas-y. Je t'écoute.

\- Pourquoi Bella a embrassé Whitlock et Black quand ils sont arrivés ? Moi j'ai juste eu droit à un salut de loin. J'aurais cru que tu protégeais mieux tes arrières.

La soirée des surprises. Je grimaçai à l'idée que j'avais loupé quelque chose entre Bella et Jacob. Je refusai de relever la dernière remarque d'Emmett. Il prêchait le faux pour savoir le vrai, comme s'il était en train d'interroger un de ses suspects. Je ne lui confirmerai jamais qu'il se passait un truc entre Bella et moi. Il serait insupportable après. Ce type n'avait aucune vie privée mais il adorait s'occuper de celles des autres membres de sa famille, en l'occurrence, moi. Je soupirai, je voulais en savoir plus sur Jacob et Bella mais il me fallait répondre à la curiosité d'Emmett.

\- Le monde est petit. Il se trouve que Jasper est un vieil ami de Bella. Je ne peux rien faire. Mais Jacob ? Tu es certain qu'elle lui a fait la bise ?

\- Affirmatif. Il s'est avancé vers elle, a attendu tranquillement et elle a fait le dernier pas vers lui et l'a embrassé sur la joue. Il avait l'air enchanté d'ailleurs.

Évidemment qu'il avait été enchanté. Je savais qu'il la convoitait. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Même si rien ne pouvait se passer entre elle et moi, je ne voulais pas qu'elle côtoie ce type. Je me redressai et rejoignis rapidement mes convives. Me plaçant au bout de la table, j'appelai ma fille.

\- Bree ?

\- Oui Papa !

\- Tu t'assoies en bout de table, juste ici, s'il te plaît. Je vais indiquer leur place à tes invités.

Elle sautilla vers la place que je lui indiquais et sa chaise racla le sol. Je me penchai pour embrasser son front et lisser les courtes mèches qui voletaient autour de sa tête. Je désignai ensuite la chaise disponible à coté de Bree.

\- Jacob. Si tu veux bien prendre place à sa gauche ?

Sans attendre de réponse, je poursuivis :

\- Alice ?

\- Oui Edward ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas de t'assoir entre Jacob et Jasper ?

\- Non, ce sera un plaisir.

\- Merci. Emmett si tu veux bien prendre place en face de Jasper, avec Bella à ta gauche

\- Bien chef ! Toujours aussi directif !

\- Disons que cela me permet d'être à coté de ma fille et de Bella qui m'aide pour te restaurer.

\- Tu peux dire ça comme ça. Ton plan de table est formidablement pratique alors, rigola Emmett qui avait parfaitement compris que j'avais ainsi éloigné Bella des deux « J ».

À ce moment-là je fus persuadé que la soirée allait être longue. Je m'assis et cherchai sur la table le verre que Bella m'avait rempli.

\- Portons un toast à Bree, qui est de retour parmi nous, durant trois semaines.

\- En attendant plus ! continua Emmett.

**ooOOoo**

**Lundi soir toujours - Quelques heures plus tard. **

\- Oh mon dieu, que ça fait du bien, gémit Bella en s'appuyant en arrière sur le canapé.

Le cuir blanc de celui-ci chuinta discrètement en accompagnant ses mouvements. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'imaginer, alanguie, à demi-allongée, juste devant moi. Elle devait avoir les yeux clos, un demi-sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres. Mon imagination fonctionnait très bien. Un peu trop même et le soupir de plaisir qui franchit ses lèvres, faillit me faire gémir à mon tour. Ses pieds nus étaient posés sur le cuir à quelques centimètres de mes mains, elle m'avait frôlé en s'étirant.

Nous étions enfin au repos, après une journée entière à supporter Bree, suivie de la soirée avec des invités que j'appelais mes amis, avant de les supporter à table. Cela suffisait à nous faire soupirer d'aise. Je refermai la porte de la chambre de Bree derrière moi quand Bella avait surgit pour m'entraîner vers le canapé. Je m'étais assis, ou plutôt, effondré sur un coussin posé sur le sol. À ses pieds. Ma tête reposait sur un de mes bras, lui-même posé sur mon genou replié. Nous étions fatigués. Épuisés même. Il était tard, mais Bella avait décidé de remettre l'appartement en état après le départ d'Emmett, Jacob et Jasper. Alice avait traîné un peu dans ses jambes dans la cuisine, mais j'avais eu l'impression qu'elle cherchait des renseignements, plutôt que d'apporter concrètement de l'aide. Elle avait fini par s'éclipser à son tour, alors que je filai rejoindre Bree. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir sur la lecture du premier tome d'Harry Potter. Je ne le connaissais pas par cœur et nous alternions entre ma version vocale et sa lecture. Discutant des mérites respectifs des enseignants de Poudlard et de la méchanceté du cousin Dudley. Avec une série des sept tomes, j'avais de quoi meubler ses soirées jusqu'à sa majorité.

\- Edward ?

Le chuchotement légèrement rauque de Bella me fit réagir.

\- Oui ma sauveuse ? Que puis-je pour toi ? Je suis à tes pieds. Sans toi je n'aurais pu faire partir Em' et Jasper.

Elle eut un merveilleux petit rire.

\- Tu t'es très bien débrouillé par contre pour faire déguerpir Jake. Ce n'était pas très gentil.

\- Je ne suis pas gentil. Avec lui en tout cas. Je ne veux pas parler de Jake. Pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Je veux te remercier. C'est tout.

\- Alors reste assis tranquillement cinq minutes avec moi et dès que mes pieds seront en état de fonctionner à nouveau, nous irons nous coucher.

Nous coucher. Oui, bonne idée. La vision de son corps nu dans mon lit, contre le mien me traversa l'esprit un instant. Le souffle de Bella se suspendit pendant que mon cœur piquait un sprint en réponse aux images qui déferlaient dans mon cerveau, à l'imagination très fertile.

\- Euh je voulais dire… Que nous devrions aller dormir. Enfin que tu allais monter dans ta chambre et moi dans la mienne.

Son bafouillage gêné m'arracha de mes pensées très claires et me fit sourire. Elle soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Je vais me taire ça vaudra mieux. Laisse-moi juste un peu de temps.

\- Je voudrais essayer un truc Bella si tu permets ?

\- Tu m'as déjà dis cela je crois, rétorqua-t-elle méfiante.

Je m'en souvenais, en effet. Ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée que j'avais eu dans cet ascenseur car, depuis l'envie de toucher à nouveau son corps m'obsédait trop souvent.

\- Tu dois m'inspirer Bella, ça doit être ça, commençai-je. À moins que tu ne me fasses perdre la richesse de mon vocabulaire.

\- Fais ton truc, Edward. De toute façon, je n'aurai pas la force de résister, quoi que tu fasses, soupira-t-elle. Je te fais confiance.

Quoi que je fasse ? Confiance ? Cette femme était folle et tentatrice à la fois. L'atmosphère s'alourdit encore une fois entre nous.

\- Femme, tu choisis très bien ton moment pour m'avouer que tu ne me résisteras pas, plaisantai-je. Je te rappellerai tes paroles un jour ou l'autre.

\- Elles ne sont valables que maintenant. Je suis trop fatiguée. Ton frère est fou, il m'a écrasé les pieds un bon millier de fois en dansant.

\- Je dois alors me faire pardonner de t'avoir exposée à ce risque.

J'attrapai alors son pied et commençai à lui masser doucement la voûte plantaire, appuyant ensuite sur le cou du pied de mon pouce. Je procédai lentement, prenant le temps de caresser la cheville puis les orteils un à un. Lorsque je pressai ensuite fortement la plante de son pied elle gémit encore une fois.

\- Oh Edward, c'est merveilleux. Continue.

Je ne demandai que cela.

* * *

_The end pour cette fois... J'ai trop chaud (il fait 43 ° C à 19 h) ;) _

_Bises à mes poursuiveuses de FB : Chrys, So, Debby, mlca, Val et Lisa , Louise, Chic Tess , Anaîs et Erika (prends soin de toi) _

_N'oubliez pas de me laissez un petit mot si ça vous inspire _

_Kiss _

_Nic _


	17. En sortie

**Hello les filles**

_C'est le 20 juin et le 20 juin **Edward** a droit à une pensée spéciale. Comme l'an dernier je publie en ce jour particulier._

_La semaine a été chargée mais très belle . _

_J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne Lecture _

_Un grand merci à **LifeChrys** qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes, mes erreurs, mes tournures de phrases bizarroides, etc..._

_Bonne lecture_

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à **S. Meyer**, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination_

* * *

****Chapitre 17 En sortie****

_Cher Journal_

_C'est déjà Jeudi. Les jours passent si vite ici ! Papa m'a emmené__e__ au cinéma. Il y avait la rediffusion de vieux films et j'ai choisi le Roi Lion pour la millième fois au moins. La première fois c'était avec Papa. Puis souvent avec Tanya. Je__ ne__ crois pas qu'elle aime m'emmener au cinéma __parce que__ pendant que je suis dans une salle, elle va voir un autre film « pour les grands » avec son copain du jour. __Elle__ est tranquille. Moi aussi. _

_Aujourd'hui, Papa était avec moi et Il y avait Isabella aussi. Elle ne nous lâche pas d'une semelle. Elle est __collante, même__ si elle ne me parle pas __trop. Comme__ si je lui faisais __peur, ou__ un truc du genre. Elle est bizarre, elle a souvent l'air un peu triste quand elle me regarde en croyant que je ne la vois pas. Mais je ne l'aime pas. Je ne suis presque jamais seule avec papa, sauf le soir quand il me lit la Chambre des Secrets. _

_Je sais maintenant que j'avais compris tout de travers lorsqu'il avait parlé à ma mère au téléphone. On en reparle parfois, il n'hésite pas à m'expliquer les choses. C'était évident qu'il ne pouvait pas me garder mais j'aurai__s__ préféré être avec mes grands-parents. Ou même avec Oncle Emmett. Ils sont gentils et oncle Emmett est amusant dès qu'il enlève son costume d'avocat trop sérieux. En plus maintenant__,__ je sais que mon ours préféré c'est lui qui me l'avait offert. Pas maman. Et j'adooooooooooooore mon nouveau vélo. Onc' Emmett est venu comme promis avant-hier__,__ en faire avec moi le soir. Bon, Papa m'appelle pour le repas__, ça__ sent bon le gâteau à l'orange._

_À__ demain Journal._

_Cher Journal_

_Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche._

_Je viens de passer un super moment au parc avec Papa. Je suis assez grande maintenant pour monter toute seule sur les genoux d'Alice. C'était très excitant. Et amusant même quand Isabella a eu peur que je tombe au moment de partir. Je ferai très attention à ne plus les laisser __tout__ seuls tous les deux. Je n'aime pas les voir se murmurer des choses. C'est mon Papa et elle je ne la connais pas. __Ça__ fait une semaine que je suis là. __Ça__ a passé très vite. J'ai peur de repartir chez Tanya. Je voudrais rester ici pour toujours._

_Je dois aller me doucher. Love_

**ooOoo**

_**Jeudi après-midi. **_

\- Non Isabella. J'ai pas envie de jouer au Trivial Poursuit. Et encore moins d'aller me promener avec toi. Ça me barbe. On s'est ennuyées toute la journée ! Je préfère aller lire dans ma chambre en attendant que papa ait terminé son travail.

Une porte claqua en bas. Mon adorable fille je suppose. Après la gentille phrase qu'elle venait encore une fois d'assener à Bella, elle avait dû se réfugier dans sa chambre. Je fermai les yeux, inclinant la tête en arrière, mes doigts massant ma nuque endolorie. J'étais assis devant mon bureau sur la mezzanine et à moins de descendre donner de la voix et aggraver les choses, je ne savais vraiment pas comment agir.

Elle était agaçante, exaspérante, déroutante mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à lui en vouloir.

Je faisais semblant de travailler depuis un moment déjà. Si ma mauvaise humeur et ma frustration me conduisaient à gémir sur ma condition, j'allais être obligé de réagir. De descendre rejoindre Bella et de l'embrasser par exemple. Ce qui était aussi une très très mauvaise idée mais qui aurait au moins l'avantage de calmer ma frustration. Je consolerais peut-être aussi en même temps Bella de l'agressivité de Bree. Cette idée me plaisait beaucoup trop. Je me massai les tempes du bout des doigts, passant sans réfléchir, ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, cherchant à sentir encore le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau lors de l'unique baiser que nous avions échangé. J'agrippai alors les accoudoirs de mon fauteuil afin de rester assis. Mes pensées ne prenaient décidément pas la bonne direction. Ce qui arrivait trop souvent depuis quelques jours. Je me tirai machinalement les cheveux comme si ce geste allait m'aider à reprendre le fil du problème « Bree-Bella ». Tout allait mieux entre Bree et moi. Le démon glacial de l'aéroport avait disparu.

Mais rien n'était parfait. Je tendis l'oreille. Elles étaient restées seules dans le salon pendant plusieurs heures alors que j'essayais vainement de renouer avec la trame de mon intrigue. Impossible d'écrire en ce moment. Trop d'éléments parasitaient mon imagination.

Comment comprendre l'attitude de Bree ? Je secouai la tête, tout en saisissant la petite boule millefiori en cristal de Baccarat qui était toujours posée sur mon bureau. Je la fis circuler d'une main à l'autre machinalement. Mon esprit s'égara dans le passé. J'avais gardé en mémoire la beauté du presse-papier transparent dans laquelle des centaines d'autres petits éléments colorés dessinaient un paysage irisé fascinant. Que je ne voyais plus. C'était un de ces ridicules objets, plus ou moins inutiles, plus ou moins esthétiques, auxquels on s'attachait. Quand j'avais fait le grand nettoyage à mon retour du centre de rééducation, j'avais éliminé (volontairement ou non) beaucoup de ces petits riens du quotidien. Certains étaient dangereux ou encombrants. D'autres fragiles n'avaient pas survécu à la première semaine. Ce presse-papiers multicolore, rapporté par ma mère d'un voyage en Europe, je l'aimais. Je venais d'avoir dix-huit ans et Emmett me toisait alors du haut de ses vingt ans. C'était le premier été où nos parents nous laissaient seuls. Totalement Libres. Indépendants et sages. En théorie. Concrètement, Emmett avait décidé de rattraper durant ce mois, toutes les bringues et bêtises dont il s'était privé pendant son année de faculté de droit. Il y avait toujours eu ces deux aspects en lui : le type sérieux responsable, l'avocat quoi, et l'autre, joueur et farceur qu'il ne dévoilait qu'à ses proches. Quant à moi, cet été là, livré à moi-même, j'avais écrit. C'était le premier été où j'avais consacré autant de temps à l'écriture. Un premier roman était né de cette liberté. Il n'avait été édité par Jasper que deux ans plus tard. Essentiellement parce que c'était cet été-là aussi que Tanya s'était incrustée dans le tableau de ma vie.

Je revins difficilement au présent en caressant pensivement la petite boule de cristal symbolisant cette période de liberté et d'insouciance, symbolisant aussi la fierté dans les yeux d'Esmée et de Carlisle lorsqu'ils avaient lu quelques pages éparses de mon texte le jour de leur retour.

Elle ne me servait à rien maintenant. Il n'y a plus aucun papier traînant sur mon bureau. Seul, l'équipement informatique performant, qui me permettait en même temps de « lire » quasiment n'importe quoi sur internet et d'écrire, occupait la surface lisse de mon vieux bureau en chêne doré. Je la reposai trop brutalement sur la surface lisse et vide en bois.

Bree pouvait parfois être… aussi terrible que sa mère, malheureusement. Tout s'était cristallisé entre elle et Bella, dès le mardi, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de commencer son cinéma. Depuis, tous les jours la même agressivité larvée se répétait. Les hostilités avaient été déclenchées au petit déjeuner. Elle avait refusé le bol de céréales que Bella avait préparé : trop chaudes, trop molles puis trop sucrées. Puis le toast était froid et ensuite soi-disant trop grillé. Toutes ses récriminations étaient énoncées poliment et accompagnées d'un « s'il te plaît Isabella, tu peux le refaire ?»

Au moment où ma patience allait s'épuiser, Bella avait posé sa main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de calmer brutalement les réclamations incessantes de ma fille. La voix calme de mon amie s'était alors élevée dans le silence de la pièce.

\- Bree Cullen tu as presque neuf ans ? Demain tu viendras avec moi préparer le petit déjeuner et comme cela il sera à ta convenance et je ne ferai plus d'impair sur tes préférences.

J'étais fier de Bella. Gentiment mais fermement, elle avait su remettre la diablesse à sa place.

Mais cela n'avait été que le premier acte et de mon poste d'écoute au-dessus des filles, j'avais entendu depuis trois jours, les efforts de Bella, repoussés plus ou moins agréablement par Bree. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui passait par la tête. Elle avait éclairci la situation avec moi. Nous nous entendions à nouveau bien. Bella ne lui avait rien fait. Elle était même plutôt discrète et distante avec elle et même avec moi depuis lundi matin.

Elle avait aujourd'hui proposé gentiment plusieurs activités, que ma fille avait refusées sèchement, avant d'allumer la télévision. Bella était donc partie à la cuisine préparer un en-cas pour le repas. Elle m'avait monté un assortiment de délicieux mini-sandwichs aux crudités, et au poulet. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa part, Bree l'avait remerciée d'un grognement très disgracieux et impoli. J'avais promis à Bella de ne pas intervenir immédiatement entre elles deux, même si j'en mourrais d'envie. Comme elle, j'étais certain qu'elles devaient essayer l'une et l'autre d'apprendre à se connaître, à s'apprécier, sans mon intermédiaire. J'avais les mains liées et mon angoisse grandissait presque d'heure en heure.

Dieu que les filles étaient compliquées à comprendre ! J'étais heureux que mes bouquins ne soient pas trop envahis par les psychismes complexes des rares personnages féminins présents. Mes héros étaient des hommes, plus simples, enfin de mon point de vue.

Bella était restée seule dans le salon. J'hésitai à descendre la rejoindre. Lorsqu'Emmett avait emmené Bree pour sa promenade à vélo avant-hier, j'avais essayé de parler avec elle de sa relation avec ma fille, de m'excuser du comportement de la petite, mais Bella s'était contentée de me dire de laisser du temps à Bree avant de disparaître dans sa chambre. Elle me fuyait. Je tapotai mon bureau nerveusement. Si j'étais honnête, je devrais m'avouer plutôt, que Bella fuyait uniquement nos tête-à-tête. Le dernier sur le canapé, avait failli prendre une tournure que nous ne souhaitions pas vraiment et seule sa fuite précipitée avait été capable d'interrompre le plaisir que je prenais à lui masser les pieds. J'avais quasiment perdu le contrôle.

Bella et moi c'était un autre problème. Auquel je ne voulais pas réfléchir. Tout était clair, nous nous plaisions, un peu trop. J'étais même idiotement jaloux de Jacob. Je n'aimais pas ce type. C'était évident. Le fait qu'Emmett m'ait demandé discrètement pourquoi il avait embrassé Bella pour la saluer, n'avait rien arrangé à mes « sentiments ». Il profiterait de la moindre occasion pour se rapprocher d'elle. Et cela me dérangeait considérablement. Bella me cachait un nombre incroyable d'événements de sa vie passée, mais la seule chose dont j'étais certain, c'était qu'elle ne souhaitait pas de relation dans l'immédiat. Ni avec lui, ni avec moi. Je voulais qu'il la laisse tranquille. Comme je devais le faire.

J'interrogeai ma montre. 18h30. Je pris ma décision. Cela me semblait une bonne heure pour arrêter de ruminer et sortir de mon petit monde. Je descendis rapidement l'escalier en appelant Bree qui sortit immédiatement de sa cachette et se précipita contre moi.

\- Tu as terminé Papa ?

\- Terminé ? Non pas vraiment… Bella ?

\- Je suis là, fit la voix tranquille de mon amie juste derrière moi.

\- J'ai décidé de faire une pause et de vous amener voir un film.

Seul le silence répondit à ma proposition.

\- Super, montrez-moi votre enthousiasme !

\- Papa ? Un film ? Mais tu… enfin tu…

Bree bafouilla. Je lui souris en m'accroupissant devant elle. Je caressai sa joue pour la rassurer, avant de poser mes mains sur ses frêles épaules.

\- Je ne le verrai pas ? Oui c'est sûr. Mais j'ai envie d'essayer, il y aura les paroles, la musique, mon imagination et votre aide. Je crois que je veux tenter cette expérience. Tu es d'accord pour m'aider ma princesse ?

Sous mes mains, les petites épaules se soulevèrent.

\- Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, moi je veux bien t'aider. Mais je pourrais aussi choisir le film ?

\- Bien sûr, c'est ainsi que je voyais les choses, jeune fille. Bella ? appelai-je alors, inquiet de son absence de réaction.

\- Ça me paraît une excellente idée. Mais vous devriez y aller tous les deux. Je vous accompagne jusqu'au cinéma, puis j'irai faire quelques courses en attendant votre sortie.

Je saisis alors le visage de ma fille dans mes mains et embrassai son front avant de l'expédier dans sa chambre.

\- Bree, file te préparer, il ne fait pas très chaud dehors. Mets ta veste en laine celle qui a une capuche avec un joli pompon. Je te reconnaîtrai ainsi des autres fillettes.

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement sans discuter et partit en sautillant alors que je me relevai lentement pour faire face à Bella.

\- Quant à toi, tu viens avec nous, ou nous ne sortirons pas.

Je ne plaisantai plus. Je lui faisais même un vilain chantage, mais je voulais qu'elle soit présente. Je voulais aller au cinéma entouré de ces deux jolies femmes.

**ooOoo**

J'avais réussi à entraîner les filles au cinéma le plus proche. Nous étions tombés d'accord en listant les films disponibles pour un énième visionnage du Roi Lion. Les aventures de Simba et Nala était un domaine sûr pour de jeunes parents. Je ferai travailler mon imagination de cinéphile un autre jour, je pense que Bree et moi l'avions vu au moins 4 fois.

Comme je connaissais bien le trajet, j'avais décidé de ne pas m'encombrer de ma canne. Comme toujours, je suivais le mur de mes doigts, Bree tenant fermement mon autre main. Bella, de l'autre coté de ma fille, m'indiquait comme d'ordinaire, les trottoirs ou la présence d'un obstacle imprévu. Seul un petit chien courant trop vite sur le trottoir échappa à sa vigilance et à la mienne, il se faufila entre mes jambes, manquant de provoquer ma chute. Heureusement nous arrivâmes sans autres mésaventures au cinéma.

À la séance de 19h30, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle, mais l'ambiance restait bruyante et Bree m'avait entraîné vers ses fauteuils préférés, au milieu de la salle. J'aurais préféré un endroit plus discret et isolé, mais elle nous menait par le bout du nez et son enthousiasme faisait plaisir à entendre. Je tirai Bella derrière moi par la manche de sa veste car je ne craignais qu'elle s'éclipse discrètement malgré notre accord. Nous nous assîmes dans le brouhaha ambiant. Puis j'entendis presque le moment où la lumière s'éteignit. Les voix se turent peu à peu et à part les gazouillis étonnés d'un enfant, la salle devint silencieuse. Un de ces silences d'attente qui rendent la suite encore plus appréciable. Le générique débuta. Je connaissais l'histoire du pauvre mais courageux Simba par cœur, mais la séance fut particulière. Me concentrant, comme tous les jours, sur les sons, je fus instantanément transporté par les chants africains au rythme des émotions transmises par les dialogues et la bande musicale. Je vivais le film différemment, intensément, vibrant avec la salle dont les enfants étaient le cœur enthousiaste.

Je sentis Bree me serrer la main très fort lorsque Scar lâcha son frère Mufasa qui tomba le long de la falaise, puis encore plus fort lorsque le petit Simba appela désespérément son papa, inerte sur le sol. Comme à chaque fois, plus même que les autres fois, j'étais conscient de sa peur. Ce film n'était pas forcement une bonne idée. Je m'agitai sur mon siège, mal à l'aise, mais Bella posa à son tour, sa main sur ma cuisse et je me figeai.

Durant toute la séance, ces moments d'intimité alternèrent entre nous trois et je découvris le film sous un autre angle par les sentiments ambivalents que je ressentais. Lorsque le générique de fin retentit, je laissai comme toujours sortir les autres spectateurs, incitant Bree à patienter.

\- Toi aussi tu aimes rester jusqu'à la fin ? souffla Bella.

\- Oui toujours, je lisais toujours le générique jusqu'au dernier crédit. Une habitude. J'aime prendre le temps de revenir dans le monde réel.

\- Papa ?

La voix plaintive de Bree interrompit ma conversation avec Bella. De plus, elle me secouait le bras pour obtenir toute mon attention. Je pinçai les lèvres et me tournai vers elle.

\- Jeune fille, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas poli d'interrompre les conversations. Est-ce urgent ?

Je gardai tout de même un ton assez bienveillant, notre complicité retrouvée était fragile et je ne tenais pas à l'effrayer. Mais elle connaissait les règles et je devais les lui rappeler.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai envie d'un câlin là, maintenant. C'est urgent ! Après dans la rue c'est plus difficile, répondit-elle d'un ton câlin.

Elle escalada alors mes genoux comme lorsqu'elle était petite, se blottit contre ma poitrine. Elle posa une de ses mains derrière mon cou et je sentis l'autre, se placer sur ma cuisse écartant celle que Bella avait laissée pendant une partie du film.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui ? soupirai-je de nouveau, m'attendant à une mauvaise surprise.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de Bella ce soir et moi non plus. Elle peut rentrer chez elle. Nous deux on pourra être tranquille, dit-elle à voix haute, ne cherchant nullement à dissimuler son désir de voir disparaître Bella.

Abasourdi. Elle pouvait en effet être très dure ma petite ogresse. Je décidai d'être ferme. Elle devait comprendre.

\- Non ! Chez elle, c'est avec nous. Et je veux que Bella reste avec nous. Elle ne change rien à notre tranquillité Bree. J'aimerais que tu lui fasses des excuses. Ta demande était très impolie et désagréable.

Le silence qui suivit me parut de mauvais augure. Bella se leva la première.

\- Bree. J'habite chez toi et je n'ai pas l'intention de te déranger. Mais il est hors de question que tu rentres seule avec ton père. Je suis là pour vous aider, commença-t-elle.

Bree se tortilla sur mes genoux. Le message était passé.

\- Edward, continua Bella, je ne désire pas des excuses de Bree. Elle a dit ce qu'elle pensait, c'est tout. Elle n'avait pas forcément compris la situation. Allez ! Debout mauvaise troupe, on rentre. J'ai faim.

Difficile de ne pas la suivre.

**ooOoo**

**Dimanche après-midi**

Nous avions rapidement traversé la 5ème avenue pour nous retrouver le long du mur qui longeait le parc. D'un côté Manhattan et la fureur des klaxons en ce dimanche après-midi ensoleillé et de l'autre la bouffée d'oxygène de Central Park. Le choix était vite fait. Bree sautillait à ma gauche alors que Bella avait choisi de marcher juste devant moi. Sur les trottoirs encombrés et dans le bruit de la circulation j'appréciai ma canne blanche. Elle était le guide que j'avais appris à manipuler, contraint et forcé, mais je savais qu'elle me permettait d'aller où je voulais, d'être quasiment autonome.

Central Park était à 5 minutes de l'appartement et j'avais lâché avec bonheur mon ordinateur inutile, puisque je n'arrivais à rien, pour faire prendre l'air aux deux « B » avant que l'une ne blesse l'autre. Je savais parfaitement laquelle serait responsable des hostilités. La guerre incompréhensible déclenchée par Bree continuait. J'avais cru un moment que le comportement de sa mère avait incité Bree à détester les femmes mais, me souvenant de son attitude enjouée avec Alice tout au long de la soirée de lundi, je savais que je faisais fausse route.

Bella prenait les choses calmement, elle se contentait de répondre gentiment et fermement à ma fille, avec une sorte de détachement qui semblait agacer Bree. Elle avait encore insisté auprès de moi pour que je laisse du temps à ma fille. J'étais conscient qu'une semaine était passée et que dans quinze jours elle devrait repartir avec Tanya pour finir l'année scolaire. Sauf, si je demandais et obtenais sa garde exclusive.

Me concentrant à nouveau sur la dense circulation dominicale, je me laissai guider par Bella. Entrant dans Central Park, nous obliquâmes vers l'est, laissant le réservoir Jackie Onassis derrière nous. Bella, obéissait à la consigne secrète de Bree qui lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille de nous emmener dans les allées pédestres du parc. Il n'y avait maintenant plus de voitures, mais des joggers, des vélos, des enfants et des animaux. Pas très rassurant tout cela pour moi. J'étais assez tendu malgré l'ambiance apaisante, le gazouillement des oiseaux, et autres balivernes romantiques.

\- Allez les filles, soyez gentilles cela fait quinze minutes, que l'on marche comme cela et je ne sais plus où je suis. Vous n'envisageriez pas par hasard de me perdre comme les parents du petit Poucet ?

Elles gloussèrent toutes les deux. Complices pour la première fois, à mes dépens.

\- Nous sommes derrière le MET * Edward, lâcha enfin la voix de Bella.

\- Merci d'avoir pitié de moi, soupirai-je d'un ton théâtralement soulagé.

Je fis travailler ma mémoire, peut-être pour l'impressionner un peu.

\- Nous sommes juste derrière le musée ? On voit les verrières ?

\- Difficile de louper ces formations pyramidales, sourit-elle. La lumière doit être superbe à l'intérieur.

Je songeai aux nombreuses heures passées dans ce musée lorsque je fuyais l'appartement et Tanya il y a quelques années. C'était un lieu où mon inspiration galopait de collection en collection et de siècle en siècle.

\- Edward je suis désolée, dit soudain Bella d'un ton si triste qu'il me fit revenir au présent.

\- Euh ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je suis parfois très maladroite.

Soudain je compris et lui souris.

\- T'inquiètes pas, je connais le MET par cœur, je pourrais te le faire visiter les yeux fermés. Il est mémorisé, scanné, stocké là-dedans. On fera cela un jour je te le promets, fis-je en me tapant la tempe de mon index. Elle était naturelle avec moi et ne surveillait pas ses mots. J'aimais cela. Je repris ne laissant pas le silence s'installer

\- Le musée est donc à gauche donc…

Je me tournai vers ma droite pour continuer.

\- … quelque part par ici, plus de 3500 ans nous contemplent.

Bree lâcha ma main gauche et s'éloigna en courant. J'espérais ne pas m'être trompé. Cela faisait un an que je n'étais pas passé par ici et à l'époque, je n'avais guère fait attention à mes repères actuels, inclinaison du terrain, position du soleil, nature du sol. Bella se rapprocha de moi, nous étions coude à coude.

\- Oui Papa, on est presque devant. C'est l'obélissse que t'aimes bien, cria Bree surement plantée à quelques mètres de nous, la voix pleine d'excitation.

\- L'obélisque**, corrigeai-je machinalement, oui Bree. Il est toujours là ma fille ?

\- Toujours. Donc tu sais où je veux aller ? T'as deviné ?

Elle était à nouveau à coté de nous, s'insinuant très vite entre Bella et moi.

\- Je pense que oui. Nous verrons bien.

\- T'es pas amusant. Je voulais que ça soit une surprise.

Elle semblait déçue et j'avais l'impression de voir son petit nez se plisser de mécontentement.

\- Arrête de faire la grimace Bree, sinon tu ne seras pas aussi jolie que Cléopâtre plus tard.

\- M'en fiche. Je ne fais pas la grimace en plus ! Même pas vrai !

Puis elle éclata de rire. Haussant les épaules, je refusai de prendre Bella à témoin.

\- Allez, on reprend, si je me souviens bien, il nous reste 10 minutes pour arriver à destination. Bella, viens près de moi, s'il te plaît. Bree tu peux aller en éclaireur mais ne t'éloigne pas de nous.

Lorsque je sentis Bella à mon côté, je posai ma main gauche sur son épaule, comme si elle était la pour me guider encore.

\- Tu surveilles la petite n'est-ce pas ? chuchotai-je.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire. Tu as vraiment deviné où elle voulait aller ?

\- Oui, c'est son coin préféré de tout Central Park, ce n'était pas très compliqué. Tu connaissais ?

\- De nom uniquement. C'est la première fois que je viens ici. C'est beau et calme.

\- C'est toujours ainsi. Ou presque. Je me souviens d'un jour de tournage dans ce coin, c'était effrayant. Quelque soit la saison, il y a du monde, mais c'est tellement grand qu'on a l'impression de respirer mieux qu'ailleurs.

Je me tus et nous avançâmes tranquillement côte à côte. Je savourai l'instant. C'était la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Bree que nous retrouvions un peu d'intimité. Cette dernière prenait un malin plaisir à ne pas nous laisser seuls.

\- Tu as revu Jacob depuis lundi ?

La question m'avait échappé. Ma curiosité était trop forte. Elle stoppa un instant sa marche avant de revenir à mon côté.

\- Humm, oui.

\- Ah !

J'étais déçu. Et encore plus surpris de cette déception. Je n 'avais pas envie qu'elle voit Jacob. J'ôtai la main de son épaule et la plaçai dans ma poche. Je ne savais pas qui je punissais par cette réaction infantile. Elle soupira et attrapa mon coude. Curieusement je me sentis mieux. Elle avait vu Black et alors ? C'est avec moi qu'elle se promenait maintenant.

\- Jacob est un gentil garçon, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne l'apprécies pas. Quand je dis que je l'ai vu, il était en effet à son poste, on se dit bonjour ou bonsoir. C'est tout. Depuis que tu as sous-entendu devant témoins, que l'entraînement de judo pour aveugle que tu avais suivi, te permettrait de casser la figure à celui qui s'approchait trop près de Bree, ou ceux que tu protégeais dans ton appartement, il y a comme un froid entre lui et moi, rigola Bella.

\- Tu te moques encore de moi ? Il dansait cette danse de gamins en te serrant contre lui, comme si c'était un slow. J'ai dit ce qui me passait par la tête et si ça lui a fait peur, tant mieux.

\- Tu as quel âge Edward ? commença-t-elle en riant, avant de s'interrompre une seconde. Comment as-tu pu voir cela ?

Elle semblait surprise.

\- J'ai mes sources, consentis-je un peu gêné. J'avais demandé à Emmett de les surveiller et je n'en étais pas très fier.

\- Emmett ?

Je me grattai la nuque de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je comprends, fit-elle soudain.

Elle accéléra le pas. Comme elle s'accrochait toujours à mon bras, je fus obligé de suivre le rythme.

\- S'il te plaît, on n'est pas si pressés, fis-je après quelques secondes.

\- Excuse-moi. Je… tu me perturbes.

\- Tant mieux. Au moins c'est réciproque.

Nous nous arrêtâmes alors complètement, pour nous faire face. L'ambiance avait changé. Le monde alentour et la conscience aiguë des promeneurs, des enfants, des vélos et des animaux que j'avais eue auparavant avait disparu. Seule, Bella restait face à moi accrochée à mon coude. Je levai ma main droite pour effleurer son bras, puis sa joue lisse et fraîche.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire cela Edward, commença-t-elle suppliante, alors que son visage se lovait dans ma main, contredisant ses paroles.

\- Pourquoi ? soufflai-je, c'est la vérité. Nous le savons tous les deux.

\- Mais nous savons aussi que nous ne pouvons pas.

Elle secoua la tête, alors je saisis une mèche de cheveux pour garder le contact, la lissant entre mes doigts, imaginant la chaude couleur brune que ma mère m'avait décrite. Emmet m'avait dit que les cheveux de Bella brillaient dans l'éclairage de mon appartement, je pouvais voir les reflets du soleil jouant dans ses cheveux presque aussi clairement que je sentais l'odeur de jasmin de son shampoing lorsque j'amenai le bout d'une de ses mèches vers mon visage.

\- Edward…

Sa voix était une sorte de plainte douce qui me fit frissonner. Je la sentais haleter contre moi, sa poitrine frôlant la mienne. Qui de nous s'était encore rapproché de l'autre ? Mon menton effleurant son front, je n'avais qu'à baisser un peu la tête pour pouvoir passer mes lèvres sur sa peau parfumée et tentante. Juste un peu. L'air crépitait entre nous, je me penchai guidé par une force irrépressible vers elle.

Un vélo klaxonna en faisant vibrer l'air à côté de nous. Nous étions au milieu de l'allée.

J'étais parti très loin dans un monde de sensualité, rien qu'en caressant une mèche de ses cheveux, je n'osai imaginer ce qui se passerait entre nous, en moi, si j'avais la chance d'aller plus loin. Je reculai brutalement, m'éloignant d'elle.

Nous ne pouvions pas. Pour un tas de bonnes raisons que nous avions listées et que j'avais absolument oublié à cet instant. Mais elles devaient forcément être bonnes. Je me raclai la gorge.

\- Bree est toujours dans le coin ?

\- Oui, elle est à genoux dans la pelouse et scrute avec attention les brins d'herbe de la pelouse… à environ cinquante mètres.

Cette fois-ci, le silence entre nous était gêné. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de ce qui venait de se passer, de mon absence totale de contrôle.

\- De quoi parlions-nous avant d'oublier que nous étions dans un lieu public ? demandai-je pour rompre ce maudit silence tout en continuant de marcher.

\- De Jacob, du fait que tu me fais surveiller par ton frère et que… Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu n'as pas suivi d'entraînement de Judo ?

Je ris un peu.

\- Franchement ? Non. C'était une des activités proposées au centre. Mais le sport, je laisse ça à Emmett, qui a bien rigolé quand j'en ai parlé à la soirée, il me connaît. Déjà avant l'accident, je ne faisais que le strict minimum, un footing par semaine avec lui. Alors maintenant…

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Tu ne fais plus aucun sport ? Même pour éloigner les futurs prétendants de ta fille, tu ne ferais pas d'efforts ? demanda Bella à qui le sujet plaisait décidément trop.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses que j'ai besoin d'entraînement ? Je ne te plais pas comme cela ?

Je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié. Nous avions repris notre lente marche vers l'objectif de Bree mais, j'étais agacé que Bella sous-entende que je n'étais pas en bonne forme. Lorsque j'étais sorti du coma, la rééducation physique indispensable pour reprendre la masse musculaire perdue avait été difficile et douloureuse, mais j'estimais être parvenu à un bon résultat jusqu'à ce que Bella critique ma condition.

\- Là n'est pas la question, répondit-elle après un petit silence, mais ce pourrait être bien pour toi. Pour t'aérer un peu de ton bureau et prendre encore plus confiance en tes possibilités. Cela fait partie des options que je voulais te proposer. J'ai lu sur le net, que les non-voyants pouvaient faire plein de choses, il suffit de réfléchir à ce que tu souhaites développer.

Je faillis nous arrêter encore une fois sous l'effet de la surprise.

\- Tu t'es renseignée sur ce que j'étais capable de faire ? Tu crois que courir est possible ?

\- Sans aucun doute ! Alice pense même que cela peut être très bénéfique, non pas à ta musculature qui est très bien comme elle est, mais à ton moral.

\- Évidemment, si Alice dit cela, repris-je stupéfait. Tu es surprenante. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais réfléchi à tout ça. J'ai pris, ou pas, ce qu'on me proposait. Je suis un peu perdu dans toutes tes infos, tu te renseignes pour moi, tu parles de moi avec Alice, tu me dis que ma musculature est parfaite.

Elle me bouscula légèrement de son épaule droite contre mon bras, pas assez pour que je perde l'équilibre mais assez pour me faire sourire.

\- Eh ! J'ai pas dit « parfaite »… juste « très bien ».

\- Bien sûr, je vais te croire ! En tous cas, elle est bien meilleure que celle de Black.

Je poussai un peu plus loin dans cette direction car, j'avais le souvenir d'un type super baraqué qui aurait pu être engagé comme le « Monsieur Musclor » de n'importe quel acteur en manque de garde-du-corps.

\- Je ne vous compare pas, il est juste… un ami.

Je préférai ne pas m'aventurer à lui demander ce que moi j'étais, si j'étais « juste un ami ».

\- En parlant de lui, je n'aime pas que tu le fréquentes, je n'ai pas confiance en lui. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était amoureux de toi et je n'aime pas ça.

\- Moi j'aime bien Jake et lui t'aime bien aussi, même s'il ne le dira jamais. J'ai…

Elle s'arrêta soudainement de parler.

\- Oui ?

Dans un soupir, elle reprit.

\- J'ai discuté avec lui un soir avant la soirée. Il est gentil. Il est persuadé qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous et donc il m'a avoué qu'il ne voulait pas marcher sur « tes plates-bandes » comme il dit. Je ne devrais pas te parler de cela, mais ça à l'air de tellement t'agacer. Je ne suis pas prête à avoir la moindre relation avec qui que ce soit, mais si un jour je pouvais… je n'irais pas vers Jacob Blake.

Pourquoi est-ce que soudain, je me sentais si bien et en même temps perturbé de ce demi-aveu ?

\- Bree ? Reviens par ici, tu es trop loin appela tout à coup Bella.

\- Elle est très loin ?

Je paniquai presque.

\- Non, elle a juste dépassé un peu la limite que je m'étais accordée et en plus, elle fait l'équilibriste sur les bancs.

\- L'équilibriste ? Tu vas voir pire bientôt.

\- D'ailleurs nous sommes arrivés Edward. Alice est devant nous, dit Bella.

Bree se jeta alors dans mes jambes et je la saisis par la taille pour la soulever.

\- Alors la miss, nous sommes bien où tu le souhaitais ?

\- Oui Papa ! Lâche-moi je veux grimper !

Elle gigotait dans tous les sens. Je la reposai sur le sol en gardant une main sur le fameux pompon de sa veste. Je gravis avec précaution les deux marches qui entouraient la statue de José de Creeft.

\- Je t'aide ?

\- Non, je suis grande maintenant ! Je veux y arriver toute seule.

En effet le pompon commença à grimper un peu, puis un peu plus. Je me souvins que la sculpture d'Alice in Wonderland*** comportait plusieurs étages de champignons qui étaient comme des marchepieds permettant de rejoindre le gros champignon, puis les genoux d'Alice. Je caressai le bronze lisse du champignon tandis que Bree m'échappait.

\- Ça y est papa ! Je suis dans les bras d'Alice ! Toute seule ! Viens avec moi !

\- Non, je t'attends ici, souris-je, vaguement tenté de la rejoindre comme avant.

\- Vas-y Edward rejoins-la. Je descends jusqu'au bassin du Conservatoire cinq minutes et je reviens m'asseoir sur un banc.

\- Tu… tu es sûre qu'elle ne risque rien ?

\- Edward, elle est grande et tu es à côté d'elle. Prends-lui la main et relaxe-toi un peu, fit Bella d'un ton légèrement grondeur.

Sa main caressa ma joue et disparut presque immédiatement, comme si elle avait regretté son geste.

\- Je reviens très vite.

J'entendis ses pas s'éloigner sur l'asphalte de la petite place ronde. J'étais étonnamment conscient de son absence.

\- Alors Papa, tu grimpes avec moi ? reprit la voix pleine de joie et d'espoir de ma fille.

\- Ok je viens ! Je suis vieux alors, laisse-moi un peu de temps.

Saisissant le rebord du champignon le plus élevé, je me retrouvai à genoux sur celui-ci. La technique n'était sûrement pas très élégante mais, entre cela et me rompre le cou devant Bree et Bella, je n'avais pas le choix. Avançant un peu en me guidant par la montre à gousset du Lapin blanc, je retrouvai assez aisément mon ancienne place sur la droite d'Alice, me servant de son bras comme d'un dossier. Me décontractant, suivant les conseils de Bella, je recherchai la main de Bree sur ma gauche. Elle me la confia et je lui souris. Je supposai qu'elle était assise sur les genoux d'Alice, légèrement plus haut que moi.

\- Tu te souviens ? C'est là que tu me racontais tes petits malheurs d'école.

\- Oui je sais. Et c'est là que tu me lisais Alice aux pays des Merveilles, tous les dimanches.

\- Je n'ai pas le livre avec moi, je ne savais pas que l'on venait ici et je ne le connais pas par cœur celui-là.

\- C'est pas grave.

Un moment passa sereinement. Tenir la main de ma fillette, assis sur une monstrueuse sculpture au milieu de Central Park, devait aussi ressembler au Paradis. J'étais finalement assez chanceux. Je l'écoutai babiller posément. Elle était heureuse elle aussi. Sa voix légère et ses propos sans fin, sur Luna, sur sa maitresse de Los Angeles, et sur ses livres favoris me ravissait. Le temps passait et je savais qu'on aurait dû descendre rejoindre Bella depuis un moment.

\- Bree ? où est Bella ? Tu la vois ?

\- Oui, elle est sur un banc. Pas loin. Elle…

Bree se tut et immédiatement je m'inquiétai ?

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Elle parle avec un monsieur. Il a l'air en colère.

Je me laissai glisser souplement au bas de la statue, tout en intimant à Bree de ne pas bouger.

\- Tu restes ici ! Interdiction de descendre et de nous rejoindre ! Dis-moi juste dans quelle direction ils sont.

\- Derrière toi, en direction du lac… Il est très grand le monsieur Papa. Te fâche pas avec lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je récupérai ma canne blanche et suivis les indications de Bree jusqu'à entendre la voix furieuse de Bella.

\- Tu n'as rien à faire ici, rien à m'ordonner.

\- Tss Tss… Ma Bella, si j'ai envie de te parler, je le ferai maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, et tu obéiras comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Immédiatement, je détestai cette voix, rude et insidieusement moqueuse. Je détestai cet inconnu. Je haïssais ses mots.

* * *

_**Ndla : Pour la visite touristique de Central Park.**_

***MET : Metropolitan Museum of Art** (1872) qui longe Central Park.

** L'obélisque de Central Park ou **Aiguille de Cléopâtre**, donné par les Turcs à Champollion en 1830 qui préféra les Obélisques de Louxor. Un mécène américain (Vanderbilt) passait dans le coin, il embarqua la chose qui arriva à Central Park en 1881- (bon j'ai fait un raccourci de l'histoire). Les obélisques allant par paires : l'autre si ça vous intéresse est à… Londres (donnée en 1815 et arrivé en 1878)

*** **Alice in Wonderland** (1959), œuvre en bronze de José de Creeft… vous connaissez, je vous fais pas un dessin si vous avez-vu Remember Me (OK, **mlca66** je pense à toi aussi qui ne l'a pas vu j'espere que ce petit aperçu de Central Park te donnera le courage de tenter le visionnage de ce superbe film ).

* * *

Et voila ..

Comme toujours je vous remercies pour vos reviews qui me donne le sourire et l'envie de poursuivre.

Comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière je vais ralentir le rythme pendant les congés.

Comme toujours bisous à notre mascotte **Lisa **

**Piran** : je lis tes reviews et désespère de ne pouvoir y répondre. MERCI pour tout (j'ai rougis mille fois en te lisant) .

Exceptionnellement donc je mets mon compte facebook : Nic Cullen

J'attends vos réactions ...

Bon Week-end et bonne semaine

Kiss

**Nic **


	18. Affronter son passé

_Hello les filles _

_Un dernier chapitre avant de partir en congé_

_Un grand merci à __**LifeChrys**__ qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes, mes erreurs, mes tournures de phrases __bizarro__ï__des,__ etc..._

_Bonne lecture_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination**_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Affronter son passé**

\- Tss Tss... Ma Bella, si j'ai envie de te parler, je le ferai. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, tu obéiras comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Non mais il se prenait pour qui ? Et surtout il pensait parler à qui ce type ? Je respirai profondément et serrai ma canne comme si elle pouvait me retenir.

\- Bella ? l'appelai-je

\- Je suis ici Edward, répondit-elle immédiatement.

Je perçus la nuance de soulagement dans sa voix et sans réfléchir davantage, je franchis aussi vite que possible les quelques mètres qui me séparaient d'elle. Je sentis la présence d'un homme que je contournai. Il me sembla grand et ne bougea pas lorsque mon épaule le heurta volontairement, ou non, mais je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque Bella posa brièvement sa main sur mon bras pour me signaler que j'étais enfin à coté d'elle.

\- Tu vas bien ? soufflai-je à son oreille, en saisissant ses doigts pour les porter à ma bouche. Je déposai un bref baiser dans le creux de sa paume. Pour me calmer ou la rassurer, je ne savais pas trop.

\- Ça va. Merci d'être là, répondit elle à ma seule intention.

\- Bien.

Je me forçai à expirer lentement à plusieurs reprises et dirigeai mon regard dans sa direction, refusant de me tourner vers l'homme. Niant sa présence. Elle seule était importante.

\- Alors c'est le type chez qui tu t'es refugiée ? Le type basané en bas de l'immeuble a catégoriquement refusé de me laisser monter, reprit la voix traînante et moqueuse derrière moi.

\- Cela ne te regarde pas James.

\- Si. Tu es ma femme. J'ai tous les droits.

Sa voix avait claqué. Froide et décidée. L'arrogance de ses mots fit exploser en moi les dernières barrières d'incertitude par rapport à cette situation. Cet homme était dangereux. J'estimai jusqu'alors qu'avec Tanya, j'avais tiré le gros lot, mais ce type, ce James, était de la pire espèce. Je priai pour que Bree respecte mon ordre et ne s'approche pas.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, répondit immédiatement Bella, nous sommes séparés depuis longtemps et le divorce à été prononcé il y a deux mois. Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi. Ni maintenant, ni même avant.

\- Tu es rebelle maintenant ? C'est ce type avec une canne blanche qui t'apprend ça ?

Bella avait répliqué avec détermination aux provocations de l'homme mais soudain, je sentis qu'elle allait perdre son calme. J'étais si proche d'elle que je la sentais trembler. De fureur me semblait-il.

De mon coté, j'étais capable de rester calme. J'en étais capable. Surement. Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait sur moi. Être aveugle n'était pas une tare. Je n'interviendrai pas pour ce genre de vétilles. À moins qu'elle ne me le demande et alors la fameuse canne blanche risquait de finir dans la figure de… son ex-mari. Cependant, le raidissement brutal de Bella, la crispation de ses doigts dans les miens, me convainquirent de sa fureur grandissante.

Sans lâcher la main de Bella, je me retournai alors lentement dans la direction de ce James.

\- Je n'ai rien à lui apprendre, dis-je, après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles je retins Bella loin de lui.

Je le toisai. Lorsque j'avais estimé la taille et l'emplacement d'un individu grâce à sa voix, j'avais appris à le regarder directement, ce qui impressionnait généralement.

\- Edward ! Ne te mêle pas de cela s'il te plaît, me supplia doucement Bella d'une voix extrêmement tendue.

\- Je reste avec toi. Tu ne seras pas seule, me contentai-je de lui répondre.

Belle expira alors soudainement, comme si elle avait retenu longuement sa respiration et venait de laisser sa tête émerger de l'eau. Je restai face à l'homme et dans le creux de ma main je sentais frissonner les doigts de mon amie. Tout son corps trembla, légèrement, contre mon flanc, et elle me serrait toujours très fort mais je la sentais moins tendue, plus résolue.

\- James, comment m'as-tu retrouvée et surtout pourquoi ?

\- On peut aller discuter quelque part tous les deux, tranquillement ? Je t'emmène boire un café.

Il parlait calmement, comme s'il était certain de la réponse de Bella, mais je distinguai enfin une sorte d'étonnement dans sa voix.

\- Non, je n'irai nulle part avec toi. Dis-moi ici, ce que tu as à me dire.

\- Comme tu veux. Quand j'ai frappé chez nous ce matin, une belle blonde m'a ouvert. Elle semblait furieuse d'être dérangée. Jasper est alors sorti de l'appartement pour me dire que tu n'y habitais plus. L'imbécile a refusé, malgré notre amitié, de me dire où tu te cachais.

Il semblait furieux et abasourdi, il le ressentait comme une trahison. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier Hale lors de sa prochaine visite. Et Black aussi d'avoir correctement fait son boulot.

\- C'est Newton, ton ancien patron, qui m'a dit où tu faisais suivre ton courrier de licenciement. Alors il a fini par te virer ? poursuivit complaisamment James d'un ton moqueur.

\- Oui et tant mieux. Tu veux quoi ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que je veux quelque chose ? J'ai juste envie de bavarder avec toi c'est tout. Nous avons vécu pas mal de choses tous les deux. On peut en discuter.

\- Et donc, tu te transformes en amoureux de la nature qui hante les parcs, pour bavarder avec moi ? Toi qui as toujours refusé la moindre balade en dehors de la tournée de tes bars préférés ? Tu perds ton temps, James. Il n'y a plus rien entre nous. Et depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le penses. Jenks a dû t'expliquer que je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à toi.

\- Jenks est un putain d'avocat. Il exagère toujours tout, histoire de se faire du fric. On peut rester amis, Bella ! Ça fait plus de 10 ans qu'on se connaît toi et moi.

Elle frémit contre moi, mais garda le silence.

\- On a eu des bons moments n'est-ce pas ? continua-t-il comme elle refusait de répondre.

\- S'il y en a eu, je les ai oubliés. Edward ? On peut partir s'il te plaît ?

\- Bien sûr ! Va chercher Bree tu veux bien, et commencez à rentrer à la maison. Je vous rejoins.

\- Non, je…

Elle hésitait à partir. Je me doutais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas me savoir seul avec James. Mais je voulais qu'elle parte. Je savais comment la décider.

\- Va ! Pars avec Bree s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas qu'il la voit, chuchotai-je à son oreille avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

J'en profitai pour replacer machinalement une mèche derrière son oreille, après l'avoir portée à mon nez. Son parfum me rassurait, me calmait. En temps ordinaire.

Je lui lâchai la main et entendis ses pas s'éloigner, hésitants et lents.

\- James, autre chose… tu ne te pointes plus jamais dans l'immeuble d'Edward. C'est inutile, je ne te recevrai pas. Ni demain, ni jamais. Si tu passes outre ce conseil, je saurai faire ce que je n'ai pas fait il y a quelques mois.

C'est sur cette affirmation vibrante de colère et de menaces que Bella s'éloigna définitivement. Je restai seul face à celui qui avait été son mari. Un type dont j'ignorai l'existence quelques minutes auparavant et dont Bella avait peur. Les secondes se déroulèrent. Les minutes aussi peut-être. J'étais sûr qu'il était toujours là.

\- James ?

\- Quoi ! aboya-t-il.

Tiens, le monsieur n'était pas content de la réaction de Bella !

Déstabilisé et furieux. Cela me convenait très bien. J'avançai vers lui. Encore un peu. Au point de sentir son parfum bon marché. Jusqu'à être à un pas de lui. Ma canne heurta le bout de ses chaussures. Je me rendis compte que j'étais sur le point d'exploser. En présence de Bella, je m'étais contenu mais, à ce moment précis, les siècles de civilisation et de culture censés être présents dans mes gènes, et les années d'éducation de ma mère, ne pesaient pas lourd dans la balance. J'avais une envie, une seule. Briser la mâchoire et le plus possible d'éléments de l'anatomie de ce type. C'était la seule chose qui aurait pu me soulager. L'unique.

\- Tu sais, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui me retient de te faire ravaler tes paroles, sifflai-je entre mes dents. Je ne ferai rien. Pas cette fois. Mais si tu n'obéis pas au conseil précieux qu'elle vient de te donner, je n'aurai pas la même retenue. Elle t'a donné un avertissement. Je le double d'un autre. Ne l'approche plus. Jamais. Chez nous ou ailleurs. Tu l'as perdue. À jamais.

Avant de changer d'avis, je lui tournai brusquement le dos, sans attendre de réponse de sa part. je devais m'éloigner. La peur de Bella et sa colère contre lui, avait éveillé en moi des envies de meurtre. Quoiqu'il lui ait fait, il l'avait blessée. Profondément. J'étais certain qu'il était à l'origine de la tristesse que j'entendais parfois dans la voix de ma Bella.

\- On verra Cullen, on verra. C'est ma p'tite Bella, je te la prête un moment, mais elle me reviendra. Elle m'a toujours obéi, me lança-t-il quand j'eus parcouru deux ou trois mètres.

Je m'arrêtai. Hésitant encore sur la conduite à tenir. Je serrai les poings. J'étais dans un lieu public, ma fille n'était peut-être pas très loin. Jouer au grand mâle dominant à ce moment-là, n'était pas la bonne option mais le fameux voile rouge de la fureur, je le « voyais ». Il obscurcissait mon raisonnement et mon instinct me disait de le broyer, de lui arracher la tête. J'inspirai profondément essayant de faire exploser la barre de fureur qui m'étreignait. Je me sentais attiré en arrière, je voulais faire demi-tour. Aveugle ou pas, je lui écraserais au moins mon poing sur le nez et lui ferais avaler ces paroles insultantes. Cela soulagerait ma frustration.

\- Bella n'appartient qu'à elle. Si tu n'as pas compris ça, tu n'as rien compris, lâchai-je en serrant les dents avant de continuer mon chemin.

Ce fut comme une fuite pour échapper à ma colère. Droit devant moi. Quelle que soit la direction. Je marchai un moment. Rapidement. Repérant de ma canne des lieux qui m'étaient inconnus et indifférents. Je devais retrouver mon calme. Je devais me retrouver.

Soudain, la pensée que Bella et Bree étaient seules et qu'il rodait dans le coin, me fit stopper dans ma fuite en avant. Je devais les rejoindre. J'abordai le premier passant à proximité et lui demandai de m'indiquer le MET. En quelques minutes, j'avais atteint le lieu où nous nous étions arrêtés pour discuter et Bella m'appela d'une voix nerveuse.

\- Edward ? Où étais-tu ?

Elle me rejoignit et la petite main de ma fille se glissa dans la mienne tandis que celle de Bella remontait, hésitante, sur ma manche gauche. Je les saisis, l'une et l'autre dans mes bras dans une brève étreinte.

\- Je revenais vers vous. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas rentrées directement ?

\- Papa ! commença Bree d'une voix indignée, c'est Bella elle ne voulait pas !

\- Tout va bien, dis-je pour calmer son excitation et rassurer Bella à demi-mots.

Et c'était vrai. Elles allaient bien. J'allais mieux. Même si je ne pouvais pas serrer Bella dans mes bras pour la tranquilliser. La savoir auprès de moi, les savoir ensemble m'apaisait moi aussi. Mon rythme cardiaque redevint normal et je pus à nouveau sourire. J'entendis la voix de ma fille continuait à pépier.

\- … et puis elle avait raison. On ne pouvait pas te laisser tout seul ! Tu nous aurais accusées après d'être comme les méchants de Hansel et Gretel.

Je m'agenouillai devant elle et la serrai contre moi. Elle sentait bon. Une odeur de miel et d'innocence.

\- Jamais ma jolie. Jamais je ne t'accuserais d'une telle méchanceté ! Sauf s'il y avait les gâteaux de ta grand-mère au goûter… Là, je ne suis pas certain que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas pour les déguster sans moi.

J'entendis le petit rire de Bella dans mon dos qui fit écho à celui de ma fille et c'était le plus beau bruit qui puisse exister.

**oooOooo**

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Bree dormait. Nous avions mangé tous les trois rapidement et malgré mes quelques tentatives pour rendre l'atmosphère plus légère et les efforts de Bella, Bree avait senti qu'un problème pointait le nez à l'horizon. Le repas s'était étiré en longueur, silencieux. Puis Bella s'était levée de table en prétextant de la fatigue pour monter. Pour une fois, j'aurais souhaité qu'elle reste. Qu'elle me tienne compagnie pendant quelques instants. D'ordinaire, malgré mes protestations, elle insistait pour débarrasser avec moi et faire la vaisselle pendant que je bavardais avec Bree.

Avant de rejoindre cette dernière dans sa chambre, j'avais appelé Jacob pour lui donner des consignes strictes vis-à-vis de James : il ne devait rentrer en aucun cas dans l'immeuble mais je devais être averti de son passage.

Bree avait été anxieuse elle aussi. Elle m'avait parlé de Tanya pour la première fois depuis son arrivée. Elle devait repartir avec sa mère dans une semaine. Aborder le sujet « Tanya » ce soir, avait été difficile mais je devais évidemment rassurer Bree.

J'étais devant la porte de la chambre de Bella et j'hésitai à frapper. Je passai la main dans mes cheveux en me demandant si je pouvais entrer. J'en avais envie. Je voulais être capable de la protéger, de lui apporter le réconfort nécessaire. Mais pouvais-je aider Bella ? Jasper était sûrement plus au fait de la situation de notre amie. Devais–je l'appeler et lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ? Je posai mon front sur la surface fraîche de la porte. Un bruit de sanglot traversa alors le bois. Sans plus réfléchir, je toquai brièvement et ouvrit la porte.

\- Bella ?

\- Laisse-moi Edward, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi.

La voix brisée de Bella me parvenait étouffée, sûrement par la couette. Refermant la porte derrière moi, je me dirigeai vers le lit sur lequel je m'assis, faisant fléchir le matelas sous mon poids. Je tâtonnai et trouvai le corps de Bella. Elle était allongée sur le côté, recroquevillée sous la couverture, ma main remonta le long de sa hanche effleurant ses côtes puis sa joue. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Son visage était trempé de larmes et sa respiration hachée. Oubliant mes propres sentiments, je posai mes doigts sur la peau fine de sa nuque, l'enveloppant de ma main et fit pivoter mon corps de façon à être assis face à elle. De mon pouce je commençai de petits mouvements de va-et-vient sur son cou. Je me contentai, de lui sourire doucement.

\- Je ne partirai pas ma douce, chuchotai-je, les amis sont là pour s'aider. Je ne te quitterai pas.

Je chuchotais calmement.

\- Tu ne seras plus seule. Plus maintenant. Laisse-toi aider. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Mes mots, ma voix agissait comme une berceuse et je sentis sa tension se relâcher peu à peu. De mon autre main, j'ôtai les mèches de cheveux trempées de larmes de son visage, les replaçant une à une vers l'arrière de sa tête, les lissant doucement. Elle renifla un peu, puis les sanglots convulsifs s'apaisèrent aussi, comme dompter par les mouvements de mon pouce dans son cou. Elle soupira plusieurs fois.

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Elle se calma lentement mais je m'osai bouger.

\- Je reste avec toi. Tant que tu auras besoin de ma présence je serai là.

\- S'il te plaît…

Elle parlait si bas que je dus me pencher vers elle pour l'entendre.

\- … prends-moi dans tes bras et serre-moi fort.

Ma gorge se serra et sans réfléchir je lui obéis. J'ôtai mes chaussures et m'allongeai à son côté. Restant au-dessus de la couette, je passai mon bras droit sous sa tête pour l'enrouler autour de ses épaules tandis que mon autre main se posait sur sa hanche, l'invitant à se blottir contre moi. Ce qu'elle fit.

Dans un dernier hoquet, elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou et je sentis ses lèvres sur ma peau. Une de ses mains s'agrippa à ma chemise tandis que l'autre remontait sur mon épaule et s'y attachait comme si j'allais partir. Elle frissonnait toujours convulsivement et son corps était extrêmement tendu.

Du bout des orteils, je donnai un petit coup sur son tibia afin qu'elle me laisse m'approcher et j'entremêlai mes jambes aux siennes autant que le permettait sa couverture. Elle fit comme moi. Nous étions liés, attachés. Il serait très compliqué pour quiconque de nous séparer.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer encore tu sais. Parfois cela fait du bien.

Seul un petit sursaut me répondit. Ma main gauche reprit le rythme lent sur sa hanche. À travers la couette, je la caressais doucement.

\- Si… si je me laisse pleurer à nouveau, je vais inonder ta chemise.

\- Oh ! C'est ça le problème ? Je peux l'enlever si tu veux ? Mais pour cela, il faudrait que tu me lâches une seconde.

Je fis l'esquisse d'un geste pour me reculer et ses mains serrèrent ma chemise et mon épaule plus fort encore. Je souris dans ses cheveux.

\- Alors je vais sacrifier ma chemise, tu le vaux bien ma douce. Pleure autant que tu veux.

\- Oh Edward… fit-elle de sa voix cassée.

Elle commença un embryon de rire et pleura.

Elle pleura longtemps. Je me contentai de la serrer contre moi, de balader ma main contre son dos. Sans rien dire. Il y a des qualités de silence que l'on ne peut rompre. Elle vida son corps de toute la détresse, de toutes les rancœurs de son passé contre ma chemise qui fut effectivement inondée. Puis peu à peu elle s'apaisa.

\- C'est la première fois.

Sa petite voix assourdie vibra dans mon cou, me chatouillant un peu.

\- Oui ma belle ?

Je l'encourageai à poursuivre.

\- La première fois que je me laisse aller devant quelqu'un.

Mon cœur se serra. Sa solitude me bouleversait. Quoi qu'elle ait dû traverser avec ce type, elle avait été seule.

\- Profite de moi, libère-toi. Parle-moi de toi, de lui. Si tu le souhaites.

\- James… je l'ai connu au lycée. Il était populaire. J'étais timide. Le grand classique. Nous avions 17 ans tous les deux. Je venais d'arriver à Forks, chez mon père. Ma mère venait de mourir. Je devais m'adapter à plein de choses et quand il s'intéressa à moi, je n'en revenais pas. J'étais bêtement flattée. C'était un mec cool, sportif, bien bâti. Il… Je le trouvais très beau, comme toutes les filles du lycée d'ailleurs. Il avait un côté « Bad-boy » avec ses cheveux trop longs, qui ravissaient toutes les idiotes que nous étions. Nous sommes sortis ensemble de plus en plus souvent. J'avais enfin une vie sociale. Je le trouvais gentil. Il ne me pressait pas. Nous travaillions nos cours ensemble.

Elle commençait à revivre son histoire. Je n'étais pas sûr que se fût véritablement à moi qu'elle parlait, qu'elle se confiait. Mais reprendre le fil des événements depuis le départ lui permettrait, nous permettrait de comprendre.

Elle reprit son souffle avant de poursuivre.

\- Après le lycée, il m'a suivi à Seattle. Nous avions commencé les mêmes études de kinésithérapie. Il avait voulu être dans le même groupe de TP que moi. Puis un soir, c'était à Thanksgiving je crois, j'avais un peu trop bu. Je me suis laissée convaincre. J'avais 18 ans. J'étais majeure disait-il, libre de mon corps. Il disait qu'il avait été patient. Qu'il me voulait. C'était… bien, je crois. Je ne me souviens guère de cette première fois.

Je soupirai en même temps qu'elle. Je n'avais pas prévu que ses confidences me seraient aussi désagréables à entendre.

\- Le lendemain, il a emménagé dans ma chambre d'étudiante. J'ai rien dit. Je devais m'estimer heureuse. Un type convoité me voulait, moi la petite Bella, exilée et sans amis. Après, tout s'est enchaîné.

Elle hésita un peu avant de poursuivre.

\- Après deux ans, on a dû chercher un logement plus grand. C'est comme cela que j'ai connu Jasper. Il nous a loué l'appartement mitoyen du sien. On s'est marié. J'ai alors dû bifurquer sur des études d'infirmière et j'ai validé mon diplôme rapidement. J'ai alors pu trouver du travail pendant qu'il terminait ses études de Kiné.

J'écoutai sans rien dire. Stupéfait de ce qu'elle m'apprenait, c'était si loin de Bella, de ma Bella. Celle qui prenait ses décisions, celle qui avait tenu tête à Bree et à James aussi.

\- J'étais bête n'est-ce pas ? Tu es déçu ?

\- Ciel, non ma Bella ! répliquai-je immédiatement à la petite voix triste et résignée qui m'avait interpellé, tu ne peux pas me décevoir. Chacun commet des erreurs et tu ne connais pas les miennes. Tu as fait à l'époque, ce qui te semblait bon. Tu avances depuis et tu tiens compte des leçons du passé.

Elle appuya à nouveau sa tête contre moi, contre ma poitrine et je la serrai sur mon cœur.

\- James est un… dominateur, un manipulateur. Je le sais maintenant. Je me suis laissée faire. J'ai tout accepté, tout ce que je t'ai dit et le reste aussi. Pendant 8 ans.

\- Que s'est-il passé alors ?

\- On… on s'est éloigné peu à peu, commença-t-elle en hésitant sur le choix des mots pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit. J'ai changé. J'ai toujours « obéi » comme il dit… mais je suis devenue indifférente. À sa violence, à sa fureur, à ses écarts. Il en a eu marre je pense, de ma passivité, de mon inertie, de ma culpabilité aussi. Alors un soir, après une grosse dispute, il y a deux ans, il est parti. On s'est revu lorsque j'ai demandé le divorce, il y a quelques mois. C'était en présence de nos avocats. Puis le lien a été rompu définitivement. Je ne me suis pas sentie mieux pour autant mais, je pensais être débarrassée de lui.

\- Tu vas l'être, je te le jure. Demain, à la première heure, je mets Emmett sur le coup et tu verras, il ne lâche rien. C'est un des meilleurs avocats de N.Y., le meilleur peut-être. Je ne dis pas cela parce que c'est mon frère. Il peut être totalement loufoque dans la vie. Mais dans le boulot, c'est un pitbull croisé grizzly, sans aucune pitié. Entre lui et moi, James n'a aucune chance.

Je me délectai déjà de ce nous allions faire subir à ce type.

\- Je ne mérite pas ton aide Edward. Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec moi.

Contredisant ses paroles, elle se serra davantage contre moi, comme si elle voulait entrer en moi, sous ma peau, l'idée m'était très agréable. La barrière de la couette devenait de plus en plus pénible mais je gardais dans un coin de mon esprit qu'il était surement préférable de rester ainsi.

\- Chut… c'est là que tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Mais tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis ! Ce que j'ai fait ou pas fait plutôt…

Si elle voulait entrer dans le mode « je regrette ce que je n'ai pas fait » elle était loin de pouvoir m'égaler. J'embrassai son front et fis naviguer ma main sur son épaule. Elle remua la tête, voulant éloigner certaines pensées.

\- Je l'ai laissé me rendre esclave. Je l'ai servi. Jour après jour. Je l'ai laissé me prendre mon travail et mes rêves. Je l'ai laissé me parler comme si je n'étais… rien. Je n'étais pas grand-chose en effet. J'ai toujours été lâche face à lui et pourtant je n'avais même pas l'excuse de l'aimer. Je me suis aperçue très vite que tout n'était qu'illusions. Lui et mes sentiments pour lui. Un an de mariage a suffit. Mais je suis restée. Puis j'ai été piégée. Je suis lâche et cela me rend malade.

Elle était amère et de plus en plus désespérée. La crise menaçait de reprendre. Je glissai mes doigts sous la couette pour toucher sa peau tiède, que je pinçai un peu, au niveau de l'épaule. J'eus soudain toute son attention.

\- Stop. Tu sais ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? lui demandai-je.

\- Euh... non.

\- Tu l'as affronté. Tu lui as dit d'aller se faire voir.

\- Je lui ai dit cela moi ?

Elle semblait extrêmement étonnée.

\- Pas exactement dans ces termes, certes. Mais tu l'as menacé. Et je suis très heureux que tu ne me parles jamais sur ce ton. Et je te certifie que ça l'a bousculé dans ses certitudes.

Elle ne répondit que quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Ce serait bien la première fois. Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai dit, mais juste de ma colère, de la peur qu'il ne vous fasse du mal, à toi ou à Bree. J'ai oublié le reste.

\- T'as rien loupé, mais je te jure que ta voix est terriblement effrayante quand tu es en colère ma douce.

\- Merci. J'essaierai de m'en souvenir. Tu…

Elle se tut comme si elle n'osait pas poursuivre.

\- Bella ? Dis-moi… Explique-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Bree dort ?

\- Oui.

\- J'espère que je ne l'ai pas trop perturbée. Je ne voulais pas quitter le parc sans toi.

\- Elle va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je caressai ses cheveux parfumés, je pourrais faire cela pendant des heures.

\- Tu voulais me demander autre chose, je le sais.

Elle souleva sa tête de ma poitrine et bougea un peu, comme si elle voulait me regarder.

\- Tu lis dans mes pensées ?

\- Parfois j'aimerais beaucoup, mais non, malheureusement.

Ma main retourna vers son cou, vers l'encolure de son tee-shirt. Je posai mon pouce sur sa carotide qui palpitait rapidement.

\- Je… Je t'en demande beaucoup mais je… tu… Edward, est-ce que tu voudrais bien rester avec moi cette nuit ?

Elle avait terminé sa phrase très vite, comme si elle avait peur de changer d'avis en cours de route. Mon pouce s'immobilisa sur sa peau. Je devais réfléchir vite.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je restais près de toi tant que tu auras besoin de moi.

Je retrouvai alors la douce sensation de sa tête sur ma poitrine. D'accord, j'allais rester allonger contre elle toute la nuit. Il me faudra dompter mes rêves alors. Parce que rêver de cette femme, comme les nuits précédentes, alors qu'elle était dans mes bras, allait être périlleux. Je ne voulais en aucun cas lui faire peur, j'étais là pour la rassurer. Je soupirai doucement et ôtai mes doigts fureteurs pour les poser sagement sur son épaule. Immobiles.

Les minutes passèrent et je sentis son souffle s'apaiser. Elle s'endormait. J'aimerais pouvoir faire de même avec ce petit corps blotti contre le mien.

\- Je peux te demander autre chose ? fit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

\- Oui.

Bien sûr, je crois même qu'elle aurait pu me demander de lui décrocher la lune.

\- Passe sous la couette, tu seras plus à l'aise et moi aussi.

Ou plus difficile encore que de décrocher la Lune.

Secouant la tête, je m'exécutai. Je m'assis une seconde et ôtai ma chemise trempée, gardant juste mon jogging, je rabattis la fameuse couverture et me glissai dessous. Elle se tourna alors et lova son dos contre ma poitrine nue. Nous étions collés l'un à l'autre et je l'entourai de mes bras, la ceinturant doucement au niveau de son ventre, juste sous la rondeur de sa poitrine.

\- Merci Edward. Je suis bien, grâce à toi.

Les doigts de Bella se nouèrent par-dessus les miens. Comme pour m'interdire de m'éloigner.

\- Moi aussi je suis bien, ma Bella. Dors maintenant, soufflai-je en caressant ses cheveux de mon menton.

Je ne mentais pas. J'étais loin d'être « plus à l'aise » que sur la couverture. Mais j'étais bien.

J'étais enfin à ma place, songeai-je quelques secondes avant de sombrer à mon tour dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_et voilà pour l'instant...vous avez quelques réponses, je suis gentille :) _

_Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances ...mes publis seront plus aléatoires pendant 2 mois _

_**Piran** : si tu est curieuse, j'ai une reviews du chapitre 17 qui devrait peut-etre t'aider... (cette reviews est une idée de **Lisa** :) ) _

_Bon week-end à toutes_

_Kiss _

**_Nic _**


	19. Petites discussions

_Hello les filles, _

_Je ne vous ai pas oubliées... Je suis suis au ralenti.._

_Un grand merci à __**LifeChrys**__ qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes, mes erreurs, mes tournures de phrases bizarroïdes, etc..._

_Bonne lecture_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination**_

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Petites discussions entre amis**

**MERCREDI**

_Cher journal,_

_Mercredi soir, déjà. _

_Alice est très gentille. Avec elle, je ne me sens pas comme un bébé. C'est vrai que c'est pareil avec Bella. Toutes les deux me parlent comme si j'étais vraiment grande. _

_J'ai passé la matinée chez Alice. On a discuté pendant qu'elle me montrait sa collection de DVD ! Elle est encore plus fan que moi de Disney. Elle m'a promis de passer me chercher un soir pour que l'on passe une soirée entre filles. J'ai demandé si Bella viendrait avec nous ou si je devais vraiment la laisser seule avec mon papa. J'ai dû faire la grimace car à ce moment, Alice a fait un drôle de tête. Elle m'a fixée un petit moment avec ses grands yeux noirs, puis a haussé les épaules en disant : « Bah, je pense qu'ils peuvent rester __un peu__ seuls, ils sont grands, ils se font du bien et se réconfortent mutuellement. Ça n'empêche pas ton papa de t'aimer. » …avant de passer à autre chose. _

_Ils se réconfortent ? Moi je suis là pour réconforter mon papa s'il a besoin. Mais je ne suis pas très grande. Peut-être que Papa a besoin d'une grande. Je ne sais pas. Je vois toujours Tanya avec d'autres hommes et je m'en fiche mais quand Papa touche l'épaule ou le bras d'Isabella... je suis un peu triste. _

_Dans 4 jours je repars à Los Angeles. Je ne veux pas y aller._

**Lundi Matin **

Le soleil couchant mélangeait avec bonheur ses nuances ocre et fauve au rouge étincelant du demi-cercle plongeant dans le bleu sombre de l'océan. Nous avions marché longtemps sur le sable blanc et encore brûlant de la plage désertée, avant de nous asseoir sur la jetée en bois. Le temps lui avait donnée une patine grise sur lequel s'estompait les couleurs du soleil. Elle s'était blottie dans mes bras et entouré de son parfum fleuri, je me contentai du bonheur d'être avec elle, le nez enfoui dans les boucles brunes de sa chevelure à peine dérangée par la brise. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi et m'offrit ses lèvres, je croisai son regard chocolat et le désir m'envahit.

J'ouvris alors les yeux et les couleurs m'abandonnèrent. Cependant, pour la première fois depuis un an, la fuite de mes songes colorés ne me serra pas le cœur. Le parfum fleuri flottait toujours dans l'air et la femme de mon rêve était réellement pelotonnée dans mes bras. Endormie, son visage était enfoui dans mon cou et sa main posée sur mon cœur, tandis que sa jambe appuyait négligemment sur mon bas-ventre… très éveillé lui en revanche. Nous avions donc dormi l'un contre l'autre et elle avait, comme souvent depuis une semaine, peuplé mes rêves.

Devais-je rester contre elle et attendre son réveil ? Serait-elle gênée de cette proximité ? Nous avions déjà vécu un éveil commun, mais les circonstances étaient très différentes. Hier soir, elle s'était confiée, nous avions dépassé sans réfléchir les barrières mises en place d'un commun accord. Je ne savais plus ce que je souhaitais de ma relation avec Bella. Tout évoluait trop rapidement entre nous. Elle ne voulait pas d'intimité, moi non plus.

Doucement et avec beaucoup de regrets, je m'extirpai de cette douce et chaude étreinte, j'ôtai ma main, qui avait pris place sur son sein pendant la nuit et me levai sans bruit. En refermant la porte de la chambre, je me demandai si je ne commettais pas une bêtise mais redressant les épaules, je pris le chemin de ma chambre pour me rafraîchir les idées.

**Mercredi matin**

\- Emmett tu peux rouler moins vite s'il te plaît ? C'est mon déménagement mais je ne suis pas aussi pressée que cela. J'ai aucune envie de faire un détour par les urgences, lâcha la voix crispée de Bella depuis l'arrière de la voiture.

Comme je m'y attendais, Emmett se contenta de ricaner et je pense même qu'il appuya un peu sur l'accélérateur.

\- Désolé Bella, Emmett a eu son permis dans une pochette surprise il y a 12 ans et depuis il terrorise tout le monde. Fais comme moi, ferme les yeux et réfléchis à ta vengeance. Je te jure que c'est efficace, dis-je pour tenter de la distraire.

Efficace ? Pas tant que cela. La vitesse en voiture, même si j'avais une totale confiance en mon frère, m'était encore très désagréable mais je ne l'avais jamais avoué à mon entourage. Donc Emmett conduisait comme toujours, très bien, mais trop vite. Mon estomac et celui de Bella n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

J'avais insisté pour les accompagner chez Jasper ou plutôt, chez Rosalie Hale. La demi-sœur de Jasper. C'est elle qui habitait l'ancien appartement de Bella. J'étais curieux de rencontrer cette fille et de connaitre un peu plus de la vie de Bella.

Elle s'était enfin partiellement dévoilée dimanche et sa solitude ainsi que sa façon courageuse d'affronter son passé, m'avaient bouleversées. Lorsque je m'étais réveillé le matin dans son lit, j'avais clairement eu peur. Peur d'aller trop vite, de la gêner… mais aussi de ce que je ressentais. Je refusai de me poser trop de questions.

Cependant, je me demandais encore deux jours plus tard si je méritais une auréole ou une claque pour mon geste chevaleresque de fuite silencieuse. Je lui avais permis de faire « comme » s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et avec la lâcheté qui caractérisait beaucoup d'adultes c'est ce que nous avions fait. Nous avions ignoré consciencieusement la situation depuis trois jours.

Nous n'avions reparlé de James que lorsqu'Emmett était arrivé le lendemain. Il avait pris le dossier du divorce de Bella avec le professionnalisme qui le caractérisait et une injonction d'éloignement était en cours. Jacob Black s'était mis en mode alerte rouge pour surveiller les alentours.

Hier soir, après le repas, elle avait lâché dans la cuisine, une mini bombe alors que j'avais les mains dans l'eau mousseuse de la vaisselle, j'en aurais dansé de plaisir. Elle avait timidement suggéré d'aller chercher les quelques cartons qui lui restaient dans son ancien appartement. Elle était prête à s'installer chez nous. Avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, j'avais appelé Emmett, qui nous servait présentement de chauffeur.

\- J'ai essayé Edward ! Je n'ai pas trouvé de punition assez forte pour Emmett, mais je vais tenter quelque chose, glissa Bella à mon oreille.

\- Emmett ? reprit-elle plus fort.

\- Oui ma belle ? répondit immédiatement mon frère qui avait pourtant clairement ignoré les plaintes de Bella auparavant.

\- Quel est ton dessert préféré ? susurra Bella

\- La tarte aux pommes, pourquoi ? fut sa réponse

Son estomac avait parlé. Pas son cerveau. Quel dommage pour lui, je rigolai d'avance.

\- Bien. Si je suis vivante encore ce soir, je ferai une tarte aux pommes et mon père dit toujours que je fais les meilleures tartes aux pommes qu'il n'ait jamais dégustées.

\- Tu ferais cela vraiment ?

Il salivait déjà. Ferré le grand avocat.

\- Bien sûr. Si tu fais passer l'aiguille du compteur de vitesse en dessous de la zone rouge. Immédiatement et jusqu'à notre retour !

Elle avait brutalement une voix sèche et autoritaire qui me rappelait l'infirmière en chef de mon centre de convalescence. Celle qui m'obligeait à aller faire de la rééducation à la piscine et à courir sur le tapis d'entraînement.

\- Hey, mais c'est du chantage ça !

Emmett était indigné et cela s'entendait.

\- Ouep, porte plainte.

Bella était géniale. Si je n'avais pas eu la mauvaise idée de m'asseoir sur le siège avant, j'aurais pu l'embrasser. Emmett ralentit et je respirai alors nettement mieux, décrochant ma main droite de la portière.

\- Tu me le payeras Edward, me lança un Emmett frustré qui roulait enfin à une allure compatible avec notre survie.

\- Ah oui ? et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Tu m'as présenté ta petite copine sans m'avertir de sa cruauté.

\- Tu devais le mériter. Elle n'a jamais été cruelle avec moi.

Je ne relevai pas la façon dont il avait parlé de Bella.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta.

\- Nous sommes à destination jeune dame, commença Emmett. Votre déménageur est prêt à vous servir mais il exige une méga-part de tarte.

\- Pas de problème Emmett. Je te remercie vraiment d'être venu. J'aurais pu me débrouiller seule ou attendre que Jasper soit disponible.

\- Tsss tais-toi. Ça me fait plaisir, les amis d'Edward sont mes amis. Le pauvre, il n'en a pas beaucoup.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu cherches juste des prétextes pour tarder un peu, lui lançai-je en ouvrant ma portière. Il n'avait certes pas tort mais je n'avais pas envie d'aborder le sujet.

Nous sortîmes du 4x4 d'Emmett et Bella accrocha mon coude avant de se diriger vers ce que je supposai, être l'entrée de l'immeuble.

\- Il y a trois étages sans ascenseur, précisa-t-elle.

\- Dommage, mon frère aime bien les ascenseurs, rigola Emmett juste à ma droite et à qui je lançai un coup de coude afin qu'il se taise.

Trois étages plus haut, Bella ralentit le pas et s'arrêta. Elle sonna à une porte puis se rapprocha de moi pour me parler à l'oreille.

\- Je suis contente que tu sois là. Ce n'est pas… évident.

Elle avait la gorge serrée et je compris que des souvenirs désagréables l'assaillaient.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je serai toujours là tant que tu auras besoin de moi, répondis-je sur le même ton.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

\- Bonjour. Je vous attendais. Je suis Rosalie Hale. Bella Swan n'est-ce pas ? Jasper m'a tellement parlée de vous que j'ai l'impression de déjà vous connaitre. Entrez…

La jeune femme était accueillante. Sa voix agréable et ferme indiquait une forte et fière personnalité.

\- Bonjour Rosalie. Je n'aime pas déranger mais Jasper m'a expliquée qu'il avait laissé mes quelques cartons dans l'appartement et que je pouvais passer les prendre. Je l'ai appelé hier soir et...

\- Stop Bella, il n'y a aucun problème… Je m'ennuyais en fait et ta visite, votre visite tombe très bien. Il y a des jours où rien ne va comme on le veut et faire une pause est la seule façon de reprendre ensuite le travail calmement.

Elle nous guida vers une pièce qui semblait assez petite et encombrée. Je me cognai deux fois le genou et une fois la hanche avant de m'immobiliser dans un lieu apparemment sans danger.

\- Je te présente deux amis qui m'accompagnent, dit Bella. Edward...

\- Edward Cullen je sais, la coupa Rosalie Hale, je suis vraiment flattée de faire votre connaissance. J'ai apprécié vos livres. Votre style et vos intrigues me font voyager à chaque ouvrage.

Sa façon d'interrompre Bella ne me plut pas énormément mais lorsqu'elle saisit ma main pour la serrer chaleureusement, je compris que c'était sa façon d'être elle, Rosalie naturelle et directe. Je lui souris.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi Melle Hale. J'avais hâte de faire votre connaissance. Comme vous le dites, Jasper n'a pas été très bavard, il ne l'est jamais mais, le peu qu'il m'a montré de vous m'a enchanté.

\- Jasper parle trop. Comme il est hors de question que vous me fassiez rougir, on va changer de sujet M Cullen.

\- M Cullen, c'est mon père ou à la limite mon frère ici présent. Moi c'est juste Edward, s'il vous plaît.

Sa discrétion était à porter à son crédit là aussi. Suivant sa suggestion, j'abandonnai le sujet malgré ma curiosité mais je devinai que les questions d'Emmett et celles de Bella aussi, pleuvraient plus tard.

\- Très bien, Edward alors. Et ce grand jeune homme qui me fixe bizarrement est votre frère ?

\- Sûrement, rigolai-je. Emmett Cullen. Emmett aurais-tu perdu ta langue en même temps que ta politesse ?

J'étais curieux, car il n'avait pas encore prononcé une seule parole.

\- J'ai quelque chose sur le nez Monsieur Cullen ? Un peu de cambouis peut-être ? Je reparais la voiture de Jasper il y a une heure…

\- Non Mademoiselle Hale... Non vous êtes… parfaite, commença Emmett d'une voix enrouée. Excusez-moi… Bella ? Où sont les cartons ? J'en prends un ou deux et je les amène à la voiture.

Il y eu un bref silence suite aux paroles précipitées d'Emmett qui sembla pressé de partir.

\- Vous en avez deux ici, finit par dire Rosalie légèrement désarçonnée elle aussi.

\- Bien.

J'entendis Emmett ahaner sous un poids, puis la porte d'entrée claqua.

\- J'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui aurait froissé ou choqué votre frère ? me demanda immédiatement Rosalie.

\- Non, je ne pense pas... Ne faites pas attention, il est parfois très fruste et impoli.

\- Edward ! Ne dis pas de mal de ton frère.

Bella, qui s'était tue pendant cet échange curieux, venait d'intervenir.

\- Je ne dis pas de mal. Il est comme ça avec moi. Il est vrai qu'avec les femmes, il est souvent beaucoup plus agréable.

Je plaisantai pour alléger l'atmosphère mais j'avais perçu une intonation inquiétante dans la voix d'Emmett, lorsqu'il avait parlé à Rosalie. Quelque chose comme de la peur... ou de l'admiration. Et mon frère n'avait peur de personne, à part de ma mère, et n'admirait que le Dr Martin Luther King. Pour un avocat, il avait singulièrement manqué de mots. Je refusai de perturber plus les jeunes femmes en partageant mes pensées, mais Emmett avait vu dans cet appartement quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qui lui avait fait perdre son audace légendaire.

\- Dommage, j'aurais été... bref. Bella tes cartons sont pour moitié ici dans le salon et il en reste deux je crois, dans la chambre. Ils ne sont pas trop lourds, nous devrions pouvoir toi et moi les...

\- Bonjour à tous, désolé d'être en retard. J'ai croisé ton frère dans les escaliers. Il semblait… comment dire… rêveur.

Rosalie avait été interrompue par l'arrivée de son frère. D'une tape sur l'épaule, Jasper me signala sa présence. J'étais heureux qu'il se manifeste ensemble, n'ayant aucune envie de répondre à un interrogatoire sur Emmett.

\- Laissons le rêver. Comment vas- tu ?

\- Moi, très bien et toi et ta charmante fille ? Elle n'est pas là ?

\- Bree va bien. Je l'ai laissé avec ma voisine, Alice, tu sais ?

\- Alice.

Il avait juste prononcé ce prénom, comme pour le savourer tout en soupirant. Y aurait-il de la romance dans l'air ?

\- Oui Alice. Ça te pose un problème que je confie ma fille à une psy ?

\- Non, euh… Rosalie et Bella on peut vous laisser un moment ? J'aimerais discuter avec Edward.

\- Tu peux nous laisser mais t'occupe-toi de ces deux gros cartons à descendre, répondit Rosalie à mon éditeur qui ne contraria pas sa sœur.

J'entendis les deux filles s'éloigner, sans doute en direction de la chambre.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler Jasper ? Serait-ce d'une charmante petite brune qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche ?

Depuis la fameuse soirée donnée pour ma fille, je me sentais plus à l'aise avec lui, c'était un type bien et depuis plusieurs années, il ne m'avait jamais fait faux bond, il n'avait pas cherché à faire de la communication ou de la publicité avec ma cécité, comme d'autres l'auraient fait. Finalement, je m'apercevais que mes proches méritaient mieux qu'un ours asocial comme moi.

\- Charmante ? Brune ? Comment sais-tu tout cela ? essaya de plaisanter Jasper. Mais il était évident qu'il semblait gêné.

\- Tu ne démens pas, je note, après tout, j'aurais pu me tromper. Tu voulais peut-être me parler de mon retard pour le prochain manuscrit... ou me demander encore mon avis sur "Dans les yeux du chat"... continuai-je sur le même ton léger.

\- Bon, tu as gagné. Je ne te connaissais pas le don de deviner mes pensées mais il est vrai que j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ta voisine. Charmante et même un peu trop pour mon bien. Depuis 10 jours je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête. C'est incroyable. Tu n'es pas euh... enfin elle ne te... tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Il en bégayait et voir cet homme si calme et posé d'ordinaire perdre ses moyens me fit éclater de rire.

\- Si elle me plaît à moi aussi ? C'est le sens de ta question ? Rassure-toi elle est très agréable et sociable mais ce n'est pas demain la veille que j'envisagerais la moindre relation plus qu'amicale avec une psy... Le milieu médical, j'en ai eu plus que la dose supportable cette année ! Si elle te plaît, accompagne-nous ou mieux, passe à la maison quand tu veux. Bella et elle sont devenues amies me semble-t-il, et elles sont souvent ensemble.

Il soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais je passerai vous voir ce soir et je sonnerai aussi chez elle. Si elle ne lit pas l'avenir, elle ne se sauvera peut-être pas.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle se sauverait ? Vous allez bien ensemble, je trouve. La brise et la tornade. La discrétion et la curiosité. Vous vous équilibrez mutuellement.

Il ne disait rien et je me mis à rire de nouveau.

\- Et voilà que tu me transformes en conseiller matrimonial.

Je laissais passer un moment avant de reprendre sur un autre ton.

\- Jasper ?

\- Oui ? répondit-il devant mon interpellation plus sérieuse.

\- Elle te plaît ? T'intrigue ? Tu as envie d'en savoir plus sur elle et de prendre soin d'elle ? Tu rêves d'elle la nuit ?

\- C'est exactement cela.

\- Alors fonce. Je t'attends pour le café à la maison vers 17 heures.

\- Merci Edward.

Juste à ce moment, les filles revinrent en discutant.

\- Tu as abandonné tes études de kiné pendant ton mariage ? disait Rosalie d'un ton outré.

\- Oui on peut dire cela comme ça mais, je n'avais pas le choix, se défendit Bella.

Je fis quelques pas dans sa direction. La sœur de Jasper avait en 5 minutes obtenu des réponses à des questions qui m'avaient tenaillées plusieurs jours, mais Bella ne semblait pas apprécier l'interrogatoire en règle auquel elle était soumise. Même si j'appréciai Rosalie, il était hors de question qu'elle dérange Bella plus longtemps.

\- Rosalie ? Est-ce que je peux aider ? demandai-je pour l'interrompre.

\- Humm, Bella et moi allons descendre ces deux derniers sacs, j'espère que ton frère a une grande voiture. Reste ici Edward, comme ça je peux laisser l'appartement ouvert. Jasper tu descends aussi ?

\- Bien sûr chef ! À tout de suite Edward.

Il sortit juste après sa sœur.

\- Bella ?

Je n'avais pas pu me retenir de l'appeler. J'avais besoin de savoir.

\- Tu vas bien ? ajoutai-je.

Elle s'approcha de moi et avant de sentir ses doigts sur ma joue, son parfum frais m'entoura. J'aimais la savoir près de moi.

\- Je vais bien, arrête de te tracasser pour moi. Je ne peux pas dire que revenir dans cet appartement me réjouisse mais ça va.

\- Et Rosalie ?

\- C'est une sacrée fille ! Mais je saurai me défendre. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai compris que parler pouvait être bon. Je dois descendre, ils ne vont pas déménager mes cartons sans moi.

Elle allait s'éloigner lorsque je retins son bras pour l'attirer vers moi. Sans réfléchir, je cherchai son visage que je pris en coupe entre mes mains et doucement lui laissant le temps de réagir si elle le souhaitait, je m'inclinai vers elle. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes, caressant doucement sa joue de mes pouces, savourant la douceur de cet échange, ne demandant pas plus. À regret, je m'éloignai et relâchai mon étreinte sur son cou. Elle gémit un peu puis laissa échapper un mot à mi-voix, une interrogation.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que je préfère ne pas me poser de questions, Bella. J'en avais envie. Tu regrettes ? répondis-je en chuchotant.

\- Non.

\- Bien. Nous en discuterons plus tard si tu le souhaites. Ou nous recommencerons...

Elle eut à nouveau ce petit rire que j'aimais tant, qui j'en étais sûr, devait faire briller ses yeux.

\- On verra Edward, dit-elle, toujours en souriant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai seul dans l'appartement où elle avait vécu avec James. Le bonheur doux qui emplissait ma poitrine suite à notre échange léger, s'effaça. Je fis quelques pas prudents, repérant une table, un fauteuil puis un mur que je longeai jusqu'à une fenêtre. Ce n'était plus chez eux, chez elle. Les meubles avaient dus être changés mais je me sentis oppressé et j'avais envie de prendre l'air. La fenêtre s'avéra être une petite baie vitrée qui me mena sur un étroit balcon. Je respirai mieux soudain. J'avançai un peu et trouvai très vite l'autre extrémité. Il faisait au maximum deux mètres. Je m'accoudai à la balustrade. Le quartier était bruyant déjà à cette heure, mais j'entendais en bas de l'immeuble, la voix de mon frère qui discutait avec Rosalie me semblait-il. Ils avaient fini par faire connaissance ces deux-là. Je ne distinguai pas leurs paroles mais la discussion était animée. J'étais curieux d'interroger mon frère sur ce qui l'avait perturbé à son arrivée.

Soudain d'autres voix plus proches me parvinrent, les mots étaient très clairs et je ne pus m'empêcher de les entendre.

\- Écoute-moi Bella, James est venu ici il y a quelques jours. Il était comme toujours, assez énervé de ne pas te trouver. Je voulais t'appeler mais Rosalie m'a conseillé de te faire confiance et qu'il ne pourrait pas remonter jusqu'à toi.

Mauvais conseil Melle Hale, pestai-je en moi-même.

Jasper devait être entré dans le salon avec Bella, qui donnait aussi sur la terrasse et je devrais faire preuve de discrétion et les laisser parler. Je ne bougeai pas immédiatement cependant.

\- Ne te tracasse pas. James m'a retrouvée mais Edward et son frère Emmett ont pris les choses en main. Il... ne me fait plus peur. Rien ne nous lie dorénavant. Sauf... les souvenirs, acheva Bella en soupirant.

\- Il t'a retrouvée ? Comment ? Je ne lui ai rien dit !

\- Mike, mon ex-patron a une curieuse représentation du secret professionnel.

\- Ah ! Cela me gêne de dire cela de celui que je considérais comme un ami mais, fais attention à toi... James peut être dangereux, il te l'a déjà prouvé.

\- Je sais. Non seulement je peux désormais l'affronter, et j'en suis la première surprise mais, je suis aussi bien entourée là-bas. Edward est peut-être aveugle mais il est extrêmement ... protecteur et efficace.

La fierté que je ressentais à entendre non seulement ses paroles mais le ton affectueux et rêveur sur lequel elle avait parlé, me surpris presque autant que l'envie de l'embrasser qui m'avait traversé quelques minutes plus tôt. Oui, je me sentais protecteur, oui, j'avais envie de l'embrasser parfois, mais je préférai ne pas réfléchir plus loin. Je n'avais jamais eu envie de me lier depuis mon divorce et je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi cela devrait changer.

\- Et tout va bien là-bas ? Je veux dire avec Bree ? Elle m'a semblé très distante avec toi l'autre jour.

\- Distante n'est pas exactement le mot que j'aurais employé, dit pensivement Bella. Elle n'est absolument pas décidée à partager son papa. "Territoire privé" m'indique-elle par chacun de ses actes. Sa jalousie est un peu difficile à gérer mais, j'y arrive mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé.

_Bella, tu as tellement raison ! Tu ne serais pas dans la pièce voisine avec Jasper, je te prendrais à nouveau dans mes bras pour t'embrasser. Tu as raison pour tout et enfin je comprends pourquoi__ma princesse devient une petite peste avec toi. _

Je repensai à tous les petits gestes, toutes les paroles dures que Bree avaient eu et que je comprenais enfin à l'explication éclairée de Bella. Une bonne explication devrait sûrement être la fin de cette tension entre elles. Si j'avais eu des scrupules à écouter cette conversation privée, ils avaient disparu. J'avais obtenu une clé, une raison au comportement de ma fille et je m'en voulais terriblement de ne pas avoir compris cela plus tôt.

\- Je suis certain que tu peux gérer sa jalousie. Mais toi... comment te sens-tu ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. La question me paraissait curieuse. Malgré la distance, j'entendis le soupir de Bella.

\- Je ne sais pas trop... j'essaie de ne pas avoir peur de mal faire, de ne pas la mettre en danger. C'est difficile à comprendre. Elle est grande, je ne m'inquiète pas autant mais je ne suis jamais tranquille, j'ai souvent peur d'être maladroite par mes gestes ou mes mots.

\- Oh Bella, nous en avons discuté plusieurs fois, tu n'es coupable de rien.

Jasper était tendu, presque en colère.

\- Je sais mais, les vieilles habitudes sont dures à perdre. J'ai fait pas mal de progrès... relationnels, dirons-nous, laisse-moi du temps.

Des progrès ? Avec moi ? Il me semblait pourtant que, parfois nous avancions côte à côte dans une impasse, nous rapprochant parfois comme, au hasard, mais en refusant de pensant à notre destination.

\- C'est sérieux entre Edward et toi ? demanda soudain Jasper, comme en écho aux pensées que je ne venais d'avoir.

\- Comment ?

Bella semblait choquée par la question.

\- Il me semble, qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Ça fait presque huit ans que je le connais et c'est la première fois que je le trouve aussi... social, souriant. Même avant l'accident, il était assez sombre. Sauf avec sa fille bien sûr.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suis bien avec lui. Nous discutons, c'est tout.

Ou presque. Elle l'avait pensé si fort que je l'avais entendu, et Jasper aussi apparemment.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis. Sois prudente avec Edward, il n'y a rien à espérer avec lui. Il n'est pas prêt pour la moindre relation durable. Son ex-femme était... il t'a parlé d'elle ?

\- Non.

\- Bon, ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler alors... mais elle n'a pas facilité les relations d'Edward avec les femmes, ses fans étaient aussi un peu trop... collantes. Bref, il n'est pas prêt à se lier. Sans parler de son accident. Il ne t'apportera rien de bon.

De quoi se mêlait-il ce soi-disant ami ?

Pourquoi surtout, est-ce que je m'indignais de sa réflexion somme toute exacte. Je desserrai mes doigts qui emprisonnaient durement la balustrade et me forçai à respirer calmement.

Celui qui écoute aux portes, ou plutôt à la fenêtre, ne peut qu'entendre des vérités pas très agréables. Je devais faire avec. De toute façon, je ne souhaite rien apporter de particulier à Bella, sauf mon amitié. C'était ce que nous avions sagement décidé dès le départ.

C'était ce qui me convenait. Ce qui devait être.

\- Et si tu t'occupais de tes affaires Jasper ? Sors, lance-toi avec Alice et oublie-nous. Edward et moi sommes adultes et faisons ce que nous voulons.

\- Vous êtes adultes mais, il a une petite fille adorable et je sais que si pour toi c'est déjà compliqué avec elle, s'il se passe quelque chose entre Edward et toi ce ne sera que temporaire... et ensuite qui souffrira ? Toi... et elle peut-être...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour elle, déjà elle a beaucoup de répondant et ni lui ni moi ne la blesseront. Je vais me répéter Jasper, je t'adore mais cela ne te regarde pas...

\- Bien, nous en reparlerons plus tard si tu en as besoin. Je descends voir si Rosalie et Emmett sont toujours là et en bon état. Je crois qu'entre ces deux-là, ça fait quelques étincelles.

Il avait dû s'éloigner car aucun bruit ne me parvenait de l'appartement. Je me retrouvai dans la position délicate de rentrer dans le salon, sûrement face à Bella qui comprendrait que j'avais entendu sa conversation. Une position pas très agréable. Je tergiversai donc un peu sur mon balcon en riant de mon malaise.

\- Edward ? Tu vas bien ?

La voix intriguée de Bella qui s'était approchée du balcon, interrompit mon rire.

\- Très bien, répondis-je toujours en souriant. Parfois, je me dis que je suis vraiment aveugle et pas très intelligent. C'est tout.

\- Si un grand écrivain comme toi le dit, cela doit être vrai. Je ne te demanderais pas ce que tu as entendu, ça serait aussi gênant pour toi que pour moi.

\- Alors, ne me le demande pas, ça me paraît préférable. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas prévu de vous espionner.

\- J'espère bien. Sinon je t'en aurais donné pour ton argent et j'aurais avoué tous mes noirs secrets.

Elle plaisantait, donc elle n'était pas fâchée contre moi.

\- Viens par ici, j'ai envie de prendre l'air avec toi, l'invitai-je.

\- Non, je ne m'approche pas de toi ici.

\- Pourquoi ? Je te fais peur ?

\- Humm, pas exactement, mais ton frère et ton éditeur ont le nez pointé vers nous et je ne souhaite pas leur faire voir ce qui a tendance à se passer quand Edward Cullen approche de Bella Swan.

\- Moi j'aimerais bien le savoir.

\- Ce soir peut-être, à la maison. Allez rentrons, Rosalie et Emmett ont tout chargé et ton frère est pressé de partir, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Ce soir. Peut-être. À la maison. Trois petites phrases qui résonnèrent comme une promesse.

* * *

_Et voila.. rendez-vous pour le chapitre suivant dans 15 ou 20 jours et espérant que celui ci aura su vous faire patienter un peu..._

_Bilan : Emmett a un problème. Jasper a un problème et même Edward je pense même si il joue l'autruche ..._

_N'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message si ca vous chante.. j'adore les lire :)_

_Kiss les filles_

_Nic_


	20. Confidences (première partie)

_Hello les filles_

_Un petit chapitre...le 20eme déjà. Il est prêt **Chrys** ayant été formidablement réactive (merci à toi) _

_Bonne lecture_

_On se retrouve en bas..._

**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 Confidences 1ere partie**

_Cher Journal,_

_Pourquoi je suis triste ? _

_Pourquoi j'ai envie de pleurer… J'ai voulu le cacher au téléphone à Papa pour ne pas le rendre triste mais il a deviné. Il a essayé de me faire dire ce qui n'allait pas. Mais je ne le sais pas vraiment. Je suis triste pour Bella, pour son bébé, pour moi… Même pour Maman je crois. Je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à dormir. J'aurais voulu que papa soit avec moi ce soir, même si Bella lit bien les histoires._

_Je dois partir dans deux jours. _

**POV Bella **

**Jeudi matin **

Je contemplai le tas de cartons posés devant l'entrée de ma chambre. Emmett avait poussé la gentillesse jusqu'à les monter à l'étage. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me mettre au tri mais j'étais gênée de laisser cet amas informe dans le passage. Ce n'était pas correct pour Edward. Celui-ci avait dû partir tôt ce matin avec son frère régler quelques problèmes juridiques au tribunal. J'avoue que j'avais été peu attentive à leur propos. Je préparai le petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Edward et Emmett, assis au comptoir discutaient ensemble. Adossée à l'évier, je buvais mon café noir matinal tout en les regardant dévorer mes pancakes. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Edward était superbe, impressionnant, un véritable golden boy. Il avait mis un costume noir assez classique, pour lequel j'avais choisi sa cravate, avant de l'ajuster par-dessus sa chemise blanche. Tout cela me perturbait. Ils disparurent tous les deux de l'appartement après m'avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue, fraternel pour Emmet alors que celui d'Edward avait frôlé mes lèvres et fait vibrer mon coeur. Puis je m'étais retrouvée seule dans l'appartement, entourée de son parfum. Bree dormait encore.

Entre les paroles d'Alice et celle de Jasper, mon passage à mon ancien appartement, l'intimité de notre cohabitation hors norme et le fait que j'allais « m'installer » durablement dans celui d'Edward, la nuit avait été brève.

Hier, Alice avait ramené la petite assez excitée de leur matinée. Elles étaient toutes les deux très complices et une étincelle de jalousie m'avait pincé le cœur de les voir ainsi. Même si je savais pourquoi Bree me rejetait, c'était un peu douloureux.

Nous avions invité Alice à rester prendre le café. Jasper était arrivé et les choses s'enchaînant, nous avions commandé des pizzas pour manger tous les cinq. Une soirée calme et agréable entre amis. Rien de particulier. Si ce n'est que rapidement pour Alice et Jasper nous n'existions presque plus. Je souris à ce souvenir. Une sorte de bulle de bonheur les avait entourés, ils faisaient connaissance… C'était mignon à voir.

Après le repas, vaisselle rangée, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper discutaient encore à bâtons rompus, je m'étais assise sur le canapé, Edward n'avait pas tardé à me suivre, il avait carré sa haute silhouette à côté de moi, contre moi. Bree, assez fatiguée de sa longue journée, s'était lovée contre lui. Nous étions un peu serrés mais c'était agréable, apaisant. Le temps s'était écoulé tranquillement. Ensuite il avait fallu raccompagner les invités à la porte. Et là… je grimaçai à ce souvenir…

_**Flashback : (mercredi soir)**_

\- Merci beaucoup Bella ! J'ai adoré rester discuter avec vous. Les relations de voisinage c'est parfois compliqué mais avec vous deux, cela va être extra, je le sais.

Alice s'avança et me serra dans ses bras. Je restai immobile une seconde avant de tapoter son dos en retour d'une façon assez empruntée. Les câlins et moi, cela faisait deux. À vrai dire, je n'aimais pas vraiment cela, je n'étais pas démonstrative, au contraire de notre charmante voisine et personne ne me prenait dans ses bras depuis longtemps. Je maintenais une distance avec les autres. Surtout depuis quelques années.

Sauf avec Edward.

Préférant oublier cette idée qui me venait à l'esprit inopinément, j'essayais de reprendre le fil des paroles d'Alice. Edward venait de raccompagner Jasper à la porte puis avait disparu avec Bree pour leur rituel du coucher. J'avais donc eu l'honneur de guider Alice vers la porte.

\- …Jasper est formidable. Il a une conception de l'empathie que je dois étudier. Il m'a, par exemple, surpris plusieurs fois ce soir à comprendre vos émotions à Edward et à toi.

\- Comment ?

Soudain ses paroles prirent un sens qui m'inquiéta un peu.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Alice rit.

\- Je savais que j'allais retrouver ton attention. C'est simple, Edward et toi vous avez un comportement fusionnel de vieux couple. Pas le vieux couple indifférent non, le vieux couple qui se connaît et qui prend soin l'un de l'autre. Vous savez toujours où est l'autre, ce dont il a besoin. Vous êtes une famille déjà.

Je devais la regarder avec un air ébahi car elle secoua la tête. S'adossant au chambranle de la porte, elle reprit.

\- Un exemple : Tu étais assise sur le canapé. Edward est venu vers toi sans dire un mot et s'est installé. Épaule contre épaule et cuisse contre cuisse. Sa fille somnolait sur ses genoux de l'autre côté.

\- Oui et alors ?

\- C'était amusant. Jasper et moi on était assis en face sur deux fauteuils. Nous discutions tranquillement. Sais-tu qu'il m'a invité à dîner un soir ? Chez lui. J'adore l'idée qu'un homme cuisine pour moi. Il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il allait préparer. J'adore la cuisine épicée, enfin je verrais bien…

Je soupirais. Finalement, je ne saurais pas de quelles émotions ils avaient parlées. Cela valait sûrement mieux au vu des conseils « avisés » que Jasper m'avait prodigués le matin.

\- Je suis très contente pour toi Alice. Jasper est un type très bien. Sérieux et calme.

\- Tout le contraire de moi. Bref, nous discutions et il vous a jeté un coup d'œil. Tu ne nous as pas vus. Tu avais fermé les yeux, la tête renversée en arrière. Totalement détendue. Edward avait une main posée derrière ta tête et il frôlait tes cheveux de la même façon qu'il le faisait pour sa fille. Une vraie petite famille. Un beau tableau. Et Jasper m'a dit « - J'ai eu tort… j'ai dit une sacrée bêtise ce matin. Ces deux-là sont bien ensemble. Ils se soutiennent, ils se font du bien mutuellement. Ça peut marcher entre eux. » Évidemment, je le savais déjà. Mais qu'un homme le ressente aussi… Ce… « truc » qu'il y a entre Edward et toi ça me fait… vibrer.

J'étais stupéfaite. Jasper changeait rarement d'avis et sa mise en garde le matin m'avait attristée.

\- Bon, Bella je vois que je t'ai donné à réfléchir. Je vais dormir… Je pense avoir trouvé mon prince charmant moi aussi, et je vais rêver tranquillement de lui. Bonne nuit Bella.

Deux secondes plus tard, Alice avait disparu en refermant la porte derrière elle.

******* fin du flashback *******

Sacrée Alice. Mais ce n'était pas elle et ses remarques sur mes états d'âme qui allaient ouvrir mes cartons ! Bree surgit dans le salon, lavée, coiffée, habillée. Une vraie petite demoiselle. J'étais stupéfaite de l'éducation qu'elle avait eue. J'aimais traîner en pyjama dans l'appartement. Je songeai qu'avec sa mère, Bree avait dû apprendre à être autonome.

\- Bonjour Jeune Princesse. Ton papa est passé dans ta chambre te dire bonjour ce matin, mais tu dormais. Il a dû partir tôt. Il m'a laissé un bisou pour toi, tu le veux ?

Elle me regarda, se mordilla les lèvres et s'approcha de moi.

\- Oui. Dit-elle en me tendant la joue.

Surprise, je m'exécutai avec plaisir.

\- Un bisou d'Edward voilà et un petit de ma part aussi.

Elle eut un sourire timide et me rendit mon baiser doucement. La petite renarde s'apprivoiserait-elle ?

\- As-tu faim Bree ?

\- Oui un peu.

Je lui servis un grand verre de lait froid et une assiette de pancakes que j'avais mis de côté pour elle. La petite mangea de bon appétit pendant que je rangeai un peu l'appartement.

\- Isabella ? Tu vas laisser les cartons en haut, ou est-ce que je peux t'aider à ranger ? J'aime trier et plier les vêtements. À la maison de Los Angeles, c'est moi qui le fais tu sais.

C'était la première fois que Bree voulait spontanément partager quelque chose avec moi. J'avais besoin d'une stimulation pour ouvrir ces cartons et Bree proposait son aide. Je posai le chiffon à poussière. Je faisais plus ou moins semblant de le passer sur les quelques magnifiques vases et autres bibelots qui trônaient sur la commode du salon.

\- Alors, allons-y jeune fille ! Ton aide tombe à pic, je n'aime pas plier. Je fais cela très mal. Mais avant…

Je m'approchai d'elle et essuyai la moustache de lait qui surlignait sa lèvre supérieure avec une serviette en papier. Elle était si trognon quand elle n'était pas sur ses gardes avec moi. Elle m'adressa un petit sourire et se leva pour prendre son verre et le mettre dans l'évier.

\- File te brosser les dents Bree, je m'occupe de la table.

Nous montâmes ensemble au premier et glissâmes tant bien que mal, les deux premiers cartons dont je savais qu'ils ne contenaient que des vêtements. Bree entra pour la première fois dans ma chambre et regarda autour d'elle, curieuse.

\- C'est Mamie Esmée qui a décoré la chambre ?

\- C'est fort probable. Je l'ai trouvée ainsi quand je suis arrivée ici deux jours avant toi. Et je n'ai rien changé car ça me plaît comme cela. Ta grand-mère a très bon goût. Bon, jeune fille, si tu me donnes un peu de courage, nous allons y arriver. Mais quand tu es fatiguée, tu le dis. D'accord ?

\- OK Bella, acquiesça Bree avec un grand sourire. C'était le premier sourire qu'elle m'adressait et j'en fus éblouie.

Elle s'assit sur mon lit à côté de moi et j'ouvris un des deux cartons. J'en sortis une pile de vêtements datant de quelques années. Je les regardai, dubitative. Sans être démodés, je ne savais plus si je passais encore dedans ou même si mon style n'avait pas trop changé. Bree décida pour moi, elle en déplia un ou deux au hasard.

\- J'aime bien, dit-elle. Ils ne sont pas comme ceux de maman, ils sont tous très… rouge.

Deuxième point positif entre nous en moins de cinq minutes, qui devais-je remercier ? Alice ? Je refusai de lui demander comment étaient les vêtements de sa mère, j'avais un a priori négatif et je ne voulais pas imaginer que cette femme puisse se balader en tenues ostensiblement séductrices devant sa fille.

\- Merci Bree. Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes dans mes vêtements ?

\- Les couleurs, il y a beaucoup de bleu pâle, du vert aussi c'est doux. Et ils ont l'air… confortables.

Doux et confortables, c'était bien des compliments non ?

\- Alors si tu les trouves sympas, je les garde. Plions !

Grâce à elle, le contenu des deux cartons trouva rapidement place dans l'armoire et la commode de la chambre, jusqu'ici, presque vide.

Peu à peu, discutant doucement, avec prudence, nous continuâmes de ranger mes affaires. Elle fila ensuite chercher un petit carton tandis que je transférai le contenu du dernier dans le placard qu'Edward m'avait réservé dans la salle de bains. Les divers produits d'hygiène et de beauté, huiles de bain et autres crèmes hydratantes que j'avais accumulés et que je n'utilisais guère.

Je retrouvai Bree assise sur mon lit, une petite boîte verte sur les genoux. Elle tenait en main des photos.

Je gémis intérieurement. Je les avais oubliés. Ou plutôt, j'aurais voulu les oublier. Et je me souvenais de chacune d'entre elle. De chaque sourire, de chaque grimace… Je me sentis tomber dans un puits sans fond. La vague de souvenirs me renversa avec brutalité.

\- C'est qui le bébé ?

Je ne pus répondre. C'était impossible. Ma gorge était totalement asséchée et les larmes qui ne sortaient plus depuis longtemps, soudain menaçaient de dévaler en torrent sur mes joues. Bree fixait une photo avec attention et passa à la suivante. Elle ne me regardait pas.

\- Bella, c'est ton bébé ? Il est où maintenant ?

Elle releva la tête et me fixa, interrogatrice presque accusatrice.

Je devais lui répondre.

Dire quelque chose.

Bon sang, je n'allais pas me désintégrer de douleur devant la petite fille d'Edward. Je tentai de respirer et m'effondrai sur le lit à côté d'elle, n'osant jeter un coup d'œil aux photos. En vain, elle me mit la dernière quelle tenait, dans la main. Un beau bébé blond, qui tétait nonchalamment, à moitié endormi. J'étais à demi allongée sur mon lit et les yeux gris bleu de mon garçon était presque fermés, sa petite bouche aux lèvres si jolies, s'arrondissait autour de mon mamelon, tandis qu'il avait crispé son poing sur mon sein. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder mon visage, je savais qu'un sourire ravi et fier le remplissait totalement, alors que je contemplai avec fierté mon bébé avec mes yeux de jeune maman épuisée, mais heureuse. Je ne voyais que lui. Mon Alec.

\- Bella ? Tu vas bien ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? Bella ?

Le ton paniqué de Bree me fit revenir vers elle et je détachai à regret, mon regard de mon bébé.

\- Je… Ça va aller.

\- Je suis désolée Bella. Je ne voulais pas de faire pleurer.

Elle semblait si triste et contrite que sans réfléchir, je la serrai une seconde contre moi. Le petit corps chaud d'une enfant.

\- Chut… ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce sont… les souvenirs. Parfois, ils sont si tristes qu'il suffit de peu pour craquer. C'est moi qui suis désolée ma princesse de t'avoir imposé cela.

\- Tu veux bien me parler de ton bébé ? Il est où ?

\- Je vais t'en parler. Mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi, alors si... je pleure… Je pris une profonde respiration pour pouvoir poursuivre. Si je pleure, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu dois le savoir. Les adultes pleurent aussi parfois, quand ils sont très tristes.

\- Je sais. J'ai vu Papa pleurer une fois. Mais il ne le sait pas, que je l'ai vu.

Elle était si sérieuse. Trop sûrement pour son âge. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? La vérité.

Elle se déplaça un peu sur le lit pour me faire face, un genou replie sur le couvre lit. Elle était toute mignonne avec ses courtes mèches blondes et les magnifiques yeux verts de son papa me fixaient.

\- Il s'appelait Alec. Dans ma tête, je dis toujours qu'il s'appelle Alec. Il est toujours présent dans mon cœur, dans mon esprit, à chaque instant. Il est précieux pour moi, aussi précieux que tu puisses l'être pour ton papa. Il aurait eu six ans en juin. Mais un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, il m'a quittée.

Je ne pouvais me résoudre à prononcer le mot « mort ». Elle était grande, elle savait ce que c'était que la mort, même si le contexte restait abstrait pour elle. Mais c'était difficile.

Elle secoua la tête, fronçant ses fins sourcils pâles, l'air un peu agacé, comme Edward quand quelque chose lui échappait.

\- Quitté comment ? Il est avec son papa ? Comme moi quand j'étais petite ? Le papa c'est le monsieur en colère dans le parc ?

\- Que de questions jeune fille ! Le papa est bien James. Le monsieur du parc, si tu le revois un jour, ne t'approche pas de lui. Parfois il se met en colère pour rien et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse peur. Mais mon bébé n'est pas avec lui. Il est… mort. Il s'est endormi tout doucement un soir, pour ne plus se réveiller.

Je soupirai, les larmes menaçant de m'étouffer.

Ne pas revivre l'horrible moment où je me suis penchée sur le berceau en bois recouvert de tissu vert amande, le berceau qui hébergeait mon trésor. Sans un souffle. Sans vie. J'avais su tout de suite que tout était fini. Je le savais au plus profond de moi. Mon ange avait disparu. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Après avoir hurlé de toutes mes forces pour alerter n'importe qui, James, Jasper, un voisin, j'avais serré contre moi le petit corps froid, dans lequel mon cœur de mère voulait déceler une étincelle de tiédeur, je l'avais posé doucement sur la table à langer tout en lui disant :

\- Mon cœur tout ira bien, maman est là, tout ira bien.

J'avais commencé les gestes de réanimation. Insuffler cinq fois un peu d'air dans la minuscule bouche, vérifier les signes de vie, comprimer le petit sternum trente fois, souffler deux fois, regarder, vérifier l'absence de tout mouvement, même léger, une minuscule trace de vie… Rien.

Mon cœur se gelait, devenait cristal insensible mais je continuais de comprimer trente fois, souffler deux fois, comprimer trente fois, souffler deux fois, comprimer trente fois, souffler deux fois, encore et encore sans fin.

Je savais le faire. C'était efficace. Il allait se réveiller, souffler deux fois, comprimer trente fois, il le fallait.

Jasper m'avait écartée doucement du corps de mon bébé. Debout à côté de moi. Je cherchai dans le regard de mon ami, une trace d'espoir. Il secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Il pleurait. Alors j'ai compris, et je me suis effondrée contre lui, ne quittant pas du regard le merveilleux visage de mon bébé aux yeux clos. Je voulais revoir son regard. Je le voulais.

\- C'est fini Bella. Tu ne peux plus rien faire. Serre-le contre toi. Il n'y a rien à faire d'autre.

Rien faire d'autre….

Je me balançai d'avant en arrière, les genoux pressés contre mon cœur, me berçant comme j'aurais dû le faire à mon bébé au lieu de le laisser dans le berceau. Il ne serait peut-être pas parti.

\- Bella ! Bella ! S'il te plaît !

Bree ! Je revins à moi et vis le visage en larmes et affolé de Bree devant moi. Ciel, qu'avais-je fais encore ? J'étais dangereuse ! Je ne pouvais pas me faire confiance pour m'occuper d'enfants.

D'un geste rapide, j'essuyai les larmes qui m'aveuglaient et repris doucement la petite dans mes bras.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je suis désolée ma douce, si désolée.

\- Je n'ai pas eu peur… enfin si... un peu. Tu semblais si triste qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé. Ton bébé est mort. C'est si triste.

Un moment passa et je sentis sa peur disparaître et ma panique s'atténuer.

\- Je connais la tristesse de perdre quelque chose que l'on aime tu sais, reprit Bree.

\- Oui mon chaton, explique-moi.

J'essayai d'être attentive à la petite fille que j'avais effrayée, ce bref moment me permit de me remettre, de maîtriser les émotions et de les cadenasser encore une fois au plus profond de ma mémoire et de mon cœur.

\- Il y a deux ans, on avait recueilli un petit oiseau sur la terrasse, très petit. Papa m'a expliquée qu'il était trop petit pour survivre sans sa maman mais on a essayé, il était tombé d'un toit tu sais.. Il était si petit. Tout marron avec une pointe de rouge sous le bec. On lui a fait un petit lit tout doux, comme un nid. Papa a appelé un vétérinaire qui a dit d'essayer de le nourrir avec une seringue.

Bree revivait les instants comme s'ils se déroulaient devant elle. Je soupirai connaissant d'avance la fin de cette histoire.

\- Mais le matin, il était tout froid et tout raide dans son nid. Il était mort et papa m'a expliquée qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. On l'a enterré dans le jardin en bas. Jacob a été d'accord. Il nous a surveillé la porte pour que personne ne vienne nous embêter. Ton bébé aussi à été enterré ?

\- Oui Alec a une jolie tombe, j'y vais parfois.

\- Je pourrais y aller un jour avec toi ? J'aurais aimé le connaitre ton petit garçon.

\- On verra. Je dois d'abord en parler avec ton père.

Bree réfléchit un peu, puis inclinant la tête de côté, elle la posa à nouveau sur ma poitrine. Elle n'était pas vraiment appuyée sur moi, ce n'était pas exactement un câlin. Mais je me sentais mieux, heureuse de sa confiance.

\- Tu es triste qu'il ne soit plus là.

Ce n'était pas une question.

\- Exactement. Je pense à lui tous les jours.

\- C'est quoi ton meilleur souvenir d'Alec ? Celui qui te rend toujours heureuse quand tu y penses.

Je souris… cherchant dans mes souvenirs enfouis, ces centaines de petits bonheurs.

\- Il y en a pleins… son premier regard si pénétrant et sérieux quand il est né, son premier « maman », la première fois qu'il a crachoté de la purée de carottes sur mon pantalon tout neuf.

Bree pouffa de rire avec moi.

\- Il y en avait partout, et les carottes ça tache.

\- Il est comme moi alors, il n'aime pas les carottes. Les carottes c'est beurk.

Je secouai la tête, amusée.

\- Beurk peut-être, mais ça rend aimable princesse !

Elle me tira la langue et me reprit des mains, la photo que je tenais toujours. Elle fit un petit tas impeccable des photos d'Alec.

\- Demain on achètera un joli album pour les ranger. Je pourrais le choisir ? Elles seront protégées et tu les regarderas quand tu voudras.

\- Bien sûr que tu le choisiras.

Elle reposa les photos dans la petite boîte où je les avais enfermées, la laissant sur ces genoux. Elle semblait sur le point de parler.

\- Pourquoi il... y a...

Elle hésita à poursuivre.

\- Oui Bree ? L'encourageai-je doucement à poursuivre.

\- Pourquoi il y a des mamans qui aiment leur bébé et les bébés meurent et pourquoi d'autres ne les aiment pas et veulent les garder quand même avec elles ?

Une petite larme glissa silencieuse sur une joue de la petite. Que lui répondre ?

\- C'est une question difficile. Je pense juste que… mon Alec est où il devait être et que cette épreuve est sensée me rendre plus forte… mais tu dois savoir que toutes les mamans ressentent quelque chose pour leur enfant Bree. Toutes. Même si certaines ne savant pas le dire, le montrer. Même si elles font les mauvais choix, pour de mauvaises raisons.

\- Tu crois ? Ma maman me dit toujours que je ne suis pas assez bien. Que je ne sais pas faire. Que je suis agaçante. Tu crois qu'elle m'aime quand même ? Même si je ne le mérite pas ?

Sa voix était tremblante d'espoir malgré sa détresse. Elle souhaitait penser que sa mère l'aimait malgré sa soi-disant imperfection. Malgré mes doutes sur cette femme, je ne pouvais me permettre d'éteindre cet espoir. Sa mère me paraissait très sombre, peu aimante et très égoïste. Mais ma vision était déformée et partiale. Bree n'avait que huit ans et elle avait besoin de ses deux parents.

\- Je crois que ta maman t'aime, mais qu'elle ne sait pas te le dire. Qu'elle ne sait pas faire les choses aussi bien que ton papa. Un jour peut-être. Elle t'aime. Évidemment que tu mérites d'être aimée. Tu es une merveilleuse petite fille. Tu le vois dans chacun des gestes de ton père. Il t'adore… Mais surtout tu le mérites pour toi-même. Tu es bien jolie et agaçante aussi parfois. Mais tu es toi, une adorable Bree.

Elle renifla et je lui donnai un mouchoir en papier.

\- Merci.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- De toute façon, je préfère rester avec mon Papa.

La gorge serrée, impuissante à aider cette courageuse enfant, j'essuyai les larmes qu'elle avait oubliées.

\- Tu as un papa extraordinaire, comme des milliers de fillettes en voudraient, mais il n'y en a qu'un. Et puis tu as un oncle ogre, qui va bientôt arriver et à qui j'ai promis une tarte aux pommes. Tu m'aides encore ?

\- Oh oui ! J'adore les batailles de farine. La dernière à la cuisine est un ours en peluche !

Elle me planta là, avec la vitalité des enfants, elle était passée à autre chose, courant de toute la puissance de ses petites jambes. Pour le fun, je me levai rapidement, faisant mine de la poursuivre, mais courir dans un escalier, je ne le ferai pour rien au monde.

Je serai donc un… Ours en peluche !

Finalement, nous avions mangé seules. Edward nous avait appelées, et je ne me remettais pas du plaisir d'avoir entendu le son de sa voix au téléphone. Il avait eu une réunion imprévue avec Jasper et un autre rendez-vous avec Emmet en fin de journée, ce qui l'avait contraint à nous laisser seules la journée. J'entendais dans la voix d'Edward, la crainte que la situation ne dégénère entre nous. Je le rassurai en expliquant que Bree et moi avions aujourd'hui trouvé un terrain d'entente. Il parut soulagé et s'excusa encore de son retard, me promettant pour cette nuit, la discussion dont nous avions parlé chez Rosalie. Je rougis et passai le combiné à Bree qui attendait patiemment juste devant moi, me fixant avec attention.

L'après-midi s'était déroulé tranquillement. Nous étions apaisées l'une et l'autre et Bree me posa mille questions sur ma vie et j'ai satisfait sa curiosité, évitant cependant l'épineux sujet « Tanya ». Puis nous avions cuisiné, faisant une réserve de cookies au chocolat pour Jacob qui adorait cela d'après Bree, et d'autres aux amandes et citron pour Edward.

En fin de journée, la cuisine était dans un état désastreux mais la tarte aux pommes (recette de mon amie Plume) était un délice. J'avais rangé précieusement la seconde au réfrigérateur avant de rejoindre Bree dans sa chambre pour lui lire une histoire à sa demande. Les miracles existaient. J'en avais eu la preuve aujourd'hui.

Il était 20h30 maintenant. Bree dormait sûrement et je voulais attendre Edward. Je m'assis sur le canapé du salon face à la porte d'entrée. Il me manquait. Cela faisait presque dix heures que je ne l'avais pas vu et il me manquait.

En quelques semaines, cet homme si attentif à moi, si adorable avec sa fille, si fort malgré son handicap m'avait séduit. Je n'avais pas eu besoin des paroles de Jasper ou de celles d'Alice pour me dégourdir de mon long sommeil affectif, non, par ses gestes, par ses baisers Edward m'avait réveillée. Il m'avait vue, telle que j'étais et non pas telle que je paraissais aux autres.

Son face à face avec James m'avait ouvert les yeux. Jamais Edward ne serait comme lui. Jamais Edward ne me blesserait, ne m'anéantirait comme James avait tenté de le faire.

Et j'avais eu si peur pour lui. J'en tremblais encore.

J'aimais Edward Cullen. Oser me le dire était un grand pas en avant. De plus, je me sentis apaisée, enfin. Ce n'était qu'un début. Je l'aimai et j'ignorai totalement ce qu'il ressentait pour moi si ce n'était cette tendresse qui nous rapprochait parfois nous faisant chavirer vers autre chose de plus… sensuel.

Il m'était indispensable. Il m'apportait tant par sa présence, par ses mots. Mais j'aimais surtout ce qu'il était. Un homme fier et intègre, prêt à se battre pour ceux qu'il aimait. Fort et fragile. Je voulais pouvoir l'aider. Je le ferai. Peu à peu. À son rythme.

Grâce à lui, j'étais mieux, j'espérais pouvoir apporter mon aide, pour lui, pour Bree.

Je dus m'endormir sur ces pensées, car ce fut un baiser sur le front qui me réveilla.

\- Bonsoir Belle au bois dormant, chuchota Edward.

\- Bonsoir Edward, comment sais-tu toujours où je suis ? C'est surprenant.

Je souris dans la pénombre. Edward me surprenait toujours. Il savait toujours où je me trouvais, même si je ne parlais pas. Je distinguai dans la pénombre, la chemise blanche, il avait dû ôter sa veste dans l'entrée. Il était à genoux devant moi et je me délectai de la vision de son visage dont les traits altiers étaient mis en valeur par le clair-obscur

Il m'avait manqué. Sans réfléchir, je remis en place une mèche cuivrée qui avait glissée sur son front, permettant à mes doigts d'errer dans sa chevelure soyeuse. Il avait l'air épuisé.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement Bella, je le sais, c'est tout. Je sens ta présence, ton parfum parfois, mais c'est plus impalpable que cela. Je savais que tu étais là. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

Il semblait aussi surpris que moi de sa réponse. Gêné presque de ne pouvoir expliquer ce lien entre nous. Je voulus changer de sujet.

\- La journée fut longue sans toi.

La vérité avait surgi de ma bouche sans que je réfléchisse. Je le sentis rire plus que je ne le vis. Il n'avait bien entendu pas allumé la lumière en pénétrant dans la pièce.

\- Pour moi aussi ma belle. Je vois que tu es entière, je peux vérifier ?

Il commença à frôler mon visage de ses doigts, je me souvins instantanément de ce que j'avais ressenti dans l'ascenseur et j'immobilisai sa main. Je ne devais pas perdre la tête. J'avais des choses à lui dire mais pas dans le salon. Bree était trop proche.

\- Je voudrais te parler. Mais pas ici. Tu as mangé ?

\- Oui avec Emmett.

Il se frotta la nuque, à la fois pour se détendre mais aussi comme à chaque fois qu'il se posait des questions.

\- Bien on monte à l'étage ? Ta chambre ou la mienne ?

Soudain hésitante, je faillis renoncer.

\- La tienne, tu as besoin de te reposer je pense, tu pourras t'allonger pendant que je parle.

\- Uniquement si tu es allongée contre moi.

Il était d'humeur plaisante et je m'en voulais de lui gâcher cette fin de journée.

\- Devant moi gente dame, que je t'admire quand tu montes l'escalier.

\- Idiot ! Soufflai-je souriant de sa plaisanterie.

\- Je ne mens pas, je te vois dans ma tête gravir avec charme ces quelques marches et si tu étais gentille, tu me laisserais poser une main sur ta hanche, comme cela, pour m'aider, stimuler mon imagination.

Il avait encore une fois joint le geste à la parole et je me laissai faire, je passai devant lui et il me suivit dans l'escalier, sa grande main tiède posée sur ma hanche, me picotant à travers le tissu de ma jupe. Arrivés devant sa chambre, il passa un bras devant moi pour abaisser la poignée de la porte. Je n'y étais pas entrée avec lui depuis le premier jour.

L'heure de la discussion avait sonné.

* * *

_Pas facile à écrire... j'attends avec anxiété vos réactions. Certaines avaient pressenti la "chose". _

_Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent, me laissent leur avis C'est toujours un moment de bonheur de découvrir vos réactions et de pouvoir vous répondre. _

_Je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de personnes me suivant ici...un tout petit mot en réponse m'aiderait à ...y voir plus clair (sans jeu de mots) _

_Coucou à **Lisa** qui vient de commencer une nouvelle vie, et à **Debby** qui me stimule...(pas un bout de l'ombre de Jacob ici ...oh si zut alors ! ) _

_A bientôt..._

_Nic _

_Kiss _

Nic


	21. Confidences (partie deux)

_Hello les filles _

_On est vendredi ? le chapitre est pret ? alors pourquoi attendre..._

_Un grand merci à __**LifeChrys**__ qui a accepté de traquer mes fautes, mes erreurs, mes tournures de phrases bizarroïdes, etc..._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer, ils ne font que peupler mes nuits et stimuler mon imagination**_

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Confidences (partie 2 )

_Coucou mon Journal_

_On est vendredi matin. Je m'ennuie un peu. Papa vient de passer dans ma chambre pour me poser Luna sur le lit.. Il était un peu ronchon et m'a expliqué que c'était à cause d'oncle Emmett qui était un enquiquineur. _

_Mais je l'ai trouvé différent. Il était… je ne sais pas moi… comme heureux. Comme quand j'ai bien dormi. Pourtant il est rentré tard hier, je ne l'ai même pas vu. _

_Il m'a dit que Bella était fatiguée qu'il fallait la laisser dormir et qu'il serait là dans une heure avec le petit déjeuner. _

_Je n'ai pas voulu lui parler de Bella et de son bébé. J'ai eu raison, je crois qu'elle lui dira quand elle voudra. C'est notre secret._

_Avant de partir, il m'a serrée très fort dans ses bras et m'a dit « je t'aime, ma princesse ». Je le sais qu'il m'aime, il me le dit souvent mais j'aime ça. _

_Bon, je vais lire un peu, j'espère que Bella se réveillera tôt quand même. J'aime cuisiner avec elle. _

_À__ ce soir cher journal._

**ooOoo**

**Jeudi soir **

J'avais suivi Bella dans ma chambre avec une certaine angoisse. Si occasionnellement, (ou même souvent) mes rêves l'avaient conduite ici, ce n'était certainement pas pour ce qu'elle avait en tête en me demandant un peu d'intimité pour parler. Elle était tendue comme la corde d'un arc. Triste aussi. Je n'aimais pas la sentir ainsi et j'étais prêt à tout pour l'aider mais la journée avait était longue et je voulais me mettre à l'aise.

\- Bella ? Tu t'assoies tranquillement. Allume la veilleuse. Je vais me rafraîchir et je reviens.

\- Prends ton temps. Je t'attends.

Sa voix était mélancolique mais décidée.

Je sortis d'un tiroir, une tenue plus confortable que ce costume, je le portais depuis neuf heures du matin. Mes doigts reconnurent, à sa place habituelle, dans le premier tiroir de la commode, le confortable bermuda de coton noir que je mettais ordinairement le soir, et je saisis un tee-shirt dans la pile de vêtements sensés être blanc. Je filai ensuite à la salle de bains.

Rapidement je me rinçai le visage et me changeai. Je frôlai la tablette en verre au dessus du lavabo pour repérer ma brosse à dents et trouvai sur mon chemin quelques nouveaux pots de crème. Je souris. Bella s'était enfin installée. Je fus surpris par le plaisir que cela me procurait. Comme si la précarité de sa présence disparaissait enfin.

De mon coté, la journée avait été difficile. Entre les bâtons que Tanya me mettait dans les roues pour conserver la garde de Bree, Emmett qui me poussait à utiliser des arguments plus brutaux contre Tanya afin d'être sûr de remporter le « combat » comme il disait, je ne savais plus que faire. Bree était bien ici. Je voulais qu'elle soit avec moi, évidemment. Mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Sa mère… était sa mère et pouvait sûrement lui offrir des choses que je ne pouvais plus faire avec ma fille maintenant. La terreur qui m'avait tenaillé le jour de la fugue de Bree, me revenait toujours, soulignant mon impuissance.

Puis il y avait eu l'imbroglio juridique du divorce de James et Bella dont Emmett me tenait un peu au courant. Obtenir la mesure d'éloignement était un peu plus compliqué qu'on ne l'avait pensé au départ car, il n'y avait dans leur dossier, d'après Emmett, aucune mention la nécessitant, pas de violence qui aurait pu appuyer le dossier. Pourtant je l'avais senti extrêmement brutal, agressif même, cet homme.

Plus tard, alors que je déjeunais avec Emmett dans le restaurant le proche du tribunal, Jasper avait tenu à me retrouver pour finaliser le renouvellement de mon contrat. Tout s'était bien passé de ce coté, mais je craignais constamment qu'il ne parle de Bella et ne me lance à mon tour une mise en garde. Ce que je vivais avec elle ne regardait que nous. D'ailleurs, je ne vivais rien de « précis » avec ma jolie colocataire qui devait m'attendre sagement sur mon lit.

De retour dans ma chambre, je me dirigeai vers celui-ci. Comme je le pensais, je l'y retrouvais, elle s'était juste assise et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne tressaillit même pas quand je m'assis près d'elle et remontai légèrement ma main le long de son corps pour trouver sa joue, la frôlant à peine. Je lui tournai la tête vers moi.

\- Nous devions je crois, vérifier ce qu'il se passe lorsque nous nous approchons trop prêt l'un de l'autre ? Mais je crains de ne pas vraiment avoir cela en tête ce soir, demandai-je mi plaisantant mi sérieux, souhaitant alléger l'atmosphère.

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'embrasser furtivement la paume de ma main.

\- Edward, tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui se passe lorsqu'on est seuls ainsi. Ce dont on a envie, sans se l'avouer.

Elle parlait doucement, sa voix provoquant de curieux frissons sur la peau de mon bras puisqu'elle respirait tout contre ma main. Puis elle soupira avant de poursuivre.

\- Mais tu as raison, je ne t'ai demandé de venir dans ta chambre pour cela.

\- Hum dommage.

J'esquissai une petite moue d'enfant déçu pour la faire rire. Elle rit mais me surprit.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'était délicieusement inattendu.

Que c'était bon. Elle sentait la pomme et la cannelle. Je ne bougeai pas dans la crainte de la faire fuir mais je lui rendis son baiser doucement, juste encore un doux contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Presque un baiser d'enfant, doux, réconfortant, apaisant. Si elle n'était prête que pour cela, pourquoi pas…

\- J'en avais besoin Edward, excuse-moi.

\- Tu es toute excusée, jeune fille, tu recommences quand tu veux, je suis à ta disposition.

Je me déplaçai vers la tête du lit pour m'asseoir, le dos appuyé contre le mur, allongeant mes jambes sur le couvre-lit. Puis je tapotai la place libre à coté de moi.

\- Mon lit est large et je préférerai que tu sois proche de moi-même si je dois prendre le risque que tu m'agresses encore délicieusement de tes lèvres à la cannelle. Viens ici Bella.

Elle s'exécuta et je passai mon bras gauche derrière ses épaules.

\- Que dois-tu me dire ?

\- C'est un peu long et compliqué.

\- Nous avons toute la nuit s'il le faut.

\- J'ai parlé avec Bree aujourd'hui tu sais.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ? Ou était-elle en mode peste ?

J'avais peur soudain que quelque chose dans le comportement de ma fille n'ait décidé Bella à nous quitter. Je ne pouvais plus concevoir cet appartement sans elle. Ne plus l'entendre le matin, la toucher.

\- Non ! tout s'est bien passé entre nous au contraire ! Ne t'inquiète pas, me rassura-t-elle immédiatement.

Bella, évidemment avait dû sentir l'angoisse monter en moi.

\- Bien. J'en suis très heureux. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle te fasse partir.

\- Idiot.

J'eus le droit à un baiser sur l'angle de ma mâchoire. Ma peau me picota et je résistai à la tentation de la toucher comme pour retenir l'empreinte de son geste spontané. Elle avait raison, lorsque nous étions seuls et proches nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de nous toucher. Et c'était diantrement bon.

\- Il faudrait plus que Bree pour me déloger de chez toi. Mais c'est un autre problème.

Elle soupira.

\- Par où commencer ? Je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais elle s'est un peu confiée à moi ce matin et l'après-midi aussi. Ça a été compliqué pour elle... et pour moi aussi. Mais il faut que je t'en parle. Tu dois savoir.

Une angoisse larvée naquit au creux de mon ventre. Elle parlait doucement, calmement comme pour ne pas me brusquer. Bella prenait soin de moi, un maximum mais, je savais que ce qu'elle allait me dire serait dur. Elle inspira profondément avant de trancher dans le vif.

\- Bree souffre chez sa mère. Cette… femme est toxique pour elle.

Subitement alarmé je me redressai.

\- Comment ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tanya modifie sa personnalité, et pas en bien. Elle l'étouffe, détruit sa confiance en elle. Lentement mais sûrement. Elle ne semble pas supporter la concurrence, même de sa petite fille. Elle persuade peu à peu Bree, qu'elle n'est pas digne d'être d'aimer. C'est d'ailleurs je pense, une des raisons pour laquelle Bree était si jalouse de ma présence ici. La seule personne dont elle est certaine d'être aimée, c'est toi, et elle a peur de ne pas être à la hauteur si je suis là.

J'écoutais, totalement effondré ce qu'elle me disait. Je ne voulais pas y croire mais je savais déjà que Bella avait raison. Elle me permettait d'expliquer mille petits détails qui m'avaient surpris dans le comportement de ma fille. Ce besoin d'être collé à moi en permanence, de rechercher mon approbation si souvent et bien sûr cette fameuse jalousie envers Bella. Mais pourquoi tout cela ? Bree était un rayon de soleil et tous ceux qui la connaissaient l'adoraient.

\- Pas digne d'être aimée ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ressent cela.

\- Sa mère. Elle doit lui reprocher souvent certaines petites choses, avec plus ou moins de discrétion et d'insistance. Cette accumulation de reproches provoque une baisse de l'estime de soi. Surtout chez un enfant. Certaines personnes sont manipulatrices et arrivent à te persuader que tout ce qui ne va pas dans leur vie est de leur faute. Le lait qui déborde, les magazines qui traînent, un vêtement décousu, des cheveux mal coiffés, que sais-je ? As-tu remarqué que Bree arrive le matin toujours impeccablement préparée, lavée, coiffée, habillée ? Je ne crois pas que cela soit toi qui lui aies appris cela, tu traînes, comme moi, en survêtement, une partie de la journée et parfois, je me demande si tu n'as pas égaré ton peigne.

Après une courte pause pendant laquelle je ne soufflai mot, anéanti par ce que j'entendais, Bella reprit.

\- Elle a besoin de savoir qu'elle peut être parfaite pour que l'on aime. Le premier jour, elle pensait que tu ne l'aimais pas, elle avait donc décidé de ne faire aucun effort et même pire, de faire le contraire pour être à la mesure de ton soi-disant désamour. Une façon de ne pas être déçue dans son attente.

Tanya manipulatrice ? Évidemment, je le savais. Quatre ans de vie commune m'avait permis d'identifier ce sale côté de sa personnalité, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle s'en prendrait à la petite.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Que t'a-t-elle dit exactement ? finis-je par articuler avec difficulté, conscient que ceci allait changer complètement ma stratégie juridique.

\- Oui, j'en suis malheureusement certaine. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait des mamans qui n'aimaient pas leurs enfants car ils n'étaient pas parfaits. Il était très clair qu'elle parlait d'elle et de sa mère. Elle est très intelligente mais a toujours besoin d'être rassurée sur ton amour pour elle. Sa mère va détruire cette belle personnalité que tu as construite au fil des années, si elle reste avec elle. Tu as vu comment Tanya l'avait persuadée habilement que tu ne voulais pas d'elle. Ça fait partie de ce type de personne, éloigner tous les proches qui pourraient aider la victime à s'en sortir.

\- Ciel !

Je me laissai retomber en arrière, fermant les yeux pour assimiler ce que je venais de comprendre. La rage m'envahit. Contre Tanya. Contre moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Bree repartir avec Tanya après l'accident. Mes parents auraient pu la prendre en charge si je le leur avais…

\- Non Edward. Tes parents n'auraient pas pu s'occuper de Bree. Tu le sais.

J'avais parlé à haute voix ! Mais elle avait raison, j'étais dans le coma. Tanya devenait obligatoirement le parent référent.

J'étais anéanti. J'avais permis que l'on fasse du mal à mon bébé. Pas forcément du mal physiquement mais pire que cela. J'avais fait le mauvais choix. Emmett avait raison. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, mais doucement Bella me releva la tête, je devinai qu'elle me regardait et je ne voulais pas m'effondrer devant elle. Je n'avais pas pleuré depuis longtemps. Je me souvenais d'avoir pleuré de joie à la naissance de Bree, de peur le soir où Tanya avait quitté l'appartement avec Bree sous le bras. Elle avait à peine trois ans. Elles étaient revenues deux heures plus tard. Mais cela avait été la pire soirée de ma vie. Mais c'était tout. Même à mon réveil à l'hôpital, dans le noir qui devenait le mien, je n'avais pas voulu lâcher ces saletés de larmes.

Caressant ma joue, lissant mes cheveux, Bella cherchait les mots pour me réconforter.

\- Edward ! Bree est jeune et encore très malléable. Avec ton amour, elle va vite effacer tout cela, il faut juste continuer d'être toi, de l'aimer comme tu le fais et…

Elle hésitait à poursuivre, je le fis pour elle.

\- Et obtenir sa garde pleine et entière.

\- Oui. Elle doit voir sa mère le moins possible pour l'instant. Il ne faut pas couper les liens brutalement mais elle doit avoir le temps de se reconstruire. Avec toi. Elle est déjà beaucoup plus sûre d'elle qu'il y a deux semaines tu sais.

\- Merci Bella. Merci pour tout.

L'espoir renaissait grâce à Bella et à sa vision très claire de la situation. Elle avait tellement bien analysé le problème de ma fille.

Soudain une idée me frappa.

\- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

Bella se raidit contre moi.

Mais elle semblait avoir pris sa décision et sa réponse surgit presque immédiatement.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est le moment de te parler de mon passé.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

\- J'ai connu cela. J'ai été la victime d'un manipulateur pendant plusieurs années.

Les mots résonnèrent dans ma tête pendant quelques secondes, comme si j'avais pris un coup de poing et je compris.

\- James ?

\- Oui. On s'est mariés très jeune.

Elle se replaça dans mes bras et appuya sa tête sur mon épaule.

\- Il profitait de moi, de mes études, tu as dû le deviner. Je suis tombée enceinte très vite aussi et, j'ai dû abandonner mon rêve de devenir kiné. J'ai validé mes acquis en tant qu'infirmière et j'ai trouvé un emploi pour faire vivre le couple pendant qu'il poursuivait ses propres études, poursuivit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Enceinte ? La gorge serrée, je n'osai demander. J'avais la curieuse impression que j'allais détester ce que j'allais entendre mais en même temps, c'était la première fois qu'elle se confiait aussi. Je la laissai poursuivre me contentant de serrer un peu plus son épaule de mes doigts, caressant machinalement de mon pouce, la peau tiède de son cou.

\- Ce matin, Bree est tombée sur des photos d'Alec. Mon fils. Mon bébé. J'ai dû lui expliquer qu'il était mort. À six mois. J'ai un peu perdu la tête mais j'ai pu me reprendre. La mort subite du nourrisson ou Mort Inattendue du Nourrisson. Tu connais ? Ça ne prévient pas. Le bébé s'arrête de respirer en dormant. C'est tout. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour la prévenir. À part coucher le bébé sur le dos ou le coté bien calé. Sur un matelas ferme. Ce qui était le cas d'Alec. J'étais jeune infirmière, alors tu penses que j'étais attentive à cela. James n'avait pas le droit de le coucher seul ! Il falait que je repasse derrière lui vérifier si tout allait bien. Mais un matin…

Elle respirait vite, puis elle enfouit sa joue contre ma poitrine.

\- Oui ma douce… continue, il faut le dire. Je suis là, murmurai-je en embrassant son front.

\- Un matin, il était mort. Arrêt respiratoire dans le berceau. J'ai tout essayé. Je te jure que j'ai tout fait ! Réanimation cardiaque et respiratoire… J'ai essayé. Longtemps… Mais je savais qu'il était trop tard. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Rien.

Je lissai les cheveux de Bella, elle pleura longtemps contre ma poitrine, trempant mon tee-shirt et je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues. C'était atroce. J'étais incapable de l'aider. J'avais l'impression de ressentir toute sa détresse. La mienne. La culpabilité.

Un flash rouge. Une matinée ensoleillée. Un bruit violent de frein dans ma tête, Bree avec sa salopette rouge. Rouge sang. Du verre brisé partout. Des cris. Un choc brutal. Des flammes tout autour de moi. Brûlure intense. Puis le noir.

Je repoussai ceci bien loin au fond de ma mémoire et couvris le front de Bella de baisers, relevant son visage, j'essuyai de mes doigts, ses joues inondées.

\- Je sais ma belle que tu as tout fait ! Ce ne peut pas être de ta faute, en aucun cas, tu le sais ? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais besoin qu'elle le sache. Un besoin viscéral qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne pouvait en aucun cas être coupable de quoique que ce soit.

\- Maintenant oui. Après deux ans de thérapies diverses, je le sais. Mais James disait que c'était moi. Qu'il avait trop mangé la veille, que je l'avais pas bien couché, ou que la chambre était trop chaude. Il est mort en février. Le 18. C'était un hiver très tiède cette année-là et on n'avait pas le chauffage. Je lui avais mis deux pyjamas dans sa turbulette mais aucun ne le serrait ou ne comprimait sa respiration.

Oh mon Dieu ! Cette culpabilité devait la ronger tellement fort depuis si longtemps. Je notai dans un coin de ma tête, l'affreuse coïncidence de la date anniversaire de ma fille avec le décès de son fils. Beaucoup de ses premières réactions s'éclaircissaient.

\- Bella, ce que James disait n'a aucune importance, tu étais une merveilleuse maman, très attentive et aimante, j'en suis certain. Regarde-moi. James avait TORT. Tu n'es pas coupable.

Un long silence suivit mes mots.

\- Tu sais Edward, tu viens de me dire, toi qui ne me connais que depuis deux semaines, ce que j'ai attendu quatre ans de mon mari. Quatre ans, c'est long. Mais je savais que toi, tu allais dire cela. J'ai pensé pendant presque cinq ans que j'étais incapable de prendre soin d'un enfant, quel que soit son âge. Puis tu m'as demandé de m'occuper de Bree.

Elle secoua la tête et je compris à quel point la décision de revenir chez moi ce premier jour, avait dû être difficile à prendre.

\- Après ma dernière thérapie, je devais être capable d'affronter ma peur. Bree est une grande fille et non pas un bébé. Et pour toi, j'ai eu envie d'essayer.

C'était mon tour de me sentir coupable de lui avoir imposé cela. Ma fille et sa date d'anniversaire, mon handicap et les problèmes causés par Tanya.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû, commençai-je.

\- Tu m'as aidée Edward, tellement aidée, me coupa-t-elle. Je vois James beaucoup plus clairement depuis toi. Il était manipulateur et violent et je n'en avais pas véritablement conscience. Je le savais, mes thérapies me l'avaient appris… mais je ne l'avais pas… intégré… jusqu'à ce que je vive ici.

La colère fusa en moi. Elle avait perdu son bébé, son mari était un sale type, mais si en plus il la frappait, je ne contrôlerais plus ma fureur.

\- Il t'a frappée ? demandai-je durement.

\- Non, pas vraiment. Il a cogné les portes, les meubles… Il ne voulait pas laisser de traces. Trop intelligent. Je ne devais pas perdre mon travail non plus. Il préférait la violence psychologique.

\- Tu en as parlé lors du divorce ?

\- Non, j'ai eu la possibilité de faire une procédure simplifiée pour abandon du foyer. Il est parti il y a presque deux ans… Pour moi, c'était trop tard, je ne parlais plus à personne, sauf à Jasper et un peu au travail. Et à mon psy. Puis il y a eu toi… Au détour d'une rue… Un aveugle qui court sans sa canne.

\- Je ne courrais pas, grognai-je.

\- Oh que si… et dieu merci tu m'as rattrapée.

Sa dernière phrase fit craquer un ressort en moi. Elle voyait en moi quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas… Elle aurait dû avoir besoin d'être réconfortée mais paradoxalement, je la sentais plus forte que moi. J'aurais dû pouvoir la réconforter, mais je sentais mon corps se dissoudre dans un tunnel noir sans fin. C'était trop… Je n'étais pas celui qu'elle pensait. J'avais failli causer la mort de ma fille. Je l'avais abandonnée à sa mère, même si je savais qu'elle n'était pas apte à prendre soin de Bree. J'avais imposé à Bella de s'occuper de ma fille sans me rendre compte de ce que cela pouvait impliquer pour elle. J'étais aveugle dans tous les sens du terme et impuissant à prendre soin de ceux que j'aimais. Le sentiment de vide, d'inutilité qui avait été le mien pendant un mois à mon réveil à l'hôpital, revint en force. Avec tous les démons que le Dr Kate Garrett m'avait aidé à éloigner peu à peu.

Bella était là, dans mes bras, sous-entendant que je l'avais aidée. Je ne méritais pas sa confiance, son aide. J'étais si inutile, nuisible même mais j'avais égoïstement besoin d'elle...

Je l'embrassai. Je dévorai ses lèvres. J'avais désespérément besoin d'être proche d'elle. Nos dents s'entrechoquèrent et nos langues purent enfin se frôler, se toucher. Avec rudesse et tendresse à la fois. Je saisis son visage entre mes mains, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'éloigne, elle avait subi tant de choses et maintenant, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me consolait… Je me noyai dans son parfum, sa douceur, et la douleur lancinante qui me tirait par le fond, s'atténua un peu.

\- Bella, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Je ne reconnus pas le ton plaintif qui était le mien. Je la suppliai. De quoi ? J'avais froid. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Les idées tourbillonnaient en moi mêlant le passé et le présent. La douleur de Bella et ma culpabilité. Je me mis à frissonner irrésistiblement. Je craquai nerveusement.

Elle saisit ma nuque et accentua notre contact. Ses bras m'entourèrent, m'apportant le réconfort égoïste dont je crevais d'envie. Je saisis sa taille et la basculai sur mes genoux. Assise sur mes cuisses elle se pencha en avant et sa poitrine me frôla. Ses doigts jouèrent dans mes cheveux. Elle embrassa mon front tandis que je me blottissais contre sa poitrine.

Même ainsi, les griffures du passé remontaient. La douleur et l'impuissance. Encore et toujours. Il semblait que je prenne toujours les mauvaises décisions. Ma respiration se hacha alors que je tentais de bloquer les images de l'accident. Mon rythme cardiaque devint erratique et tout sembla exploser à nouveau. Le sang qui brouillait ma vision, les cris, les pleurs de Bree, l'affolement autour de moi et la panique qui s'évanouissait dans le néant.

Où était ma fille ?

Tandis que cette idée lancinante tournait dans mon crâne, je dus gémir car je sentis dans le lointain, Bella m'appeler. Elle frottait mon dos de sa main en murmurant des mots apaisants contre mon oreille. Je ne sais combien de temps je restais ainsi prostré.

Peu à peu, je repris pied dans la réalité, agrippé à Bella. L'étreignant contre moi tandis qu'elle me tenait enlacé. Je retrouvai enfin mon souffle.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, Bella ma douce… tu as souffert et c'est moi qui… panique.

\- Parce que tu crois que toi tu n'as pas souffert ? Je suis désolée, j'imagine que j'ai fait remonter pas mal de souvenirs désagréables.

\- On peut dire cela comme ça, soupirai-je vaguement amer.

\- Cela fait presque cinq ans qu'Alec m'a quittée pour son petit paradis. J'ai cicatrisé. Je n'oublierai jamais. Jamais mais, la douleur ne revient que parfois, comme ce matin, et c'est atroce. J'ai eu tellement peur d'avoir traumatisé Bree. Mais elle est si… sérieuse, si mûre. Toi Edward… cette blessure que tu caches ici. Elle pointa mon front puis mon buste de son index avant de poser sa main sur mon cœur. Cette blessure est encore à vif. Je ne demande qu'à t'aider.

C'était si bon d'être proche de quelqu'un, de sentir réellement cette proximité. Si j'osai…

Je bloquai mon souffle retenant mes mots.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider Edward, je t'en prie. Parle-moi.

C'était comme une douce supplique, mais ma gorge était serrée. Le monstre était enfoui cadenassé à nouveau. Las, je secouai la tête. Le silence s'installa entre nous, rompu uniquement par ma respiration encore difficile.

\- Je voudrais te tenir dans mes bras toute la nuit Bella.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais laissé ces mots franchir mes lèvres.

\- Je serais heureuse de rester avec toi.

Elle bougea un peu. Pour s'écarter ? Pour s'installer plus confortablement ? Je ne savais pas, mais la peur me poursuivait, aussi je rattrapai Bella.

\- Non ! Ne pars pas...

Elle eut un petit rire et je sentis un baiser sur mes paupières. Je cillai à cette sensation nouvelle.

\- J'en suis bien incapable… je voudrais juste me… mettre à l'aise et de préférence sous les couvertures si tu permets.

Je la relâchai comme à contrecœur. Je me sentais… pitoyable et frigorifié sans sa chaleur.  
Quelques bruits de tissus, puis le matelas s'abaissa à nouveau un peu sous son poids. Elle avait dû se glisser sous la couette car je ne sentais plus sa proximité.

\- Je suis prête… je... j'ai ôté mon jean et ma chemise qui me dérangeait… tu es d'accord pour cela ? Elle semblait hésitante pour la première fois depuis le début de notre conversation.

Je revins en arrière pour saisir le sens de ses paroles. Elle était en sous-vêtements, sous mes draps ? Et moi, j'étais une loque incapable de bouger, terrassé par un accès de panique digne de ceux de mon réveil à l'hôpital.

_Parfait timing Cullen ! Parfait !_

\- Je suis ok… Je peux te rejoindre ?

\- C'est ton lit et je voudrais faire quelque chose qui me tente depuis longtemps.

Une petite nuance taquine teinta ses mots et du fond de mon état semi-comateux, je la perçus. Ôtant à mon tour mon tee-shirt et mon bermuda avec difficulté tellement mon corps était douloureux, je me glissai prudemment à son coté sous les draps frais.

Je lui fis face. Silencieux, dans l'attente de ses mots ou gestes. Je tremblai intérieurement, me demandant si je résisterais à un nouveau choc.

\- Te souviens-tu dans l'ascenseur ?

Il y avait plein de choses dont je me souvenais à propos de notre ascenseur. Je hochai la tête ne sachant pas si elle me voyait ou non.

Comme en réponse à ma question muette, elle reprit.

\- J'ai éteint la veilleuse. Nous sommes dans l'obscurité. Je ne te vois pas avec mes yeux. Je voudrais que tu me permettes de te voir… avec mes mains.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Elle allait me toucher. J'étais torse nu. Le silence s'épaissit. Un petit soupir lui échappa. Tristesse. Déception.

Je devais lui faire confiance.

\- Fais comme tu veux.

\- Alors tu ne bouges pas… reste ainsi sur le coté. Je suis face à toi.

Sa voix était quasi hypnotique.

Un frôlement sur mon front… Puis un deuxième. Ses doigts virevoltèrent avec légèreté, de la lisière de mes cheveux à la base de mon nez. C'était doux, apaisant.

\- Je connais ton visage mais, j'ai découvert ce soir, tes rides vieil homme. Elles sont encore plus belles ainsi.

Une ébauche de sourire naquit quelque part en moi. Cette femme était folle. Délicieusement folle. Symétriquement, ses deux mains descendirent de mes temps vers ma mâchoire, frôlant l'arête de mon nez et esquissèrent le lobe de mes oreilles. J'avais l'impression qu'elles me dessinaient, qu'elles construisaient mon visage par petites touches, revenant parfois en arrière pour saisir un détail qui paraissait leur avoir échapper. C'est comme si je renaissais à travers ses doigts. Des petites flammes me picorèrent la peau à l'endroit ou la pulpe de son pouce s'attardait un peu. Et puis Bella parlait, doucement, toujours.

\- Si j'avais le pouvoir de peindre ou de sculpter, je voudrais tellement être capable de fixer pour l'éternité ton incroyable profil. Un front haut et fier, long, ni trop fin ni trop épais, dont la perfection est heureusement modérée par cette légère déviation du nez. Tu as des mâchoires de prédateurs. Fortes mais altières. Sais-tu qu'au seizième siècle, Michel-Ange et De Vinci se seraient battus pour t'avoir comme modèle ? Bon, je sais que tu aurais refusé… Dommage pour les générations futures. Mais là, je profite de la situation. Je suis privée du vert émeraude de tes yeux. Mais je peux t'en parler. Je ne peux les oublier. Tu n'en as pas conscience mais parfois, tu me regardes. Si profondément, si justement que c'en est troublant. Ici, dans cette obscurité partagée, je me sens bizarrement protégée de ton regard si doux. Si triste parfois. C'est méchant et idiot ce que je dis, mais tu sembles si fort parfois, tu caches si bien toutes tes blessures que l'on oublie qui tu es. Un homme qui se bat à chaque instant contre sa cécité.

Elle bougea un peu et couvrit chacune de mes paupières d'un baiser. Je ne pus rien dire. Ses mots un par un résonnèrent en moi. Ses doigts agiles firent une pause et je me sentis seul. Puis un doigt, un seul, se posa sur ma lèvre inférieure avant d'en tracer lentement le contour comme pour en apprendre la forme la texture. Ce contact extraordinairement sensuel, me fit frissonner. Lui avais-je infligé la même torture dans l'ascenseur ? Ou est-ce que notre situation, dans mon lit, demi nus commençait à infiltrer des pensées lascives dans mon cerveau malmené.

Elle eut à nouveau ce petit sourire. Devinait-elle mes pensées ? Ou avait-elle les mêmes ?

\- Edward, tu n'as pas le droit de bouger.

\- Je ne bouge pas.

Le mouvement de mes lèvres fit glisser son doigt entre-elles et je le happai deux secondes en humidifiant l'extrémité d'une esquisse de baiser. Je fus récompensé, ou puni, par un nouveau lent de va-et-vient sur mes lèvres.

\- Non, je ne parlerai pas d'elles… pas ce soir, me taquina-t-elle.

Puis ces deux mains entourèrent mon cou tendrement, le bout de ces doigts ébauchant la courbe de ma nuque. Massant subtilement les muscles de celle-ci, défaisant par son toucher magique, les nœuds qui la crispaient. Puis sa main droite s'immobilisa un instant sur mon épaule, avant de descendre se posait sur mon cœur. Comme avant. Mais sans barrière de tissu. Il tapait vite et fort. Elle était forcement consciente de mon émotion. Sa main resta là, paisible. Elle mesura alors ma crispation, lorsque l'autre voyageuse effectua à son tour le même chemin. Sur l'épaule d'abord, puis le torse. Frôlant, en suivant le dessin des cicatrices sinueuses indélébiles qui faisaient dorénavant partie de moi.

J'entendis Bella retenir son souffle en comprenant, puis, alors que j'attendais inconsciemment un geste de recula, sa main gauche recommença. Comme pour mon front ou ma mâchoire elle me dessina, m'apprivoisa, me construisit.

\- Elles font partie de toi. Elles sont ta force. Tu es presque sorti de tout cela. Tu vas de l'avant.

Ciel ! Encore ces mots qui appuyaient chaque geste, chaque découverte de mon corps.

Mon cœur battait vite, trop vite. Elle saisit alors ma main droite posée sagement son mon ventre et croisa ses doigts aux miens.

\- Des doigts de pianiste, fut son commentaire laconique avant qu'elle ne déplace ma main sur son propre cœur.

Je sentis sous le tissu fin, battre à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide que je ne l'aurais pensé, le cœur de Bella. Elle m'avait reconstruit peu à peu de ses doigts et elle m'offrait maintenant, tellement plus encore. Sa confiance.

\- Tu vois Edward. Je te connais maintenant comme tu m'as connue. Je sais un peu qui tu es et je découvrirai le reste quand tu le souhaiteras. Mais sache que l'homme que j'ai découvert ce soir, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses est Bon. Qu'il est celui dont Bree a besoin. Dont j'ai besoin moi aussi. Au moins cette nuit, si tu le veux.

Alors, je cédai à mes émotions à mon envie et me rapprochai encore d'elle. Torse contre poitrine. Cœur contre cœur. Chaleur fiévreuse contre tiédeur apaisante.

\- Je veux dormir ainsi contre toi, dis-je enfin, tout en dégrafant dans son dos le dernier obstacle de tissu qui séparait nos peaux.

Je sentis son sourire contre une de mes cicatrices pendant que ses seins s'écrasaient avec douceur contre moi et que ses bras me ceinturaient agréablement de façon protectrice. J'aurais pu gémir de plaisir à ce contact si je n'avais pas été aussi épuisé.

Ainsi, le sommeil s'empara de moi pour une fois peuplé de rêves doux et colorés.

* * *

_Et voila.. nous allons les laisser dormir et se reposer. Parfois les choses ne tournent pas comme on s'y attendaient et j'espere que vous n'êtes pas déçues par la "réaction" **d'Edward**._

_Je voulais remercier toutes celles qui ont répondues à mon incitation de la semaine dernière et m'ont laissé un message. C'est très agréable et " réconfortant" de faire "connaissance" avec de nouvelles lectrices. Vous avez fait " exploser " mon modeste compteur à reviews. Merci à celles à qui je n'ai pu répondre._

_Je profites de l'occasion pour faire de la publicité au petit groupe de **Debby Fiction** , **Lisa** (lisouarras) et moi avons lancé pour vous proposer des concours d'OS , le Twilight Contest : ( u/5935451/Le-Twilight-Contest)._

_Un gros bisou à **Louise Malone** que je n'oublies pas.._

_Je vous souhaite à toutes un très bon week-end ..._

_Kiss_

_**Nic**_


	22. Aller de l'avant

_**Hello les filles**_

_**Je suis en retard ? Ah ? je pensais être en avance ...**_

_**Retrouvons Bella et Edward où nous les avions laissés il y a 15 jours... ou presque. **_

_**On se retrouve en bas...**_

_**Merci à Chrys pour sa fidélité et ses corrections... **_

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S . Meyer je ne rêver que rêver d'eux.**_

* * *

Chapitre 22 : Aller de l'avant

_C'était une drôle de journée aujourd'hui mon cher journal…_

_D'abord papa, qui vient me voir tôt ce matin et qui me câline comme si j'étais encore son bébé._

_Puis Bella qui frappe à ma porte dix minutes plus tard. C'est la première fois qu'elle vient le matin dans ma chambre. _

_On a préparé ensemble un super petit déjeuner, des crêpes dégoulinantes de miel et de sirop d'érable, ressorti les cookies, (pas ceux de Jake !), du vrai chocolat chaud et même des mini-palmiers. Elle a bien compris que mon oncle Emmett adore tout ce qui est sucré. Remarque : Papa a super bien mangé, il a dévoré nos crêpes ! Je crois qu'il adore la cuisine de Bella. Elle lui ferait même manger des grenouilles je crois, si elle voulait._

_Après je suis allée dans ma chambre. Je savais qu'ils voulaient parler tranquillement tous les trois. Des trucs de grands. Mais qui me concernaient, je pense. J'ai peur de retourner chez Tanya. Avec elle tout est… compliqué. _

_L'après-midi, Jake m'a offert un joli truc qu'il a sculpté pour moi. C'est la première fois qu'on fabrique quelque chose rien que pour moi ! Une espèce de loup en bois tout petit, tout minuscule, qu'il a accroché à un bracelet de tissu. Je lui ai sauté au cou pour le remercier. Il m'a dit que c'est comme un bracelet porte-bonheur pour quand je serais loin de lui. Il semblait triste et Bella lui a fait les gros yeux. _

_Il me manquera lui aussi. Comme Oncle Emmett et comme Bella. Mais le pire sera de quitter Papa._

_Cher journal, si je devais faire un vœu en regardant les étoiles ce soir… J'aimerais tant que Maman me laisse avec mon Papa. __Ç__a sert à rien de garder des enfants qu'on n'aime pas ! _

_Je croise les doigts pour que mon vœu se réalise._

_Bonne nuit mon cher journal._

_Bree. _

**Vendredi matin **

« Tenue de sport exigée dans trente minutes en bas de chez toi ! » avait-il dit avant de raccrocher.

Bon sang ce qu'Emmett pouvait être pénible parfois.

J'achevai de lacer, en ronchonnant, mes vieilles Nike noires retrouvées tout au fond du placard de l'entrée.

Cela faisait un an que je ne les avais pas mises, et deviner où Angela pouvait les avoir mises était une gymnastique matinale assez harassante. D'ailleurs, il faudra que je pense à envoyer un mail à mon ancienne assistante, histoire de lui dire que j'allais bien... Même sans ses incomparables services.

Car j'allais bien. Très bien. J'avais eu la meilleure des nuits depuis longtemps. Les cauchemars avaient été tenus éloignés de moi par les bras de Bella. Et mon réveil...

Je soupirai en me relevant du fauteuil du salon. Un sacré réveil.

À la fois terriblement sensuel et affreusement gênant. Un parfum fruité et la tiédeur d'une peau nue contre moi, avaient été mes premières sensations. La sonnerie agaçante de mon portable avait suivi. Et enfin, j'ai pris conscience que mon corps était très loin d'être indifférent à celui qui le côtoyait. Bella non plus n'allait pas tarder à sentir contre sa cuisse la dure preuve de cet « intérêt ». Elle était à demi-allongée sur moi. Sa main posée sur ma poitrine me retenait tout autant que sa jambe gauche posée sur les miennes. Évidemment, mon corps tendu réclamait bien plus que la caresse de ma main sur son sein.

Je serais volontiers resté plus longtemps à savourer ce plaisir d'un réveil sensuel avec Bella. Nous avions tellement partagé cette nuit. Je me sentais apaisé, reconstruit, lavé d'une partie de mon passé.

Ma main frôlait doucement la peau tendre de sa poitrine, mais la sonnerie insistante de mon téléphone avait repris de plus belle. J'avais reconnu la sonnerie personnalisée d'Emmett et il était évident qu'il ne nous laisserait pas tranquille. Encore une fois, je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Bella. Avec mille fois plus de regret qu'il y a deux jours.

Mais elle avait retenu mon épaule doucement. Me retournant vers Bella, je sentis sa main se poser sur mon visage. Douce incitation à rester près d'elle.

\- Bonjour Edward. Tu comptes te sauver encore une fois ? Sans me souhaiter une bonne journée ? demanda-t-elle doucement d'une voix ensommeillée.

Me rallongeant à son coté, oubliant le téléphone, je resserrai mes bras autour de la petite silhouette qui se blottit immédiatement contre moi. C'était juste parfait. Elle, emboitée contre ma poitrine. Son parfum flottait autour de moi et ses cheveux frisottaient sur mon cou.

\- À contrecœur, je te le jure Bella. Tu entends ? C'est Emmett qui m'appelle. Il ne me lâchera pas.

Les lèvres de Bella frôlaient ma poitrine, me chatouillant légèrement alors que je la sentais sourire.

\- Emmett n'est pas ici avec nous, il peut patienter, un peu, fit-elle tentatrice.

Je fermai les yeux, retenant un grondement de plaisir lorsque de sa main, elle caressa mon torse, descendant insidieusement de mon épaule vers mon abdomen. La sensation de ses caresses n'avait rien à voir avec l'apaisement ressenti la veille. Ce matin, son geste était empreint de sensualité et mon corps réagit instantanément. Je devenais de plus en plus… tendu.

\- Bella ? Sais-tu que tu prends un chemin dangereux ?

\- Hum ? murmura-t-elle d'un air distrait.

\- Bella, il faut arrêter, la suppliai-je à regret.

Je stoppai la descente de sa main en saisissant son poignet, posant sa main sur ma hanche où elle serait moins dangereuse.

Ce n'était pas le jour. Ni le moment. Je mourais d'envie de répondre à son invite mais la sonnerie stridente de mon portable avait repris.

\- Tu le souhaites vraiment Edward ?

\- Souhaiter quoi ? Arrêter le voyage de ta main sur moi ?

Je ris brièvement et repris la petite main pour la placer sur le renflement de mon boxer. Très inélégant mais sincère et instructif. La torture était à son comble.

\- Oooh...

\- Oui oooh ! Et je vais tuer mon frère. Mais avant...

Je soulevai Bella par la taille et la plaquai sur moi puis, fit remonter mes doigts rapidement sur son corps frôlant au passage ses hanches, la courbe de sa poitrine avant de prendre son visage en coupe, je laissai alors mes lèvres lui exprimer mon désir. Ce baiser fut dur, violent, j'étais… frustré !

Elle répondit avec la même ardeur et me laissa m'insinuer dans sa bouche, la découvrant avidement. Son souffle s'accéléra en réponse au mien et je ne me lassai pas d'explorer ses lèvres avec plus de brutalité que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Sa réponse provoqua un nouveau grondement quand elle me mordilla, m'incitant à continuer de ses mains crispées sur mes épaules. J'avais furieusement envie d'elle et nous n'arrivions plus à nous décrocher l'un de l'autre.

Ce baiser était une satanée bêtise, car il avait ouvert la porte sur un paradis de sensualité et de promesses pour l'instant interdit. Nous venions de franchir une autre étape sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Bella me faisait cet effet-là. Un plongeon vers l'inconnu. Diantrement tentant le plongeon !

Avec une petite tape sur le postérieur de Bella, j'avais mis fin à notre préambule avant que nous ne dérapions davantage.

\- Lâche, m'avait-elle jeté lorsque j'avais abandonné la chaleur de nos draps.

Mais j'avais senti le rire dans ses paroles, mêlé à une pointe de regret coquin.

\- On en reparlera… plus tard. Repose-toi Bella, je vais voir ce que me veut mon frère. Je reviens au plus tard dans une ou deux heures.

En fait, Emmett avait réclamé ma présence en bas de l'immeuble en tenue de sport dans les trente minutes avant de raccrocher, ne me laissant pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer. Je me retrouvai donc frustré et ronchon dans mon salon revêtu de mon vieux jogging gris, il était un peu lâche sur les hanches, mais je n'allais pas concourir sur un podium. Je zippai la veste à capuche au dessus de mon tee-shirt noir, prêt à aller tirer les oreilles de mon frère.

Bien entendu au moment où j'allais partir, Luna se frotta contre mes jambes, réclamant sa part d'attention. Je lui servis donc son repas, sachant parfaitement qu'elle réclamerait à Bree ou Bella une seconde ration, puis je décidai de frapper doucement à la porte de Bree. Ma fille ne dormait pas et je la serrai contre moi, lui demandant de laisser Bella se reposer un peu plus.

Je n'avais pas spécialement envie qu'elle monte dans ma chambre, ou celle de Bella, et qu'elle s'aperçoive de l'endroit où celle-ci avait passé la nuit. Leur complicité était naissante et je devais d'abord rassurer Bree.

Après un dernier baiser sur le front de ma princesse, je sortis de sa chambre puis de l'appartement.

Patientant devant l'ascenseur, je me fis la réflexion que l'appel d'Emmett tombait à pic. C'était une bonne diversion. J'oublierai un peu le séduisant corps de ma colocataire et ma façon très personnelle d'y réagir. Bella était une femme si forte et fragile qu'elle éveillait en moi trop d'émotions. L'envie furieuse de la protéger contre James, contre l'adversité de la vie se disputait avec d'autres sentiments beaucoup trop… troubles.

Et puis il y avait ce qu'elle m'avait appris sur Tanya et Bree. J'avais plein de choses à dire à Emmett. Finalement la séance de sport qu'il voulait m'imposer venait à point, je me défoulerai de ma frustration sexuelle sur un tapis roulant et donnerai mes nouvelles instructions à mon avocat de frère.

Dans le hall, je m'approchai de la loge et saluai Jake, déjà à son poste.

\- Bonjour Edward. Déjà levé ?

Notre nouvelle familiarité me perturbait encore un peu. Je n'étais pas persuadé qu'il n'ait pas des « vues » sur ma Bella. Enfin, sur Bella.

\- Comme toi non ? Pas de traces de James dans le coin ?

\- Non, il ne s'est pas approché. Je l'attends de pied ferme s'il montre sa tête dans le coin. Personne ne touchera à Bella.

J'étais d'accord avec lui, heureux de son aide et vaguement jaloux.

\- Merci de ton aide. Mon frère est arrivé ?

\- Oui Il attend dehors, il semble euh… survolté ?

Je soupirai.

\- C'est Emmett, à plus tard, Jake !

Je poussai la porte de l'immeuble et la fraîcheur mordante me saisit. Je pris mon bonnet de laine noire dans ma poche et l'enfonçai sur ma tignasse et mes oreilles. Peu sexy mais chaud.

\- Em ?

\- Suis là, p'tit frère !

Pff l'idiot !

\- Tu te rends compte que tu me fais lever aux aurores pour aller en salle de gym alors que je t'ai rien demandé ? commençai-je à râler.

\- Oui, et j'adore ça ! J'ai décidé qu'il fallait commencer à te secouer un peu. Et nous n'allons pas à la salle de gym. De toute façon, t'aime pas ça.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir. Il était vrai que j'avais toujours détesté m'entraîner en salle préférant de loin les footings, seul ou avec lui dans Central Park mais maintenant…

\- Bon, tu proposes quoi ? Et puis la prochaine fois préviens, t'as mal choisi ton jour !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu avais prévu une grasse mat' ? Tu as un boulot de feignant, tu peux bosser quand tu veux ! Ou alors… j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? Ta jolie coloc et toi… ?

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens comme s'il espérait que je commente son idée. Je haussai les épaules, en omettant de lui répondre.

\- Bon ! On fait quoi alors ?

\- Footing.

Il me saisit le bras et me fourra dans la main gauche une espèce de fine cordelette mais solide. Elle était courte une trentaine de centimètres et un gros nœud ornait chaque extrémité.

\- Bon sang Em, j'ai froid et je suis de mauvaise humeur. Explique-moi !

\- C'est euh… on pourrait courir ensemble dans Central Park, comme... avant. Je te guide avec ce truc… Ça s'appelle courir en duo. Il suffit qu'on prenne cette cordelette chacun à une extrémité et on court au coude à coude. Je te promets que j'irai pas trop vite.

Je réfléchis avant de répondre. Il avait semblé gêné au départ, mais sa petite pique finale, si « Emmettienne » me laissa froid. Je pinçai les lèvres, songeant que mon frère ne m'avait pas habitué à ce genre d'initiative.

\- Tu as pensé à ça tout seul ou une jeune femme de ma connaissance te l'a soufflé ?

Un bref silence.

\- Peut-être que tu as raison et qu'elle m'en a un peu causé l'autre soir. Je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé avant tu sais. J'aurais dû passer plus de temps avec toi cette année.

Ok ! Un Emmett repentissant…

Je lui frappai le dos.

\- Si tu crois pouvoir me dépasser facilement à la course, c'est que tu as oublié à qui tu parles Cullen ! De nous deux le plus rapide, ça toujours était moi. Alors tiens bon la cordelette.

Il rit, et m'entourant les épaules de son bras, il traversa l'avenue avec moi et nous fîmes ensemble les cent mètres qui nous séparaient du poumon vert de New-York.

_**40 minutes plus tard. **_

Edward Cullen était mort.

Décédé quelque part autour du _Jacqueline Kennedy Reservoir_. 2.5 km uniquement certes mais après 2 ou 3 tours… j'en avais perdu le compte, je crachais mes poumons.

Je n'avais pas couru depuis un an !

Ne cherchant même pas à dissimuler à mon frère mon état de santé délabré, je m'affalai sur un banc proche de notre point de départ. Je me faisais pitié !

\- Il y a du boulot Edward. On dirait un gros fumeur.

Emmett sautillait devant moi sur l'asphalte de l'allée, ayant jeté l'instrument de torture qui nous avait lié pendant plus de 30 minutes sur mes genoux.

\- Je sais. La ferme ! réussis-je à répondre après quelques instants.

J'étais officiellement mort de fatigue mais qu'est-ce que j'étais bien ! C'était masochiste sûrement. Courir à nouveau, seul ou presque, me rendait vivant. Emmett et moi nous connaissions suffisamment bien et nous avions trouvé assez rapidement notre rythme. Les centaines de mètres étaient devenus des kilomètres de course à petites foulées.

Je souffrais, car l'endurance m'avait fui pendant ces longs mois d'inactivité. Cependant la sensation de liberté, de complicité avec la nature, avait pointé le bout de son nez. Je respirai à pleins poumons, de l'air relativement pur et parfumé du Park. Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure matinale, nous étions seulement dérangés par le chant des oiseaux. J'écartai les bras sur dossier du banc et je grimaçai en sentant mes muscles endoloris protester à ce modeste effort.

\- Faut pas t'arrêter brusquement sinon, tu sentiras les courbatures demain, rigola Emmett histoire de m'enfoncer encore plus.

Les yeux clos, je m'appuyai contre le dossier du banc, la tête basculée en arrière, je pensai alors à un moyen assez agréable de faire passer mes courbatures, en tête-à-tête avec Bella. Après tout, elle était la responsable de mes maux actuels, elle pourrait rembourser sa dette en enduisant ses jolis doigts d'huile de massage pour soulager les douleurs de mon dos et de mes cuisses.

\- Edward ? T'es parti où ? Tu as un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres qui ne me dit rien de bon.

\- Je rêve à la récompense qui m'attend à la maison, lâchai-je sans réfléchir.

\- Une récompense ? Qui se mange ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'esclaffer. Il m'avait tendu une perche de sortie.

\- Tu verras ! Bella est vraiment une pro de la tarte aux pommes et si tu me ramènes entier, peut-être qu'elle t'en donnera une part.

\- Alors on rentre ! Lève-toi ! me dit-il soudain pressant.

\- Nope. J'ai des choses à te dire avant. Assieds-toi une seconde, je ne te vois pas mais t'entendre bouger tout autour ainsi me donne le tournis.

Le banc de bois craqua un peu mais le matériel de Central Park était solide.

Sans détour j'attaquai les choses sérieuses.

\- Je veux la garde de Bree.

\- Euh, oui je sais.

\- Par tous les moyens possibles. Tu as carte blanche.

L'ambiance changea. Il se tut et ne bougea plus pendant… trente secondes.

\- Explique-moi, pourquoi tu changes d'avis maintenant ? Cela fait six mois que j'essaie de te convaincre d'être plus... dur, direct contre ton ex.

Ma gorge se serra, la culpabilité renaissait de ses cendres. Elle n'était jamais très loin chez moi, songeai-je avec amertume.

\- Bree a confié certaines choses à Bella qui a su… m'expliquer le mode de fonctionnement de Tanya avec ma fille.

\- Louée soit Bella ! Maintenant explique tout et en détail. Que s'est-il passé avec Bree ?

En mode avocat, la voix d'Emmett était froide et cassante. Je crois que Tanya ferait bien de ne pas s'approcher de lui avant longtemps. En quelques mots, sans trahir les confidences de Bella, c'était un autre problème que j'aborderai plus tard avec Emmett, je lui expliquai comment Tanya avait manipulé Bree en sapant sa confiance en elle et les craintes qui étaient maintenant ancrées en elle.

Emmett s'éloigna un peu et j'entendis un coup sur un objet. Un arbre ? Un autre banc ? Je le laissai se défouler un peu. Il adorait sa nièce et devait s'en vouloir aussi certainement de n'avoir rien vu. À chacun sa façon de réagir. Moi j'avais paniqué dans les bras de Bella, lui, cognait les arbres. Nous portions tous notre part de responsabilité dans ce gigantesque gâchis. Moi, mille fois plus que les autres.

\- Donc le programme c'est quoi maintenant ? lança-t- il en revenant.

\- Ce que tu décides. Je veux sa garde. Le plus vite possible et pour toujours. Tanya n'aime pas Bree. Je ne crois pas même qu'elle veuille la garder avec elle. Je pense qu'il s'agit plus… d'une vengeance. Elle ne m'a jamais pardonné de l'avoir quittée lorsque j'ai compris qui elle était.

\- Donc… il sembla réfléchir un peu. Donc, je contacte ce matin mon associé sur L.A. Ton ex sera dès ce soir sous la surveillance d'un privé. On verra ce qui en sortira, mais la connaissant…

Il ne poursuivit pas sa phrase et cela m'intrigua.

\- Quoi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

\- C'est une garce tu la connais.

\- Moi oui, mais toi ? Tu en as trop dit maintenant. Que sais-tu sur Tanya ?

Il soupira…

\- C'est un truc qui s'est passé il y a longtemps. J'ai jamais voulu t'embêter avec ça... c'était au moment où tout allait déjà très mal dans votre couple. Bree avait un an je crois. C'était le soir où tu l'as emmenée à l'hôpital en urgence, suite à une petite chute…

\- Je vois de quoi tu parles mais Tanya n'était pas à la maison ce soir-là. Je suis parti seul avec Bree aux urgences si je me souviens bien.

\- En effet, Tanya, elle était chez moi. Elle a d'abord pleurniché. Tu étais « dur » avec elle, sans cœur. Puis… elle a tenté de... bref, je suis sorti de chez moi presque en courant, la laissant seule. Je ne voulais pas rester une seconde de plus avec elle après avoir compris ce qu'elle cherchait… enfin tu comprends ?

Jamais je n'avais senti Emmett aussi mal à l'aise. Je craignais de comprendre. Tanya me dégoutait.

\- Laisse tomber. Je vois tout à fait. Et malheureusement, je ne suis pas surpris. Je comprends mieux seulement maintenant pourquoi tu ne venais plus à l'appartement la dernière année de notre mariage. Ton détective privé aura sûrement rapidement de quoi se mettre quelque chose sous la dent.

Un silence gêné nous entoura. Les aveux d'Emmett avait été pénibles à entendre et sûrement à dire, mais cela ne changeait rien entre nous. J'avais une confiance totale en mon frère.

\- D'autres idées ? repris-je un moment plus tard.

\- Une oui, mais tu ne vas pas apprécier.

\- Je suis prêt à tout pour que Bree ne retourne pas là-bas.

\- Edward ! Je te rappelle qu'elle doit y retourner. Lundi… Les vacances s'achèvent et si on veut avoir la moindre chance que l'audience pour obtenir la garde tourne en notre faveur, il faut respecter la loi.

\- Je le sais mais il faut que tout aille vite…

\- Bon pour cela, il faut que tu donnes ton approbation pour que la petite soit vue par un psy.

J'ouvris la bouche pour refuser et la refermai.

\- OK. Tu crois que cela peut avoir un impact sur le tribunal ?

\- Oui. C'est évident. Sais-tu que ta voisine, la p'tite brune pétillante, est une psy agréée auprès des tribunaux du comté. C'est une experte judiciaire assez reconnue dans son domaine. Elle ne s'occupe pas des gosses habituellement mais, comme elle en pince pour ton éditeur, je suis sûr qu'elle fera une exception.

C'était une bonne nouvelle. Alice Brandon connaissait déjà Bree et j'étais soulagé. Bree ne prendrait sûrement pas cela comme une intrusion dans sa… personnalité et peut-être même que cela lui serait utile. Malgré ma méfiance envers les psys, je devais reconnaitre que le Docteur Kate Garrett n'avait pas été totalement… désagréable, ni inutile. C'était juste moi qui détestait perdre le contrôle de mes émotions et de mes pensées.

\- Bien, je demanderai à Alice si elle veut bien s'occuper de ma fille. Autre chose ?

\- Bella pourrait témoigner aussi ? suggéra Emmett

Je soupirai… je n'avais pas envie de cela maintenant. Je savais que Bella le ferait si je le lui demandais, mais cela rouvrirait chez elle des plaies mal cicatrisées.

\- C'est compliqué Em. Elle acceptera évidement pour Bree mais… si on pouvait faire sans...

\- Après le premier rapport du détective, je te dirai si c'est nécessaire ou pas. Eddy ? tu sais que tu ne peux pas toujours protéger tout le monde autour de toi ? Si Bella veut aider Bree, tu ne dois pas lui en interdire la possibilité.

\- On verra plus tard. Dis-moi, j'avais une question à te poser hier mais, j'ai laissé tomber…

\- Alors laisse tomber aussi aujourd'hui frérot.

\- Non, tu n'y échapperas pas ! La sœur de Jasper, elle te fait peur ou quoi ? Tu t'es sauvé de chez elle avant-hier comme si elle avait trois yeux.

Il se rassit à coté de moi.

\- C'est pas exactement cela, c'est même plutôt le contraire. Elle est… sublime. Un vrai canon. Une blonde comme j'en avais jamais rêvé. Tu crois qu'elle est mariée ?

Je sifflai entre les dents. Heureux qu'il soit sauté à pieds joints dans ma déviation, j'étais cependant soufflé. Emmett qui se préoccupait de savoir si une femme était mariée ou pas ? Il semblait sérieusement accro après une seule rencontre.

\- Tu envisages de l'épouser ? Déjà ? Tu l'as mise enceinte ? persiflai-je

\- Triple idiot ! Je suis sûr que les parents t'ont secrètement adopté ou qu'ils ont inversé des berceaux à la maternité. Moi, me marier ? Pff ! Non mais n'importe quoi…

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors… J'ai besoin qu'elle soit... libre. Je veux qu'elle soit… à moi, finit-il par admettre.

Je lui tapotai le dos.

\- C'est élégant Emmett. Il faudra quand même lui demander son avis car Rosalie Hale semble avoir son caractère. C'est une femme très intelligente et très douée. Je suis fier de mon frère ! Tu as fait un bon choix.

Je le voyais presque se rengorger aux compliments tordus que je lui adressais.

\- Tu la connais bien ?

\- Pas vraiment… Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée avant l'autre jour mais... J'ai déjà lu ses écrits…

\- Elle est écrivain ?

\- Pas encore publiée mais ça ne saurait tarder. Jasper m'a demandé d'annoter le premier roman de sa demi-sœur. Il avait peur de ne pas être objectif. « **Dans les yeux du chat** »* est addictif… Mi polar, mi romance. Un très bon style. Je me suis régalé. D'ailleurs en parlant de manger…

\- Oh oui, j'ai faim moi aussi. Tu vas arriver à rentrer sur tes deux jambes ou je te porte sur mon dos ?

Emmett avait sauté sur ses pieds et nous rentrâmes en nous chamaillant comme deux gosses.

_**Vendredi soir.**_

Je venais de refermer la porte de la chambre de Bree. Elle ne dormait pas encore. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait écrire un peu dans son journal. Je me demandai si tous les parents étaient aussi curieux que moi de savoir ce que leurs enfants pouvaient confier à un journal intime.

Nous avions bien avancé dans la lecture d'Harry Potter ce soir encore. Ce petit bonhomme mal-aimé par son oncle et sa tante la passionnait. Et les questions fusaient à la fin de chaque chapitre. C'était pas mal pour une lecture jeunesse. J'étais moi-même conquis par les valeurs de courage et d'amitié qui était traitées dans ce livre.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la cuisine ou le salon et je ne savais pas si je devais être déçu ou non. Je n'avais pas « vu » Bella en tête-à tête depuis ce matin dans mon lit. La journée était passée si rapidement.

Emmett avait déjeuné avec nous, engloutissant les crêpes préparées par Bella et Bree pendant notre séance de footing. Il avait refusé de partager « sa » tarte qu'il avait emballée pour l'emmener chez lui. Donc j'avais gardé « mes » cookies. Lorsque que Bree était partie dans sa chambre, nous avions évoqué ensemble notre nouvelle stratégie de combat contre Tanya. Bella avait applaudi aux initiatives d'Emmett et évidemment proposé son aide malgré mes protestations. Nous étions tombés d'accord sur un compromis : Bella discuterait avec Alice après que celle-ci ait vu Bree en consultation et c'est donc notre voisine qui déciderait si le témoignage de Bella serait indispensable ou non. Emmett lui, avait déjà commencé de pianoter sur son portable et attendait des nouvelles de son correspondant sur la côte ouest. Dès qu'il eut un retour par mail de l'accord du détective pour pister mon ex-femme, il s'était levé et nous avait quittés, emportant sa boîte de tarte et faisant claquer un baiser bruyant sur la joue de Bella. Je sais qu'il lui a chuchoté un truc à l'oreille, s'arrangeant pour que je n'entende pas.

\- Ah demain petit frère et n'oublie pas !... footing tous les deux jours dorénavant.

Après le départ d'Emmett, nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés seuls, car Bree avait souhaité aller marcher un peu avec nous dans le patio de l'immeuble, un prétexte pour aller rendre visite à Black qui avait été enchanté de la visite de Bella et de Bree. Ensuite, ma fille avait insisté pour jouer au Monopoly en faisant équipe avec Bella contre moi. J'étais d'ailleurs persuadé que ces demoiselles avaient triché, mais les sentir devenir complices était un tel plaisir que je n'avais même pas protesté. Puis Esmée avait appelé. Elle était inquiète, je supposai qu'Emmett lui avait expliqué la situation. Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à la rassurer. Mais en tous cas, j'avais parfaitement réussi à esquiver le sujet « Bella » en lançant le pavé « Rosalie ». Ma mère brûlait d'envie de bercer ses hypothétiques petits-enfants et elle avait été enchantée de la réaction d'Emmett.

J'errai quelques instants au rez-de-chaussée. L'appartement me semblait vide maintenant. Montant à l'étage, je marquai un arrêt devant la porte de la chambre de Bella. Frapper à sa porte ? La rejoindre ? J'en avais trop envie pour le faire. J'étais tellement « distrait » par elle... Je poursuivis mon chemin et sortis sur la terrasse.

Il faisait frais. C'était le soir, il devait faire presque nuit, je sentais le souffle du crépuscule sur ma nuque en m'appuyant sur le muret.

C'était curieux, je me sentais entre deux périodes, entre deux humeurs. C'était un de ces moments de la vie où l'on comprend que tout peut basculer suivant nos décisions.

Je marchai de long en large sur l'espace limité qui surplombait Manhattan. C'était mon petit paradis. Mon espace privé. Celui qui m'aidait auparavant à trouver des solutions. Mais ce soir, j'étais seul et cela me rendait nostalgique.

Je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je voulais pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Il y avait ma vie avant l'accident, très nette et toute tracée, écrire et vivre avec ma fille. Puis après l'accident, survivre dans l'obscurité et meubler le vide. Maintenant il y avait « après Bella ». Me battre pour Bree et rêver… d'autre chose. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je voulais.

Physiquement c'était très clair. Je n'avais jamais eu autant envie d'une femme que Bella ce matin. Mais il y avait plus que cela. Elle semblait prête à m'accorder beaucoup plus et il était hors de question que je l'emporte dans mes galères. Je voulais l'aider, la soutenir dans sa lutte contre James mais en aucun cas être un poids pour elle. Je ne pouvais être le compagnon de qui que ce soit. Même si cette dernière pensée me déchirait le cœur.

_Lâche ! Avoue-toi que tu as la frousse de te lancer vers l'inconnu c'est tout ! _

Je secouai la tête. Puis des bras m'entourèrent. Bella se colla contre mon dos, croisant ses mains sous ma veste.

\- Les étoiles sont très belles ce soir, chuchota-t-elle. C'est curieux Edward, on a l'impression face à elles, que le temps peut passer tranquillement. Qu'elles seront toujours là, comme repère. J'aime cette sérénité. Le temps peut réparer plein de choses, si on le permet.

Elle devait être extralucide.

\- Philosophe Bella ce soir ? répondis-je sur un ton faussement léger.

Je serrai ses mains fraîches contre moi et la fit tourner de façon à la blottir devant moi, sous ma veste, pour la protéger du froid. Elle sembla soupirer de bien-être.

Tout était paisible. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment sans parler, nous contentant de la présence de l'autre.

\- Parle-moi encore des étoiles s'il te plaît, chuchotai-je beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit.

* * *

_*"**Dans les yeux du chat "** ? allusion pas discrète du tout à la fic de MLouise Malone... A lire _

_Et voila... _

_Respire ! de **Tied Cullen** a repris ..._

_et "**LeTwilightcontest** " espere vous faire rêver un peu ..._

_Un coucou spécial à **Debby** et **Lisa** :) toujours présentes elles aussi._

_La suite ne devrait pas tarder... Finalement l'été s'achève et j'ai avancé un peu plus que je le pensais je suis enchantée de retrouver vos avis et un petit mot suite à votre lecture . J'espère juste qu'Edward sera pret à aller de l'avant ... _

_Kiss _

_Nic _


	23. Le dernier jour

_Hello les filles _

_Vendredi est de retour ? _

_Episode de la semaine _

_On se retrouve en bas_

_Merci à **LifeChrys** de prendre toujours autant de temps pour me relire ! Kiss ! _

_**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Twilght appartiennent à S. Meyer je ne fais que rêver d'eux_

* * *

Chapitre 23 Le dernier jour…

_Hello mon cher journal… _

_C'est mon dernier matin ici. Je regarde dehors il fait beau. Je voudrais... tellement de choses. Je repense à mon vœu de cette nuit. _

_Si je dois partir demain, je sais que de toute façon Papa veut que je revienne. Vite. Il me l'a dit et je sais que lui il ne ment pas. Je sais qu'il trouvera une solution. __Ç__a sert à rien d'être triste. En attendant je dois trouver un prétexte pour sortir aujourd'hui seule avec Bella. Si elle est d'accord pour m'aider._

_À__ ce soir, je te dirai si j'ai réussi ou pas. _

_En attendant, je vais retrouver Papa et Bella à la cuisine, ça sent bon le gâteau au chocolat. _

**Samedi **

_**POV Bella**_

Je me réveillai en sursaut avec un mauvais pressentiment. Les murs de ma chambre me parurent soudain étrangers. Une seule nuit dans celle d'Edward avait perturbé mes repères. M'asseyant sur mon lit, je tentai à l'aide de la main de démêler ma chevelure toujours aussi horrible au réveil, je songeai à l'humeur triste et pensive d'Edward la veille au soir. Il avait tellement de choses à assimiler en même temps. Il restait tellement secret encore. S'il avait abattu toutes mes barrières de protection en si peu de temps, je devinais qu'il restait en lui tant de souffrances encore cachées.

Peut-être n'arriverai-je jamais à l'aider ? Soudain découragée, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains et me heurtai à un solide torse qui en sortait. Les mains d'Edward me rattrapèrent et je humai discrètement son parfum, mélange de savon, d'après-rasage et de... lui. Je posai mes mains sur le haut de ses bras.

\- Excuse-moi Bella !

\- Désolée !

Nous avions parlé en même temps et cela nous fit rire. Sa main glissa sur ma taille me faisant frissonner. Sa proximité me troublait chaque jour de plus en plus. Je m'écartai légèrement ne me faisant pas confiance. Les doigts disparurent de ma taille et je me sentis absurdement seule.

\- Tu as bien dormi Edward ?

\- Ça peut aller. Je m'excuse pour hier soir, je n'étais pas de très agréable compagnie.

\- Ta compagnie m'est toujours agréable. Chacun a des moments difficiles et les amis sont là pour aider non ? Pas uniquement pour partager les bons moments.

\- Pas faux. Je vais te laisser la salle de bains. C'est moi qui prépare le petit déjeuner aujourd'hui.

Il ne voulait pas parler de son mal-être de la veille et je n'avais pas le droit de le pousser plus loin. Il avait besoin de garder son espace personnel même si cela me pinçait durement le cœur de savoir qu'il me gardait à distance.

\- Comme tu veux, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps je te rejoins en bas.

Il s'écarta bien sûr pour me laisser passer et avec ma maladresse habituelle je me poussai du même coté, rencontrant à nouveau son corps. À croire que j'étais aussi aveugle que lui.

Il rit et en me maintenant par l'épaule, il me contourna.

\- Cette fois-ci je ne courais pas Bella, me taquina-t-il en m'esquivant adroitement.

Je refermai la porte de la salle de bains derrière moi, à nouveau en proie à ce trouble délicieux provoqué par son toucher même léger.

Comment résisterai-je lorsque Bree ne sera plus là pour restreindre mes gestes ?

D'ailleurs voudra-t-il encore de ma présence ?

Le pessimisme était de rigueur aujourd'hui semblait-il !

Je soupirai et procédai à une douche rapide. De retour dans ma chambre, j'enfilai prestement un jean et un sweat bleu avant de le rejoindre à la cuisine.

\- Bree dort toujours ? demandai-je en sortant les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire des muffins au chocolat, les gourmandises préférées de Bree.

\- Je crois oui, il n'y a aucun bruit qui provient de sa chambre. Je préfère la laisser profiter de sa grasse matinée. Demain nous devons la conduire tôt à l'aéroport.

\- Ça ne sera pas facile pour vous deux.

\- Ouep !

Edward n'avait apparemment pas envie d'approfondir ce sujet-là non plus.

Je retournai à ma préparation, laissant le silence s'installer entre nous. Il était songeur. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet suivant.

\- Bella ?

\- Oui ?

Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Je me retournai vers lui surprise.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression de t'entendre réfléchir. Tu as battu la pâte au rythme de tes pensées.

Je reposai le bol avant de changer d'avis, de verser dans les moules et de l'enfourner.

\- Tu as sûrement raison. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu vas réagir.

\- Dis-le et on verra, dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- J'ai appelé Mike Newton hier après-midi.

\- Newton ?

\- Mon ancien patron. Il est d'accord pour que je reprenne mon poste malgré ma démission. Je commence le travail lundi, dans la clinique qui est à 200 mètres d'ici.

Je le fixai cherchant à décrypter sa réaction. Ce type était capable de faire les pires grimaces expressives pour amuser Bree, mais à ce moment précis, il était totalement impassible.

\- Je comprends.

\- Tu comprends quoi ? demandai-je un peu anxieuse.

\- Que tu n'aimes pas rester inactive et qu'avec Bree à L.A. tu as peur de t'ennuyer.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi. Simplement je devais m'occuper de Bree et... oui d'accord je ne veux pas rester inutile à ne rien faire.

\- Bien, fit-il en me tournant le dos.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je savais qu'il n'aimerait pas cela. Mais qu'imaginait-il ? Que j'allais rester assise sur son canapé à vivre à ses crochets ?

\- Si tu veux que je parte dis-le ? finis-je par dire, le cœur battant très fort, terriblement angoissée par sa réponse.

Il se retourna brusquement vers moi.

\- C'est ce que tu envisages aussi ? Travailler d'abord et partir d'ici ? Me laisser ? Et quand Bree reviendra, elle ne trouvera plus personne ? jeta-t-il précipitamment.

Il semblait amer, en colère même. Je fis un pas vers lui et posai ma main sur son épaule. Peut-être que la même peur que la mienne le tourmentait.

\- Edward je ne veux pas partir ! Toi et Bree avaient pris une grande place dans ma vie mais, je ne peux pas rester à ne rien faire. Je travaillerais à mi-temps. Tu sais, je n'ai pas renoncé à reprendre mes études de Kiné… et qui te ferait tes cookies si je partais ?

J'essayai de rendre la conversation un peu plus légère, dissimulant mon aveu par une sorte de plaisanterie. Il soupira et enfin, je découvris qu'il était soulagé de ma réponse.

\- C'est vrai que sans tes cookies aux amandes, je ne survivrai pas une journée. Bella… Comment as-tu fait pour devenir si indispensable en si peu de temps ? souffla-t-il contre mon oreille.

\- Aucune idée. Je ressens le même besoin de rester ici avec toi et je crois qu'il faudra qu'on fasse avec.

\- Ça m'effraie tu sais…

\- Bonjour Papa !

Comme une tornade, Bree entra dans la pièce et sauta dans les bras de son père, m'écartant par ce geste. Edward la réceptionna avec son 6ème sens et elle attrapa mon cou, me tirant vers elle, tout en se blottissant dans les bras de son père. Un gros câlin à trois. C'était inattendu et mon cœur se gonfla d'émotion. Je l'aimais déjà tant cette gamine, et qu'elle partage ce moment intime avec son papa avec moi, me fit comprendre qu'en plus de m'accepter, elle m'appréciait aussi. Demain sera un jour difficile.

\- Salut ma belle, un jour tu vas me faire tomber à te jeter ainsi sans prévenir sur nous, la gronda gentiment Edward.

\- Désolée mon papa, j'adore faire ça ! Tu es le papa le plus doué du monde pour rattraper les filles de presque neuf ans, rigola-t-elle.

\- Humm, grogna Edward en embrassant son front, cherchant à cacher son émotion.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, il était si adorable.

\- Ouais je suis d'accord avec toi Bree, il est très doué ton père, tu es une chanceuse, rajoutai-je ravie de voir le teint pâle d'Edward rosir légèrement.

\- Si tu veux je te le prête mon Papa. Juste un peu. Bella tu veux un papa comme le mien ?

Je m'étouffai de rire alors qu'à son tour, Edward se moquait ouvertement de moi. La proposition de Bree ne correspondait pas vraiment à notre relation, aussi difficile à définir que celle-ci soit.

\- Merci… j'ai déjà un papa.

\- Il est où ?

\- Loin de l'autre côté des States.

\- À L.A. comme Tanya ? me demanda Bree, penchant la tête de côté, curieuse.

\- Non. Dans une petite ville du côté de Seattle.

\- Tu le vois souvent ?

\- Non, très rarement. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un père comme le tien.

La sonnerie du four me sauva de l'interrogatoire de la chipie. Je n'avais pas envie de parler de mes liens de famille très… distendus depuis que j'avais fait le choix de me marier avec James.

Bree se tortilla pour descendre des bras d'Edward et s'approcha du four pour tenter de voir le contenu à travers la vitre fumée.

\- Recule-toi ma jolie, dis-je en passant devant elle armée d'une manique.

\- C'est bien tes muffins aux deux chocolats ? me demanda-t-elle en fronçant son petit nez. Mêlant envie et crainte, elle obéit, recula loin du four brûlant et dangereux en surveillant mes gestes.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Et oncle Emmett n'est pas là n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais donc en avoir beaucoup ?

Edward rit. Ce moment familial partagé et ce son que j'entendais régulièrement depuis quelques jours, me fit ressentir que je faisais partie d'une « famille ». C'était curieux et très prématuré mais je jetai un œil à Edward, vérifiant s'il était aussi détendu que son rire le laisser entendre. Il s'était approché de nous, attiré sûrement par l'odeur des gâteaux lui aussi. Passant derrière moi, il me surprit en posant sa main gauche sur ma hanche et se pencha par-dessus mon épaule, dangereusement proche, il inspira. Je sentis sa joue proche plus que je ne la vis, si proche de moi.

Je vacillai un peu, me reculant insensiblement en arrière, mon dos recherchant le contact de son torse. J'avais besoin de beaucoup plus que ce léger contact qui allumait de petits feux en moi.

\- Beaucoup ? Gourmande ! Je veux ma part aussi, souffla-t-il contre mes cheveux.

Mon souffle se bloqua, et mon cerveau arrêta de fonctionner quelques microsecondes.

\- Mais avec Emmett, on n'est jamais certain qu'il ne soit pas prêt à surgir, alerté par son instinct, mangeons tout... et vite.

Il parlait des gâteaux. Je secouai la tête, me sentant un peu idiote. À quoi je pensais ? Nous étions dans la cuisine avec sa fille. Edward avait décidément une influence plus que déroutante sur mes sens et mon intelligence. Reprenant une position plus correcte, je m'éclaircis la gorge afin de pouvoir parler sans me ridiculiser une fois de plus.

\- Alors, passons tous à table, articulai-je en essayant d'adopter un ton neutre.

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

Je n'aurais pas dû accepter, mais lorsque Bree m'avait entrainée dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle, j'avais compris qu'elle voulait me demander quelque chose et qu'il me serait difficile de le lui refuser.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouvai maintenant à courir dans les rayons de la galerie commerciale au coin de notre rue derrière Bree afin qu'elle choisisse le cadeau « idéal » pour son papa adoré.

Oui, j'avais craqué et inventé rapidement une histoire de « shopping entre filles » pour Edward afin de sortir seule avec la petite. Il avait été inquiet de nous voir partir seules toutes les deux, il avait même suggéré que Jacob Black nous accompagne puisque nous refusions sa présence. Bree avait roulé des yeux à cette suggestion, secouant énergiquement la tête à mon intention, ne voulant mettre personne d'autre dans la confidence. Soupirant, je m'étais penchée vers l'oreille d'Edward lui murmurant que je ne voulais pas de Jacob dans mes pattes lorsque je choisirais mes sous-vêtements. Je ne sais pas quel démon m'avait inspiré cette idée mais je fus récompensée par le trouble visible de celui qui avait partagé mes chastes nuits par trois fois déjà.

Un point pour Bella.

Nous étions en fait très loin du rayon lingerie avec Bree. Elle courait d'une boutique à l'autre de la galerie commerciale la plus proche de chez Edward, hésitant entre une peluche, un gadget technologique dernier cri censé lui rendre la vie plus facile et un bracelet de cuir noir que je trouvais particulièrement séduisant. Cela ne servait à rien que je lui dise que quel que soit son choix, il adorerait, elle était aussi perfectionniste que son père et voletait d'un objet à l'autre inventoriant les avantages et les inconvénients de chacun d'eux. Amusée d'abord, lassée bientôt, je m'assis sur un banc à mi-chemin des trois boutiques, heureusement voisines, couvant la petite fille excitée du regard.

Je découvris à quel point cette gamine comptait pour moi. Elle s'était glissée dans mon cœur en douce, indépendamment de ce que je ressentais pour son père. Dans la galerie animée et bruyante, il me semblait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, elle était la plus jolie et enjouée des petites filles. Elle venait de rentrer à nouveau dans le magasin « Tentation » qui proposait les fameux bracelets avec une moue décidée. À travers la vitrine, je la regardai parler à la vendeuse avec animation, exposant ses arguments. Bree était vive et pleine de vie, rien à voir avec l'enfant méfiante, voire agressive qui avait débarqué dans nos vies il y a 15 jours. Une menotte se posa sur mon genou et me fit tourner la tête. Un petit garçon brun aux grands yeux noirs tenant à peine sur ses jambes me regardait avec des larmes pleins les yeux.

\- Eh bien bonhomme ! Que fais tu ici tout seul, lui dis-je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne semblait l'être déjà.

Je saisis sa petite main et lançai un regard circulaire cherchant les parents de ce petit bonhomme en salopette de jean. Personne ne semblait affolé de la disparition de l'enfant.  
\- Eh bien je crois que je vais devoir chercher tes parents avec toi !

Il me regarda sans prononcer un mot et se mit à sucer son pouce.

M'agenouillant devant lui, je continuai à lui parler doucement.

\- Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? On va chercher Papa ou Maman ?

\- Mama ? dit-il d'un ton interrogateur…

\- D'accord Mama…

Me relevant, je le soulevai dans mes bras, le calant contre ma hanche et jetai un œil ou se tenait Bree quelques secondes auparavant. Je ne la vis pas et fus déchirée une seconde… Allez vers l'accueil de la galerie où devait se trouver la maman affolée de la petite tête brune qui se tenait dans mes bras ou faire les dix pas qui me séparaient de la boutique où était Bree ?

Mon conflit fut résolu lorsqu'une femme en larmes se précipita vers moi en appelant son fils. « Seth ! »

L'air réjoui du garçonnet qui tendait déjà les bras vers elle, me convainquit de lui abandonner mon petit protégé. Je coupai court aux remerciements de celle qui se présenta comme Mme Clearwater, en m'excusant. Je devais retrouver ma propre fille. Pieux mensonge. Après une rapide caresse au petit fugueur, je me précipitai dans la boutique « Tentation ». Regardant à droite et à gauche je ne vis que la vendeuse.

Mon cœur manqua un battement avant de repartir à toute allure.

\- La petite fille qui était avec vous il y a deux minutes, où est-elle ?

La jeune vendeuse me regarda l'air ahuri.

\- Euh... elle était là, il y a 30 secondes, elle attend le gravage du bracelet pour son papa.

\- Mais elle n'est plus ici ! j'ai regardé partout dans votre magasin.

La fille restait immobile ne comprenant pas l'angoisse qui montait en moi.

\- Elle doit être ressortie vous retrouver.

Peut-être.

\- Si elle repasse ici vous lui dites de m'attendre avec vous je reviens…

Je sortis en courant regardant vers le banc où il n'y avait que la mère et son garçon. Je rentrai en courant dans le magasin de jouets voisin. Mais un coup d'œil rapide m'apprit que Bree n'était pas là non plus.

Je ne devais pas céder à la panique.

Réfléchis Bella ! Tu n'as pas bougé de ce banc. Elle n'a pas pu sortir du premier magasin tu l'aurais vu !

Je frottai mes tempes douloureuses. Je devais prendre la bonne décision, et rapidement.

Bree ne serait pas partie seule de la galerie. Elle ne se serait même pas éloignée sans moi. Elle était trop responsable.

Une idée me frôla... désagréable. Mon sang se glaça, mes membres se paralysèrent une seconde puis je partis comme une flèche. Faisant demi-tour, je retrouvai la vendeuse de bracelets. Ce que je craignais se justifia, il y avait une autre issue. Une porte de secours obligatoire, légèrement cachée derrière un rayonnage.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec ma fille dans le magasin ? demandai-je hystérique.

\- Madame calmez-vous ! Je ne sais pas moi !

\- Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? Le magasin est minuscule ! Vous devez vous rappeler si ma fille était votre seule cliente à moins que vous ne soyez idiote, la secouai-je trop engluée dans mon angoisse pour rester polie.

\- Un homme. Il y avait un homme je crois. Il regardait les présentoirs vers la vitrine. Il ne s'est pas approché de la petite. Enfin je ne crois pas.

Elle avait un air indécis et passif qui me fit en fureur.

\- Merde !

Je me ruai vers la porte de secours en sortant mon portable de ma poche. Je devais appeler quelqu'un.

Dehors il n'y avait personne. Le magasin donnait sur une ruelle assez fréquentée surtout un samedi après-midi. Je scrutai les visages, voulant désespérément que mon instinct se trompe. La vibration de mon portable dans ma main arrêta ma quête inutile. Le cœur battant je regardai le nom de l'appelant et le téléphone faillit m'échapper. M'évanouir n'était pas la solution pour aider Bree.

\- Où est-elle ? criai-je d'un ton agressif dans l'appareil.

\- Bonjour Isabella.

Calme et narquoise, la voix tant détestée fit couler une sueur froide dans mon dos.

\- Où est Bree ? répétai-je sourde à sa tentative de politesse. Je savais qu'elle était avec lui. La certitude était inscrite en moi, comme je savais que j'étais capable de le tuer s'il touchait à un cheveu de la tête de la fille d'Edward.

\- On se calme mon petit. Tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main. Même pas capable de surveiller une gamine quelques instants. Tu es toujours aussi incompétente ma chère.

Je tremblai, m'appuyant contre le mur pour que mes jambes ne me lâchent pas. Je devais être forte. Résister. Pour Bree. Pour Edward.

\- Je te rejoins. Je ferais ce que tu veux. Laisse la petite. Ne la touche pas !

\- Tu ne me donnes pas d'ordre ! hurla-t-il.

\- Non pas d'ordre… Je viens où tu veux, soufflai-je aussi doucement que je le pouvais. Je ne devais pas le braquer. Il respirait fortement dans l'appareil, contrôlant à peine sa fureur.

\- C'est mieux Isabella. Tu vas me rejoindre. Tout de suite.

\- Oui, tout de suite répétai-je docile, n'osant pas prononcer le nom de Bree de peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à elle. Elle devait être terrorisée.

\- Où es-tu ? Dis-moi James, où dois-je te rejoindre ? poursuivis-je le plus calmement possible, effaçant toute trace de fureur ou de panique de ma voix.

Docile. Il me voulait docile.

\- Traverse la rue devant toi. Prends à gauche ensuite, il y a une ruelle à 50 mètres de toi. Et n'appelle personne. Je te surveille.

Il me voyait ! Je relevai la tête dans la direction qu'il m'avait indiquée mais ne vis rien. Je devais réfléchir vite.

\- Bien James. Je viens... Tu…

Dire quelque chose. Ne pas perdre le contact. Mon esprit était désespérément vide…

\- ... Tu... sais que je t'obéis toujours. Je… Ma gorge se serra de prononcer les mots, je veux te retrouver.

\- Tu mens toujours aussi mal, ma Bella.

Il coupa la communication et je faillis jeter le portable de rage. Mais j'avais besoin de lui. J'appuyai sur une des touches et planquai le portable au creux de ma main.

\- Je dois retrouver Bree ! Elle ne peut pas être loin derrière le centre commercial.

Provoquant un concert de klaxons, je traversai la rue sans faire attention aux voitures et courus vers la ruelle indiquée.

\- Ça doit être cette petite rue. Juste derrière « Tentation ». Il y a ce portail qui ouvre sur un jardin.

Une petite voie privée étroite et courte menait à une sorte de jardin privatif sombre.

Sans perdre un instant, muselant ma peur, je poussai le portail. Il était là, juste derrière, son demi-sourire relevant sa lèvre supérieure. La tête inclinée sur le côté, il me contemplait pendant que je m'immobilisais à quelques mètres de lui.

\- James, me contentai-je de dire.

Bree était là. James la retenait devant lui de son bras passé autour du cou frêle de l'enfant. Elle me regardait de ses beaux yeux verts emplis de larmes.

\- J'ai essayé Bella de faire comme tu l'avais dit mais il m'a forcé.

Je souris à travers mes propres larmes à la courageuse petite fille.

\- C'est très bien ma Bree, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tout ira bien, ma princesse.

Inspirant profondément, je lui souris espérant la rassurer avant de reporter mon regard sur James. J'avais épousé cet homme, m'étais crue amoureuse de lui. J'avais honte. C'était un bel homme. Grand, musclé, ses longs cheveux blonds retenus par un catogan. Son regard brillait de quelque chose que j'avais longtemps pris pour de l'intérêt, une sorte de réflexion éthérée sur le monde, alors que ce n'était que de la perversité, un besoin de manipulation, de domination malsaine.

\- Je suis là. Je ferai ce que tu souhaites mais laisse-la rejoindre son père.

Il inclina un peu plus la tête sur le côté, signe d'agacement avant de me répondre.

\- Son père ? Ce type qui m'a menacé si je m'approchais de toi ? Comme s'il pouvait quoi que ce soit contre moi. Ma Bella. Tu es à moi. La gamine j'en ai rien à foutre !

Il jeta Bree en avant et elle se précipita contre moi. Je la serrai brièvement dans mes bras, soulagée qu'il l'ait lâchée si aisément et la fis glisser derrière moi.

\- Je la raccompagne chez elle, dis-je doucement en reculant imperceptiblement.

\- Oh non ma Bella. Tu restes avec moi. Elle va où elle veut mais TOI tu restes ici.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule et elle ne devait pas rester avec lui. Il était fou ! Il avait enlevé une enfant. Je commençai à paniquer. Je devais trouver une idée. Gagner du temps. Je sentais Bree s'agripper à ma ceinture dans mon dos.

\- On la raccompagne dans le magasin et on repart ensemble ? Ça te va James ? proposai-je d'un ton doucereux.

Il secoua doucement la tête semblant réfléchir.

\- Humm, tu me prends pour un idiot ? et là-bas tu appelleras le premier agent de sécurité ? non ça ne marche pas.

Je me mordis les lèvres de frustration.

\- Alors que veux-tu ? On ne va pas se… s'encombrer d'une petite fille.

_Excuse-moi Bree ! Je dois gagner du temps ! _

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir, siffla-t-il à nouveau agacé.

Je me tus. Immobile come une statue, je me contentai de serrer les mains de Bree collées contre mon ventre alors que je sentais la tête de la petite appuyée dans mon dos.

Le silence était lourd. Tendu. Soudain il s'avança vers nous et voulu me prendre le bras. Sans réfléchir, je fis un pas de côté évitant le contact qui me répugnait.

\- On va tous les trois chez moi.

\- Non !

Ma réponse fusa, irréfléchie, mais je ne pouvais accepter cela.

\- Bree n'ira nulle part avec nous. Elle doit retourner chez elle. Je la reconduis au magasin où tu l'as enlevée. Estime-toi heureux si son père ne porte pas plainte. Le reste sera entre toi et moi.

Il me fixa, l'air incrédule. Une petite veine battait nerveusement sur son front m'indiquant qu'il était sur le point d'exploser. Fureur ? Peur ? Prise de conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire ? Je pris la main de Bree fermement et reculai avec elle, faisant toujours un rempart visuel de mon corps entre elle et lui.

\- Je la raccompagne. Suis-nous si ça te chante...

Sans cesser de le surveiller du regard, je continuai de m'éloigner sachant que si j'atteignais le portail nous serions presque sorties d'affaire.

Un pas. Un autre. Il avança soudain vers nous mais je continuai, mon coeur battant à tout rompre, priant pour que la petite ne dise pas un mot. Elle avait été si forte, si courageuse jusqu''ici, il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque à deux mètres de la liberté. Nos mains crispées l'une dans l'autre, mon regard fixé sur lui, je poursuivis mon lent chemin à reculons vers le portail.

\- Tu as changé Bella, dit-il soudain. Je ne te veux pas de mal tu sais.

Je ne répondis pas. Cela ne méritait aucune réponse.

Un pas de plus. Le portail heurta ma hanche et je poussai Bree de l'autre coté. Dans la ruelle. Le bruit des voitures, des passants de Manhattan nous parvint alors. Le soleil était présent de nouveau. Je respirai soudain mieux.

Que pouvait-il nous faire au milieu de la foule ?

Je me permis de regarder autour de moi et vis ce que j'espérais. Jacob à cinquante mètres de nous fouillant la foule de son regard furieux, son portable collé à l'oreille. Il avait reçu mon appel. Mes jambes, soudain se mirent à trembler. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer !

\- Nous sommes là, à cinquante mètres sur ta gauche, dis-je m'adressant cette fois-ci distinctement dans mon téléphone allumé jusqu'ici discrètement dans ma paume.

James comprit alors et regarda alors autour de lui.

\- Salope ! Tu as appelé quelqu'un.

Je serrai Bree dans mes bras, la protégeant de la colère qui allait fuser.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'attaquer à Bree, jamais ! Je te le ferai payer très cher James.

Une ombre passa devant nous. Jacob venait de s'interposer entre James et nous. Sa haute silhouette me cachait le ravisseur de Bree. Je distinguai à peine le premier coup de poing qui fit reculer James de plusieurs mètres. Laissant Jacob se débrouiller avec James, je portai alors dans mes bras Bree pour m'éloigner à toute allure vers notre immeuble si proche.

J'oubliai ma maladresse habituelle et courus aussi vite que possible chargée de mon précieux fardeau. Haletante, je m'engouffrai dans l'immeuble. M'appuyant contre le mur de la loge, je fis quelque pas de plus et passai dans le patio m'effondrant sur un banc, Bree sur mes genoux. Elle pleurait à gros sanglots, le visage blotti dans mon cou.

\- Pourquoi il est méchant ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ?

\- Mais rien ma jolie princesse. Tu n'as rien fait !

J'étais horrifiée et saisit le petit visage dans mes mains, inondé de larmes.

\- James est mauvais, c'est tout. Il voulait me voir moi, et il s'est servi de toi… Tu n'as rien à voir avec lui… Rien du tout. Mais c'est fini tout cela… Jacob va en faire de la chair à pâté. Et s'il reste quelque chose, j'ai peur que ton père ne se charge du reste quand il va savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Des sueurs froides me glacèrent quand je réalisai qu'il allait falloir tout raconter à Edward. Une peur nouvelle remplaça la terreur mêlée de fureur qui m'avait tenue debout face à James.

Edward. J'allais le blesser, lui faire mal encore. Perdre sa confiance sûrement.

J'essuyai les larmes sur les joues de Bree. Ça ne servait à rien d'attendre. J'espérais juste que Jacob n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Edward qui serait alors dans un état d'inquiétude extrême.

\- Bree ? On doit monter voir ton père. Il faut aller lui dire ce qui s'est passé.

Elle renifla et approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Sans dire un mot cependant. Je devais lui laisser le temps de se remettre, cela ne servait à rien si ce n'est à inquiéter encore plus Edward.

\- On patiente une minute le temps d'essuyer toutes ces larmes correctement. D'accord ?

\- D'accord Bella…

\- J'appelle ton oncle pendant ce temps. Il faut qu'il soit au courant.

Je joins Emmett et en quelques mots lui expliquai la situation. Il jura, cogna quelque chose et répondit « j'arrive » avant de raccrocher.

\- Je suis prête Bella dit alors Bree avec un petit sourire courageux sur les lèvres.

Nous allions prendre l'ascenseur quand la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit brutalement. Instinctivement je serrai la fillette contre moi avant de faire face.

C'était Jacob. Seul. Il se précipita sur nous.

\- Vous allez bien ? Il ne vous a pas touchées ?

\- Ça va Jacob. Tout va bien. Elle n'a rien.

Je lui fis signe de se calmer afin de ne pas effrayer à nouveau Bree.

\- Il est où l'homme ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Dans la voiture de police devant l'immeuble. Ils sont intervenus pour nous séparer et j'ai expliqué ce que j'ai compris grâce à ton appel. Ils veulent recueillir vos témoignages Bella.

Je soupirai.

\- Bien, Emmett, mon avocat, sera bientôt là, mais avant, on doit parler à Edward. Tu ne l'as pas appelé ?

\- Non ! Je n'ai pas pris le temps, quand j'ai eu ton appel bizarre j'ai compris qu'un truc se passait et j'ai foncé sans réfléchir.

Je lui souris. Il avait bien fait. Sur tous les plans. On pouvait penser ce qu'on voulait de Jacob. Il était efficace.

\- Merci Jacob, merci pour tout. Tu veux bien expliquer aux policiers que je les retrouve dès que j'ai tout expliqué au père de Bree ?

\- Je m'en charge.

Il me serra une seconde dans ses bras avant de faire de même avec Bree.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors et nous nous y engouffrâmes toutes les deux.

Edward… Comment limiter son angoisse ? Comment ne pas le perdre ?

Ces deux questions vibraient dans ma tête au rythme de la migraine qui naissait sous mon crâne.

* * *

_Et voilà..._

_Dites merci à **Chrys** pour le mot de la fin.. (je balance moi !) _

_Bonne vacances à **Debby** et un bisou au petit **Raph** de **Lisa **_

_Je sais les filles que **Jacob** n'est pas votre chouchou (ni le mien) mais parfois il peut être utile ! _

Que dire. ? Que comme d'habitude j'aime avoir votre avis, même négatif car c'est l'occasion d'en parler ensuite.

Alors **Edward** ? Content ou pas content ?

A la semaine prochaine (peut-être)

Kiss

**Nic **


	24. Explosion

_Hello les filles_

_Avec retard, je vous livre (enfin) la réaction d'Edward ! _

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas. _

_Mille mercis à Chrys pour ses conseils pour ce difficile chapitre _

_**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer. _

* * *

Chapitre 24 Explosion

**Jeudi matin… **

_7h28. Elle allait sortir de l'ascenseur. Je guettai de la loge. _

_Ding. La porte s'ouvre. La voilà ! Ponctuelle. Comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle a repris le travail. L'air triste, et ce, depuis dimanche. __Ç__a empire même. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe entre eux deux. Je sais que cela ne me regarde pas mais ça me met en rage de les voir aussi mal tous les deux. Quand je dis « les voir » je me comprends, il n'a pas mis les pieds en dehors de son appart depuis qu'ils ont accompagné Bree à l'aéroport. Mais je sais que l'enlèvement de sa fille par ce connard, lui en a fichu un coup. Quand je suis monté à l'appart avec les flics le samedi soir, il était assis sur le canapé, Bree collée contre lui, tous les deux, comme en transe. Il était blême et muet comme une tombe. Il écoutait tout ce qui se disait, mais n'a pas décroché un mot. Sauf quand son frère a confirmé qu'ils allaient porter plainte. Il a juste dit bizarrement « attends Lundi. On en reparlera. » Puis il s'est enfermé dans la chambre de la petite. Ce type est dingue. Bella se tordait les mains de douleurs à quelques mètres de lui, pâle et tremblante, alors qu'elle avait été si forte contre James. Une vraie tigresse défendant sa progéniture, James n'avait aucune chance de réussir contre elle, même si je n'étais pas intervenu. Il n'avait pas la motivation. _

_Mais même après avoir entendu l'enregistrement de l'appel qu'elle m'avait fait, Cullen n'avait pas bronché. __À__ peine quelques tapotements nerveux des doigts sur ses genoux, il l'avait ignorée._

_Finalement ce type ne la méritait pas. _

_\- Bonjour Jake._

_\- Salut Bella. Euh... ça va le travail ? _

_\- Oui, ça va, laissa-t-elle tomber laconique. _

_\- Tu rentres toujours tôt cet après-midi ? _

_\- Comme d'habitude, je finis à 15h. Pourquoi ? _

_\- J'suis en congé, je pourrais t'accompagner quelque part. Si tu as besoin de… t'aérer. _

_Elle eut un vague sourire crispé de pure politesse._

_\- Merci Jake mais, je préfère rentrer à l'appartement. _

_À__ veiller sur lui… Pff ! Je la regardai s'éloigner, cherchant comment je pourrais l'aider. _

**Dimanche soir**

Elles étaient sorties depuis seulement une heure et curieusement je ne me sentais pas bien. J'avais bien compris qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et qu'elles me cachaient un truc mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être inquiet depuis la seconde où elles avaient quittés l'appartement. Et cette inquiétude se transformait insensiblement en angoisse au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Je vérifiai ma montre : une heure et dix minutes depuis leur départ. Je secouai la tête et me levai de mon siège pour tourner en rond dans mon bureau. Rien à faire, je n'arrivai pas à travailler.

Je descendis prendre un verre d'eau fraîche. Luna se frottait contre mes mollets miaulant plaintivement.

Lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et reconnus les pas de Bella et Bree, je sus que j'avais eu raison d'avoir peur. Elles avançaient doucement, calmement, et je ne retrouvais pas l'enthousiasme et la vivacité de ma fille.

\- Vous allez bien ? demandai-je en me précipitant vers l'entrée.

Bree se jeta dans mes bras. À genoux devant elle, je parcourus rapidement son corps puis son visage, inondé de larmes silencieuses. Pas de blessures apparentes, ni de plâtre ou autres pansements.

\- Nous allons bien, Edward. Mais…

La voix de Bella était tendue, comme brisée. Je n'osai la toucher.

\- Allons dans le salon.

Je pris Bree dans mes bras et l'installai contre moi, sur mes genoux.

\- Tu vas bien ma princesse ? redemandai-je à mi voix contre ses cheveux en caressant sa joue.

\- Ça va Papa, ça va, grâce à Bella.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? fis-je, d'une voix plus dure que je ne le voulais, sentant mon cœur cogner très fort dans ma poitrine.

Il me semblait que Bella était restée debout loin devant nous.

\- James. James… a tenté d'enlever Bree pour me convaincre de le suivre.

Un silence très long suivit ses mots qui me brulèrent, ravivant des souvenirs et des craintes.

La fureur me dévastait. Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Bella reprit.

\- Nous étions dans un magasin, ou plutôt Bree était dans un magasin et moi juste devant mais un petit garçon s'était perdu et j'ai relâché mon attention une minute maximum. Il a profité de ce moment pour la faire sortir par derrière mais j'ai pu le retrouver très vite, car il m'a appelé. Il n'a pas « touché » Bree. Il ne lui a pas fait de mal, je te jure Edward. Ils ne sont restés seuls tous les deux que 3 ou 4 minutes pas plus.

Elle semblait si angoissée de me raconter ceci, si anxieuse de me rassurer. Mais je n'étais sensible à rien. J'étais devenu une sorte de bloc de marbre sensible uniquement à la rage. À l'envie dévorante de tuer cet homme qui avait osé poser ses mains sur elles. Je serrai Bree encore plus fort contre moi, à tel point qu'elle me caressa la joue et me dit doucement :

\- Je vais bien Papa. Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella a pris soin de moi et Jake est venu aussi.

Je me retournai vers Bella voulant comprendre ce que venait de dire Bree.

\- J'ai appelé Jacob Black discrètement avant de rejoindre James et j'ai laissé mon téléphone allumé. Il a compris et nous a rejoint. Il a je crois, salement amoché James et a appelé la police. Je suis revenue tout de suite avec Bree ici pour te parler, te prévenir avant même que la police arrive. Je suis tellement désolée Edward.

Je secouai lentement la tête et on sonna à la porte. Je ne bougeai pas. J'en étais incapable sous peine d'exploser. J'entendis Bella se déplacer, des voix d'hommes, celle de Jacob, puis des policiers qui se présentèrent et commencèrent leur procédure à laquelle je me sentais totalement étranger.

James avait enlevé ma fille.

James avait voulu « reprendre » Bella.

Elles avaient été en danger.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer, soudain mes poumons enflaient ma poitrine et j'avais l'impression d'avoir parcouru un marathon. J'écoutai vaguement les autres parler, ayant du mal à me concentrer sur la conversation.

Elles avaient été en danger. Je n'étais pas avec elle. James. Bella. Bree. Je secouai la tête cherchant à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Je saisis que Jacob avait boxé le type, et qu'en reprenant connaissance dans la voiture de police, il avait hurlé qu'il porterait plainte. Il était parti en garde à vue pour 48 heures. Temps nécessaire à l'instruction de l'enquête.

J'écoutai. J'écoutai l'enregistrement de la conversation téléphonique de Bella avec Jacob, les petites indications discrètes, le courage de celle-ci contre ce fou.

Mes pensées me harcelèrent, rouges, menaçantes, perturbantes et désordonnées. Agir. Je devais agir. Faire quelque chose.

Emmett entra dans la pièce, je ne saurais dire quand. Je compris seulement que nous allions porter plainte. C'était ce qu'il disait. Rien n'était net par contre dans mes pensées. Il me fallait du temps. Je pris la parole avec difficulté et réussis à articuler quelques mots.

\- Non, nous ne portons pas plainte immédiatement. Nous verrons cela Lundi matin. Nous passerons au commissariat.

Incapable de supporter la tension qui montait en moi, la réprobation silencieuse de Jacob, la fureur de mon frère, l'angoisse de Bella, je m'enfermai avec Bree dans sa chambre. L'allongeant contre moi sur son lit, je lui fredonnai une berceuse qui je l'espérais, la calmerait plus qu'elle n'avait d'effet sur moi.

**Dimanche après-midi **

Nous avancions silencieusement dans l'aéroport. Je tenais la main de ma fille qui, je le savais, était accrochée à Bella de l'autre côté. Elle était calme, je la sentais triste mais sereine, nous avions longuement discuté tous les deux le matin, juste avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Alice chez elle pour une « expertise » indispensable afin d'obtenir sa garde.

J'avais expliqué à Bree que j'allais me battre pour qu'elle revienne vivre avec moi, qu'elle devait repartir cet après-midi à Los Angeles, mais que j'espérais venir la chercher très bientôt. Je lui avais demandé si elle acceptait de discuter avec Alice de sa vie avec Tanya afin qu'elle puisse donner son avis d'expert au juge chargé du droit parental. Contrairement à ce que je craignais, Bree était prête.

\- J'aime bien Alice, je répondrai aux questions qu'elle me posera, comme ça je reviendrai ici très vite.

Juste après, Emmett était venu nous chercher pour nous amener à l'aéroport. Déjà. L'atmosphère était tendue et je savais que j'en étais la cause.

\- Dis la chipie, tu nous oublieras pas une fois dans la ville des stars ? lança mon frère.

\- Sais pas… Ton vélo me manquera c'est sûr mais personne ne me piquera mes crêpes.

Bree lâcha ma main et partit en sautillant dans le hall, poursuivie par son oncle qui faisait mine de lui en vouloir de sa réponse. J'écoutai leurs plaisanteries, remerciant mentalement Emmett de mettre un peu de gaité dans cette journée difficile.

J'entendis l'annonce du vol de Bree et une femme s'arrêta devant nous, ses talons claquant sur le sol du hall.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Vous devez être Monsieur Cullen et la jolie demoiselle que voilà, Bree, votre fille ? dit la femme lorsque Bree accourut vers nous.

\- Oui, Mademoiselle ?

\- Je me présente, Lauren. Je suis chargée de m'occuper de Bree pendant le voyage comme vous l'avez demandé. Elle est magnifique cette petite fille. Elle vous ressemble vous savez.

Je serrai les dents.

\- Je vous demande de rester près d'elle et de ne la confier qu'à sa mère. Comme vous semblez être physionomiste, vous verrez elles se ressemblent aussi toutes les deux physiquement. Mais vérifiez quand même les papiers d'identité de mon ex-femme.

\- Je connais mon métier, fit-elle vaguement refroidie par mon ton sec et ironique.

\- Bien. Laissez-moi une minute avec elle mademoiselle.

Je détestais les adieux, les halls d'aéroports, et encore plus laisser ma fille repartir. Je haïssais cette situation et ma fatigue. Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'entendis la demoiselle s'éloigner, avec Emmett et Bella je supposai.

Je m'assis sur le banc juste derrière moi et maintins ma fille debout entre mes cuisses, lissant ses cheveux qui avaient légèrement poussés en 15 jours.

\- C'est dur de te laisser ma puce.

\- Je sais Papa, c'est plus facile pour moi tu sais.

Je haussai un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Oui. Bella va veiller sur toi. Et toi sur elle. Alice me l'avait dit il y a longtemps, mais je sais maintenant qu'elle avait raison.

\- Oui, sûrement. Alice sait beaucoup de choses.

\- James ne reviendra pas ?

\- Non ! Il ne reviendra pas. J'ai trouvé la solution pour lui. On s'en occupe dès demain avec ton oncle. Pars tranquille ma puce. Et très bientôt, je viens de rendre visite.

\- Me chercher. Ça va marcher Papa.

Elle m'embrassa et me serra très fort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir longuement embrassé Emmett et Bella, elle disparut à l'autre bout du continent et je restai avec ma tristesse.

\- Bon sang Edward, arrête de faire la tête, elle ne part pas pour longtemps vu ce que je concocte à la sorcière, je te le promets. Fais-nous un sourire ! Tu sais encore faire ?

Je grimaçai sans dire un mot. Pas envie de sourire. Emmett était lourd parfois.

**Jeudi matin. **

La porte d'entrée venait de se refermer. Bella était partie travailler. Je levai alors le nez de mon bureau où j'avais passé la nuit à écrire. J'effectuai quelques mouvements de la nuque afin de détendre mes muscles.

J'allais exploser ! Cela bouillonnait en moi depuis plusieurs jours sans interruption.

Je saisis un objet devant moi qui dut rebondir sur le mur avant de se briser sur le sol.

C'était idiot.

J'étais idiot.

Je ne lui avais pas parlé quand elle était passée à coté de moi.

Je l'avais grossièrement ignorée une fois de plus.

Esmée aurait été furieuse de mon comportement. Ne pas contrôler ses émotions, manifester sa fureur en brisant des objets ou blessant nos proches, étaient un comportement qu'elle n'avait pas appris à ses enfants.

Depuis dimanche, les journées s'écoulèrent affreusement lentement et détestablement. Elle partait tôt le matin. Elle revenait à l'appartement et restait en bas pour ranger ou préparer des plats cuisinés. Elle montait de temps en temps me voir à l'étage, mais comme un imbécile, je l'ignorais ou répondais par mono syllabes à ses invitations à me reposer. Elle devait m'entendre parler dans mon dictaphone toute la nuit. C'était une drôle de crise d'écriture qui me prenait. Écrire était plus facile que parler.

Nous partagions le dîner, assis face à face, mais je n'arrivais pas à communiquer.

Pour lui dire quoi ?

Que j'entendais ses pleurs la nuit ? Que je n'étais pas capable de mettre au clair mes propres sentiments ?

Je savais que je n'aurais pas affronté son regard si j'avais pu ou même la toucher depuis ce jour. Je me faisais horreur de ne pouvoir apaiser sa douleur mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi elle restait avec moi. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre endroit où aller ? Je savais que je me cachais de la réalité. Bella était au-dessus de cela. Elle restait... pour moi. Par amitié ? Pitié ? Compassion ? Je n'avais pas la réponse et cela me rongeait.

Tapant sur mon bureau, je me levai et descendis me préparer un café. Je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi.

Nous ne pouvions pas continuer ainsi. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments depuis l'enlèvement dont elles avaient été l'objet. Fureur ? Terreur ? Impuissance ? Culpabilité ? Honte ? L'ensemble tourbillonnait en moi sans relâche, m'empêchant de dormir. Alors j'écrivais. Nuit et jour !

Bree semblait très bien s'en remettre. Je l'appelais matin et soir, parce que j'en avais besoin, mais aussi bien sûr parce que je sentais que cela la rassurait aussi. Nous parlions longuement. Surtout le soir. Elle avait repris l'école et me parlait de ses camarades, de la rédaction sur ses vacances qu'elle était fière d'avoir réussie. Elle me demandait des nouvelles de Bella qui semblait lui manquer beaucoup. Hier, elle avait voulu savoir si James pouvait faire du mal à Bella et ma réponse avait provoqué un énorme soupir de soulagement.

J'avais pris la décision de ne pas porter plainte contre James en échange d'un accord : Il ne devait jamais reprendre contact avec Bella. D'abord furieux de ma décision, Emmett avait fini par admettre que c'était un compromis judicieux qui garantissait la tranquillité pour Bella et Bree. Il avait accepté de négocier cet arrangement juridique complexe avec l'avocat commis d'office de James. Évidemment cet avocat avait clairement fait comprendre à son client qu'il ne devait pas s'entêtait non plus à porter plainte contre Black pour coups et blessures.

Nous avions appris hier que l'ex-mari de Bella était sorti de sa garde-à-vue et avait immédiatement pris l'avion pour l'Alaska où un de ses amis, avocat, s'était engagé à lui trouver un travail et un logement et à signaler immédiatement tout départ de James de la ville de Juno. Tout était paré de ce côté-là, j'espérais avoir réussi à la débarrasser de ce sale type, même si je n'oublierai jamais la peur qu'il nous avait causée. Jamais.

Mais je devais d'abord résoudre mon problème avec Bella. Nos discussions et notre complicité me manquaient aussi terriblement. Même si je savais que je pourrais peut-être en quelques mots rétablir notre situation, il fallait lui dire ce dont j'avais envie, ce que je craignais et bien entendu, je devais lui demander ce qu'elle souhaitait.

_Bon Cullen tu en es capable. Fais-le !_

J'allais le faire. Je le ferai.

Ma décision prise, je me sentis plus léger. Qu'allais-je faire pour m'occuper ?

Je fis un tour dans la chambre désertée de Bree et en sortis rapidement. Son parfum de petite fille flottait encore ici et cela me rendait à nouveau maussade.

La cuisine était propre. Nickel comme toujours. Bella pensait à moi et jamais je n'avais eu à chercher un condiment ou une boisson mal rangés. C'était une perle et je ne faisais rien pour elle.

Une idée me vint. Je me retroussai les manches et allumai mon iphone à la recherche de d'une application précise. Je récupérai dans le tiroir le tablier offert par Emmett et me mis au travail.

Lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement retentit 30 minutes plus tard, cela m'agaça. Je n'avais pas envie de recevoir qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs Black ne m'avait pas prévenu de la loge que quelqu'un montait.

En râlant j'allais vers la porte, m'essuyant les mains sur le tablier avant de l'ôter, pour le poser sur le comptoir.

\- Qui est là ?

\- Black.

Je fronçai les sourcils en ouvrant.

\- Salut ! Il y a un problème ? fis-je pas particulièrement avenant.

\- Je peux entrer, dit-il d'un ton aussi aimable que le mien.

À regret, je reculai un peu et le laissai passer. Je sentis sa large silhouette me bousculer. Intentionnellement. Je retins la remarque désagréable qui me chatouillait la langue. J'étais redevable à Black.

\- Installe-toi, dis-je en le suivant vers le salon.

Un fauteuil couina sous son poids.

Je réalisai que je lui en voulais toujours. Et je sentais que je n'allais pas aimer sa visite.

\- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Oui. Aboya-t-il.

Ok Black m'en voulait aussi. Je commençai à discerner la raison de sa venue. Je soupirai.

\- Dois-je deviner ?

\- Oh non ! Ça me priverait du plaisir de t'engueuler Cullen.

\- Alors vas-y, ne te prive pas !

Je m'assis en face de lui, tapotant mon jean de mes doigts. Prêt à assumer ses reproches, je lui devais tant à ce type. Il avait sauvé ma fille et ma Bella d'une catastrophe.

\- Tu joues à quoi avec Bella ? Et avec Bree ? Tu vas les laisser partir ? Toutes les deux ?

Soudain je paniquai.

\- Bella t'a dit qu'elle voulait partir ?

Il rit peu discrètement, vaguement amer.

\- La frousse qu'elle te quitte Cullen ? Tu le mériterais vu la tête qu'elle fait en ce moment, mais même pas. Elle préfère, Dieu sait pourquoi, rester ici avec toi.

Soulagé, je desserrai mes poings sur mes genoux, me laissant aller en arrière sur le dossier. Il reprit.

\- Tu peux être soulagé mais franchement, si tu n'étais pas… aveugle, je me ferais un plaisir de te mettre dans le même état que j'ai mis James. Il lui a fait du mal. À elle et à ta fille mais moins que celui que toi, tu lui fais maintenant.

Je reçus ses mots en plein visage, durs, mérités.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Je fais ce que je peux.

\- Et bien tu fais MAL ! aboya-t-il.

\- Tu es chez moi et quelle que soit ma dette envers toi pour avoir sauvé ma fille, je te prie de baisser d'un ton ! Cela ne te regarde pas, fis-je aussitôt en me levant et me plantant devant lui.

En me cognant contre lui je compris que de son coté, il avait fait de même et sa colère heurta la mienne. Aussi grand que moi ou presque, nous nous trouvâmes épaule contre épaule. J'avais tellement de fureur à évacuer qu'il tombait à pic ce Jake avec ses reproches mal placés et indiscrets. De quoi se mêlait-il ? S'il se permettait une autre remarque déplacée sur Bella, je ne résisterai plus et libérerai les préjugés que j'avais contre lui depuis si longtemps.

\- Ça me regarde ! Bella est mon amie !

Je secouai la tête.

\- Ton amie ? Tu la connais depuis quand ? Que sais-tu d'elle et de ce qu'elle pense ? lui soufflai-je au visage.

\- Plus que tu ne penses. Je VOIS ce qu'elle ressent. Je VOIS sa tristesse et sa douleur. J'ai vu ses larmes quand tu l'as ignoré, gronda-t-il sous mon nez.

Chaque phrase était un coup de poignard adroitement planté dans ma poitrine. Il visait bien ce chien. Je secouai la tête. Je refusai de rentrer dans son jeu. Ses provocations blessantes n'avaient d'autre but que de m'agacer.

\- Mais elle a choisi de rester avec moi ! Tu viens de le dire.

\- Oui bien sûr… cracha-t-il amer. Ce matin encore je lui ai proposé de…

Il se tut et je serrai les poings le long de mon corps, ne voulant pas imaginer ce qu'il avait proposait à ma Bella.

Qui étais-je pour m'approprier Bella ? Ma colère retomba comme un soufflé trop vite refroidi.

Je me rassis sur le champ sans rien ajouter, découragé. Jacob sembla hésiter sur l'attitude à adopter, puis il se mit à tourner en rond devant moi avant de reprendre la parole.

\- La voir si triste tous les matins en quittant ton domicile me fait mal. Si tu veux qu'elle parte, si tu lui en veux, dis-lui les choses franchement mon vieux ! Tu la tortures égoïstement. J'ai toujours su que t'étais qu'un putain d'égoïste !

\- J'ai décidé de lui parler. Dès qu'elle rentre, avouai-je avec difficulté.

Jacob ne nous voulait pas de mal. Il était collant, il s'exprimait maladroitement et agressivement mais il se souciait de ma fille et de Bella.

\- Tu vas lui parler ? Et de quoi ?

Je déglutis. Comme un chien attaché à son os, il ne lâchait pas le morceau.

\- De ce que je peux lui apporter. Je vais être franc et lui demander ce qu'elle attend de moi. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle fiche encore ici. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger comme j'aurais dû le faire.

\- Tu es un idiot, me coupa Jake. Quand une femme décide de rester, ne cherche pas ce qu'elle veut, ne réfléchit pas davantage. Elle t'a choisi, tu lui conviens malgré tes défauts, alors débrouille-toi pour la rendre heureuse.

Cela paraissait si facile dit ainsi mais, je ne raisonnais pas comme Black, malheureusement pour moi et mon entourage. Je lui souris un peu.

\- Si seulement… Je voulais aussi te remercier pour ce que tu as fait samedi à James. J'aurais voulu pouvoir le faire.

Les mots franchirent difficilement mes lèvres après l'affrontement qui venait d'être évité, mais je lui devais au moins cela.

\- Je sais. C'est pour cela que les trois derniers coups de poings, je les ai donnés de ta part.

Étonné, je levai un sourcil.

\- Je lui ai dit à ce connard: « De la part du père de la gamine, tu sais c'est aussi celui qui t'as piqué ton ex… » Et je lui ai donné trois coups judicieusement placés.

\- Où ? demandai-je soudain curieux.

\- Dans l'ordre ? Le nez d'abord, un bon droit, il est cassé, le ventre ensuite, ça l'a plié en deux, et… un coup de genou un peu plus bas. Très fort.

J'entendis le sourire dans les derniers mots de Jacob, et je me sentis curieusement mieux à ses paroles.

\- J'aurais adoré lui donné ce dernier ! Merci d'avoir pensé à moi.

Maudite fierté masculine. J'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir participer au massacre de James.

Jacob était décidément impayable !

\- De rien, ça fait un bien fou de se soulager, même contre un lâche qui s'attaque aux femmes. Je peux compter sur toi pour voir un sourire sur les lèvres de Bella demain ?

\- Je vais essayer. Si c'est en mon pouvoir, je ferai tout pour.

\- Ça marche. Sinon, je reviens t'appliquer ce que j'étais prêt à faire en venant ce matin. Et Bree ? Des nouvelles ?

\- Elle est avec sa mère et elle semble aller bien. Emmett a mis le paquet, il est aussi hargneux professionnellement que toi avec tes poings et ses efforts ont portés rapidement leurs fruits. Au vu du dossier monté en quelques jours, le juge a accepté d'avancer la date de l'audience à lundi prochain. Si tout va, comme nous l'espérons, Bree nous reviendra la semaine prochaine.

\- Bonne nouvelle. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'appeler. Mais uniquement si Bella sourit demain !

J'aimerais tant voir son sourire.

\- Bon, je me sauve. On m'attend à la loge. Toi et moi, on pourrait finir par devenir amis si je restais là un peu plus.

\- On va attendre un peu pour cela, ça en traumatiserait certains, plaisantai-je.

Je me levai et il me tapa « amicalement » sur l'épaule avant de sortir. Me massant l'épaule, je me dis que je devais reprendre rapidement les entraînements avec Emmett.

Je retournai dans ma cuisine avant que les légumes qui rissolaient doucement ne brûlent. J'avais décidé de cuisiner italien pour Bella. Même si nous n'avions jamais évoqué ses origines. Ce prénom « Isabella » me suggérait la douceur de la Toscane. Cuisiner pour elle, que je réussisse ou non mes pâtes, serait ma façon de tendre la main vers elle. De commencer à me faire pardonner.

Lorsque sa clé tourna dans la serrure, tout était prêt : la table mise, mon plat tiédissant doucement sur le feu. Nerveusement, je remis en place une mèche et me tournai vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle s'était arrêtée. Silencieuse.

\- Bonjour Bella, commençai-je.

\- Edward ?

Sa voix était hésitante, visiblement elle ne savait que penser. Je fis quelques pas vers elle.

\- Bon, je recommence. Bonjour Bella, je m'appelle Edward et je suis un idiot… J'espère que tu accepteras de partager mon repas pour que nous discutions ensuite.

Je souriais nerveusement et tendis la main vers elle.

Lorsque ses doigts me touchèrent, je compris qu'elle acceptait mon offre.

\- J'aime les idiots comme toi Edward. Et j'ai très faim.

Nous nous assîmes autour de mon comptoir et je lui servis mon premier essai de cuisine italienne.

En silence, nous dégustâmes cette tentative pas trop mauvaise. C'était délicieux de passer à nouveau un moment avec elle. Le silence ne nous pesait nullement. Il nous fallait cet instant pour que les derniers jours si froids, à cause de moi, s'effacent peu à peu. Enfin je l'espérai.

\- Je vais ranger, fit-elle dès la dernière bouchée avalée.

\- Non, imagine, c'est un peu comme au restaurant. Tu es mon invitée, et tu ne mets pas les mains dans l'eau de vaisselle.

Elle rit. Cela aussi ça m'avait manqué !

\- Bien. Je monte me changer et te laisse en cuisine Edward mais, ne compte pas échapper à une grande explication.

\- Oh non, je n'ai que trop tarder. Prends ton temps, je t'attendrais ici.

Elle saisit ma main en passant à coté de moi et je la serrai légèrement, comme nous le faisions avant.

Je suivis son pas léger dans l'escalier, puis j'entendis un cri de surprise. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Edward ? Qu'est-il arrivé à ton presse-papier en cristal ? s'écria Bella depuis la mezzanine.

Zut, quel imbécile, j'avais oublié de ramasser le gâchis.

\- Disons qu'il a subi les humeurs d'un idiot. Ça te suffit comme explication ? répondis-je un peu penaud.

\- Pour l'instant oui. Je ne te savais pas coléreux.

Je me souvins que James l'était lui, et soupirai.

\- Je devrais me faire pardonner ceci aussi Bella. Laisse le bazar, je ramasserai en montant.

\- Sûrement pas ! Fais la vaisselle du restaurant et prépare tes arguments. Je m'occupe de l'étage.

Quinze minutes plus tard elle me rejoignit au salon. Je la laissai s'asseoir et après une légère hésitation, je choisis de me mettre sur le fauteuil en face du sien, même s'il était légèrement éloigné. Envahir son espace personnel après l'avoir ignorée, ne serait pas forcement apprécié.

\- Tu ne crois pas que nous avons suffisamment tenu nos distances depuis 4 jours Edward ? Si tu m'en veux vraiment, je peux comprendre ce besoin de rester loin de moi mais…

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, je me déplaçai pour m'installer sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Elle posa sa joue sur mon côté. Je me retins de la toucher.

\- Avant de t'écouter, je voudrais te dire que je suis désolée... si désolée de n'avoir pas su protéger ta fille. C'est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû t'écouter et ne pas sortir avec elle ou au moins, ne pas la quitter des yeux. Je connais James j'aurais dû me douter que…

Elle commença si vite, et ce qu'elle disait me paraissait si aberrant, que je n'eus pas le réflexe de la faire taire immédiatement. Je posai enfin un doigt sur ses lèvres pour rompre le flot de paroles qui sortait de sa bouche.

\- Bella, tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tu n'es coupable de rien, au contraire, tu as réussi à éviter le pire grâce à tes reflexes et ta vivacité.

\- Tu ne m'en veux donc pas ? dit-elle d'une petite voix qui me fit réaliser à quel point mon attitude froide et lointaine l'avait blessée parce que mal interprétée.

\- Absolument pas ! À aucun moment je ne t'en ai voulu ! Il faut que je t'explique… quand vous êtes rentrées toutes les deux, Bree et toi, tremblantes et que tu m'as expliqué ce qui s'était passé, j'ai imaginé ce qui _**aurait**_ pu arriver, ce que tu nous as évité, ce qu'il _**aurait**_ pu faire à ma fille et à toi. J'étais tellement en fureur contre lui que je ne pouvais parler. Puis j'ai réalisé mon incapacité à vous protéger de lui. Et ma rage contre lui a décuplé ma colère contre ma propre impuissance. Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux, il aurait pu détruire tout cela sans que je m'en aperçoive, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Je devais tout d'abord trouver une solution pour l'éloigner à vie de vous deux. C'est ma façon à moi d'être utile, de vous protéger.

\- Et cela nécessitait ce silence ? Cette attitude si froide ?

\- Probablement pas mais, j'ai l'habitude de résoudre mes problèmes seul depuis longtemps, je n'aime pas demander de l'aide. Je déteste l'idée d'être responsable de votre quasi enlèvement.

\- Responsable ?

Elle cria presque ce mot d'un ton surpris. Je la sentis s'écarter de moi.

\- Oui ! J'aurais pu vous dire non, ou vous accompagner, ou lui faire peur d'une façon ou d'une autre avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à toi. J'aurai dû…

\- Edward arrête !

À son tour elle avait posé ses doigts sur mes lèvres et à son frémissement contre moi, je compris qu'elle était furieuse.

\- Tu me reproches de m'être sentie coupable et tu fais de même. James était mon mari. Bree était avec moi. Tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est… idiot ! Oui, « idiot » est le mot. Tu as raison de te traiter de ce mot, et j'ai vraiment du mal à accepter d'avoir eu à souffrir de ton attitude juste parce que tu te rends responsable de SES agissements.

Dis comme cela, il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. Que lui répondre ? Que la vérité était plus complexe. Elle n'avait pas tous les éléments et je n'étais pas prêt à parler.

\- Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait du mal. Je ne suis pas doué pour les véritables relations apparemment. Le papier, ou du moins le virtuel, est plus simple.

Je me sentis soudain vidé, épuisé, mais aussi déçu de moi-même. Cela devait se voir car je sentis Bella se rapprocher de moi.

\- Nous formons une sacrée paire tous les deux. Je ne t'en veux pas, à condition que tu fasses un effort pour m'expliquer à chaque fois qu'il y a un problème. Je ne peux pas toujours deviner ce qui se passe dans ta tête et la mienne est assez… tordue aussi parfois. Son doux sourire devait étirer ses lèvres, je ne pus me retenir de les frôler du revers de me doigts, comme pour retenir à jamais cet instant.

Nous étions proches. Physiquement et mentalement. J'avais l'impression de la comprendre et cela me fit peur.

Je me levai.

\- Je vais nous faire un café.

Je partis vers la cuisine en me frottant la nuque, sentant son regard étonné sur moi. Machinalement, je démarrai la cafetière quand je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de mon jean.

Je reconnus la sonnerie et grimaçai. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de cela maintenant. Je décrochai néanmoins, esquissant un sourire d'excuse en direction de Bella.

\- Bonjour mon chéri.

\- Bonjour Tanya.

Je fermai les yeux. Elle voulait quelque chose et je savais ce que c'était. J'entendis le pas de Bella dans l'escalier, alors que Tanya susurrait à mon oreille.

\- J'espère que tu vas bien. La petite m'a dit qu'il y avait eu un « problème » la veille de son départ avec la fille que tu as recueillie.

Je grimaçai une première fois au mot « problème » et le mépris qu'elle réussit à mettre dans la fin de sa phrase faillit me faire raccrocher.

\- Un problème parfaitement résolu. Bree le sait. Elle va bien depuis ce matin ? Elle est à côté de toi ?

\- Elle est dans sa chambre. Je voulais te parler. Tu me manques tu sais. Je… J'envisage de faire un voyage à New York bientôt. Je passerai à la maison.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Elle n'avait pas changé ! Moi, si. Si elle ne le savait pas encore, cela n'allait pas tarder…

* * *

_Fin pour aujourd'hui. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, je vous livre un chapitre... dont je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite. Difficile d'admettre que l'on est pas parfait (je ne parle pas de moi lol !) _

_Je vais répondre aux reviews des derniers jours..._

_Une question revient : combien de chapitres en tout ... je suis partie sur l'idée et la trame de 30 environ. A voir. Je ne sais pas exactement Ce que je sais c'est ce que va répondre Edward à Tanya ! _

_Bravo à **Debby** pour avoir deviné/craint le retour de Jacob après le départ de notre princesse. _

_Bisous à** Lisa**_

_**Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent et me laissent leur avis ... ca me fait toujours du bien :) **_

_Kiss_

_Nic_


	25. Désirs égoistes

_Hello les filles_

_Un peu de lecture vous tente. _  
_Nous en étions à ..Tanya notre préférée ! _

_On se retrouve en bas_

_Merci à **Chrys **_

_**Disclaimer** : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent encore et toujours à S. Meyer _

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Désirs égoïstes**

**_12h _**

_J'étais agréablement surpris de ma conversation avec Cullen. J'avais pensé que __ça__ allait exploser entre nous et __ça__ avait failli mais nous avions trouvé un terrain d'entente : Bella._

_J'attendais de voir ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Il avait promis__._

**_15h30 _**

_Elle venait de rentrer et ce fut comme __un rayon de soleil illuminant le hall.__ Je me levai rapidement et la rejoignit alors qu'elle appuyait déjà sur le bouton d'appel. _

_\- Salut Bella ! _

_\- Hello Jacob ! Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas cet après- midi. _

_Je ne devais pas travailler en effet__… __mais quitter mon poste sans savoir et rester à piétiner chez moi alors qu'Edward devait s'expliquer avec elle, je n'avais pas pu. Je rougis légèrement. _

_\- Euh… j'ai __plutôt __décidé de prendre un autre jour de congé._

_Elle sourit semblant amusée et… pressée de prendre ce maudit ascenseur. Je piétinai devant elle de façon gênée, attendant je ne sais quoi._

_\- __Ça__ a été le boulot ? _

_\- __Ça__ va… comme tous les jours ! Tu veux quelque chose Jake ? _

_\- Non__… __enfin oui… juste te redire que tu es une fille formidable et si tu as besoin…_

_\- Si j'ai besoin tu seras __là… __ je sais__, merci__ ! Tu as déjà été __là__ samedi et __ça c'était__ formidable__._

_Le baiser qu'elle plaqua sur ma joue était purement amical mais j'aurai aimé…__plus. Je reculai alors que les portes s'ouvraient. _

_\- De rien, à bientôt__ !_

_\- __À__ demain Jake._

**_18h _**

_J'étais sur le point de partir..__. __après tout__,__ je n'étais pas __censé__ travailler aujourd'hui mais un étrange pressentiment me retenait. _

_Je tournai en rond depuis un certain temps et Alice qui avait fait trois aller-retour pour monter ses achats me regardai__ bizarrement._

_Je n'arrivais pas à partir__…_

_Puis je la vis. Blême. En larmes. La petite brune lui tapotait les épaules et la guida avec autorité vers ma loge. Bella s'assit sans protester. Sans parler._

_\- Jake prend soin d'elle ! Ne la quitte pas des yeux. Je remonte m'occuper de l'autre, il__ ne__ doit pas être dans un meilleur état qu'elle__,__à ce que j'ai pu comprendre._

_Elle fila si vite que je me demandai si elle n'avait pas un pouvoir du __genre__ de ceux des sorcières de Charmed._

_Lorsque je remis mon attention sur Bella__,__ je devins fou d'inquiétude__.__ Qu'avait-il fait ? Elle était immobile et son regard flou ne me voyait pas._

_\- Bella ? __Parle-__moi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Explique-moi __!_

_Rien__,__ elle était muette._

* * *

**POV Edward **

**Jeudi après****-****midi **

\- Je voulais te parler. Tu me manques tu sais. Je… J'envisage de faire un voyage à New-York bientôt. Je passerai à la maison, susurra Tanya d'un ton assuré.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Elle n'avait pas changé ! Moi, si. Si elle ne le savait pas encore, cela n'allait pas tarder. Je m'adossai à l'évier et serrai mon poing droit, cherchant à garder mon calme. Je la connaissais. Je choisis de la laisser parler pour savoir jusqu'où elle irait même si son, « bonjour mon chéri » me disait déjà ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Tu veux passer à la « maison » ? Quelle maison ? Tu habites Los Angeles depuis… plus de 6 ans maintenant ! fis-je sarcastique.

\- Tu m'as compris Edward ! répondit-elle en adoptant un ton d'abord larmoyant avant de continuer en ronronnant presque, j'ai envie de prendre un peu de vacances. De te... retrouver. Peut-être que nous avons été trop rapides de nous séparer.

Devais-je pleurer ou rire ? Je la revoyais encore entrer un soir dans mon bureau avec sa valise m'annonçant son départ. Seule. Sans plus d'explications, d'ailleurs inutiles. J'étais, en l'espace de 5 minutes, devenu une sorte de père célibataire d'une enfant de deux ans. Et elle venait me dire que « nous » avions été trop rapides de nous séparer. Si le ridicule tuait…

\- Je vois que tu as pris le temps de réfléchir Tanya. Qu'est–ce qui motive cette envie de venir me voir ?

\- Tu me manques. Bree te ressemble de plus en plus… alors je… j'en ai pris conscience.

\- Ahhh, effectivement, fis-je ironique. Aurais-tu d'autres raisons ?

\- Je t'admire ! Tu t'en sors bien malgré ta… enfin de ton problème.

\- Je suis aveugle, si c'est le mot que tu cherches.

\- Oui si tu veux.

Je ne le « voulais » pas spécialement mais je n'avais pas eu le choix.

\- Donc, tu as envie de me revoir parce que je suis un aveugle qui réussit à poursuivre sa carrière et à remplir très convenablement son compte en banque ? lançai-je sèchement soudain lassé de ce jeu puéril qu'elle voulait instaurer entre elle et moi.

Le silence au bout du fil me renseigna. J'étais tombé juste.

\- Tu es aussi toujours méchant quand tu veux. Je suis sincère. Je vais te dire ce que je souhaite : passer quelques jours avec toi, chez nous, puis partir en voyage en tête à tête. Un truc romantique.

Préciser que l'appartement new-yorkais m'appartenait exclusivement et n'était nullement un « chez-nous » pour elle, était inutile, elle le savait.

\- Et Bree ? demandai-je, curieux de savoir si elle avait « oublié » volontairement de citer notre fille.

\- Elle a école. Il suffit de lui trouver une nounou, par exemple la fille que tu avais chez toi pendant 15 jours. Elles semblent s'entendre, même si je ne suis pas enchantée de l'influence qu'elle a eue sur mon bébé. J'aimerais visiter Monte-Carlo, Cannes, conduire une décapotable sur la Côte d'Azur. La France c'est très chic au Printemps. Il n'y a pas encore tous les parvenus qui l'encombrent l'été.

Elle voudrait, elle aurait envie… Tanya est le centre du monde ?

Je fis la moue en entendant son raisonnement purement égoïste. Elle abandonnerait Bree pour filer vivre la belle vie, négligeant au passage que les voyages étaient compliqués pour moi et totalement inintéressants. En tout cas avec elle.

Une partie de mon cerveau partit en voyage. En Écosse. Je sentis la brume et l'odeur de la mer, le bruit des vagues heurtant les falaises escarpées. Je m'imaginai soudain en haut de la tour semi-détruite d'un « Castle » abandonné, vibrant encore des fantômes des Highlanders. Dans cette vision, je discutai avec Bella de l'histoire écossaise, alors que Bree sautillait devant nous sur le chemin de ronde. Les voyages ne me rebutaient pas tous. C'était une question, de compagnie.

\- Tu vois, je pense que les casinos nous accueilleraient avec plaisir. Tu es célèbre et solvable, continuait de pérorer la voix de Tanya, je pourrais me faire plaisir. Tu aimais me faire plaisir avant.

Avant. Je revins à la réalité et aux fantasmes désagréables de Tanya. J'avais un jour épousé cette femme ?

Je grinçai des dents.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Non quoi ? Ne sois pas modeste tu es célèbre !

Je souris ironiquement. J'avais une certaine notoriété mais sans plus, elle se faisait des illusions ma chère ex-épouse.

\- Non, j'en ai assez de ton petit jeu. Non, nous n'irons nulle part ensemble !

Je profitai du silence qui s'éternisait pour continuer.

\- Et tu ne viendras pas chez moi. C'est totalement inutile. Ma porte te sera fermée comme tu as fermé ta porte à mon frère par deux fois.

\- Ton frère ? Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rapporter celui-là ! cracha soudain Tanya.

Je retrouvai enfin la « vraie » Tanya.

\- Il a fini par m'en parler un peu, enfin, mais il avait trop de choses à dire. Trop de boue à remuer. On va laisser tomber. Dis-moi l'essentiel. Que me veux-tu ?

\- Tu es bien toujours pareil, dur et froid. Totalement insensible. Bree te ressemble j'avais raison de le dire. Depuis son retour de New-York, elle me parle à peine, comme si je n'étais pas sa maman, celle qui a souffert pour la mettre au monde.

Je laissai passer l'orage et attendis la suite en silence.

\- Je ne suis pas une personne que l'on peut ignorer. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu n'es pas capable de prendre soin d'elle. Ce n'est pas grâce à toi si elle est restée indemne après votre accident.

Le voile rouge qui obscurcissait mes pensées à chaque fois que cet instant était évoqué, fondit sur moi, m'aveuglant au-delà de ma cécité. Ma respiration s'accéléra et je faillis jeter le téléphone loin de moi pour ne plus entendre cette accusation qui hantait mes nuits.

\- Tu es incapable de t'occuper d'elle, et il a fallu que ton frère fourre son grand nez dans mes affaires ! Son courrier, votre courrier est immonde ! Je suis une mère parfaite pour ma fille. Je voulais faire d'elle une fille apte à se sortir de toutes les situations. Une femme prête à se battre pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut même contre l'avis des autres. Mais elle est si… semblable à toi. Elle n'aime que la tranquillité, ses livres et se fiche de son apparence. Malgré son potentiel, malgré mes remarques, elle gâche tout !

Le bourdonnement de ses paroles perça le trouble de ma colère et de ma culpabilité. Les révélations de Bella et les confidences de Bree me firent revenir à l'essentiel : Bree. Je ne laisserai pas ma fille aux mains de celle qui la manipulait et l'écrasait. Elle avait reçu la convocation du juge pour une audience lundi à New-York et c'était cela qui motivait son appel. Elle devait comprendre que je n'étais plus dupe.

\- Entre deux maux, il faut choisir le moindre Tanya et Bree sera mille fois plus épanouie avec moi. Tu n'as pas été une mère pour elle, encore moins une mère « parfaite ». J'ai honte de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt que tu lui étais nuisible.

Je laissai quelques secondes passer avant de reprendre sur un ton sourd.

\- Tu me parles de partir en voyage ensemble ? Mais tu ignores à quel point cette idée même me répugne. Je t'ai fait malheureusement confiance trop longtemps pour élever notre enfant. C'est terminé ! J'aurais la garde je te le jure… quoi que ça puisse me coûter. Quand au courrier, il provient du juge car ni Emmett ni moi n'avions envie de t'écrire. Tu es convoquée, comme moi, lundi à une audience à New-York. Et tu as intérêt à être présente, et à te réserver une chambre à l'hôtel. tu ne mettras pas un pied chez moi !

Froidement, sans élever le ton, je lui avais dit ce que j'avais à dire.

\- Peut-être, mais ton avocat c'est Emmett. Et je suis sûre que c'est lui qui a engagé cet idiot de détective qui m'a espionnée. Ma vie privée est MA vie privée ! Si je veux me faire un homme différent chaque jour, c'est mon problème ! Après tout, Bree était avec toi au moment où tu devais t'envoyer ta petite copine sous son nez, alors ne venez pas me parler de « pudeur » et de moralité !

Qu'elle se permette de mêler ses amants de la nuit et mon amitié avec Bella m'irrita, mais je ne voulais surtout pas aborder ce sujet avec elle.

\- L'enquête a été ouverte à MA demande. Laisse Emmett de côté. Et si tes amants n'avaient pas confirmé qu'ils venaient te voir, même quand Bree était dans l'appartement, tu n'en serais pas là. Et malheureusement Bree aussi sait…

Je préférai me taire. Bree nous avait confié qu'elle savait parfaitement tout cela et avait conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Sa vision de sa mère était assombrie, salie par ce qu'elle imaginait qu'il se passait entre ces hommes et Tanya.

\- Tu as fouillé partout !

Elle hurlait dans le téléphone aussi, j'éloignai le récepteur de mon oreille pour préserver mon audition de sa fureur.

\- Tu veux ta fille ? Bien, prends-la, mais tu vas le payer ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse t'en sortir ainsi. Tu prends la petite peste, mais j'exige une pension. J'ai eu des frais et puis… je ne te ferai aucun cadeau. Je ne veux pas même aller à ta putain d'audience.

Elle vendait sa fille. Comme un objet dont elle se débarrassait.

C'était ce que je voyais. Elle me vendait le droit de la garder. JE devais oublier mon envie de vomir et comprendre jusqu'où elle était prête à aller.

\- Tu veux donc me la laisser, définitivement ?

\- Oui sous conditions.

\- Je t'écoute.

Ma voix était méconnais**s**able. Métallique et froide.

\- Tu m'achètes l'appartement de L.A. Je veux être propriétaire. Et… une voiture. Et… une croisière en Europe ! Et tu sors de ma vie. Et Bree aussi.

\- Donc, contre un appartement et une voiture tu « oublies » définitivement que tu as une fille ?

\- J'en serais débarrassée. Mais pas d'entourloupe ! Si tu me joues un tour je reviendrai.

\- Tu ne voudras plus la voir ? Ni même de temps en temps ? Et si elle souhaite te voir ?

J'étais partagé. Horrifié par l'impact des conséquences sur Bree de cet abandon et soulagé en même temps d'obtenir si facilement ce que je voulais.

\- Paye, et jamais elle ne me reverra ! C'est une petite…

\- Tais-toi, la coupai-je. Je ne veux pas entendre ton avis et tu cries trop fort. N'oublie pas qu'elle est à coté de toi !

J'avais haussé le ton moi aussi.

J'inspirai longuement. Ma décision était prise.

Il ne rester qu'à fixer les détails. Je m'armai de courage pour terminer cette conversation qui virait à un marchandage horrible.

Je raccrochai et jetai le portable en direction du canapé avant de monter à l'étage. La porte de la salle de bains était fermée. Je n'irai donc pas à la douche pour me laver des salissures que cette conversation venait de laisser sur moi.

Je poussai alors la porte de la terrasse pour respirer. J'avais besoin d'air. D'air frais et pur.

Je m'écroulai sur un des fauteuils et pris mon visage entre mes mains.

Je venais « d'acheter » ma fille. Je me dégoûtai mais ainsi, j'étais certain de la mettre en sécurité, hors des griffes et du cerveau malsain de celle qui était sa mère.

C'était la solution la plus facile pour en terminer rapidement. Sans heurts immédiats pour Bree. Un procès serait plus satisfaisant de mon point de vue, mais plus difficile à supporter pour la petite. Je restai pour ma part avec mes questions.

Bree en sera heureuse évidemment. Maintenant. Mais dans 10 ans ? Dans 20 ans, ne m'en voudra-t-elle pas de lui avoir ôté sa mère ? Voudra-t-elle « renouer » avec elle ?

Avais-je eu tort de faire ce marché avec Tanya ?

Secouant la tête, je rouvris les yeux et inspirai profondément.

Être parent. Prendre des décisions sans être vraiment certain de faire le meilleur choix pour nos proches.

Je faisais au mieux avec mes moyens.

Je m'aperçus en passant la main machinalement dans mes cheveux que celle-ci tremblait.

Trop de stress ces derniers jours, il fallait que je relâche un peu la pression et m'éloigne des sources de problèmes.

Je me raidis en entendant des pas. Bella.

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Non.

\- Si tu préfères rester seul, je t'attends en bas.

\- Ça se voit tant que cela ? soupirai-je, je tendis le bras dans sa direction, assieds-toi à côté de moi, de toute façon il faudra bien que j'en parle, autant commencer par toi ça sera plus facile ensuite.

Je sentis son parfum m'entourer.

\- C'était Tanya ? C'est elle qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

\- Tanya en effet, ma chère ex-épouse…

Le silence s'installa. Par où commencer ?

\- Elle refuse de venir à l'audience ? Elle veut garder la petite ?

Au ton inquiet de Bella, je saisis que je n'étais pas le seul à être angoissé par la situation.

\- Oui et non. Pour reprendre au début de la conversation. Elle espérait me séduire par une proposition de balade en France…

\- Proposition déclinée bien sûr.

\- Bien sûr. Puis elle a joué sur la culpabilité.

\- Évidemment, et si tu ne lui as pas donné ce qu'elle espérait, elle a dû exploser ?

\- Le volcan s'est déversé en effet. Insultes et noms d'oiseaux mais elle a dévoilé ce qu'elle voulait. Elle me vend Bree contre un appartement et une voiture. Elle… l'abandonne.

Le souffle de Bella se bloqua soudainement, puis elle soupira.

\- Tu dois te dire « bon débarras ». Après tout, le mal est moindre. Bree sera avec toi. Et on avisera ensuite pour les conséquences. Alice nous aidera.

Pleine de bon sens, la réponse de Bella allait droit à l'essentiel.

\- Bien sûr, je devrais être heureux, me féliciter qu'elle me confie enfin Bree sans plus de batailles juridiques, je devrais sauter de joie qu'elle abandonne ses droits parentaux et refuse de la voir. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Je… Quand j'ai rencontré Tanya, un moment, un bref moment, j'ai cru qu'elle était « la » bonne personne pour moi. Quand je me suis aperçu de mon erreur, il était trop tard, elle était enceinte, nous devions nous marier. Nous avions cru, ou plutôt, j'ai cru que c'était la chose à faire. Que le bébé nous « cimenterait ». Un bébé ne peut pas cimentait ce qui n'existe pas, les sentiments sont un miroir aux alouettes. Ils sont là puis disparaissent. Ne laissant que des blessures et des regrets.

Je devins triste et amer. C'était très désagréable à entendre, même à mes propres oreilles. J'aurais préféré que Bella parte et me laisse digérer cette amère victoire.

Un baiser sur mon front fut sa réponse. Doux, léger… l'écrivain en moi ou Bree aurait dit « un bisou magique ». Mais je ne voulais pas de bisous magiques. La féerie des sentiments, de la tendresse et de l'amour éternel n'existait que dans les livres et l'imagination fertile de quelques personnes. La réalité m'avait rattrapé. Piégé par une femme. Piégé par un incendie et désormais chargé d'éduquer une petite fille adorable.

\- Bella…

\- Oui ? Je suis là.

\- C'est peut-être là le problème.

J'avais parlé plus sèchement que je ne le voulais.

\- Ma présence ? Un problème ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

\- Non pas exactement. Mais tu représentes une… tentation, quelque chose pour lequel je ne suis pas prêt.

Je pensais en moi-même que je ne serais jamais prêt à partager une vie commune avec une femme. Même Bella. Mais le lui dire maintenant, lui ferait inutilement mal après les derniers jours que je lui avais imposés.

Un nouveau baiser plus doux, si c'est possible, effleura ma joue, ma mâchoire, et son souffle me frôla lorsqu'elle parla doucement.

\- Peut-être n'es-tu pas prêt, mais tu dois savoir que je suis là. Que je serai là à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, de mon regard, de mon aide, de mon amour. J'attendrai. Le temps qu'il faudra…

Elle me parlait d'amour ? Alors que je venais de lui dire que je ne pouvais pas ? Ne voulais plus être tenté, sa douceur m'enveloppa. Un semblant de cocon dans lequel il ferait bon se laisser aller. Rêver que l'amour pouvait un peu exister. Rêver qu'un monde où les femmes rejetaient leur enfant pour une maison n'existait pas.

Je secouai la tête et me levai. Je lui tournai le dos et m'appuyant à la rambarde, je laissai les mots franchir mes lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre. Il n'y a rien à attendre ici pour toi. Ni aujourd'hui ni demain. Je n'en ai pas la force, pas envie non plus. Tu ferais mieux de partir, de chercher ailleurs celui qui pourra t'apporter ce que tu mérites.

Elle ne dit rien. Ne bougea même pas, comme clouée par mes paroles. Lui tournant toujours le dos, je lançai une dernière phrase.

\- Je préfère être seul. Tu ne peux rien m'apporter.

Je déglutis et serrai les dents en espérant que je savais toujours aussi bien mentir.

La porte ne claqua même pas… seul un petit chuintement me fit comprendre qu'elle avait compris.

J'avais tout réussi. J'avais la garde de Bree et je ne serai plus blessé et ne blesserai personne, surtout pas Bella.

* * *

_The end pour aujourd'hui. _

_Je pars en exil. _

_Je m'excuse par avance surtout de ne pas encore avoir eu le temps de repondre aux reviews ... je me mets a jour des que possible mais je vous lis et j'adore :) _

_coucou **Lisa** je sais tu est pas contente : trop court ... et **Debby** ...pareil ... _

_Au fait : **Edward** est gentil et je l'adore même si ca se voit pas toujours. _

_Une idée pour la suite (juste pour rire moi je sais lol mais j'aime vos idées ) _

_Kiss et à bientot _

_Nic _


	26. Cauchemar

_hello les filles.. _

_on est vendredi et grace à Chrys je suis à l'heure_

_Pas trop envie de m'etendre, je vous laisse lire et je m'excuse pour les adorables lectrices qui me laissent un reviews.. je n'ai pas eu le temps de repondre depuis 2 chapitres. _

_Mais sachez que je lis toutes vos reviews et qu'elles me vont droit au coeur._

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephanie Meyer. **

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : **Cauchemar

_Jeudi 18h_

_Je ne savais plus que faire. Elle semblait toujours perdue ailleurs 5 minutes après le départ d'Alice. Bon sang pourquoi celle-ci m'avait laissé tomber préférant s'occuper de l'autre imbécile. Franchement, il avait parfaitement réussi son coup ! _

_Laissant de coté ma fureur contre Cullen et revenant au pauvre visage livide de Bella, j'eus une idée. Je me précipitai dans mon bureau et me mis à sa recherche. Ouvrant rapidement les premiers tiroirs, farfouillant dans mon bazar, (qu'est-ce que ce tee-shirt faisait là ?), je constatai immédiatement qu'elle n'était pas où je pensais. _

_Bon sang où est-ce que je l'avais mis ? J'étais certain de ne pas l'avoir fini ! Liam me l'avait offert il y a pas si longtemps et…tout en réfléchissant je me mis à genoux sous le bureau et dans mon vieux sac à dos, tout au fond, je la trouvai enfin ! _

_J'époussetai mon jean en me relevant, avant de retrouver Bella. Je lui mis d'autorité la flasque d'alcool dans la main, et le regard toujours vide, elle la porta à sa bouche avalant une longue rasade avant que je ne puisse la prévenir. _

_La transformation fut flagrante. Elle devint brutalement rouge et revint à la vie, toussant et hoquetant. Reprenant la flasque argentée, je lui tapotai le dos ne sachant quoi faire d'autre. _

_-Argh ! C'est quoi ce machin ?cria-t-elle lorsqu'elle put de nouveau respirer normalement._

_\- Du whiskey irlandais. Enfin je crois. C'est un ami dublinois Liam, qui me l'a offert à son dernier passage. Sa femme Siohban et lui possèdent une sorte de brasserie. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire que c'était un peu fort. _

_\- Un peu. Redonne-la-moi. _

_Hésitant je lui confiai à nouveau le petit flacon d'alcool, après tout, elle était majeure et vaccinée. Je fus toutefois admiratif de la façon dont elle reprit une bonne quantité du liquide ambré. Elle se leva, posa le whiskey sur le bureau, et se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce, marmonnant des trucs à voix basse. Je reniflai la boisson. Oui, c'était bien le parfum piquant de l'alcool quasiment pur, dont le niveau avait fortement baissé. Bella me surprendrait toujours. _

_\- Bon, tu m'expliques ce que t'as fait ce connard ? Pourquoi tu étais si triste ? S'il te rend malheureuse, je lui ai promis qu'aveugle ou non, je lui écrase mon poing dans la figure avec joie. _

_Elle se tourna vivement vers moi, les yeux étincelants. L'effet de l'alcool ? Par précaution je reculai tout de même un peu et tombai assis sur la chaise qu'elle avait libérée._

_\- Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis malheureuse pour lui ! J'espère qu'Alice pourra l'aider comme elle m'a promis d'essayer._

_En effet, je ne comprenais pas les femmes !_

_Bella soupira. Debout derrière mon bureau, elle se plaça face à moi, vaguement menaçante, s'appuyant sur le meuble de ses bras. Elle me regardait pensivement. _

_\- C'est donc toi qui as appelé Alice ? _

_Je me grattai la tête. _

_-Je ne demande qu'à comprendre pourquoi tu te laisses faire ainsi, poursuivis-je._

_Je vis ses mâchoires se crisper et un petit sifflement d'exaspération lui échapper. Je la préférais en colère. Même contre moi, que catatonique comme il y a quelques minutes. Je n'osai pas lui dire la pensée qui m'effleurait à l'instant. Elle était superbe, forte et fragile à la fois, avec une trace de rimmel noir coulée sur sa joue, trahissant sa tristesse maintenant remplacée par une détermination impressionnante._

_\- Alice doit m'appeler plus tard. La soirée va être longue. Je t'invite à diner ? Je tenterai de t'expliquer en mangeant._

_Heureusement que j'étais assis car son invitation me sidéra. Il ne me fallut cependant que deux secondes pour l'accepter et la rejoindre sur le seuil de ma loge. _

**POV Edward.**

Le couloir était long, mais si je marchais en me tenant au mur, étais-je sûr d'arriver quelque part ? Il le fallait. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. J'avais froid et chaque bifurcation nécessitait un choix. J'essayai de réfléchir mais plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression de marcher dans ce couloir depuis des heures, des jours. Des mois.

C'était inutile. Je tournais en rond. J'étais fatigué. Épuisé. Cela ne servait à rien de se battre contre cet ennemi invisible. Quoique je fasse, je ne voyais pas la lumière. Je m'agenouillai un instant, la main collée sur le mur humide et froid.

Pourtant elle m'avait guidé au départ. Elle m'avait posé des questions. J'avais tenté de répondre, et la voix d'Alice m'avait appris que certains de mes choix m'emporteraient loin. D'autres seraient sans issue. Lassée par mon absence de réponses, la voix qui dans le couloir m'indiquer une possibilité de sortie, m'a abandonné. Non, je l'avais quittée. Je l'avais faite sortir. Comme je l'avais fait avec Bella.

Je devais trouver seul. Je ne pouvais pas dire à Alice, aussi gentille soit-elle, que j'étais responsable. Que j'étais coupable. Je ne pouvais pas ME le dire sans ressentir une honte et une peur que cela se reproduise.

Je me forçai à me relever, je devais avancer. Je ne savais pas pour qui, pour quoi mais une force me poussait à avancer.

Puis d'une seconde à l'autre, le froid, le noir disparurent.

Le soleil inonda la plage. Bree me lança un ballon multicolore en souriant. Je fis semblant de tomber dans le sable pour le rattraper, et en éclatant de rire, elle sauta sur moi. La gaîté de son rire, la beauté de ses yeux verts que je n'avais plus vus depuis si longtemps. J'aurais voulu pouvoir arrêter le temps pour les savourer sans fin. Elle était si belle ma princesse aux longs cheveux blonds. Je lissais les mèches si douces dont je reconnaissais le parfum, mais qui pour une fois brillaient au soleil. Il s'était écoulé tant de mois depuis que je n'avais pas contemplé ce si beau spectacle. Nous étions tous deux dans une sorte de bulle, oubliant les cris des autres enfants et le monde qui nous entourait.

Elle était heureuse. Elle se releva avec vivacité courant vers les vagues. Je la suivis faisant mine de la poursuivre pour me venger et l'après-midi passa comme un éclair.

Ce fut l'heure de rentrer. Je lui serrai la main en retournant vers le parking où j'avais garé ma Volvo.

\- Papa ? En rentrant on mangera de la glace ?

\- Je croyais que tu voulais des crêpes ? la taquinais-je.

Secouant vivement la tête qu'elle leva vers moi, en me tirant la langue, elle me fit savoir qu'elle avait compris ma plaisanterie : plage = glace, quelle que soit la saison ! C'était comme cela entre nous. Un contrat que je n'oserais pas rompre.

Je tapotai le bout de son nez rougi par le soleil. Heureuse d'avoir été comprise, elle continua à sautiller autour de moi, sa robe bain-de-soleil rouge cerise tourbillonnant autour de son corps d'enfant.

\- Regarde Papa, le marchand de glace est ouvert ! On y va ?

C'était une belle fin d'après-midi. Tiède et lumineuse. Calme et heureuse. Respirant la douceur et le bonheur.

Je suffoquai soudain, lorsque des éclairs rouges effacèrent ces images. Les cris. La voiture, surgie de nulle part, fonçait sur nous à vive allure. Le mur de feu se déclara quasi instantanément lorsqu'elle heurta le magasin à 3 mètres de Bree et moi. Je ne pus que reculer de quelques mètres, entraînant ma fille que j'avais saisie dans mes bras, avec moi. Tout semblait se dérouler à nouveau au ralenti devant mes yeux horrifiés. Je tentai de faire demi-tour, de m'éloigner, alors que le véhicule continuait inexorablement son chemin vers nous, vers moi.

Je lançai alors de toutes mes forces ma princesse vers bas coté herbeux, de l'autre coté de la rue. Puis le choc me plia en deux, je heurtai le pare-brise et le monde s'assombrit juste après que je vis le véhicule continuer sa course vers ma fille.

Je ressentis alors la douleur. Intense et brûlante. La peur. Paralysante. Je voulais courir la retrouver. Mais le couloir sombre et sans fin était de retour et un poids immense immobilisa mes membres.

Je n'avais rien fait. Je n'avais pas su la protéger.

Je n'avais pas vu le bolide assez vite et elle était blessée. Morte peut-être.

Mon cœur tapait si fort dans ma poitrine que je n'entendais que lui. Il faisait noir et je retrouvai ma peur,intacte. Oùétait-elle ?

Je me tournai plusieurs fois dans les draps qui m'emprisonnaient, cherchant à me libérer de cette prison. Je posai mon bras sur mes yeux sentant contre mon poignet vibrer les vaisseaux de mes tempes. Le cauchemar était revenu. Comme avant l'arrivée de Bella. Elle n'était plus là, je l'avais fait partir, à moi d'assumer les conséquences. J'avais retenu la leçon de la fatigante séance qu'Alice m'avait imposée il y a quelques heures. Tant que je n'aurai pas résolu CE problème avec mon passé, je ne pourrai pas assumer le besoin que j'avais de Bella. Oui, j'avais besoin de Bella. Infiniment. Désespérément. Et ma conduite égoïste me révoltait, même si Alice m'avait expliqué qu'elle était « logique » dans le cadre de mon syndrome post-traumatique. Syndrome post-traumatique. Je grimaçai dans mon demi-sommeil. Une expression que j'avais repoussée pendant ma convalescence à l'hôpital.

Il faudrait cependant que je l'affronte. Je l'avais promis à Alice. Pour Bella. Pour moi.

Mais le noir m'envahit et je sombrai à nouveau dans ce que je savais être un simple, mais terrible cauchemar où le sommeil m'entraînait une fois de plus.

Le noir était zébré de rouge une fois encore, des flashs éblouissants me brulèrent les yeux. Il faisait aussi chaud que dans un four. Mon corps semblait brûlant de fièvre. Je sentis un liquide visqueux couler sur mon visage. Le cœur battant à toute allure, je voulus m'essuyer mais je ne voyais plus rien. La panique m'envahit. Bree ?

Où était-elle ? La voiture l'avait-elle touchée ? Ma jambe droite était paralysée et ma tête semblait être passée sous un camion. J'avais mal partout mais il fallait que je la retrouve. Était-elle blessée ?

-Bree ? Réponds-moi !

Les cris tout autour de moi avaient repris de plus belle et il me semblait entendre les pleurs de ma fille. Elle était vivante ! Je voulus me lever mais aucun membre ne m'obéit. Le rouge était la seule chose que je distinguai dans le chaos qui m'entourait.

\- Bree, répétai-je avec désespoir en basculant la tête en arrière, le seul geste qui m'était permis.

À nouveau tout changea autour de moi. Il y eut comme un frémissement dans l'air. L'obscurité revint, plus douce, une brise fraîche m'entoura, et un parfum printanier effleura mes narines.

Le calme me gagna peu à peu, mon souffle haletant ralentit, et une main légère effleura mon front, écartant les mèches trempées de sueur.

\- Elle va bien. Tout va bien Edward, entendis-je doucement.

C'était elle. Je reconnaissais sa voix.

La tiédeur de sa peau contre ma joue me fit tourner mon visage vers les doigts qui me frôlaient. Je frottai ma joue contre ce contact apaisant. Les dernières brumes de panique s'évanouirent lorsque mes lèvres embrassèrent le bout de ses doigts.

Allongé sur mon lit, nu comme je m'étais couché la veille au soir, dédaignant mon pyjama étant seul chez moi, je sentis mon matelas s'affaisser un peu sous un poids léger qui me rejoignait.

\- Bella, gémis-je, heureux de retrouver mon fantasme apaisant.

Je levai les bras et saisis les épaules de ma Bella. Si douce. Si tiède. Elle avait su en un instant repousser l'horreur. Je fis glisser mes mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale dénudée en soupirant de bonheur. Se laissant faire, elle se blottit contre moi, sur moi et je sentis contre mon torse les rondeurs de sa poitrine, le grain de sa peau chatouillant délicieusement la mienne. Mon corps réagit instinctivement.

Disparu le cauchemar,mon désir s'était instantanément éveillé.

Mes mains continuèrent alors leur chemin sur la peau parfumée de ma Bella, découvrant les courbes de ses hanches. Un baiser me frôla l'épaule, me faisant frissonner. Alors, tandis qu'une de mes mains partait irrésistiblement à la découverte du bas de son corps, souhaitant qu'il soit aussi dénudé que le haut, je relâchai sa hanche pour saisir son cou et, levant la tête, je lui rendis la pareille. Mes lèvres effleurèrent une nuque fragile et docile. Le parfum de sa peau m'enivra.

\- Bella ? Que me fais-tu ?soupirai-je, refusant de me réveiller malgré le désir de plus en plus puissant qui faisait vibrer l'ensemble de mon corps.

Je plaquai ma main sur une fesse délicieusement nue et compris alors, qu'elle était _réellement_ allongée sur moi. Je sursautai lorsqu'elle se frotta contre moi. En chair et en os… en chair surtout, ses douces courbes appuyées contre moi. Aucun obstacle entre mon désir et son corps. J'eus la sensation de prendre feu.

\- Bella ? Articulai-je contre son cou, soudain parfaitement conscient. Jamais réveil n'avait été aussi agréable.

-Humm… ?

Elle me ferma la bouche d'un baiser auquel je m'abandonnai, flottant encore entre rêve et réalité. Lorsque nos réserves pulmonaires nous contraignirent à nous séparer, je voulus lui demander pourquoi elle était là, pourquoi elle était revenue et ce qu'elle faisait nue contre moi. Mes idées se précipitaient dans ma tête mais mon corps parlait un autre langage. Bon sang, je ne pourrais pas me contrôler !

\- Chut, tais-toi, j'ai besoin de toi, Edward. Besoin de te toucher, comme tu sembles avoir envie de me toucher toi aussi.

Elle ponctua ses chuchotements d'un mouvement de hanches, pas du tout innocent,qui fit glisser mon sexe tendu entre ses cuisses et je grognai de désir. Que dire ?

Elle me rendait dingue. Mes rêves les plus érotiques à son propos ne m'avaient jamais autant excité que le fait de savoir qu'elle venait de se glisser nue dans mon lit.

Je me laissai emporter dans un nouveau baiser éperdu. Elle semblait en effet avoir besoin de moi et frottait lascivement son bassin contre le mien.

\- Bella nous devons parler.

\- Non, tu… parles... trop.

Elle avait égrené entre chacun de ses mots, un baiser sur ma joue, ma tempe, mon oreille qu'elle mordillait, me faisant gémir d'anticipation.

\- Voilà la seule chose que je veux entendre cette nuit de ta part Cullen. Tes gémissements, tes soupirs, rends-moi heureuse, je t'en prie, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille.

Ses paroles me firent frémir. Je voulais la rendre heureuse. Physiquement, j'en avais le pouvoir.

Ses mains fureteuses avaient tâté mes épaules avant de descendre sur ma poitrine, griffant doucement celle-ci avant de couler plus bas, encore plus bas. Je me raidis de peur de ne pouvoir contrôler mon plaisir.

D'un mouvement de hanche je la fis basculer et elle se retrouva allongée sur le dos, alors que je plaquai mon corps sur le sien avec douceur ne voulant pas lui faire de mal.

-Te rendre heureuse ? Oh oui je le veux ! Te faire oublier tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. Tu es revenue à tes risques et périls. Oui, je veux te rendre heureuse, te faire gémir de plaisir. Je veux te toucher, j'ai besoin de te toucher, besoin d'être en toi. Et ciel, si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, dis-le-moi immédiatement ou il sera trop tard.

\- C'est ce que je veux,affirma-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Un nouveau mouvement de ses hanches replaça habilement mon sexe à l'orée de son intimité, je tremblai de désir. Il fallait que je ralentisse les choses.

Prenant appui sur mes coudes et m'agenouillant au-dessus d'elle pour prendre un peu de distance, coinçant son corps entre mes genoux, j'immobilisai son visage entre mes paumes.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

J'embrassai ses paupières. Encore et encore.

\- … ferme les yeux, la suppliai-je sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Je baisai le bout de son nez.

\- …Et ne bouge pas, je ne veux pas te perdre. Plus maintenant.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de bouger. Du moins, je n'ai aucune envie de partir, finit-elle malicieuse.

\- Alors, je vais tenter de me faire pardonner.

J'avais tant de choses à lui dire, tant de choses à les mots étaient difficiles et lointains. Je voulus alors lui faire ressentir.

\- Tente mon amour. Tente, de toutes tes forces, je suis prête.

Ses mots éveillant un timide espoir en moi, je me penchai pour cueillir sur ses lèvres, le sourire que j'avais deviné. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules cherchant à me rapprocher d'elle. Secouant la tête, je repoussai doucement la pression et fondit sur son buste semant une série de baisers dans son cou, où une veine palpitait à toute allure, me révélant ses émotions. Descendant plus bas, sur la chair tendre de sa poitrine,mes lèvres finirent leur course sur un sein qui pointa vers moi quand son corps s'arqua à ma rencontre. Le mamelon durcit rapidement entre mes lèvres ronronna de plaisir quand j'infligeai la même torture à l'autre sein tout en caressant de la main celui que mes lèvres avaient abandonné.

\- Je... Edward ! S'il te plaît !

Elle parlait d'un ton haché tournant la tête en tous sens. Son corps s'agitait sous le mien et tandis que je massai sa poitrine, pinçant doucement une pointe durcie, je léchai la peau tendre de son cou, revenant encore vers la veine palpitante. Ma main gauche quitta sa poitrine et descendis sur son ventre frôlant le nombril, massant doucement la peau de gauche à droite et se glissant lentement vers la naissance de ses cuisses. Je frôlai sa toison intime pour la première fois, provoquant un frisson violent de son é toujours sur mon coude droit, je caressai sa joue du revers de ma main.

\- Doucement ma belle, doucement.

Puis mes doigts poursuivirent leur chemin entre les cuisses de ma Bella, glissant aisément sur sa chair intime humide. Brûlant de désir, je me contraignis à ne faire que frôler doucement son intimité, caressant à peine le bourgeon gonflé de son désir. J'épiai la moindre de ses réactions. Chaque mouvement, chaque petit cri, chaque sursaut ou frémissement de son corps était pour moi autant d'indication de son désir.

\- Edward s'il te plaît ! me supplia-t-elle.

Pensant avoir remporté une manche dans le doux combat qui nous rapprochait, j'ôtai mes doigts à regret mais je gémis à l'unisson de ses soupirs lorsque ses mains atteignirent à leur tour mes hanches avant de se diriger adroitement entre nos deux corps, caressant la fine toison qui apparaissait à cet endroit de mon abdomen.

\- Bella tu triches… c'est à moi de te faire soupirer. Si tu me touches, je risque de perdre tout contrôle, murmurai-je pour la prévenir.

Une Bella désobéissante et audacieuse poursuivit sa quête malgré cela et entoura de ses doigts, mon sexe palpitant qui durcit évidemment encore plus à ce contact. Je sifflai entre mes dents.

\- Bella… je ne pourrais pas… articulai-je avec difficulté.

Bon sang ! Plus d'un an d'abstinence et un mois à rêver d'elle toutes les nuits où presque,n'amélioraient pas ma maîtrise de moi. Elle ne m'écouta pas et me caressait avec une habilité dangereuse. Apparemment pour elle, l'heure n'était plus aux préliminaires.

Me déplaçant rapidement entre ses cuisses, je libérai ses jambes qui entourèrent alors souplement ma taille. Immédiatement mon sexe palpita contre le sien, de son fait ou du mien. Je serrai un peu plus son visage entre mes doigts, posant mon front sur celui de Bella...

\- Bella, je… commençai-je en amorçant un geste du bassin vers elle. Elle bougea vers moi et nos corps s'unirent enfin.

Je soupirai de plaisir en sentant mon sexe entrer doucement en elle. Souple, chaude, elle m'entourait, m'accueillait, me retenait. J'étais… enfin entier. En elle.

\- Oh mon Dieu…

Est-ce elle ? Ou moi ?

À partir de cet instant, ce ne fut que sensations. Gémissements et plaintes inarticulées sortaient de mes lèvres et des siennes entre deux baisers. Nous n'arrivions plus à refreiner la passion entre nous. Mes coups de reins en elle d'abord lents, s'accélèrent alors que nos mains caressaient fiévreusement, une épaule, une hanche ou un sein. Elle se tenait fermement à moi et de ses cuisses m'incitait à aller plus vite. Encore plus vite. J'allais me perdre. La sueur couvrait nos corps, et nos respirations saccadées s'entrecoupaient de plaintes de plaisir. Je cherchai difficilement, à garder le contrôle de mes va-et-vient dans son corps.

Mes mains revinrent à ses joues, encadrant doucement le visage de cette femme qui m'offrait un plaisir si intense. À ce moment-là, son corps s'arqua une dernière fois contre le mien, et un long cri d'extase lui échappa. Ce dernier mouvement me fit perdre pied. À mon tour, je cédai au plaisir. Ce fut comme si le ciel se déchirait, comme une aurore éclairer la nuit de ses couleurs d'abord timides, puis éclatantes. Un soleil orangé triomphant apparut alors que je ressentais encore les derniers vagues de mon plaisir vibrer dans son corps accueillant. Terrassé par un orgasme d'une ampleur inconnue, je ne pus qu'articuler.

\- Oh putain !

La minuscule partie de mon cerveau encore fonctionnelle félicita l'écrivain Cullen de la richesse de son vocabulaire au moment de l'extase, avant de se rendre utile en me permettant de basculer in extremis sur le coté, m'évitant d'écraser Bella de mon poids.

Le silence de ma chambre me surprit, alors que la réalité m'entourait de nouveau. Bella était là, contre moi, mon sexe apaisé était encore en elle. Je déplaçai mon bras afin que sa tête repose confortablement sur mon épaule car elle ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher de moi, ce dont je ne me plaignais absolument pas, me sentant dans le même horrible et merveilleux état de dépendance.

\- Bella ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer où tu étais toutes les années passées ? Chuchotai-je après quelques minutes, encore étonné de la force des émotions que j'avais ressenties pour la première fois.

Elle se blottit encore plus contre moi.

\- Je le pourrais, je le pourrais sûrement mon amour mais pas maintenant. Je veux juste dormir. Tu m'as achevée.

\- Achevée ? Achevée et heureuse, j'espère ? Plaisantai-je à voix basse contre ses cheveux.

Je me sentais si….bien. Elle rit contre mon épaule.

\- Aurais-tu besoin d'être rassuré ?

Je souris et choisis la franchise.

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas … « pratiqué » depuis un certain temps et je craignais d'être... rouillé. Avouai-je vaguement gêné.

\- Rouillé ? Toi ? Alors que ton ego grandisse ! Je viens de connaitre un moment magique et mon corps est en mille morceaux. Je serai volontaire pour ton prochain entraînement mon ange, mais demain.

Elle s'étira langoureusement, éloignant légèrement son corps du mien et je grimaçai un peu. Mais à nouveau elle se blottit contre moi, glissant une jambe entre les miennes, comme un petit chat recherchant la chaleur et la sécurité. Elle semblait en effet épuisée.

\- Alors pas d'espoir de recommencer ? Je croyais que c'était les hommes qui dormaient après et les femmes qui étaient en pleine forme ? Dis-je me sentant incroyablement léger avec ma Bella dans mes bras.

\- Peut-être… on verra demain. Dors Cullen et ne t'avise pas de quitter ce lit.

\- À tes ordres.

Tandis que j'embrassais son front, repoussant du bout des doigts les mèches de cheveux qui encombraient son visage, je sentis très vite son corps se détendre et sa respiration devenir régulière.

Elle dormait.

J'avais déjà dormi avec elle. Contre elle. Dans un ascenseur, dans son lit… même dans le mien… mais jamais nous n'avions partagé une telle intimité.

Elle était ma Bella. Je n'avais pas pu capter son regard au moment où je la faisais mienne. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas pu voir son corps nu s'arquer sous le mien. Évidemment, je n'avais pu voir son regard se voiler au moment de l'extase. Mais maintenant elle était là, confiante, reposant à mon côté, ayant partagé tout cela avec moi.

Demain nous discuterons. Je m'expliquerai encore une fois. Elle voulait de moi. C'était là un miracle et je n'en demandai pas d'autre.

En veillant sur son sommeil, je sentis que je plongeais à mon tour dans le pays des songes, cette fois-ci serein. Avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte, une petite pensée insidieuse me disait que j'avais oublié quelque chose d'important.

* * *

_Et voila pour cette semaine..._

_Quand on dit qu'on "tient" un homme par l'estomac ... c'est pas la seule solution. Apparemment Bella en tente une autre...  
_

_ j'espère avoir réussi à vous surprendre, un peu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, hypothèses etc .. j'adore vous lire et j'espère pouvoir prendre le temps de répondre cette fois-ci.  
_

_Bonne semaine _

_Kiss_

_Nic_


	27. Libération

_Hello les filles _

_Il est tard (ou tôt ) _

_et je vous livre tout frais revenu de chez ma Chrys le fruit de mes élucubrations des deux dernières semaines. _

_Bonne Lecture. On se retrouve en bas. _

_Disclaimers : les personnages de Twilight appartiennent encore et toujours à S. Meyer ! Je ne fais que "jouer" avec leur histoire._

* * *

**Chapitre 27 Libération**

**POV Jacob **

_Les sandwichs étaient très bons. J'avais dévoré ceux que Bella m'avait commandés et même le sien, elle s'était contentée de s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de moi, semblant réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas voulu « s'enfermer » dans un restaurant et ça me convenait. Nous n'étions pas très loin de l'immeuble et les passants circulaient devant nous mais on s'en fichait._

_\- Bon, tu m'avais dit que tu m'expliquerais ce qui se passe entre Edward et toi, dis-je en engloutissant la dernière bouchée. _

_\- Entre Edward et moi ? Pas exactement. Je t'ai dit que je t'expliquerai pourquoi je suis plus triste pour lui que pour moi. _

_\- Ouais, si tu veux. Commence par cela mais je suis très très loin de comprendre et d'avoir envie de pardonner quoi que ce soit à ce type. _

_\- Bien. Attends une minute. _

_Elle sembla réfléchir puis se pencha en arrière sur le dossier du banc en me regardant bizarrement. _

_\- Je vais te poser une ou deux questions très personnelles. _

_\- Je suis prêt._

_\- Facile pour commencer : Dis-moi ce que tu possèdes de plus précieux ? _

_\- Ma moto. _

_J'avais même pas pris le temps de réfléchir. _

_\- Bien. Maintenant avoue-moi ce qui, à ton avis, séduit les femmes en toi. Pourquoi elles craquent sur toi ? _

_Je rougis. Mince, je n'allais pas lui avouer ça ! Je me frottai le cou très gêné._

_\- Ne sois pas embarrassé ! Je veux juste savoir quelle est la qualité que tu « soignes » pour séduire les demoiselles, pas la taille de… tes attributs._

_Je déglutis. Une Bella décidée avait un langage que je n'aurais pas soupçonné et il était hors de questions de lui parler de ma... Enfin de mes… attributs ! _

_\- Ma… mes muscles. Je crois qu'elles aiment ma musculature._

_Je rêvais où je voyais le coin des lèvres de Bella se soulever en un rictus proche du rire._

_\- Ben quoi ! Je suis costaud et confortable. C'est beau non, un mec musclé ?_

_\- Si tu le dis. Dernière question Jake : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas de petite amie ? _

_Elle était chiante. J'aurais du m'occuper de mes affaires._

_\- Parce que j'ai pas trouvé chaussure à mon pied. Voilà pourquoi, dis-je de plus en plus agacé. _

_\- Merci Jacob. Maintenant je t'explique. Imagine qu'un jour tu trouves… chaussure à ton pied. Une belle chaussure. Chic et brillante. Très élégante. _

_Ça me plaisait. Mais je ne voyais pas le rapport avec notre conversation._

_\- Hum ! continue. _

_Bien. Elle te séduit, semble séduite elle aussi. Vous passez un merveilleux et bref moment ensemble._

_\- Et ensuite ? demandai-je intrigué._

_\- Et elle te plaque en te piquant ta moto ! _

_Je sursautai ! Personne ne me ferait cela ! C'était ma moto, mon bébé ! Mon bien le plus précieux. Je pourrais tuer pour elle ! _

_Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle avait compris mes pensées. _

_\- Ça va pas non ! Je ne la laisserai pas faire ! Jamais ! _

_J'en oubliai presque que nous parlions « pour de faux »._

_\- Si si ! Ce que tu as de plus précieux disparaît avec elle. _

_Pour ne pas passer pour un idiot obsédé, je me calmai._

_\- Bon, OK. Je ne comprends pas ou tu veux en venir mais continue._

_\- Plus tard, tu trouves une autre… « chaussure ». Plus sobre. Plus simple. Mais elle te plaît. Est-ce que tu te lances ? _

_\- Non ! J'en ai marre de tes chaussures... Enfin, je sais pas, j'hésite…_

_Je sentais venir le piège. _

_\- Tu hésites. Tu as peut-être envie mais en même temps l'autre t'as dérobé un truc trop précieux pour que tu aies vraiment le courage de te lancer. J'ai oublié de te préciser qu'avant la rencontre avec ta deuxième « chaussure », tu as été malade et tu as perdu ta belle musculature. _

_\- Merci Bella ! Tu me fais tout subir. On me dérobe mon bien le plus précieux, je tombe malade, j'ai vraiment pas la tête à aller séduire ta chaussure._

_Elle sourit tristement._

_\- Oui, tu as tout compris. Bon, il est tard. Je dois aller voir Alice. Réfléchis à tout cela Jacob. _

_Elle se leva et m'embrassa gentiment sur la joue avant de s'éloigner seule en direction de notre immeuble, visible à 400 mètres environ. _

_Pensif, je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe la porte et soit en sécurité._

**POV Bella**

Ôtant mes chaussures dans l'entrée pour ne pas réveiller Edward, je montai l'escalier conduisant à nos chambres.

J'avais vu Alice, et ses paroles avaient confirmé ma décision. Le secret professionnel l'empêchait de me dire exactement ce qu'était le problème d'Edward, mais lorsque je lui avais expliqué comment j'avais compris le rejet d'Edward et ce que je comptais faire, elle avait doucement acquiescé et m'avait serrée dans ses bras en me souhaitant « bonne nuit » avec un petit sourire entendu. J'avais interprété cela comme un encouragement et j'en avais bien besoin maintenant, debout sur le pas de sa porte.

J'étais dans le noir, car contrairement à d'habitude, il n'avait pas laissé la petite veilleuse du couloir allumée. Cette veilleuse était un geste d'accueil de sa part, et cela me serra le cœur de me rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé quelle serait utile pour moi cette nuit. Où pensait-il que j'allais dormir ? Chez Alice ? Chez Jasper ? Je secouai la tête. Edward avait trop à faire avec SES problèmes et j'étais là pour l'aider, non pour m'appesantir sur mes petits chagrins. Je commençai à déboutonner ma veste quand j'entendis le premier cri. Déchirant. Il appelait Bree. Edward semblait terrorisé et les larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues alors que j'avais déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Devais-je entrer ? Serait-il gêné que je le vois dans cet état de vulnérabilité ? Il tenait tellement à sauvegarder les apparences, à rester fort, à montrer l'homme courageux qui surmontait seul, et apparemment sans difficultés, les obstacles. Ce qu'il était, certes. Mais il existait aussi un Edward perdu et blessé qui souffrait seul et que je voulais aider.

Je rentrai dans la chambre au moment où le second cri retentit, empli de désespoir cette fois-ci. Il était persuadé d'avoir perdu sa fille.

Je n'avais plus le choix. Rapidement, mettant mon plan à exécution, j'ôtai mes vêtements et m'approchai de lui. Je murmurai en caressant son front, remettant en place les mèches trempées de sueur.

\- Elle va bien. Tout va bien Edward.

Il blottit sa joue contre la paume de ma main en murmurant mon prénom.

Était-il réveillé ? Avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux et m'ôte le peu de courage que j'avais, je me glissai dans son lit, contre lui et mon cœur s'affola de découvrir sa peau nue contre la mienne. Malgré la tristesse de la situation, je brûlai de désir déjà à ce contact et lorsque les mains d'Edward glissèrent contre ma peau, dessinant des arabesques possessives sur mon dos, mes fesses. Je fondis de plaisir.

Je perçus parfaitement le moment où il devint conscient de la réalité de ma présence. Il se raidit un peu et son sexe devint encore plus ferme et palpitant contre mon ventre.

\- Bella ?

Il voulait parler. Argumenter. Poser des questions. C'était hors de contexte.

Je ne lui laisserais pas le loisir de réfléchir. Je ne le voulais pas et ne le pouvais pas. Mon ventre en feu réclamait ses caresses, alors je bougeai mon bassin de façon à sentir le bois sensible de son membre brûlant contre mon intimité. C'était une délicieuse torture. J'embrassais chaque centimètre de peau qui passait à proximité des mes lèvres. Il sentait si bon. Il était si beau.

\- Bella, nous devons parler.

\- Non, tu… parles... trop. Voilà la seule chose que je veux entendre cette nuit de ta part Cullen. Tes gémissements, tes soupirs, rends-moi heureuse, je t'en prie.

Je chuchotai ces derniers mots sur un ton convaincu, intérieurement apeurée qu'il ne me rejette encore, même si j'avais la preuve tangible entre mes cuisses qu'il me désirait. Autant que je le désirais.

Il sembla alors décidé et me retourna sur le dos me coinçant merveilleusement entre le matelas et son corps. Son poids, sa peau, son parfum et lui tout entier sur moi autour de moi. Enfin. Je crus que mon cœur allait s'arrêter.

Il me parla, m'embrassa mais je n'étais déjà plus que fièvre. Peu à peu toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses semblèrent être au paroxysme de l'excitation, soumises à cette délicieuse tension qu'Edward m'imposait.

Je découvrais l'amour. Entre James et moi cela n'avait jamais été ainsi.

Je le suppliai lorsque ses lèvres sucèrent la pointe de mes seins, je le suppliai lorsque ses longs doigts doux et fermes frôlèrent mon intimité, me faisant trembler de plaisir anticipé. J'avais si peur que tout s'arrête brusquement, qu'il s'éloigne et ne disparaisse, me laissant seule et glacée. Je ne le supporterais pas et mon corps se briserait à jamais.

Je laissai alors mes mains caresser son sexe si chaud et si dur, pressé contre mon corps, responsable en partie de mes tourments. Ce fut alors le tour d'Edward de gémir et ce son si rude qui lui échappait, me combla de plaisir. Il céda à mes supplications et entra en moi. Le monde s'effaça et je me perdis quelque part au paradis. Emportant mon amant avec moi.

Je repris conscience quelques minutes ou heures plus tard. Délicieusement broyée de partout. Edward caressant mon corps avec sensualité alors que j'étais alanguie contre lui, sur lui plutôt.

\- Bella ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer où tu étais toutes les années passées ? chuchotait-il en me mordillant l'oreille.

Cela ne méritait pas de réponse et j'étais trop bien, la tête sur son épaule, le nez enfoui dans son cou. La fatigue et le plaisir s'écoulaient dans mes veines me faisant sourire idiotement.

\- Je le pourrais, je le pourrais sûrement mon amour mais pas maintenant. Je veux juste dormir. Tu m'as achevée.

\- Achevée ? Achevée et heureuse, j'espère ?

Je voulais juste dormir mais la pointe d'inquiétude que j'entendis dans sa voix contrastait tellement avec le bonheur que j'avais connu que je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

\- Aurais-tu besoin d'être rassuré ?

\- Oui. Je n'ai pas… « pratiqué » depuis un certain temps et je craignais d'être rouillé.

Sa réponse franche et vaguement gênée me fit sourire. Il était fou. Il était celui qui m'avait transportée dans un autre monde, mais il n'était pas sûr d'avoir « assuré ».

\- Rouillé ? Toi ? Alors que ton ego grandisse. Je viens de connaître un moment magique et mon corps est en mille morceaux. Je serais volontaire pour ton prochain entraînement mon ange, mais demain.

Il sourit, m'embrassa et je fermai les yeux aussitôt que je fus assurée qu'il ne quitterait pas le lit.

Regarder un homme dormir, s'abandonner confiant dans le sommeil, était un merveilleux spectacle. Regarder Edward Cullen dormir était le paradis. Il semblait si calme et apaisé, enfin. Libéré de ce masque de réussite et de self-control qu'il s'imposait toujours.

Et puis il était si… beau. J'avais beau me dire que fondre de plaisir devant la ligne de sa mâchoire, ou le modelé de son épaule était digne d'une midinette, je surpris mon regard descendre sur son torse ferme glissant peu à peu le long de son abdomen plat suivant la fine ligne de poils dorés qui se cachait ensuite sous le drap de soie grise.

Bon Bella, tu vas te ressaisir. Tu as mis ton plan à exécution. Tu t'es insérée sous les draps (et sous Edward) et en plus de l'aider à franchir ses barrières. Tu y a pris un plaisir intense et inédit.

Je soupirai à ce souvenir puis le soupir bienheureux se transforma en grimace lorsque, bougeant un peu, je redécouvris des muscles que j'avais oublié depuis longtemps.

Une folle nuit de plaisir avec l'amant merveilleux qu'était Edward se payait en courbatures diverses. Mais peu importe, j'étais prête à recommencer.

Ma main posée sur son torse caressa la peau soyeuse doucement, je ne voulais pas le réveiller, mais j'avais besoin de le toucher. Un besoin viscéral, comme pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas rêvé ces heures et ce plaisir. L'arrondi d'une épaule, le creux d'une nuque détendue, quelques doux cheveux roux et désordonnés. Je me remplissais l'esprit de ces petits plaisirs, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quel état d'esprit il allait se réveiller.

Lorsque ma main fureta le long de la colonne vertébrale et glissa encore, un peu plus bas, sous les draps au niveau du creux des reins d'Edward, il frissonna et en même temps ses doigts fins sagement posés sur la même partie de mon anatomie, prirent vie et caressèrent les rondeurs de mon postérieur avant d'y faire une petite tape.

\- Donc je n'ai pas rêvé Bella ?

\- Euh non ! murmurai-je en souriant.

\- Sinon j'aurais été très fâché au réveil que cette… chose arrivée cette nuit ne soit qu'un rêve encore une fois !

Encore une fois ? Edward aurait-il rêvé de moi ? de Nous ? Cette pensée me fit rougir et frissonner de plaisir.

\- Tu te faufiles souvent en tenue d'Ève dans le lit des hommes ?

\- Seulement lorsqu'ils me disent de sortir de leur vie, et que j'en ai envie. Je veux dire... envie d'être dans leur lit. Nue avec toi.

Edward me serra contre lui, et je compris que mes paroles avaient eu de l'effet sur lui, autant que sur moi.

\- Tu peux me dire quelle heure il est Bella ? J'ai pas pris ma montre a côté de moi hier soir.

Je regardai autour de moi et je vis un petit réveil en forme de lapin bleu dont les aiguilles indiquaient 10 h 25. Cadeau de Bree sûrement.

\- Si ton lapin bleu est à l'heure, il est 10h 25.

\- Tu ne vas pas travailler alors ce matin ?

\- Non, j'ai appelé hier soir pour poser un jour de congé.

Il réfléchit un peu et m'embrassa le front de façon machinale. Comme s'il faisait cela tous les jours, comme si c'était naturellement comme ça entre lui et moi.

\- Tu as faim ?

Peut-être un peu mais je n'avais surtout aucune envie de me lever. Je me blottis un peu plus contre son épaule savourant avec délice, sa chaleur, son odeur. Il me rassura. Il me rendait entière.

\- Non. J'ai pas envie de bouger.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Je soupirai et embrassai son épaule.

\- Je veux rester dans tes bras. Voilà c'est dit.

\- Ça me convient.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille et nous restâmes un long moment ainsi, savourant cet intermède sans prise de tête. Malgré le calme de cet instant, je sentais son cerveau en ébullition et ne savais comment l'aider.

\- Edward, on est pas obligés de parler, d'analyser ce qui se passe. On est heureux ainsi. Cela me suffit.

\- Pour l'instant. Mais j'ai besoin de te parler. Tu m'as envoyé Alice hier ?

J'hésitai à répondre. Je m'étais immiscée dans sa vie privée.

\- Oui. J'espérais qu'elle pourrait t'aider, même si j'ai compris que les psy n'étaient pas ta tasse de thé.

Il grimaça.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, en effet.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre nous. Léger mais frémissant comme une ligne haute tension qui voulait se libérer d'un surplus d'énergie.

\- Merci.

Je levai la tête pour regarder Edward, sans comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Merci pour Alice. C'est une chic fille. Chiante comme tous les psys mais... intéressante. Je la reverrai.

Il hésita à poursuivre.

\- Je la reverrai en consultation je veux dire. Il semble que j'en ai fichtrement besoin. Comme j'ai besoin de toi Bella.

Les derniers mots semblaient lui avoir échappés. Il avait murmuré à mon oreille. Peut-être plus pour lui que pour moi mais, ses mots firent bondir mon cœur de plaisir.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas spécialement. J'aime pas parler, mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai failli te perdre hier.

\- Que veux tu dire ?

\- N'importe quelle femme rejetée aussi méchamment que je lai fait hier, serait partie. Je t'aurai perdue si... si... Je ne sais pas d'ailleurs pourquoi tu es revenue ? J'ai cru rêver cette nuit.

\- Je ne pouvais pas partir Edward. Tu as besoin de moi dis-tu mais, tu sais aussi que j'ai besoin de toi. Toi seul a pu m'accueillir et me sortir de la dépression dans laquelle je m'enfonçais. Toi et Bree. J'ai besoin de vous, de vous savoir ensemble, heureux.

J'avais énoncé ces vérités calmement. Il avait encore besoin d'être rassurer. Edward était loin d'être débarrassé de moi.

\- Il y a un an j'ai eu un accident.

Il soupira très fort et je sentis son cœur battre plus vite à l'évocation de cet instant. Je sus instantanément qu'il revivait cet accident la nuit dernière lorsque je l'avais entendu crier.

Je me soulevai sur un coude pour observer son visage.

\- Non Bella, s'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas, je dois, je veux te parler mais je voudrais que tu m'écoutes, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir affronter ton regard sur moi.

J'allais pleurer. Je le sentis. Il était si fragile et si fort à la fois. Je caressai sa joue et sans mot dire, replaçai la mienne sur son torse, en connexion avec son cœur à défaut de lire ses expressions. Je fermai les yeux et écoutai l'homme qui se confiait enfin.

\- Un accident de voiture, ou plutôt, j'étais piéton, avec Bree et une voiture me heurta ou nous heurta. Je ne sais pas trop. Elle m'a heurté très fort juste après avoir envoyé ma fille aussi loin que possible puis, elle a poursuivi son chemin vers l'endroit où j'avais projeté Bree. Je ne voyais plus rien. Ne sentais plus rien à part une affreuse douleur dans l'épaule et le crâne... et la voix de Bree hurlait. Qui hurle encore dans ma tête toutes les nuits.

Edward se tut. Je ne voulais pas parler, je me contenter de caresser doucement son torse qui se soulevait de façon anarchique au rythme de sa respiration hachée.

\- Je suis resté dans le coma plusieurs mois. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Ma clavicule s'est remise pendant ce temps-là. Ma fracture du crâne aussi. J'ai perdu la vue. On ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi non plus.

Il soupira.

\- Mais le pire c'est que pendant presque toute cette période, j'ai entendu sans pouvoir parler et répondre, les médecins discuter à mon chevet. Mon frère aussi était là. Mes parents. Ma famille a été là longtemps. Souvent. Angela mon assistante m'a servi de béquille ensuite. Mais personne, personne ne m'a parlé de Bree. Pendant ces longs mois dans le noir le plus total, j'ai crié dans ma tête pour qu'on me dise où était ma fille. Pendant tout ce temps j'ai cru qu'elle avait été blessée, qu'elle était morte peut-être, à cause de moi, de mon manque de surveillance. La voiture allait vite, mais j'aurais dû la voir avant. J'aurais dû mettre Bree en sécurité.

Je fermai les yeux pour retenir mes larmes devant sa douleur. Il s'était tu quelques instants sous le poids de ses émotions. Je comprenais enfin les difficultés qu'il avait dû affronter pendant ces mois de coma. J'avais déjà été de garde auprès de patients comateux, et cet état nous perturbait tous, soignants et familles. Qu'entendaient-ils ? De quoi avaient-ils besoin ? Edward demandait juste des nouvelles de ce qui lui était le plus précieux au monde et personne ne l'avait compris. J'en voulais affreusement à Emmett, à leurs parents. Tout en étant consciente que ce n'était pas de leur faute.

\- J'ai failli à ma tâche de père, et lorsque je suis revenu à moi et que ma mère m'a appris que Bree n'avait rien eu à part quelques contusions et une grande frayeur, mais que sa mère l'avait reprise, j'ai considéré cela, normal. Même si elle me manquait, même si elle semblait triste au téléphone. Elle devait m'en vouloir. Et puis, je ne voyais plus. L'obscurité partout. Définitivement. Tout le temps. Réapprendre à manger, à marcher, à vivre seul. Envisager une possibilité d'avenir. Chaque médecin ou psy que je rencontrais me disait que j'avais eu de la chance. Que j'étais fort, que je m'en sortirais. Je devais donc m'en sortir. Et me taire. Tant pis si ce noir me paralysait au fond de moi. J'espérais revoir un jour Bree. Mais même cet espoir m'était refusé.

Edward parla longtemps. De Bree. De sa peur, de sa culpabilité. De l'hôpital. De la convalescence. De la douleur musculaire continue lors de la rééducation. De son humiliation de devoir demander son chemin pour aller aux toilettes, au supermarché, chez son éditeur. Les mots coulaient de sa bouche et me faisaient souffrir, le faisaient souffrir, mais en même temps, cela faisait partie du processus de guérison. Bree. Bree était son trésor, il revenait toujours à elle. À sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Pendant un an, il avait gardé pour lui cette culpabilité inutile. Je comprenais mieux l''état d'angoisse qui l'avait envahi lorsque je lui avait dit ce que faisait Tanya avec leur fille. Une fois de plus, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir failli !

\- Tu es le père que Bree veut. Celui qu'elle aime. Celui qui lui est indispensable. Nul ne te demande d'être parfait. Tu l'aimes, c'est la seule chose dont elle a besoin. Le passé est le passé, tu dois en guérir. Comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. As-tu demandé à ton frère de te lire les rapports de police sur l'accident ? Cela te permettrait de comprendre, d'admettre que tu n'y pouvais rien.

\- Euh... non !

Il sembla surpris de ne pas y avoir pensé lui même. Je n'ajoutai rien, lui laissant le temps d'ingérer mes paroles.

\- Tu as toujours réponse à tout Bella.

\- J'aimerais en effet. J'aimerais comprendre comment, pourquoi l'homme que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines a pu me rendre l'envie de vivre m'apporter la force qui me manquait et en même temps faire face à ses propres démons en silence. Nous sommes deux.

\- Nous sommes deux, répéta-t-il à voix basse, comme si ces mots trouvaient leur chemin en lui. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de cela tu sais. Juste avant de te rencontrer, je déjeunais avec ma mère et lui signifiais que je refusais d'engager une aide, de partager mon appartement. Accepter de l'aide. Encore, toujours, devenait inconcevable après toute cette assistance forcée et subie. Mais le destin était en route et t'a mis sur mon chemin.

\- Merci au destin.

Il rit et son ventre gargouilla. Je regardai sa pendule, midi. J'étais certaine qu'il n'avait rien manger après mon départ. Bon, moi non plus, car mon sandwich en compagnie de Jacob avait fini dans l'estomac de Jake. Je jugeai inutile de lui dire avec qui j'avais passé la fin de la journée

\- Une petite faim ?

\- Une grosse plutôt, avoua-t-il en souriant. Parler donne faim.

\- Donc, il va falloir se lever, grognai-je en plaisantant à demi.

\- Non, reste allongée. Je vais nous préparer quelque chose.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et souplement, se détacha de mes bras. Il embrassa mon front et sortit de la chambre en fredonnant une ritournelle que je ne reconnus pas sur le champ. Je frissonnai et remontai le drap sur moi aussi bien par un réflexe pudique inutile que pour tenter de recouvrer un peu de sa chaleur.

Edward avait laissé la porte ouverte et je l'entendais s'activer dans la cuisine. Puis son téléphone sonna et sa voix de ténor répondit, calme et posée. Je ne comprenais pas ses paroles mais mue par une sorte d'instinct, je me levai et m'entourant du drap, je sortis sur la mezzanine.

\- Bien sûr, je comprends.

Un silence pendant lequel je tentais de deviner ce qu'il se passait au ton d'Edward.

\- Non Emmett, je te promets, j'y serai, j'ai compris. Cela tombe finalement assez bien.

Nouveau silence et Edward regarda furtivement dans ma direction alors que je n'avais fait aucun bruit. Emmett parlait-il de moi ?

\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Je me débrouillerai. À tout de suite.

Il raccrocha en soupirant.

\- Bella, tu es là n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Une fois de plus, il avait deviné ma présence. Le visage indéchiffrable, Edward reprit la parole.

\- Je vais partir. Mon billet est réservé. J'ai rendez vous avec mon frère dans 15 minutes en bas de l'immeuble.

* * *

_Et voila pour ce soir. Il donne parfois le tournis ce cher Edward. _

_J'espère que quelques questions auront trouvé réponses. Et qu'il n'y en a pas (trop) de nouvelles _

_Dans l'attente de vos réactions je vais dormir en espérant trouver le cadeau de vos com. en me levant. _

_Kiss_

_PS : Déborah, chut je sais : trop de Jacob ! mais tu avais peur de pire non ? _

_Nic _


	28. Emotions

_**Hello les filles... **_

_**On est encore vendredi pour quelques minutes... Je vous laisse retrouver Edward et ses amis...**_

_**Un gigantesque MERCI à ma Beta Chrys que j'ai beaucoup bousculée ces deux dernieres semaines**_

_**DISCLAIMER : Comme toujours... les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. Meyer je ne fais que vous faire partager leur caprice dans ma tête. **_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : ****É****motions **

**Vendredi **

_J'avais dormi comme un bébé. J'en étais le premier étonné mais malgré mes craintes pour Bella, j'avais bien_ _dormi. En prenant mon poste à 6h30 du matin, j'avais peur de la trouver en larmes assise devant ma loge mais non, il n'y avait personne. Je m'étais installé face à l'ascenseur, guettant les allers et retours des habitants. La petite mamie du second, Mme Uley, a sorti son truc sur pattes bien emmitouflé dans un manteau à carreaux pour le petit pipi quotidien dans le Park. La famille du premier est partie en trombe comme tous les matins, la mère traînant son môme et portant le bébé alors que le père ouvrait les portes en consultant convulsivement sa montre. Bref, rien de spécial sauf... le chaud show que m'avait offert la jolie psy du dernier étage lorsque l'ascenseur avait ouvert ses portes. _

_Elle avait ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille d'un grand blond que je ne reconnus pas immédiatement. Lorsqu'ils bougèrent ensuite de profil, je pus constater qu'ils avaient les lèvres soudées avec passion et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait perçu le bruit de l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur. Mais je connaissais ce type. Ils sont passés devant moi enlacés, l'un portant l'autre, ignorant le monde et il l'avait ensuite repoussé gentiment vers l'intérieur de l'immeuble après un dernier baiser enflammé. Là, j'avais rigolé. _

_Premièrement, le type était Jasper Hale, l'éditeur de Cullen, et il avait l'air salement accro le pauvre. _

_Deuxièmement, elle portait un minuscule pyjama orné de frous-frous avec un panty en dentelle rose. Je ne l'aurais pas imaginée ainsi. _

_Il y avait aucun doute à avoir sur l'endroit d'où ils sortaient tous les deux. La nuit avait dû être chaude au dernier étage._

_La brunette me gratifia d'un regard qui se voulait dédaigneux en passant mais, je lui levai mon pouce en guise de félicitations et elle me sourit alors. Avant de s'éclipser dans l'ascenseur qui l'attendait encore, elle se frictionna les bras, elle grelottait maintenant que son Don Juan l'avait laissée seule. _

_Il était près d'une heure de l'après-midi et toujours pas de Bella en vue. Je ne savais pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. _

_Réouverture de l'ascenseur. _

_Un Cullen en costume sombre. Valise à la main et regard fermé. _

_Putain, je vais me le faire ! Ce coup-ci c'est lui qui plaque Bella ! _

_Je me levai et je le rejoignis en un éclair dans le hall, lui tapant sur l'épaule pour attirer son attention. _

_\- Cullen ?_

* * *

**POV Edward**

Je l'avais senti avant qu'il ne me touche. Je me retournai pour lui faire face. Je savais quelle taille il mesurait et je n'eus aucune difficulté à le « fixer » droit dans les yeux.

\- Black ?

\- Tu fiches le camp c'est ça ? Ça ne me surprend même pas venant de toi. Tu ne la mérites pas ! Tu fous ta merde, je ramasse Bella en morceaux, tente de réparer les dégâts que tu as commis une fois de plus et tu recommences ? Tu la plaques ?

Je le laissai cracher son discours. Il semblait très remonté et commençait à m'énerver. Bella, ce n'était pas ses oignons, même s'il avait presque raison. Il s'approcha de moi et je sentis son torse toucher le mien. Conflit de territoire. Il chuchota soudain contre mon oreille.

\- Tu sais, continue ainsi de la faire souffrir et elle viendra vers moi. Comme hier, et la prochaine, nous partagerons plus qu'un repas.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me raidis pour me contrôler. Un coup de poing dans la figure ? Un Uppercut dans la mâchoire ou même dans l'estomac me soulagerait certainement énormément mais, il ne laverait pas l'affront qu'il venait de me faire. De faire à Bella plutôt.

Il ne touchera pas Isabella. Elle… Non… Elle ne ferait pas cela. Certes, elle ne m'avait pas dit où elle avait passé sa soirée.

Avec Black…

Mais non, ce n'était pas MA Bella. Elle ne ferait pas cela. Fermant les yeux une seconde, je fis un pas de plus, le forçant à reculer. Puis un autre, et j'assenai mes mots doucement d'une voix froide que ma colère rendait menaçante.

\- Je te dispense de t'occuper de Bella. Je te dispense même de la regarder ou de parler d'elle, de penser à elle. Bella est chez moi, avec moi.

Je sentis une curieuse jubilation à ces paroles. Bella… avec moi. Je savais que j'exprimais une vérité qui allait plus loin même que ces mots.

\- Et tant qu'elle choisira d'y rester. Tu l'oublies.

\- Un problème petit frère ?

La voix d'Emmett derrière moi interrompit mon « discours ».

\- Non, pas de problème Emmett. Nous sommes d'accord Jake ?

Il y eu un court silence.

\- Pour l'instant.

Je devrai me contenter de cela. J'avais un avion à prendre. Je reculai sans lui tourner le dos dans un premier temps.

\- On en reparlera.

Je refusai d'en dire plus.

\- On y va Emmett ?

J'entendis presque les rouages du cerveau d'Emmett tourner. Il voulait comprendre ce qui venait de se passer entre Black et moi, il était arrivé quand la tension était au maximum entre nous, et il me connaissait bien.

Il voulut me prendre mon sac mais je le repoussai d'un coup d'épaule bourru.

\- Dis-moi juste où est garée ta voiture. Je suis pas infirme à ce point.

Nous roulions en silence en direction de l'aéroport.

\- Tu ne me diras rien ?

\- Si. Tout dépend de ce que tu veux savoir.

Il conduisait souplement et pour une fois, je n'étais pas tendu en voiture.

\- Si on commençait par Black ?

\- Laisse tomber ce sujet-là. Pas envie de m'agacer. Comment va Rosalie ?

\- Très bien. Et Bella ?

Il rigolait doucement.

\- Bien, je pense aussi. En tout cas, quand j'ai quitté l'appart elle allait bien.

Le souvenir du baiser qu'on avait échangé sur le pas de la porte m'embrasa. J'eus envie de faire demi-tour et de retrouver ses lèvres, si chaudes et diaboliques.

\- Elle n'a pas voulu t'accompagner ?

Je souris. Ça avait été une vraie bataille.

\- Oh que si ! Mais c'est une bataille que je dois gagner seul. Elle a compris plus ou moins, elle s'est donc résignée à m'aider à faire ma valise.

\- Elle est plus intelligente que moi alors ta copine. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi tu veux y aller seul ? Je pourrais t'aider…

Ma copine ? Les mots d'Emmett me rendirent rêveur.

\- Hein ? Que disais-tu ?

\- Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'accompagner ? Tanya est une jolie garce, elle pourrait te piéger.

Je repoussai son argument d'un haussement d'épaule. Je connaissais Tanya. Trop bien. Elle ne me manipulera plus. Elle voulait que je vienne seul ? OK, mais elle en aurait pour ses frais. J'avais un compte à régler avec elle. Je voulais tirer un trait sur cette histoire.

\- Emmett, si j'ai besoin de toi, c'est surtout pour que tu veilles sur Bella pendant mon absence. Que tu passes la voir ou l'appelles de temps en temps. Je ne sais pas. Organise un dîner avec Rosalie et elle ce soir. Que sais-je ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente seule.

\- Je le ferai frérot. Elle me plaît la petite que tu t'es choisie. Je veillerai sur elle promis, même si je pense qu'elle se suffit à elle-même.

\- Merci. Maintenant passons à notre accord.

\- Sous ma veste sur la banquette arrière, il y a une petite serviette. Tu l'as ?

Je me contorsionnai et attrapai le porte-documents de cuir.

\- Oui, je l'ai.

\- Sur le dessus, ton billet d'avion. Une place aller et deux retours. Ensuite un dossier, corné en haut à droite. Les documents du notaire pour l'achat de l'appartement. Comme tu le sais, la procédure n'est pas achevée à cause des délais mais ces documents devraient suffire à ton ex. Le dossier suivant a deux encoches sur la partie latérale, il s'agit de l'achat de la voiture, une Porsche rouge, bien sûr, intérieur léopard comme souhaité. La discrétion même. Elle sera livrée à L.A. demain soir. Il y a en dessous, les billets pour la croisière de madame.

\- Les billets ? demandai-je en levant un sourcil.

\- Ouep ! Elle a demandé 2 billets, cabine double Grand luxe. Départ Mercredi.

\- OK.

J'étais rassuré. Si elle avait projeté de fuir avec Bree, elle aurait demandé 2 cabines.

\- Merci Emmett, tu as vraiment assuré sur cette affaire.

\- De rien… Bon, en dernier, il y a le plus important. La pochette en gros grain. C'est le contrat. En triple exemplaire. Pour toi, elle et moi. Elle en a déjà eu une copie par mail, elle sait à quoi s'attendre et ne refusera pas.

Je caressai la chemise cartonnée avec une soudaine envie de vomir.

Emmett se gara alors, arrêta le moteur de la voiture. Je le sentis se tourner vers moi.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire cela Edward. Tu le sais. On peut gagner à l'audience.

Il savait que je souffrais. Je ne pouvais pas cacher cela à mon frère.

\- On peut. Ou pas. Et elle peut remettre en cause tout cela quand elle voudra. Je n'aime pas conclure ce marché. Je me hais de le faire. Mais c'est une sécurité. Aucun tribunal ne lui donnera la garde après ça. Jamais. Bree et moi seront tranquilles.

Un coup de poing sur la portière me fit à peine sursauter. Emmett n'aimait pas plus que moi cette solution. Je lui tapotai l'épaule.

\- Tout ira bien Em. Ne t'en fais pas. Je connais mon rôle par cœur, et j'ai une très bonne motivation pour réussir.

Et une très forte envie de rentrer au plus vite. Quitter Bella m'avait amputé d'une partie de moi. Mais en même temps, je me sentais plus fort. Grâce à elle. Mes pensées vadrouillaient sur notre nuit. Sur les échanges que nous avions eus, mes peurs, mes angoisses et mes questions sans réponses.

J'hésitai à parler à Emmett. Calmé, il claquait les paumes de ses mains sur ses genoux sur un air de jazz. Il attendait. Patiemment.

\- Crache le morceau Eddy.

\- Pourquoi ? humm, je me raclai la gorge, ma voix ayant dérapé dès le premier mot. Laisse tomber, on en parlera lorsque je reviendrai.

Je me tournai pour sortir lorsque la large main d'Emmett s'abattit sur mon épaule, me retenant alors que la mienne était déjà sur la poignée de la portière.

\- Non frérot, si un truc te tracasse maintenant, on en parle maintenant.

Je repris place sur le fauteuil et appuyai ma nuque contre l'appui-tête.

\- Pourquoi personne ne m'a parlé de Bree pendant que j'étais dans le coma ?

\- Parler de Bree ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu entendais ? Tu nous entendais ? Pendant tout ce temps tu étais réellement avec nous ? Tu as tout entendu ?

Il était choqué, sidéré. Nous n'avions jamais parlé de cette période. Je refusais toujours d'évoquer cette période.

\- Tout, je ne sais pas. C'est assez flou dans mes souvenirs. Mais je sais que tu es venu souvent. Que tu me parlais. Des heures entières.

Il évoquait notre enfance, la tristesse de notre mère, me disait que je devais me battre. Pour moi. Pour eux. Mon cœur se serra aux souvenirs des nombreuses heures qu'il avait passées à mon chevet. Des jours ? Des nuits entières. Sa main posée sur mon bras. Il maintenait le contact. Il riait de nos bêtises passées, des 400 coups que nous avions faits au lycée. Pleurant aussi, souvent.

Il était le meilleur des frères. Il avait été la bouée de sauvetage de ce noir sans fin, le fil qui me rattachait à la vie et me guidait vers une sortie lointaine. Et moi égoïstement, je lui reprochai de ne pas m'avoir dit « la » chose que j'attendais : Que Bree était vivante.

Le silence fut lourd dans l'habitacle. Rompu uniquement par le bruit de nos respirations et les battements assourdissants de mon cœur.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu étais là pour moi, c'est que ce qui compte.

\- Bon sang Edward ! Ce que tu peux être pénible. Évidemment que c'est important.

Il se tut cherchant sûrement ses mots.

\- Je… n'y ai pas pensé, je crois que j'imaginais que Maman ou les psys qui te parlaient, t'avaient donné des nouvelles d'elle. Je n'avais pas envie de prononcer le nom de Tanya et puis… je n'étais pas sûr de toutes ses conneries. Certains disaient que tu entendais nos conversations, d'autres soutenaient dur comme fer que ton activité cérébrale était quasiment plate. Le Dr Volturi a même, au bout de 2 semaines, suggéré à nos parents, de débrancher le respirateur. J'ai cru qu'Esmé et Carlisle allaient lui arracher la tête. Et j'aurais achevé le travail avec plaisir.

Je le laissais parler. Il en avait besoin lui aussi apparemment.

\- T'étais dans un sale état. Vraiment ! Brisé de partout. Plâtres, pansements. Branché pour respirer, branché pour te nourrir, pour te surveiller. Je n'avais qu'une hantise, décrocher par mégarde un des tuyaux qui te raccordait à la vie. Je ne pouvais que… parler. Mais Bree ? Parler de Bree c'était… avouer mon impuissance à la garder pour toi. Peut-être qu'on ne voulait pas te dire qu'elle avait dû repartir avec sa garce de mère.

Il semblait brisé lui aussi. J'avais réussi à blesser mon frère. Je le saisis par l'épaule et dans ce coupé sportif, sur le parking de l'aéroport, je fis une accolade amicale à Emmett. Comme pour le réconforter.

\- Emmett ? T'es le meilleur. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je te jure que je n'avais jamais couché avec Lauren au lycée, ça avait l'air de te tracasser là-bas à l'hôpital. Et… je comprends un peu mieux maintenant. Et tu vois, j'ai survécu. Bon, mes yeux ne sont pas au top mais je me débrouille. J'ai trouvé la plus belle fille de New York, je vais récupérer ma Princesse et j'ai même réussi à caser mon ours de frère.

Un éclat de rire le fit tressaillir.

\- Je suis assez grand pour me caser tout seul, p'tit frère. Ma Rosalie, je l'aurais trouvée, même sans toi. On était destinés. Parle de tout ça avec maman à l'occasion, ajouta-t-il d'une voix soudain plus sérieuse.

\- Je le ferai.

Oui, je le ferai et Bella sera là à mon côté pour m'aider.

\- Bon, dans l'immédiat le pilote du vol pour L.A. ne t'attendra pas. Tu as une mégère à affronter.

Je souris et ensemble nous sortîmes de la voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans l'avion qui me menait vers Bree.

Le voyage fut long, presque 6 heures avec mes jambes recroquevillées dans un espace soi-disant confortable.

Je me trompai de direction pour rejoindre mon siège en sortant des toilettes.

La sauce des spaghettis coula sur ma chemise blanche.

Le film diffusé n'était qu'une suite de coups de feu et de hurlements.

Je m'en sortis plutôt bien, et dans le taxi qui me conduisait vers mon hôtel, vers 20h30, je pris conscience que même si je restais aveugle toute ma vie, même si je commettais des erreurs, je pouvais y arriver seul. Alors avec Bella et Bree, je me sentirai comme le roi du monde.

C'est plein de confiance que j'envoyai un texto à Tanya.

_« Suis arrivé à L.A. R.V. 21h à l'Éclipse si tu as une baby-sitter pour Bree »_

Ce café était juste en bas de l'hôtel (ce que je ne lui dirai pas) et pas très loin de son appartement. J'avais choisi un terrain neutre avec témoins et surtout sans Bree pour entendre les horreurs de la transaction.

Lorsqu'elle me confirma son arrivée dans moins de 10 minutes, je me levai et enfilai ma veste. Pantalon de flanelle noire, chemise sobre et blanche et cette veste de laine noire très classique. C'est Bella qui avait choisi la tenue que je devais mettre pour « revoir » Tanya. Très loin de l'écrivain bohème qu'elle avait épousé. Je portais un peu de Bella sur moi, je lui avais emprunté une des photos de sa boîte secrète. Je la glissai dans la poche intérieure gauche de ma veste comme un talisman pour descendre au café.

Je m'installai à une des tables assez éloignée de la porte. Un coin pas trop bruyant et commandai un café bien serré. Mon horloge interne accusait plus de minuit et j'avais peu dormi la nuit précédente. Je souris en y repensant. Puis un parfum capiteux et entêtant m'entoura en même temps qu'une main féminine caressait mes épaules.

Tanya en mode séduction.

Je me dégageai d'un geste.

\- Bonjour Tanya.

\- Bonsoir Ed. Tu es… splendide.

Je fis comme si je n'avais pas entendu et désignai de la main, la chaise de l'autre coté de la table.

\- Assieds-toi en face de moi.

\- Comme tu veux.

J'entendis la chaise racler sur le sol et inspirai doucement. Il y avait beaucoup de bruits autour de nous. Je me rendis compte que notre histoire avait commencé dans un tel lieu, un café bruyant où elle m'avait abordé alors que j'attendais des amis. C'était si loin. Il était symbolique qu'il se termine de la même façon.

\- Bree est chez toi ? Elle va bien ?

\- Elle va bien. Mieux que moi, même si tu ne le demandes pas. Alors on commence par quoi ?

\- Tu m'as fait appeler en urgence. Je suis là alors ne perdons pas de temps.

Je sortis de la pochette de cuir d'Emmett la chemise au grain de papier grossier. Je la posai calmement devant moi et en extirpai un exemplaire du contrat que je fis glisser sur la table devant Tanya.

\- Voici, pour commencer, le contrat que tu as accepté de signer. Tu renonces expressément à tes droits maternels. Tu ne pourras plus demander la garde de notre fille. Ni la voir. Jamais. Sauf si elle en fait la demande et encore, dans ce cas précis, cela se passerait en ma présence ou celle d'une personne de mon choix jusqu' à ses 16 ans.

Cette dernière clause était un ajout de ma part, qu'Emmett avait approuvée.

\- Oui, c'était convenu ainsi. Je sais tout cela Eddy, répondit-elle agacée.

\- Edward ! Je préfère Edward, tu le sais. Bien sûr que tu es au courant des clauses du contrat, mais je veux t'entendre dire que tu as compris. Tu… vends ta fille et moi j'achète sa liberté.

Vomir. Partir, oublier cette sinistre négociation. Je serrai les dents.

\- Bree ne m'intéresse pas.

Elle l'avait dit. Froide. Indifférente et pressée de passer à autre chose.

\- Je vais te signer tout cela dès que j'aurais vu les autres documents.

Je soupirai et sortis le reste des documents, les posant un par un devant elle, comme si je comptais les liasses qui achetaient ma fille.

\- La voiture à ton nom, les billets pour ta croisière et l'acte de vente de l'appartement. Tout y est. L'acte notarié pour l'appartement ne sera enregistré que lundi ou mardi. Les délais étaient trop courts mais ce document te prouve que l'achat a été fait, à ton nom.

Les documents me furent arrachés, et j'entendis le bruit de pages tournées avec empressement.

Le contrat ne l'intéressait pas mais le reste… elle vérifiait attentivement.

Elle eut un bref soupir. Soulagement ? Regret ?

\- Tout me semble correct en effet. Donne un stylo que je te signe ce contrat. Je sortis le stylo encre prévu à cet effet de la poche de ma veste, mes doigts caressant au passage la photo de Bella.

Ma plume griffa le papier, feuille après feuille. Exemplaire après exemplaire. Puis je récupérai les deux exemplaires qui m'étaient destinés et les glissait avec soin dans leur chemise. Mon avenir. L'avenir de Bree. Tout était fini. Comme cela.

\- Je passe chercher Bree demain dans la matinée.

\- Si tu veux. De toute façon la croisière débute dans moins d'une semaine, j'aurai mille choses à faire.

Je n'avais rien d'autre à lui dire. Quelques années de vie commune, une enfant merveilleuse, des heures et des mois de disputes et de procédures judiciaires pour que tout s'achève ainsi. J'avais le vertige.

\- Tu as toujours été trop naïf Edward. Cette gamine…. Tu veux la chouchouter ? Fais-le. Cette année passée près d'elle a été très longue. Trop longue. Être mère c'est pas fait pour moi. Je m'en fiche. Je vais mener la belle vie.

\- Grand bien te fasse Tanya. Tu as déjà ferré un autre poisson ? C'est pour cela que tu as exigé que je vienne immédiatement sous peine de tout rompre ?

Ce n'était pas que ça me passionnait, mais j'étais curieux de comprendre l'urgence de mon déplacement.

\- Peut-être ou peut-être pas. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu de difficultés à séduire les hommes. Et puis, j'en avais marre de traîner à L.A. coincée avec la gamine. Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, j'ai envie de prendre l'air, de voir autre chose. Tu as refusé ma proposition de partir avec moi, tant pis pour toi. Mais…

Elle se tut une seconde comme si elle hésitait. Elle me faisait peur soudain. Elle pouvait être une seconde séductrice et une seconde nerveuse et agressive comme si elle m'en voulait. J'étais extrêmement sensible à ses changements de ton et sentis qu'elle allait attaquer comme un cobra se jetait sur sa proie.

\- Je dois te l'avouer Edward.

Que manigançait-elle ?

\- Bree, je ne suis pas… certaine qu'elle soit ta fille.

Un vertige me saisit. Fatigue, décalage horaire et horreur. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, voulant échapper à tout cela. Faire disparaître Tanya de ma vie. Retrouver la douceur des bras de Bella. Mais je l'entendis continuer, discernant la nuance de triomphe dans sa voix. Mon instant de faiblesse ne lui avait pas échappé. Elle pensait tenir sa revanche.

\- Déjà à l'époque, tu ne me satisfaisais pas. On ne sortait pas, tu écrivais tout le temps, ou alors tu filais avec ton frère courir dans le parc, pendant que je cherchais et trouvais des divertissements. J'ai dû avoir deux ou trois … compensations.

Je me ressaisis. J'agrippai le bord de la table pour rester calme. Du moins en apparence. Elle me prenait pour qui ? La fureur me saisit de façon incontrôlable.

Je me penchai vers elle par-dessus la table, plongeant dans ce parfum entêtant, je devrais me doucher en rentrant pour en effacer la moindre trace. Je saisis la nuque de mon ex-femme pour murmurer contre son front.

\- Tu oublies quelque chose Tanya.

Elle voulut se dégager. Mon ton ferme et menaçant devait la perturber, mais je tins bon, sans serrer, sans lui faire mal, mais sans lui laisser la moindre chance de m'échapper.

\- Bree a les yeux de ma mère, les miens aussi.

Je laissai passer quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

\- Même sans cette preuve, Emmett a exigé il y a longtemps que je fasse un test de paternité.

Elle eut un hoquet de fureur.

\- Bree avait 4 ans. Pas de chance pour toi, c'est positif à 99.8 % que ma princesse soit la mienne. Génétiquement d'une part et de cœur surtout. Elle ne serait pas MA fille, elle le serait tout de même. Je l'ai élevée et c'est le plus important. Jamais tu ne comprendras cela. Pars. Fais tes croisières. Profite de l'appartement pour inviter tes amants éphémères, et si Bree ne nous reliait pas, je te souhaiterais de rouler vite, très vite dans ton nouveau joujou jusqu'à rencontrer un mur. Il sera toujours plus chaud et aimant que toi.

Je la relâchai et me reculai sur ma chaise, rassemblant les deux exemplaires signés de notre contrat.

\- À demain.

Je me levai et armé de ma canne blanche, je sortis tentant de bousculer un minimum de personnes.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de « contrarier » mon ex mais, ça faisait un bien fou de se libérer.

* * *

_Et voila les filles, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous penserez de ce chapitre, mais ces émotions ont fait beaucoup de bien à Edward. Espérons le sans trop de conséquences. _

_On se retrouve dans une quinzaine de jours pour la suite. En attendant si vous ne savez pas quoi lire - minute pub - _

_avec **Déborah** et **Lisa** nous organisons des concorus d'OS _

_pen name "**le twlight contest**" ici (et sur la page FB du meme nom). _

_Le premier concours a pour thème "**je suis phobique mais j'me soigne**" ...à lire. _

_Kiss et bon WE prolongé. _

_**Nic **_


	29. Un nouveau départ

_Hello les filles_

_J'ai du retard ?  
_

_Nous avions laissé Edward à L.A. avec Tanya... _

_Merci à Chrys d'être aussi rapide et efficace._

_Bonne lecture_

_**Disclaimer : les Personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sûr à S Meyer. Je ne fais que "jouer" avec. **_

* * *

**Chapitre 29 : Un nouveau départ**

**Samedi **

_**Pov Bree**_

_Cher journal_

_J'arrive pas à dormir ce matin. Comme tous les samedis matins depuis que je suis rentrée chez maman._

_Alors, comme tous les matins, j'ai souhaité une bonne nuit à la lune depuis le rebord de ma fenêtre, et j'ai regardé le soleil se lever. Quand je me penche par-dessus la balustrade, je vois en bas les voitures qui circulent. Comme toute la nuit. Ici, il y a beaucoup de bruit. Beaucoup d'enseignes aussi, qui clignotent tout le temps. Jaune, bleu, vert, Rouge, Jaune, Bleu, vert, Rouge. Maman dit qu'elle aime ce quartier car il est vivant. _

_Mais il n'y a pas de parc. Parfois un moineau, enfin je pense que s'en est un, vient sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Il est tout marron et petit et je lui laisse un peu de pain tous les soirs dans une petite boite en plastique. Hier, il n'est pas venu, ni ce matin. Je me sens seule. Maman doit dormir. Hier soir, elle est rentrée très tard. Elle était de mauvaise humeur. Je l'ai même pas vue, juste entendue. Elle a crié après mamie Carmen qui me gardait. Je voulais comprendre mais en même temps, j'avais peur alors, je suis restée dans ma chambre et elle n'est pas passée me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Maman est bizarre en ce moment. Un moment elle chantonne toute seule et l'instant d'après, elle me regarde comme si elle me détestait et me dit d'aller dans ma chambre. J'y suis tout le temps dans ma chambre. Elle m'y fiche la paix. _

_Papa me manque. Horriblement. Il m'appelle matin et soir, mais c'est pas comme si je pouvais me blottir dans ses bras. Il me lit parfois une histoire au téléphone, mais je ne me réveille jamais en trouvant son parfum sur mon oreiller. Et puis j'aime bien parler à Bella aussi, discuter avec une fille c'est sympa aussi. Je peux lui dire des choses que je ne raconterais pas forcément à Papa. Ça lui ferait mal peut-être, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me comprend. Elle a été gentille : jamais elle ne m'en a voulu pour ce que je lui ai fait subir au début._

_Les filles à l'école disent que mon papa me ment, qu'il ne viendra pas me chercher pour vivre avec lui. Mais je sais qu'elles se trompent et je leur parle plus. Papa m'a expliqué que le grand jour sera pour bientôt._

_Parfois je me réveille et mon oreiller est tout mouillé. Je veux retrouver mon Papa._

**_xxxx_**

**POV Edward**

Il était à peine huit heures quand la voiture avec chauffeur que j'avais louée pour la journée, me déposa au pied de l'immeuble de Tanya. Le chauffeur, un homme très sympathique apparemment, me proposa de sonner à l'interphone, ce que j'acceptai sans problème.

C'était avec perplexité que je remarquai ce changement en moi. 15 jours plus tôt, cela m'aurait agacé que l'on propose de m'aider.

Le bip d'ouverture de la porte fut la seule réponse à notre appel.

\- 10ème étage, me souffla le jeune homme.

Sa voix me parvint « d'en haut ». C'était rare, vu ma propre taille. Il devait être sacrément grand. Il était discret et proposait son aide sans être envahissant.

\- Merci, vous vous appelez comment ?

\- Démétri, Monsieur Cullen.

\- Merci Démétri. Appelez-moi Edward. À votre voix, je devine que nous avons environ le même âge. Comme vous le voyez, je suis dans une situation un peu particulière, et je pense que vous pourrez m'aider un peu aujourd'hui. Je veux que cette journée soit spéciale pour ma fille.

\- Très bien. Ça sera avec plaisir… Edward. L'ascenseur est à 10 mètres environ devant vous. Vous souhaitez que je vous accompagne ?

\- Non merci. Pour l'instant cela ira. Attendez-moi ici s'il vous plaît, je reviendrai avec Bree dans peu de temps.

Enfin je l'espérais. Tanya ne devrait plus chercher à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Ma canne me guida sans obstacle jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui, je le savais par mon frère, indiquait vocalement l'étage atteint. Après quelques tâtonnements, la petite boîte me mena au palier où vivait ma fille pour quelques heures encore.

La porte au bout du couloir à gauche de l'ascenseur m'avait dit Emmett. À pas prudents, je franchis la distance me séparant de l'appartement, et cherchai la sonnette. Il n'y en avait pas. Je frappai alors sur le battant. J'étais en avance, mais j'étais certain que ma princesse était réveillée. C'était une lève-tôt.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je tapai à nouveau, mais un peu plus fort.

Et si Tanya avait décidé de…

Le bruit du verrou coupa court à l'hypothèse effrayante que mon cerveau commençait à bâtir.

La porte s'entrouvrit.

\- Papa !

La chaîne de sécurité fut ôtée et une seconde plus tard, Bree se jeta dans mes bras.

Je la serrai fort. C'était si bon. Ses petits bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou, et le serrèrent convulsivement. Je sentis ma joue se mouiller alors qu'elle frottait son visage contre le mien. Elle pleurait.

J'avançai de quelques pas avec précaution dans l'appartement, avec mon précieux fardeau, et refermai la porte derrière moi avant de me mettre à genoux, la reposant sur le sol.

Elle ne me lâcha pas, et blottit sa tête dans mon cou. Je m'inquiétai immédiatement. C'était-il passé quelque chose ? Tanya s'en serait-elle prise à notre fille ?

\- Eh ben ma jolie ? Tu pleures ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de voir ton vieux papa ?

Elle hoqueta de rire, et j'en profitai pour m'écarter un peu et saisir le visage de ma fille entre mes mains, essuyant les larmes de mes pouces.

\- Que se passe- t-il ?

\- Je ne... Je ne savais pas que tu allais venir… Je pensais à toi et j'ai entendu frapper à la porte… c'est ... comme un miracle.

Elle parlait de façon hachée, luttant contre des sanglots que je compris, être de soulagement.

\- Tu me rassures ma princesse. Tanya ne t'a pas prévenue que je passais ce matin.

Elle secoua la tête pour toute réponse, et je me gardai d'en dire plus.

\- C'est pourtant elle qui a déclenché l'interphone. Elle doit être ici !

\- Oui, elle est dans sa chambre. Elle peut déclencher la porte de l'immeuble de sa chambre, m'apprit la petite.

\- On va donc la laisser se... reposer. Elle sait que je suis là. Tu me guides vers ta chambre ? On pourra discuter.

Je récupérai ma canne que j'avais abandonnée sur le sol, tandis qu'elle saisissait mon autre main encore posée sur sa joue. Je me relevai pour la suivre.

J'étais frustré de ne pas voir la chambre de ma Bree. Mais je jugeai inutile de lui demander de me la décrire, elle n'y dormirait plus. Je réalisai toutefois, que sa mère ne l'avait sans doute aucunement préparée à son départ. Il faudra donc que je raccourcisse ma journée de sortie avec elle pour faire moi-même sa valise. Je devrai moi-même lui annoncer notre départ ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

\- Bree ? Tu serais d'accord pour passer la journée à moi ?

Elle éclata de rire, et ce son, comme à chaque fois, me réchauffa le cœur. C'était si bon d'entendre cela.

\- Évidemment ! C'est une question très bête Papa, tu le sais ? Dis-moi, dit-elle redevenant sérieuse, tu seras ici à L.A. longtemps ? Je croyais que l'audience avec le juge était bientôt ?

\- On en parlera tout à l'heure. Je répondrai à toutes tes questions dans la journée. C'est promis ma puce. Je dois parler avec ta maman avant de sortir. Tu es habillée un peu chaudement ?

\- Je suis en pyjama. Il est très tôt tu sais.

\- Je sais… Je devais être un peu pressé de te retrouver. Tu t'habilles pendant que je discute avec Tanya ? Un peu chaudement, nous allons passer la journée à l'extérieur, et je ne suis pas certain que le soleil soit au rendez-vous.

\- Ça marche. Je serai prête dans 5 min.

Elle parlait en chantonnant, et je l'entendis courir partout dans la chambre.

\- Accorde-moi 10 minutes s'il te plaît. Et je te rappelle que le brossage des dents est obligatoire avec moi.

\- Je sais, je sais mon papa. La chambre de maman est dans le couloir, 3ème porte à droite.

Elle pensait à moi. Sa petite remarque pour m'aider était naturelle. Comme Bella. Ceci nous facilitera la vie

\- Merci ma belle.

Je sortis, fermant doucement la porte derrière moi. Je grimaçai. Il était hors de question d'aller rejoindre Tanya dans sa chambre. Je la bipai sur son téléphone, que j'entendis en effet, sonner non loin. Je m'adossai au mur du couloir, attendant patiemment. Je savais qu'elle me ferait payer d'une façon ou d'une autre, ma franchise de la veille.

Peu de temps après, une porte s'ouvrit non loin. Avant de claquer.

\- Salut commença Tanya d'une voix enrouée peu agréable.

Je l'avais apparemment réveillée et elle n'appréciait pas vraiment.

\- Bonjour Tanya. Je suis venu un peu plus tôt que prévu. J'avais besoin de voir Bree.

\- Tu ne peux pas la voir, m'asséna-t-elle en passant devant moi. Son corps me frôla, et je reconnus ce parfum écœurant haut de gamme que je ne tolérais plus.

Je haussai le sourcil en secouant la tête.

\- Laisse tomber. Tu ne lui as rien dit apparemment.

Je la suivis avec précautions, vers ce qui semblait être un espace cuisine. Elle ouvrit des placards. Un bruit de vaisselle et une odeur de café me confirmèrent mon intuition. Je détestai être dans un lieu que je ne connaissais pas et que personne ne m'avait présenté ou décrit. À tâtons, je trouvai une chaise et je m'assis.

\- Dire quoi ? reprit mon ex-femme négligemment après quelques minutes particulièrement agaçantes.

Mon cœur s'affola. Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis ?

Je posai mes longues mains sur mes genoux et les « contemplai » sans rien dire dans un premier temps. Je devais rester calme et réfléchir.

\- Mon billet d'avion et celui de Bree sont réservés pour ce soir, énonçai-je posément après quelques secondes.

Elle ne répondit rien. Je l'entendais juste boire à quelques mètres de moi.

\- Je voulais savoir quand et comment tu souhaitais lui annoncer que tu avais accepté que j'ai sa garde définitive. Soit je le fais seul ce matin, soit tu veux être présente.

Les secondes s'étirèrent longuement. Sa cuillère raclait le fond de sa tasse lentement. Je refusai de regarder vers elle. Je ne savais pas exactement où elle était.

Le temps s'éternisa et sa tasse claqua sur le comptoir.

\- Tu fais comme tu le souhaites. Je m'en fiche.

L'air qu'elle déplaça en passant à nouveau devant moi, mit mes nerfs à vif, et je l'attrapai par le coude avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir.

\- Tanya ! C'est ta fille. Je sors avec elle me promener ce matin. Je reviendrai en fin d'après-midi pour faire ses bagages. Tu seras là ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? répliqua-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

\- Lui dire au revoir ? suggérai-je ironiquement.

\- Si tu y tiens. Mais… elle soupira, énervée. J'ai un rendez-vous à 16 heures dans une vente privée de tenues idéales pour l'Europe. Soyez là avant 15 heures.

\- Bien.

\- Bree a les clés. Vous fermerez derrière vous en sortant. Je retourne me reposer.

Dégageant son bras de mon emprise, elle s'éloigna. Et mon corps se détendit enfin. Je me frottai les tempes pour faire disparaître le mal de tête lancinant qui avait pris place insidieusement, comme à chaque fois que je devais discuter avec Tanya. J'avais l'impression d'être face à une personne imprévisible et incontrôlable. Je réalisai à quel point j'avais craint qu'elle ne change d'avis. Je compris enfin que je ne risquais rien. Son tour du monde la captivait plus que sa fille, et je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bree me saisit la main et m'embrassa la joue.

\- Je suis prête Papa ! On fait quoi ?

**XXXXX**

J'avais réussi à garder notre destination secrète un certain temps mais, après 45 minutes de route pendant lesquelles Bree avait bavardé à bâtons rompus, m'expliquant sa jeune vie de collégienne, elle reconnut ou devina, je ne sais, quel était l'endroit où je souhaitais l'emmener, et elle commença à s'agiter sur son siège.

\- Waouh ! C'est pas vrai ? Tu te souviens de ça ? Ça fait si longtemps mon papa adoré !

Elle sautillait toute excitée sur son siège.

\- Démétri ? Il me semble que l'on approche.

Le chauffeur devait entendre le raffut de ma fille, le sourire dans sa voix me le confirma.

\- Oui Edward. Le parking n'est pas loin. Mademoiselle semble très impatiente.

\- Oui Monsieur ! Ça fait deux ans je crois que j'en ai parlé à Papa. Maman n'a jamais voulu m'amener ici. M'en fiche d'ailleurs ! Avec Papa c'est mieux. Vous savez, il connaît plein de choses sur les lettres de Hollywood mon Papa. Il m'a raconté que tout a été détruit par le temps et que…

Elle continua à babiller et à tapoter mon genou en cadence et mon sourire ne disparut plus.

La voiture s'arrêta. Je sortis rapidement et Bree me suivit immédiatement glissant sa petite main dans la mienne avec confiance. Je respirai l'air pur de la colline où nous devions nous trouver. Pas de voiture. Pas de bruit. Pas de foule. La colline et Hollywood Sign nous appartenaient pour quelques heures.

\- C'est... beau ! souffla Bree.

Démétri s'adossa à côté de moi contre la voiture.

\- Les lettres sont juste devant nous. Un peu plus haut sur la colline. Il y a personne ce matin. C'est calme. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ? demanda-t-il à voix assez basse.

\- C'est sécurisé, comme vous l'aviez vu sur les photos ? demandai-je.

\- Oui. Il n'y a aucun risque pour la petite.

\- Bon, alors nous y allons seuls. Vous pouvez rester à la voiture ou monter faire un tour de votre côté. Il parait que la vue vaut le détour, souris-je.

\- Je serai là-haut si vous avez besoin, Edward.

\- Merci.

Je me tournai vers l'intérieur de la voiture et récupérai un sac à dos que je plaçai sur mes épaules. Puis armé de ma canne, je fis un clin d'œil à Bree.

\- Prête Princesse ?

\- Oh oui P'pa !

J'avais la veille, dans l'avion, choisi et préparé soigneusement le trajet, mais concrètement, faire de la randonnée sur un sentier pédestre inconnu, même avec une petite fille voyante pleine de bonne volonté, ce n'était pas aussi simple, comme je m'en rendis rapidement compte. À Central Park, j'avais mes repères, une image mentale des lieux que je connaissais depuis des années, ici, c'était l'inconnu. Je devais me contenter de la description sommaire de Démétri le matin même. Mais j'y arriverai. Comme j'arriverai à aider, à guider ma Bree tout au long de sa vie. Il le fallait. Avec son aide si nécessaire.

Le choix de ce lieu était symbolique. Nous en avions parlé pour la dernière fois, le jour de l'accident, sur la plage. Elle aimait que les grandes lettres se voient de si loin et permettent de reconnaître la capitale historique du Cinéma partout dans le monde. Et moi, j'aimais lui faire plaisir. Une première halte.

\- Je compte sur toi Bree pour me signaler le moindre problème, ou si la rambarde est abîmée. Nous formons une équipe.

\- Bien sûr. C'est si beau. Si grand.

Elle n'était pas essoufflée, bien que je mène sûrement un rythme trop rapide pour elle.

Ma princesse prit son rôle très au sérieux, et grâce à elle, nous parvînmes assez vite au bout du sentier, au pied des lettres. Je ne les voyais pas évidemment mais, passant devant elles, je les ressentais. Est-ce l'ombre qu'elles projetaient ? Ou une aura surnaturelle dû à mon imagination hyper-développée ?

Je m'assis sur un muret et fit défiler mes pauvres connaissances en cinéma, pour me souvenir des scènes tournées à proximité de Hollywood Sign, ou d'une copie sur un plateau. Il avait tout subi le pauvre, séisme, incendie, et je souris au souvenir de la tête de ce pauvre Justin Timberlake en proie au vertige assis tout là-haut avec sa copine. Un bon souvenir ce film. J'avais ri avec Emmett, qui disait que c'était un film de « filles ». Je ne regarderai pas cela avec la mienne en tout cas. Avec Bella… cela pourrait nous donner des idées.

\- Papa ? Tu es avec moi ?

Euh, oui… de retour à la réalité. Un père de famille n'a pas le droit de rêvasser.

Bree me décrivit les lettres que j'imaginai sans problème, et la superbe vue sur la ville de L.A. au loin. Puis nous discutâmes de choses et d'autres. Je repoussai l'instant ou je devrais lui annoncer notre départ. De quoi avais-je peur ? Elle voulait venir vivre chez moi. Et j'étais capable de m'occuper d'elle. Je venais encore de le me le prouver !

\- Papa ! J'ai faim.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Je sais pas, j'ai faim c'est tout.

Je la comprenais. Nous avions grignoté dans la voiture quelques beignets et une boisson lactée tout en venant ici, car elle n'avait pas voulu déjeuner chez Tanya, ce qui me convenait.

\- Mince alors, je vais faire comment si tu as faim ? Je te porte pour redescendre ou tu pourras marcher seule ? plaisantai-je.

\- Je suppose que le sac que tu as sur le dos depuis une heure, contient un truc de bon ? En tout cas tu as intérêt ! Sinon t'es plus mon papa préféré de l'année !

Elle rit aux éclats en se moquant de moi. La coquine, elle me connaissait. J'avais appris très vite qu'on ne sortait pas en promenade avec des enfants sans vivres.

J'ouvris le sac et sortis triomphalement les sandwiches aux poulets sans salade ni cornichons, que j'avais commandés. Ils n'étaient sûrement pas aussi bons que ceux de Bella, mais nous ferions avec. L'air printanier et la sensation de liberté nous avait ouvert l'appétit.

On s'assit sur le sol herbeux, et je continuai de sortir de mon sac, boissons et fruits.

\- Démétri n'est pas loin, tout seul. Tu veux bien qu'il vienne avec nous ?

Le petit cœur généreux de ma Bree me plaisait tant !

\- Bien sûr ma puce. Va le chercher et propose-lui. Je vous attends ici.

J'avais prévu large question quantité, et je serais heureux qu'il nous tienne compagnie. J'avais toute la vie pour profiter de ma Bree maintenant.

À trois, le déjeuner plus ou moins improvisé, fut sympathique et animé. Démétri était marié et avait un fils d'une dizaine d'années. Il savait y faire avec les gosses. Il apprivoisa ma fille rapidement en sortant de la poche de sa veste, une barre de Kinder country comme elle me l'avoua rapidement.

Puis il s'éloigna en nous disant qu'il nous attendrait à la voiture.

J'étais seul avec Bree qui se blottit contre moi.

Le silence était à peine troublé par le cri des oiseaux et le passage de quelques avions ronflant dans le lointain.

\- Alors Papa ? Tu restes à L.A. longtemps ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ta demande pour me garder ? On va pas voir le juge lundi ?

\- Que de questions ma douce.

Je caressai ses cheveux qui repoussaient doucement, ils lui arrivaient à l'épaule maintenant. J'aimais cela.

\- Alors non, je ne reste pas longtemps.

Elle se raidit et je poursuivis très vite.

\- Et nous n'irons pas chez le juge. Ni toi, ni moi. Ce n'est pas la peine. Ta mère et moi avons trouvé un accord. Tu repars à New York avec moi dès ce soir. Pour toujours. Si tu es d'accord.

Elle ne répondit pas.

\- Si je veux ? dit-elle d'une petite voix étranglée.

\- Euh oui… je ne vais pas te forcer à repartir mais j'ai cru comprendre que… enfin tu ne…

Je bégayai comme un gosse à son premier rendez-vous. J'avais eu peur de sa réaction en comprenant que sa mère l'abandonnait, mais je n'avais pas pensé avant cet instant, qu'elle pourrait avoir changé d'avis.

\- Papa ? Parfois tu es idiot. Je ne veux pas rester avec Maman, et je veux plus que tout partir vivre avec toi ! Et Bella !

Elle était si sûre d'elle que je la serrai un peu plus contre moi.

\- Tu es certain Papa, c'est pas une blague ? fit-elle, doutant elle aussi en digne fille de son père.

\- Je fais des blagues sur les sandwiches pas sur un sujet pareil. Ta mère a signé les papiers hier soir. Sans même passer devant le juge. Mais c'est officiel et définitif. C'est ton oncle Emmett qui a préparé le dossier.

\- Elle a signé hier des papiers pour que je vive avec toi ?

Elle répétait mes propres mots, comme si elle cherchait à en comprendre le sens. Je sus que je devais en dire un peu plus que ce que j'avais prévu.

\- Oui. Elle m'a proposé une sorte... d'accord. J'obtiens ta garde définitive, et elle hum… pourra se consacrer à ses hobbys.

Je ne voyais pas lui présenter que Tanya avez saisi cette occasion de se « libérer » des contraintes d'être une mère.

\- Maman a demandé quoi en échange de ma garde ?

Sa voix me fit froid dans le dos. Elle n'était pas dupe à huit ans des défauts de sa mère.

\- Disons, qu'elle avait besoin d'une aide financière ponctuelle. Elle a déjà l'assurance que je m'occuperai correctement de toi. Ça aurait pu être suffisant.

\- Hummpp grogna Bree, et je la sentis hausser les épaules.

\- Bon, donc tu es contente de partir. Tes camarades de classe ne te manqueront pas ?

\- Non ! On part quand ?

\- Je veux partir ce soir. Nous devons rentrer chez Tanya, afin que tu lui dises au revoir et que nous fassions ta valise.

\- Bon, on y va ! Il n'y a pas grand-chose que je veux prendre, à part tous les livres et les DVD, et puis ma collection de galets, et il y a aussi le manteau rouge que Bella…

Elle papotait en me tenant la main sur le trajet du retour, me faisant la liste des « objets » à emmener.

Je l'arrêtai rapidement.

\- Bree... On va faire une valise et deux ou trois cartons. La valise nous accompagne dans l'avion et les cartons, Démétri va s'occuper de nous les faire parvenir rapidement. Dans l'avion, nous sommes limités par le poids.

Nous devions arriver près de la voiture car elle me lâcha la main, ce qui provoqua un léger arrêt de mon cœur, avant que je ne réalise qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture folle à proximité.

\- Démétri ! Papa m'emmène chez nous ! À New York ! Vous le saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit ! C'est pas gentil !

Elle plaisantait et son entrain me récompensa de mes efforts.

Mais on ne m'y reprendra plus à refaire des « randonnées » seul avec elle, en terrain inconnu avant longtemps. C'était épuisant de rester concentré en continu, à l'affût du moindre danger invisible, plutôt discuter avec Jake… Quoique...

\- Votre père m'avait fait jurer le secret jeune fille, et je suis un homme de parole.

La voix grave de Démétri me fit sourire.

\- Allez Dém.. au lieu de bavarder, on y va. Tanya a un rendez-vous, je ne veux pas partir sans qu'on la voit.

Parfois, je disais des phrases bizarres, mais il était hors de question de quitter L.A. sans que ma fille ne dise adieu à sa mère. Dieu seul savait quand elle la reverrait.

**XXXX**

Bree dormait. Sa petite tête s'était appuyée peu à peu contre mon épaule. Il était 22h d'après ma montre, réglée sur l'heure de L.A. donc, 1 heure du matin à New York.

La fin d'après-midi avait été épuisante et stressante. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Je sortis mon téléphone et tapotai rapidement les touches.

« Tu me manques. Nous sommes en route. »

J'envoyai sans plus réfléchir, le message à Bella. Je ne l'avais pas contactée durant ces deux jours, mais j'avais besoin d'elle. Elle devait dormir. Je soupirai, je la verrai demain. Cela me consolait un peu.

Le bip de mon smartphone m'indiquant un message, me fit sursauter, et Bree dans son sommeil, s'écarta un peu de moi, s'appuyant contre le hublot. Je déclenchai la lecture vocale en sourdine, et une voix désincarnée me confia la réponse de Bella.

« Bree va bien ? Tu me manques aussi. »

Nous n'avions jamais communiqué par téléphone. Elle était tout le temps avec moi. Sauf ces derniers jours, lorsqu'elle travaillait et que moi je cogitais de façon idiote dans mon coin. Je ne mis qu'une seconde à recomposer son numéro, impatient d'entendre sa voix.

\- Tu ne dors pas Bella ?

\- Pas vraiment, je rêvassais, répondit ma brune amie. Je suis heureuse que tu m'appelles.

Sa voix était comme une caresse à mon oreille, et mon sang accéléra un peu. Mes pensées prirent très vite un tour particulier et je dus me forcer à revenir à notre conversation.

\- Bree va bien. Elle dort contre moi.

\- Tout s'est bien passé avec Tanya ?

Elle était inquiète. Pour moi et pour Bree, je le sentais.

\- Oui et non. Elle a signé les papiers. Nos tracas sont terminés. Bree vivra avec nous.

J'entendis le soupir de soulagement de Bella.

\- Et ?

\- Et Tanya n'était pas là pour dire au revoir à sa fille cet après-midi, contrairement à ce qu'elle m'avait promis.

Le silence qui suivit, démontrait que Bella, comme moi, était choquée par ce fait. Nous étions arrivés à l'appartement vers 14 heures. Seul, un petit mot que Bree avait trouvé sur la table de la cuisine, nous avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas avant notre départ.

\- Elle n'a pas fait ses adieux à Bree ? répéta Bella comme pour bien comprendre.

\- Non, elle avait un rendez-vous, et a écrit à Bree « Sois heureuse avec ton père ». Voilà.

J'étais amer. Une séance de punching-ball à la salle de sport serait obligatoire demain pour évacuer ma fureur, et de nombreuses séances avec Alice pour Bree et pour moi nous attendaient aussi.

\- Bree a dit quoi de tout cela.

\- Pas grand-chose, je ne sais même pas si elle a gardé le papier ou pas. Elle m'a juste dit : Je serai heureuse avec toi, j'en suis certaine. Et elle est partie choisir ses vêtements.

\- Elle est très forte, malgré sa vulnérabilité. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un, me taquina Bella.

\- Moque-toi ! chuchotai-je d'une voix un peu rauque, car son rire avait à nouveau réveillé un élan de sensualité dans mon corps.

\- Je n'oserais pas me moquer de toi. Tu es trop fort pour moi, tu me mettrais K.O. en deux secondes.

L'étendre sur le sol du salon pour la mettre K.O. Me retrouver allongé sur ses courbes voluptueuses. Des visions très précises, et très excitantes m'envahirent.

\- Tu es où ? demandai-je pour changer de conversation.

Elle émit un petit bruit de gorge.

\- Je dois vraiment te le dire ?

Elle parut gênée. La brume de désir qui m'entourait, hésitait à disparaître.

\- Je le désire oui...

\- Euh…. dans ton lit.

Mon cœur s'arrêta une seconde, et une autre partie de mon corps se réveilla en revanche.

\- …

\- Tu m'en veux ? fit la petite voix de Bella. J'avais besoin de retrouver un peu de toi, un peu de ton odeur.

Elle savait trouver les mots pour me toucher. Nos sentiments se ressemblaient tant. Je souris seul dans mon avion, partagé entre la tendresse et le désir. Bella était seule dans mon lit. À quelques heures de moi. Inatteignable, et si proche par la magie du téléphone. Une idée un peu coquine me vint.

\- Je t'en voudrais uniquement si tu refuses de me dire comment tu es habillée, chuchotai-je.

\- Edward ! Ta fille est à côté de toi !

La respiration de Bree était calme et régulière. Elle dormait profondément. Je lui tournai le dos.

\- Oui et alors ? Elle n'entend pas ta réponse.

Je murmurai plus bas dans mon téléphone en fermant les yeux.

\- Dis-moi Bella. Es-tu vêtue de ce pyjama que j'ai frôlé un soir, si doux et qui caresse ta peau comme je voudrais le faire ou… es-tu nue dans mes draps ?

\- oh…

Elle n'avait pas retenu ce merveilleux gémissement de surprise.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Oui !

J'aurais pu rugir tellement j'avais envie de l'imaginer telle qu'elle devait être, alanguie dans MON lit, dans MES draps. Mon corps me brûlait à cette simple évocation. Une nuit de plaisir dans ses bras était loin d'être suffisant.

\- J'ai enlevé mes vêtements comme hier, en rentrant dans ta chambre, commença Bella doucement, faisant renaître cet instant où j'avais perçu sa présence dans mes rêves. Je déglutis ma salive avec difficulté.

\- J'ai même ôté mon soutien-gorge en touchant ma poitrine, au souvenir de tes mains sur mes seins. Tu m'as manqué à cet instant.

\- Tu me manques. Maintenant ma douce… Je veux te toucher tout de suite, gémis-je…

\- Attends... Il fait froid sans toi, alors j'ai enfilé le tee-shirt que tu avais laissé sur ta chaise. C'est presque comme si ta peau et tes doigts me touchaient à nouveau. Ma peau frissonne sous le contact du coton parfumé.

\- Ciel Bella !

Je ne pouvais rien dire d'autre, mon intelligence semblant s'être réfugiée dans mon membre palpitant de désir.

\- Et puis…. continua la voix sensuelle de Bella.

Elle prenait plaisir à me troubler. Mais c'était plus que cela.

\- Et puis quoi ? demandai-je avec impatience.

Qu'allait-elle inventer de plus pour me torturer. Elle était dans mon lit, vêtue de mon tee-shirt, dont j'étais devenu jaloux.

\- Et puis, j'ai décidé de garder ma culotte de dentelles bleues…. Il n'y a que tes doigts qui ont le droit de la faire glisser sur mes hanches lorsque tu rentreras dans quelques heures. Je serais là, allongée à t'attendre… sagement ou pas...

Elle voulait me tuer. C'était la première fois que j'avais une érection en avion, et c'était franchement inconfortable de savoir que je ne pouvais pas me soulager, ni même poursuivre cette conversation comme je l'aurais voulu.

\- Tu es consciente que nous sommes parents maintenant, et que je ne pourrai pas me jeter sur toi, te mettre nue en un instant et pénétrer en toi aussitôt, debout contre le mur de l'entrée, comme j'en meurs d'envie ?

\- Hummm…

L'image de nous deux, faisant l'amour avec une passion un peu brutale semblait la troubler autant que moi. Je tenais là un élément de vengeance.

Je détachai ma ceinture et me levai.

\- Patiente deux minutes Bella. Tu as voulu me faire mourir de désir… Je vais à mon tour te dire ce qu'on va faire dès que j'aurais confié Bree à mon frère et à sa nouvelle petite amie.

\- Père indigne !

Je souris en refermant derrière moi, la porte de la petite cabine de l'avion. Pas très romantique. Mais j'avais trouvé l'intimité nécessaire pour tenter d'envoyer au septième ciel ma petite amie, grâce à mon imagination fertile. Je fermai instinctivement les yeux, me concentrant. Je sentais presque la tiédeur de sa peau contre moi.

\- Bella, tu es prête ? Ferme les yeux et respire. Tu sens mon parfum ? Je viens d'ouvrir la porte... soufflai-je doucement.

* * *

_Chut ...On les laisse tous les deux ? Edward se débrouille comme un chef ? Eet notre imagination peut prendre la place de la sienne_

_CA sent un peu la fin non ? _

_Merci pour tous vos messages et à bientôt _

_PS 1 si vous savez pas quoi lire tentez les OS sur " Le Twilight Contest " 'fanfiction et page facebook aussi _

_PS 2 : T'as vu Déborah un chapitre "presque" sans ... enfin tu comprends..._

_Kiss et bonne semaine _

_Nic _


	30. Ensemble

_**hello les filles **_

_**Meilleurs voeux pour 2015 ! **_

_**Un peu de lecture dominicale ? Juste apres la galette ?**_

_**Bon je sais j'ai été un peu longue... je vous dirais pourquoi...en bas **_

_**Bonne Lecture et merci à ma Chrys pour ses corrections et conseils avisés.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer : Malgré tous mes efforts et tous mes voeux les personnages de Twilight appartiennent toujours à Stephenie Meyer en 2015 ! Je ne fais que rever d'eux ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Ensemble**

**Dimanche**

_**Pov Bree**_

_Cher Journal, _

_Il est tard, je ne vais pas écrire longtemps, j'ai la tête lourde mais, je me sens si légère. Papa vient de me dire que ce sont les bulles du Coca qui me font cela. Il est bête et je l'adore._

_Une journée entière avec Papa et Bella !_

_Et ce n'est que la première ! Ils seront là demain, et après-demain et le jour d'après encore. Je ne retourner__ai__ pas là-bas !_

_Demain je vais voir la directrice de ma nouvelle école. Je la connais déjà, Papa m'a dit que c'est celle où je suis déjà allée mais maintenant, c'est pas pareil : c'est mon école-pour-toujours._

_J'allais oublier : J'ai maintenant deux oncles ! Et deux presque-tantes. _

_Un super Papa, une super amie et ma Luna aussi, toute douce, elle ronronne à mes pieds. Je suis la fille la plus chanceuse du monde._

_Maman, je ne sais pas où tu es ce soir, mais j'aimerais pouvoir te le dire en vrai : Je suis contente que tu m'aies laissée à Papa. Je suis heureuse avec lui._

_Bonne nuit petit journal adoré._

**ooOoo**

**POV Edward**

La pression douce mais ferme de l'hôtesse sur mon épaule, me réveilla de ma somnolence. Celle-ci avait été troublée par des visions furtives mais chaudes de Bella dans mes draps.

\- Monsieur nous atterrissons bientôt. Veuillez s'il vous plaît attacher votre ceinture et celle de votre fille.

En me frottant la nuque dans l'espoir de me réveiller plus vite, je me promis que la prochaine fois que je prendrai l'avion, en plus d'un coussin moelleux et d'un espace plus large pour mes jambes, j'aurai Bella à mes côtés. Le... « sexe au téléphone » n'était pas une option totalement satisfaisante. Je ressentais encore une frustration certaine et j'avais toujours les nerfs à fleur de peau. J'avais au moins eu la confirmation qu'entre Bella et moi cela pouvait devenir brûlant même à des kilomètres de distance.

J'obéis néanmoins aux injonctions de l'hôtesse, et me penchai au-dessus de Bree qui dormait toujours d'un sommeil calme. Cette petite faisait mon admiration. Elle avait supporté tant de choses durant l'année écoulée.

Bree attachée, je me débattis avec ma propre ceinture, tout en essayant d'allonger un maximum mes jambes engourdies par un vol de presque six heures.

Nous étions parés pour l'atterrissage. Emmett devait déjà nous attendre.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, l'avion fut immobilisé sur la piste, je réveillai d'un baiser sur le front ma douce endormie.

\- Bonjour Princesse ! Tonton Emmett va t'attendre dans son gros carrosse noir mais pour cela tu dois ouvrir les yeux.

\- Bonjour Papa. Tu sens bon, furent ses premiers mots.

\- Pas aussi bon que toi, ma douce.

Les passagers commençaient à s'éveiller et à discuter autour de nous, mais nous n'avions pas encore eu le message nous permettant de détacher nos ceintures.

\- J'ai une petite question à te poser Bree avant qu'on ne rejoigne Emmett.

C'était le dernier moment où nous serions seuls ensemble, je devais lui demander maintenant.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais que Bella habite avec nous ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Elle est très importante pour moi, et j'espère qu'elle voudra rester le plus longtemps possible avec nous. Je veux avoir ton avis là-dessus.

\- J'aime Bella moi aussi. Parfois j'ai honte d'avoir été si méchante avec elle au début. Sans elle, James m'aurait fait du mal j'en suis sûre… et puis elle te fait sourire.

Un grand poids venait de disparaître de mon cœur. J'aurais été prêt à lutter pour que ma Bree accepte ma… compagne. Mais sa réaction me ravissait. Je la serrai contre moi.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui princesse ?

\- Tu crois qu'elle aimerait que je l'appelle maman ?

Ma respiration se suspendit. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Cela ne me surprenait pas que Bree fut déjà attachée à Bella mais qu'elle ait pris si vite ses distances avec Tanya me fit comprendre à quel point elle avait souffert chez elle. Alice aura du travail avec nous deux ! Que répondre dans l'immédiat à ma fille ? Bella était encore fragile sur la maternité.

\- Je pense que le mieux est de le lui demander, quand tu seras prête toi-même. Prends ton temps.

Il y eut un petit silence. Bree réfléchissait à ma réponse.

\- Bien. Je ne veux pas remplacer son petit bébé, je veux juste... Je vais discuter de ça avec elle, mais pas tout de suite.

Deux petits bras me saisirent le cou et me tirèrent en avant pour que je me penche encore plus vers elle. Je refermai mes bras autour des épaules de ma fille.

Un câlin matinal.

Et j'aurai cela tous les matins de ma vie, enfin jusqu'à ses vingt ans, date à laquelle j'accepterai peut-être que mon bébé quitte le nid.

À cette idée, le bonheur emplit ma poitrine et je fus incapable d'articuler le moindre mot pendant quelques secondes. Cela valait tous les sacrifices.

Je la rendrai heureuse, je m'en fis la promesse solennelle dans cet avion immobile sur le tarmac de JFK.

**ooOoo**

Dans le hall de l'aéroport, une hôtesse récupéra sur le tapis roulant, mon sac et les deux valises de Bree que je tenais fermement par la main. Le tout fut posé sur un chariot que je guidai de l'autre main, suivant les indications de ma fille qui sautillait à mon côté. Disparue la petite fille, froide et apparemment indifférente que j'avais retrouvée ici même il y a quelques semaines.

Il était à peine 6 heures du matin ici, et tout semblait encore assez calme, ce qui me convenait parfaitement, je ne me sentais toujours pas d'affinité avec la foule. J'espérais qu'Emmett serait à l'heure et nous retrouverait vite. Bree avait du sommeil à rattraper avec les trois heures de décalage entre les deux villes. Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et le rallumai, je l'avais éteint après ma... séance câline avec Bella et ne pas céder à l'envie de sûrement recommencer.

Pas de message. Il devait donc traîner dans les parages. S'il n'y avait que moi, il se permettrait sûrement un peu de retard, histoire de m'embêter, mais il ne ferait pas ainsi avec sa nièce adorée.

Retrouver quelqu'un dans un lieu public et encombré n'était pas mon sport favori !

\- Tu regardes si tu vois ton oncle, s'il te plaît Bree ? Sinon je vais l'appeler.

\- C'est inutile Papa, je viens de voir ton ami Jasper.

Je fronçai les sourcils au moment où Jasper nous rejoignit. J'entendis Bree lui faire claquer un bisou sur la joue.

\- Salut la puce, tu as l'air fatigué mais tu es splendide ! Bonjour Edward.

Il me serra la main et je souris, oubliant mon inquiétude. L'assurance sereine de Jasper me faisait souvent cet effet.

\- Bonjour Jasper ! Emmett t'as refilé la corvée de venir à JFK de bon matin ?

\- Disons qu'hier soir, il était assez occupé chez ma voisine et sœur, et que de toute façon, je devais aller dans ton immeuble, alors c'est moi qui ait la chance d'accueillir la nouvelle new-yorkaise.

Pendant que Jasper chargeait apparemment Bree sur le chariot par-dessus les valises, ce que je devinai aux petits cris ravis et faussement effrayés de la chipie, j'emmagasinai les renseignements.

Les choses avaient avancé sur tous les fronts pendant mon absence apparemment. Bella et moi n'étions pas les seuls à nous être « rapprochés » ces derniers jours. Emmett avait trouvé le courage et la manière de courtiser Rosalie.

Jasper m'expliqua les péripéties de mon frère qui avait d'abord subi quelques revers. J'avais toujours pensé que Rosalie avait un caractère trempé et ne supporterait pas aisément les pitreries d'Emmett. Mais grâce à la complicité de Jasper, qui les avait invités tous les deux avant de s'éclipser dans sa chambre, Rosalie avait accepté la veille justement, de le garder avec elle pour… une durée indéterminée, avait-elle dit en sortant de chez Jasper, tirant mon frère par sa cravate pour qu'il la suive.

Je ris aux éclats en imaginant la scène. De quoi me moquer de lui pendant quelques années encore.

Jasper lui, n'avait pas résisté à ma psy de voisine. Le coup de foudre avait eu lieu chez moi m'expliqua-t-il. J'avais rien « vu » mais cela ne m'étonnait guère. Lors de cette soirée je ne craignais qu'une chose, que lui, Jasper ou Black ne me prennent ma « locataire ».

C'est avec le sourire que nous rejoignîmes la voiture de mon ami. Je le laissai mettre les sacs dans le coffre tandis que j'aidai Bree à s'installer confortablement pour les quelques minutes de route qui nous attendaient. Un dimanche matin, la circulation était fluide, nous serions vite à la maison.

**ooOoo**

Jasper déposa les valises de Bree devant ma porte.

\- Je vous laisse ici. Euh... on m'attend.

Il essayait d'être discret. Mais il comprit vite que Bree était une chipie qui savait tout.

\- Tatie Alice n'aime pas attendre ! Dépêche-toi oncle Jasper ! Je peux t'appeler oncle Jasper ?

\- Bien sûr ma grande si ton papa…

\- Évidement ! Deux oncles c'est encore mieux qu'un seul, le coupai-je. Allez, file voir ta dulcinée. Et merci pour le transport !

\- Mais depuis quand l'appelles-tu Tatie notre voisine ? demandai-je à Bree intrigué.

\- Depuis longtemps Papa, fit-elle d'un air innocent.

Une tape amicale sur l'épaule, puis Jasper s'éloigna. J'entendis une clé tourner dans la serrure de la voisine. Il avançait vite mon ami Jasper : Il avait déjà la clé de sa Belle.

Quoique moi, j'avais encore mieux. Ma Bella était chez moi, et j'allais faire en sorte que cela dure.

\- Allez Princesse, dis-je à ma fille, ouvre la porte et fais pas trop de bruit. Bella dort peut-être.

Elle entra chez nous et je déposai immédiatement ma canne blanche dans le placard derrière la porte avant de récupérer les bagages de Bree pour les poser dans l'entrée.

Refermant la porte de notre « chez nous » derrière moi, le plus silencieusement possible, j'entendis les petits pas de ma fille s'emballer.

\- Bella ! Waouh ! T'as vu je suis là ! Papa a réussi. Je vais rester avec vous. Tu sais on a visité la colline d'Hollywood et il avait acheté de supers sandwiches ! Puis dans l'avion, j'ai regardé Rebelle, mais je me suis endormie avant la fin. Faudra qu'on le regarde ensemble quand Papa aura…

\- Doucement Bree ! la coupai-je, laisse Bella parler et profites-en pour respirer.

\- Bonjour Bree, je suis très contente de te retrouver.

La voix de Bella me parvenait comme étouffée.

\- Bree ? Bella a besoin de respirer ! Ne lui serre pas trop fort le cou. J'ai besoin d'elle vivante !

\- Désolée Papa. Je suis tellement contente d'être là.

Elle revint vers moi et me prit la main pour me tirer vers Bella, dont je sentais déjà le parfum.

Je me penchai vers elle et caressai sa joue de la mienne avant de déposer un baiser léger dans son cou.

\- Tu m'as manqué, chuchotai-je. Ne devais-tu pas dormir après notre... conversation ?

\- Vous m'avez manquée tous les deux, et je n'arrivais plus à dormir.

\- Papa où est Luna ? m'interrompit Bree.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle était sur ton lit, c'est comme si elle avait compris que tu allais revenir aujourd'hui, répondit Bella à ma place.

\- Je peux aller dans ma chambre ? Waouh ! C'est MA chambre rien qu'à moi pour toujours ?

Une nuance de crainte subsistait dans la voix de Bree. Je m'agenouillai et attrapai son fin poignet pour la faire venir vers moi.

\- C'est ta chambre, et si tu veux changer quoi que ce soit, on fera les magasins pour qu'elle soit à ton goût. Mais pas tout de suite, maintenant tu vas enfiler un pyjama, et dormir un peu. Grasse matinée au programme ! D'accord ?

\- D'accord Papa !

\- Alors un bisou et au dodo ! Je serai en haut avec Bella. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, frappe à ma porte ma princesse.

\- Ça fait bizarre de dire « bonne nuit » à cette heure, dit-elle tout en bâillant. À tout à l'heure Papa !

Un baiser léger sur ma joue, un dernier câlin de ses bras autour de mon cou. M'en lasserai-je un jour ? Et ses petits pas résonnèrent sur le parquet.

\- Monte te reposer Edward. J'emmène ses valises dans sa chambre et je te rejoins, souffla Bella.

\- Je suis à tes ordres ou je suis tes ordres ma belle ?

De fait, j'étais épuisé. Je laissai les deux filles ensemble pour monter à l'étage, mon sac sur le dos. Je les entendais papoter joyeusement derrière moi et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que j'atteignis la mezzanine.

Retrouvant ma chambre et mes habitudes, je me douchai rapidement, enfilant mon habituel bas de jogging gris, gardant juste un tee-shirt blanc, largement suffisant pour la tiédeur de la pièce.

M'asseyant sur mon lit pour attendre Bella, je retrouvai son parfum dans mes draps. Elle avait bel et bien dormi ici.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ? Me questionna Bella qui venait de refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Si tu t'approches de moi, je te le dirai peut-être, la taquinai-je.

Immédiatement, elle s'approcha et s'assit tout contre moi. J'entourai ses épaules par réflexe, et sa tête vint se nicher dans mon cou. Lorsque je posai mes lèvres sur son front, je sus que j'étais enfin de retour chez moi.

Nous restâmes sans bouger ni parler pendant de longues minutes. Sa présence me suffisait. Je sentais que nos respirations étaient calmes, en harmonie. La sérénité qui m'habitait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, était partagée avec elle.

\- Pourquoi est-ce ainsi entre nous Edward ? chuchota-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, quand je repense à notre rencontre un peu… brutale, je sais que quelque chose m'a poussé à te retenir. Mais je ne comprends pas exactement quoi. J'avais besoin de toi.

\- Et moi de toi.

Sur un soupir, le silence revint et le sommeil dut nous emporter, assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**OoOoo**

«_I can do the pretty girl rock rock_

_Rock to the pretty girl rock rock rock_

_Now what's your name »_

Entendre Bella chantonner « Pretty Girl Rock » sous la douche, valait tous les réveils du monde.

J'avais l'épaule ankylosée, mon dos me rappelait douloureusement que je n'avais plus 20 ans et je subissais une punition pour avoir dormi assis dans un avion puis bêtement assis à nouveau dans mon lit.

Mais je me sentais idiotement heureux.

Je fis quelques étirements pour dénouer les muscles de ma nuque et restai tranquillement assis sur mon lit à écouter Bella qui fredonnait toujours.

_« Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful_

_My walk my talk the way I dress_

_It's not my fault so please don't trip_

_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful »_

J'avais toujours trouvé cette ritournelle sensuelle, mais massacrée par une Bella nue sous le jet brûlant de ma douche, elle devenait carrément torride.

\- Tu devrais tenter ta chance à « Voices » ma chérie ! criai-je légèrement taquin.

Un léger courant d'air ne tarda pas. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, répandant dans la pièce une bouffée de chaleur et de parfum sucré.

\- Voices ? Avec Adam ? T'es sûr Edward ? minauda la chipie.

OK ! Ne jamais taquiner Bella !

\- Euh... non. Je suis désespérément exclusif ! Je ne te partagerai pas avec Levine ! Viens ici au lieu de te moquer d'un vieil aveugle perclus de douleurs après un long vol !

\- Toi perclus de douleurs ? ricana-t-elle.

Elle passa à côté du lit et je saisis son poignet que je tirai doucement. Son corps bascula sur le mien, et comme par magie elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Je remontai mes mains le long de sa taille.

\- J'adore être aveugle pour deviner que tu ne portes qu'une serviette de bain.

\- Et toi tu portes un tee-shirt de trop…

Ledit tee-shirt disparut et elle sema quelques baisers sur mes épaules qui me firent frissonner.

\- D'humeur coquine ce matin ma Bella ?

Pour toute réponse elle embrassa mes lèvres et je glissai mes doigts sur sa nuque, caressant les frisottis humides des cheveux qu'elle avait pourtant relevés en un chignon lâche. J'adorai cette nuque. Tendre et douce. Je mourais d'envie de la grignoter. Mais la douceur de ses lèvres.

Nous respirions avec difficulté lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent à regret.

\- 10000 fois mieux que le téléphone, gémit-elle.

\- C'était frustrant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très… Mais intéressant.

En souriant je glissai ma bouche le long de son cou pour atteindre ce creux tentateur que j'adorai. Elle renversa la tête en arrière pour mieux me l'offrir tandis que ses mains se crispaient sur mes épaules.

Sans perdre un instant, ma main gauche dénoua la serviette et je l'écartai afin de savourer de mes lèvres la peau nue que je venais de découvrir. Elle frissonna.

\- Edward…

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Ciel non… Je... Ne t'avise pas d'arrêter !

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, je me sens rajeunir de seconde en seconde, tu es ma source de jouvence et j'ai besoin de me désaltérer.

Je cessai alors de parler pour caresser de mes lèvres la poitrine qui s'offrait à moi.

Elle dut sentir mon désir grandir car, modifiant lascivement sa position sur mes cuisses, elle se cambra un peu plus, accentuant la pression contre moi. C'était un jeu dangereux et je lâchai à regret la pointe d'un sein que je taquinai avec ardeur.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi Bella !

\- Je sens cela…

Elle se souleva un peu et m'aida à ôter mon jogging et mon boxer.

Nous étions nus, enfin.

Je sentis son souffle se suspendre et je m'adossai au mur, saisissant doucement sa taille, je lui laissai l'initiative de notre étreinte.

Lentement, délicieusement lentement elle se laissa retomber sur moi, m'enserrant de son corps qui m'avait cruellement manqué. Un séisme m'ébranla et le désir m'enflamma en un instant. Je tremblai violemment, et de mes mains sur sa taille, je l'incitai à ne pas bouger le temps que je reprenne le contrôle. Docile, elle s'immobilisa sur moi.

Mes mâchoires se serrèrent. Mon Dieu. Cette femme était faite pour moi. Les mains de Bella entourèrent mon visage m'incitant à lui faire face.

Elle m'embrassa. Longuement. Profondément. Attisant le feu qui me dévorait et mon envie de me fondre encore plus loin en elle. Bella commença ensuite à bouger sur moi au rythme de son baiser. Avec une lenteur qui me rendait fou.

Je me forçai à ne pas bouger, me contraignant à respecter son rythme envoûtant.

Lorsqu'elle comprit que je lui laissai les rênes, elle lâcha mon visage, ses lèvres jouant toujours avec les miennes.

Mais une autre torture commença, et je gémis lorsque les mains sensuelles de ma compagne parcoururent mes épaules, mon torse, mon ventre. Elle gémissait tout en me dévorant les lèvres et ce son adorable raviva encore plus mon désir.

C'était une sensation de déjà vu. Ses mains sur moi, me découvrant, me révélant. En plus sensuel maintenant. Plus excitant. Je voulais que cela dure, ou que cela cesse, qu'elle accélère ou plutôt non, qu'elle continue ainsi. Je fermai les yeux, tremblant sous ses caresses. Je me découvris fort et fragile, totalement en son pouvoir. Elle me permettait de « vivre », de « ressentir »...

\- Bella je... je ne pourrai pas….

\- Fais comme tu le sens...

Mon bassin partit à la rencontre du sien instinctivement, tandis que notre étreinte accélérait brutalement. Quelques secondes ou minutes plus tard, elle s'abattit contre mon épaule alors qu'un violent tremblement la secouait. Je refermai mes bras autour d'elle au moment où les contractions de son plaisir me propulsaient dans un dernier halètement, dans ce lieu où seule ma Bella pouvait m'accompagner. Le plaisir me terrassa et je retombai assis, dos contre le mur, Bella furieusement serrée contre moi.

Elle, moi… Je flottais quelque part, assommé par l'intensité du plaisir.

Elle tremblait entre mes bras, de la même façon qu'elle m'avait fait vibrer de désir quelques minutes auparavant.

Je n'avais définitivement pas besoin de la voir pour être heureux.

Une pensée perça l'état extatique dans lequel je me trouvais. Je devais lui dire ce que j'avais compris lentement, insidieusement, pendant ces derniers jours.

Il fallut attendre que je reprenne mon souffle, attendre d'être certain qu'elle soit en mesure de m'entendre. J'avais tout mon temps, toute ma vie. Je frôlai doucement son dos de haut en bas, pianotant un air inconnu sur ses épaules, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, caressant doucement le bas de ses reins.

Puis elle déposa en réponse, un baiser sur mon épaule. Je souris alors, déplaçant une de mes mains sur sa joue, écartant une mèche rebelle. Elle leva son visage vers moi.

\- Bella, ma douce, je pourrais te dire cela autrement, ou à un autre moment, plus romantique mais...

Je soupirai, je ne voyais pas d'autre moment, pas de meilleur moment après ce partage parfait que nous venions de vivre. J'avais toute son attention. Bella s'était immobilisée dans mes bras, et je ne résistai pas au besoin de la serrer un peu plus fort laissant les mots m'échapper naturellement.

\- Je t'aime.

Je pris conscience que la respiration de ma compagne s'était suspendue au moment où elle reprit.

\- C'est bête à dire, poursuivis-je. Je ne l'avais jamais dit.

Un silence.

\- Je t'aime Bella, répétai-je.

\- Je t'aime Edward.

Nos mots se croisèrent lorsque nos souffles se mélangèrent.

Je redis une nouvelle fois ces quatre mots contre ses lèvres alors qu'elle faisait de même. Puis elle éclata de rire. Un rire de bonheur, un rire libérateur que je ne pourrais jamais oublier.

\- Ce rire signifie que tu es d'accord pour signer un bail de colocation illimité avec moi ?

\- Je me rends compte que j'en rêve depuis longtemps, Edward !

\- Tu es consciente que tu t'engages avec un père célibataire aveugle ? murmurai-je d'un ton plus sérieux.

\- Tu es conscient que tu t'engages avec une femme perturbée par son passé, traînant dans ses bagages un ex-mari violent et une peur panique de la maternité ?

\- Nous devions être fait pour nous rencontrer, finis-je par répondre pensivement. J'avais besoin de toi.

\- Et j'aurais toujours besoin de toi. Tu me rends heureuse Edward. Je suis heureuse quand je te vois, quand je te sais près de moi, quand je sais que tu sauras me faire rire ou me pousser à avancer. Heureuse de te faire sourire et de t'aider.

J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou comme si j'avais pu me fondre en elle, mordillant sa peau si douce, léchant la transpiration, fruit de notre ébat. Mon désir renaissait déjà, mélange de sensualité et de tendresse pour cette femme qui m'avait fait renaître.

\- Si tu sens toujours aussi bon, si tu es toujours aussi délicieuse, jamais je ne te lâcherai, jamais on ne se lèvera.

Je voulais garder ma Bella nue contre moi. Tentatrice, elle pressa son corps souple contre mon torse. Nous étions toujours unis l'un à l'autre et mon désir qui renaissait, prenait de l'ampleur. Elle gémit.

\- Programme tentant, mais j'ai invité ton frère et Rosalie à manger ici ce soir.

\- Hum, fis-je, dévorant son cou de baisers. Donc, si j'ai invité Jasper et Alice, ce soir ça tombe bien.

\- Pas mal joué en effet.

\- Le seul inconvénient de ce programme est que tu dois t'habiller, soupirai-je en caressant ses hanches, remontant doucement mes pouces vers sa poitrine.

\- Je crois en effet, car ta fille monte l'escalier, semble-t-il.

Je grimaçai. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, des coups furent frappés à la porte.

\- Papa ?

Nous étions de jeunes parents, on allait apprendre à gérer notre désir et notre responsabilité.

Responsabilité…. Pourquoi ce mot restait en suspens dans mon esprit ?

**OoOo**

Emmett avait insisté pour apporter des feuilletés apéritifs au wasabi. Un condiment japonais dont il était fou en ce moment. Il les posa sur la table.

\- Je vous jure que ce truc ferait sourire n'importe qui !

\- Je te crois sur parole, c'est juste... verdâtre dit Bella qui semblait dubitative.

Rosalie plus pragmatique, nous avait apporté deux poulets farcis à l'italienne, sa spécialité selon Jasper.

\- Elle a repris la recette de notre cousine italienne, Heidi. Elles ont toujours refusé de me dire ce qu'il y avait comme ingrédients dans la farce et je n'arrive pas à deviner, précisa Jasper.

Ce dernier, avait commencé par gâter Bella et Bree.

« Des roses pour chacune des femmes de la maison, avait-il dit avant de me glisser dans les mains deux bouteilles de coca et un pack de bières. »

\- Papa ! Jasper m'a offert un bouquet de roses ! piailla Bree complètement surexcitée, et Bella a les mêmes que moi.

\- Je suis jaloux, j'aurais dû penser moi-même à vous en offrir plus tôt.

\- Mais toi, tu es mon papa, tu ne peux pas m'offrir de roses, c'est… juste les fiancés !

\- Jasper est ton fiancé ? demandai-je faussement horrifié.

\- Mais non, t'es bête ! Je vais les mettre dans ma chambre. Elles sentent drôlement bons.

\- Tu sais comment faire plaisir aux femmes toi, soupira Emmett.

\- À quelles femmes veux-tu faire plaisir Emmett ?

C'était les premières paroles de Rosalie que j'entendais depuis qu'elle m'avait dit bonjour en entrant. Et elle contenait une dose de menaces, que mon frère perçut apparemment.

\- À toi uniquement ma belle, minauda-t-il.

Mon grand costaud de frère minaudait. Je pouffai encore de rire intérieurement lorsqu'Alice arriva. Il y eut dans l'air comme un frétillement d'excitation. L'effet Alice ?

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Désolée, je préparais ma participation culinaire. Quelqu'un m'a... déconcentré toute la journée, alors je suis en retard.

\- Merci Alice, dit Bella qui sortait de la cuisine. Tes salades de crudités sont magnifiquement colorées.

\- Et surtout, très diététiques. Je tiens à notre équilibre alimentaire.

Je reçus dans le ventre le coup de coude, soi-disant discret, d'Emmett.

\- Pour l'équilibre il y a le sport, tous les sports ! rigola-t-il.

\- Emmett ! Bree ne doit pas être loin alors surveille tes propos, tonton gâteau, grondai-je pour la forme.

Joyeusement, chacun s'installa à table. Entouré de mes deux « femmes », mes amis discutant joyeusement, je réalisai le chemin parcouru depuis le jour où Bella était entrée dans ma vie.

Nous évitâmes de parler de Tanya, de James, de l'ex d'Emmett, dont Rosalie était jalouse, et de politique. La soirée fut parfaite.

Lorsque Bella apporta sa tarte au citron meringuée, Emmett se distingua à nouveau.

\- Ta femme veut me tuer ? cria-t-il de façon théâtrale.

\- Tu es allergique au citron bien sûr ! répliqua Bella.

Elle levait les yeux au ciel, j'en étais certain !

\- Euh non ! Mais je ne supporte pas de partager certains desserts.

\- Ben tu partageras mon vieux, il est hors de question que tu dégustes seul ce dessert, dit Jasper.

\- Papa, les grands sont toujours aussi gamins ? On dirait Sam et Alec, deux garçons de ma classe, toujours à se chamailler.

\- Tous non ! Juste tes oncles. Ils se connaissent depuis un moment mais il semble qu'actuellement ils soient particulièrement… actifs ! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas parce que je suis aveugle que je ne comprends rien. Emmett me lâche à l'aéroport pour rester avec sa belle, et d'ailleurs vous arrivez ensemble ce soir tous les deux. Auriez-vous quelque chose à nous dire ?

\- On ne peut rien te cacher petit frère. Rosalie à accepter ce matin de m'épouser, lâcha Emmett comme une bombe au milieu du salon.

J'étais sans voix. Je savais que c'était son souhait, il me l'avait confié qu'elle l'avait subjugué, mais de là à penser qu'il irait si vite en besogne…

C'était le silence. J'avais l'impression que tous attendaient ma réaction.

Je me levai doucement, déposant Bella sur ma chaise et m'approchai de la place de Rosalie.

\- Rosalie ?

\- Oui.

Elle m'attendait. Tranquille. Sûre d'elle. L'ayant localisée, je me penchai vers elle et la fit se lever.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille Rosalie Hale, ma mère sera enchantée de sa nouvelle fille et moi je suis heureux qu'Emmett ait enfin trouvé celle qui lui convient.

\- Merci Eddy, dit-elle en se serrant dans mes bras.

\- Mais souviens-toi, c'est Edward, Ed si tu veux, mais jamais « Eddy » s'il te plaît, la suppliai-je.

\- Si tu ne m'appelles jamais Rosie, tout ira bien entre nous.

Rosalie passa dans les bras des filles, pendant que mon frère me rejoignait.

\- Alors tu penses qu'elle me convient ?

Il plaisantait à demi, ayant besoin de cette approbation. Nous étions proches malgré ou grâce à cette dernière année.

\- Non seulement je pense que Rosalie est faite pour toi, mais je suis heureux d'accueillir un nouvel écrivain dans la famille, on cancanera écriture elle et moi.

\- Elle est douée hein ? se rengorgea-t-il.

\- Très douée. Peut-être qu'elle t'apportera le sérieux qui te manque, plaisantai-je ensuite pour alléger cette séquence émotion.

\- Papa ? Donc Rosalie devient tante Rosalie ?

\- Je crois oui, répondit la jeune femme.

Un éclat de rire général suivit la remarque de ma fille.

Une heure plus tard, les invités étaient repartis chez eux, le salon vaguement rangé, je m'effondrai sur le canapé. J'attrapai Bree pour la poser sur mes genoux, Bella s'était assise à ma gauche.

\- Contente de ta soirée Bree ?

\- Oui, dit-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

\- Tu as l'air fatiguée, ma puce, s'inquiéta Bella.

\- Un peu. Mais je veux rester un peu avec vous.

\- Reste un peu ma grande.

\- Je ne vous gêne pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un air incrédule, maman aimait pas que je reste avec elle le soir.

Je serrai les dents, incapable de parler. Furieux contre Tanya. Je pressentais que ce ne serais pas la dernière fois.

\- Bien sûr que non Bree, on aime être avec toi, j'aime être avec vous deux, répondit Bella avec rapidité, trouvant les mots rassurants.

\- J'aime ça aussi, fit la petite.

Bon sang ce que je les aimais moi aussi ! Avec les deux filles dont j'avais besoin pour vivre, aveugle ou pas, je savais que tout serait désormais plus facile.

Bree glissa de mes genoux pour se blottir entre nous deux.

Comme si c'était notre enfant. Un mélange de Bella et de moi. Une idée troublante. Encore une fois, l'impression curieuse d'avoir « loupé » quelque chose d'important me perturba. Peu de temps car Bree nous serrait dans ses bras avant de réclamer sa lecture du soir.

* * *

_Et voila...premiere publi de l'année ! Nous y sommes ! Je vous abandonne ainsi ? _

_Ben non ...il y a encore peut-être une ou deux petites choses à dire._

_C'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai tardé à vous soumettre ce chapitre, mais il y a aussi les **"Leçons de Cuisine" ** et** Le Twilight Contest** et ses OS ... (voir ce pen name pour en savoir plus) et puis_

_..._

_**Respire !**! de Tiedcullen qui avance enfin_

_A bientot ici ou ailleurs_

_kiss _

_Nic_

A bientôt


End file.
